Morir por amor viviendo en la miseria
by abelen
Summary: Edward es un chico normal pero con dinero al cual le han obligado a casarse con alguien al que odia, pero en este penoso camino se cruza un ángel el cual sera el amor de su vida. ¿Como podra conseguir que ella se quede junto a él?
1. Prologo

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE Y LA HISTORIA ES ORIGINAL MIÁ ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE.**

**PROLOGO**

Nací de buena cuna lo que se le llama a la gente que tiene cierto poder y dinero en este mundo, mi padre era uno de los arquitectos más importantes del mundo, cuando tenia 10 años me envio a vivir con mis abuelos a Inglaterra y allí termine mis estudios y mi carrera de arquitectura. A mi me habria gustado estudiar medicina, y mi abuelo me apoyaba en mi decisión, pero no queria decepcionar a mi padre como siempre, por eso segui sus pasos para el día de mañana poder heredar su empresa de arquitectura. Tendría que haber hecho caso a mi abuelo pero como siempre pensaba antes en mi familia que en mi felicidad.

Mi abuelo siempre me decia que las decisiones que tomara en mi vida tendria que vivir con sus consecuencias, pero que siempre intentara elegir con el corazón, ya que ese musculo que tenemos en el pecho siempre tiene razón.

Y en cuantas cosas me arrepentí por no hacerle caso. Me arrepentí de mi carrera, me arrepentir por querer volver a Nueva York, y sobre todo me arrepentí por ceder a mi padre en todas las decisiones que había hecho cuando yo no estaba con él.


	2. No me caso!

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE Y LA HISTORIA ES ORIGINAL MIÁ ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE.**

**MORIR POR UN AMOR VIVIR EN LA MISERIA**

**CAPITULO 1 !QUE NO ME CASO!**

-Que no, no me pienso casar y menos con Tania, no la aguanto, es una niña malcriada, y una zorra se ha acostado, con la mitad de la facultad- le dije gritando a mi padre.

-Edward aquí se hará lo que yo digo, tenemos negocios con los Denaly desde siempre, y ya se había sido hablado hace mucho tiempo ahora no me puedo hecha a atrás.

-¿Decidido?, ¿con quien?, ¿conmigo?, por que, que yo sepa yo me acabo de enterar, y mi respuesta sigue siendo que no.

-Edward se razonable, tu padre tiene razón, a parte este tipo de matrimonios siempre están al orden del día.- me dijo mi madre.

-Al orden del día -le dije yo con ironía- madre no me calientes más de lo que ya lo estoy, estamos en el siglo XXI por el amor de Dios, eso ya no se lleva.

-Me da igual Edward, esto ya esta decidido, y si no quieres que te desherede te tendrás, que casar con Tania y se acabo el asunto.

-El asunto aquí no se a acabado, no me pienso casar con ella os pongáis como os pongáis.

Y que equivocado que estaba claro que se había acabado después de negarme un millón de veces mi padre no dio su brazo a torcer, me pase meses sin hablar con él pero como siempre por no romper el corazón de mi madre volvi a ceder y no hice caso lo que mi corazón me decia que era una mala idea.

No quería en ese momento ni aún quiero casarme todavía con ese zorra, pero por no meter a mi padre en un problema con su socio, al final accedí a casarme con Denalí. Lo unico que quise fué que me diera tiempo para poder hacerme a la idea, e intentar conocer un poco a la que sería la futura señora Cullen. Así consegui cuatro años más de libertad, pero él tiempo se me habia acabado y la fecha fatidica había llegado.

Estaba en mi departamento tirado en el salón haciendo el vago, cuando hoy un gran golpe en mi puerta sabia quien estaría llamando pero prácticamente yo pasaba de abrir, no estaba de humor para celebrar nada, no tenia granas de nada.

-Vamos Edward abre o tiro la puerta abajo -Ese era Emmett mi amigo que era más bien como mi hermano.

-Dejame en paz no tengo ganas de celebrar nada, di a todos que he muerto haber si consigo librarme de esta condena.

-Edward, tío pasemos lo bien esta noche y luego veremos lo que pasa después, pero al menos pasa esta ultima noche con nosotros.

-¿Traes una pistola contigo?, sino sigo diciendo que no, no vas a entrar.

-Abre y hablemos como personas civilizadas por que a mi esto me parece un poco estúpido el tener que hablar contigo a través de una puerta.

-Esta bien, pero luego te pierdes y me dejas en paz con mi depresión.

Me levante y abrí la puerta para dejarle pasar estaba muy bien arreglado comparado conmigo que estaba con un pantalón de chándal y una camiseta de manga corta, sabia que se había preparado para salir esta noche, pero yo estaba harto de esta farsa, lo único que pedía era un milagro para que la maldita boda se cancelara, solo pensar que me hiba a casar mañana con la mujer más frívola de todo este planeta me ponía los de punta.

-Hermano ¿pero todavía estas con esas pintas?-me dijo Emmett mirándome de arriba abajo.

-Te dije que no saldría, pero al parecer no me creíste.

-Vale tranquilo, si que estas mal, pensé que te gustaría salir a tomar unas copas con tus amigos antes de que te echen la soga al cuello.

-Ojala fuera eso verdad, y así se acabaría esta pesadilla.

-Edward pasemos lo bien esta noche, iremos a la discoteca nueva que han abierto en el centro de la ciudad, olvidate por un rato de todo esto ya que conociendo como conozco a Tania, una vez que te hayas casado no te dejara salir así como así con nosotros.

-Si en eso tienes razón por que gracias a ella no os veré en un buen tiempo.

-Bueno pues arreglate, y salgamos a romper la noche, que a saber cuando podremos juntar otra vez con cinco.

-Muy bien, dame 20 minutos y estaré listo.

Y así fué, fui a la habitación y me puse unos vaqueros desgastados y un polo de lacost para ir lo mejor arreglado que podía pero a la vez bastante informal. Emmett me había comentado que habíamos quedado para cenar primero antes de ir a la famosa discoteca,y así poder primero llenar el estomago antes de undirnos en el alcohol como había pensado hacerlo pero yo solo en mi casa, creo que después de todo no era mala idea pasar mis ultimas horas con mis amigos.

-Vamos Emmett rompamos esta puta noche haber si con un poco de suerte me pierda y así no me case de una puta vez.

-Ese es mi amigo el gran Edward Cullen- dijo chocando mi mano con la de él.

En quince minutos estabamos en el restaurante junto con mis 4 mejores amigo, Jasper un primo mio, el cual nos hicimos inseparables el primer dia de universidad el estudiaba arquitectura igual que yo, Ben y James.

-Al fin!- exclamo Jasper- crei que Emmett nunca conseguiria sacarte de tu apartamento.

-No me jodas Jasper tengamos la fiesta en paz- le dije yo

-Vamos dejemonos de peleas que hoy es un dia para celebrar el ultimo dia de soltero de nuestro chico de oro- Dijo James

-Te cambio el puesto tu te casas con la zorra y yo me quedo soltero.-Le dije yo

-Ni de coña antes me corto las venas- me contesto él- ahora mismo estoy en mi mejor momento, soltero y sin ningun problema de compromisos.

Una gran carcajada soltamos todos a la vez la verdad esque ojala hubiera de estos momentos en nuestra vida a lo largo de lo que nos quedaba por estar juntos por que como yo pensaba, en el momento que me casara esto se acabaria para mi.

-Bueno pidamos una gran jarra de cerveza y algo de comer que ya me muero de hambre- Dijo Emmett.

-Tu siempre tienes hambre no se como te las apañas.-dije yo riendome de él.

Y así comenzo mi noche, mi ultima noche de soltero antes de entrar en el matadero. A partir de mañana tendria que llevar a mi queridisima esposa (notese el sarcasmo) a todos los lados como si fuera una garrapata.

Ella en cambio pensaba que estaba enamorada de mi, pero eso no era verdad lo unico que sentía ella era pura obsesión que tenia conmigo a causa de que sus padres, desde muy pequeña le habian vendido mi imagen como el perfecto esposo que la hiba a amar y respetarla por toda su vida, y eso no era verdad.

Intente hablar con ella muchas veces pero no consegui absolutamente nada, pense que si la convencia de que abriera sus ojos y viera no me amaba de verdad conseguiria que rompieramos el compromiso pero no fué así lo unico que consegui, fué su mayor empeño en seguir con él adelante.

Pero yo me preguntaba una cosa, ¿como podia decir que me amaba cuando se habia acostado con media universidad?, a eso nadie me podia dar una respueta concreta.

-Edward ¿por donde andas? - Me pregunto Ben al verme tan distraido.

-Pensando que milagro podria ocurrir mañana para librarme de este castigo- Respondi yo bajando la mirada a mi plato.

-Edward intenta sobre llevarlo lo mejor que puedas, de todas maneras aunque todavia estes casados tu podras tener que otro desliz, el remordimiento no lo llevarías encima, será como tener una relación libre -me dijo James.

-Hombre mirandolo de esa manera este matrimonio no se vería mal despues de todo -dije yo ironicamente

-Eso si cuando valla a follartela en tu luna de miel vigila mucho la protección por que si no el día que te despistes aparece con una barriga y ya olvidate de separarte de ella.- me dijo Jasper mirandandome fijamente.

-Si se como se las trae Tania y es capaz de quedarse embarazada solamente para atarme a ella toda la vida- le respondi yo.

-Pues ya sabes nada de hacernos tios, hasta que al menos consigas separarte de esa zorra y encuentres por fin a la adecuada.-me dijo Emmett.

-Si gracias a Dios lo de estar casado con ella solamente dos años obligatorios fué lo que me consiguio convencer de que esta farsa siguiera adelante.

-Y aún no se como convenciste a tu padre para ese acuerdo. -me dijo Ben.

Yo si me acuerdo de ese día fué la peor pelea con mi padre, si hubiera sido por él yo estaría atado a esa arpía toda mi vida pero gracias a la intervención de mi madre, y a mi cabezonería consegui convencerlo que si en dos años Tania no se quedaba embarazada yo podría separarme de ella. Y por supuesto que lo hiba a conseguir como me llamaba Edward Anthony Cullen que esa no hiba a llevar jamas mi simiente en su bientre así me tuviera que hacer la vasectomía.

-Al menos conseguí ese acuerdo para mi propio veneficio, ahora solo tengo que intentar conseguir esquivarla durante dos años, pero a la vez que no se note para que no interfiera en los negocios de mi padre, por que si se entera Aro de mis planes le quitara su apoyo en el negocio.- dije yo con cara de preocupación.

-No se como lo vas a conseguir pero al menos sabes que tienes nuestro apoyo en todo este asunto hermano- dijoEmmet dandome unos golpes en la espalda.

-Siempre pensando antes en tu familia antes que en ti. No se cuando aprenderas- dijo Jasper.

-Que quieres que haga Jasper, sabes que en la empresa demi padre el 40 por ciento lo tiene Aro, por eso mi padre sigue adelante con esto gracias a la union de sus hijos mi padre ha pensado que el dia de mañana si Tania tiene un hijo mio podra heredar el 100% de la empresa, no te creas que no lo ha hecho con logica, el todavia tiene esperanzas que este matrimonio dure para toda la vida, como el suyo.

-Y bueno cambiando de tema ¿donde vivireis tu y la dama de hielo?- Me pregunto Ben.

-En una mansión que le ha regalado Aro a su hija cerca de Central Park, y casi a lado de las oficinas de la empresa.

-¿Y tu apartamento lo vas a vender o lo vas alquilar?-Me pregunto Emmett con una chispa en sus ojos de diversión.

-Ni de coña ese apartamento le pague yo con mi dinero, osea que es mio, y hay si va a quedar hasta que me separe de Tania y pueda volver a él.

Después de terminar nuestra cena entre más risas, y bromas a mi costa decidimos que ya era hora de emborracharnos un poco y dejar las depresiones por ahora, ya me vendría una peor mañana cuando me tocara ponerme el traje de novio e ir a mi propio infierno durante dos largos años.


	3. Cuando te conoci

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE Y LA HISTORIA ES ORIGINAL MIÁ ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE.**

**CAPITULO 2 EL DÍA QUE TE CONOCÍ**

Cuando entramos en la discoteca, estaba hasta la bandera, menos mal que James había conseguido unos pases para la zona VIP, la verdad es que la discoteca estaba genial, tenia tres pistas diferentes alrededor de ella había unas jaulas donde la go-gos de la discoteca ambientaban las pistas para que la gente bailara, también había varias barras donde se podía pedir las bebidas, con unas chicas espectaculares.

Nosotros al estar en esta zona, las bebidas nos la traía una camarera, y menos mal por que en ese mar de gente no habría quien pudiera beber una bebida antes del cierre de la discoteca.

Cuando ya estuvimos acomodados en nuestros asientos nos decidimos por pedir unas cervezas para empezar a meternos en la noche.

-Buenas noches, mi nombre es Bella y seré vuestra camarera esta noche.- nos dijo una dulce voz.

Me gire para ver que clase de criatura tendría esa voz y lo que había delante nuestro me dejo babeando y con la boca abierta.

Era la mujer más hermosa que había visto nunca, era una verdadera diosa, llevaba una falda negra corta, que le llegaba a media altura de sus hermosos muslos, unas piernas larguísimas, y una camiseta estrecha donde dejaba ver sus redondeados pechos, en su hermosa cara de forma corazón, tenia unos labios cremosos que te podías pasar años besándolos, y unos hermosos ojos de un marrón tan profundo que podías perderte en ellos.

-Haber preciosa, nos pones unas cervezas por aquí, y si de vez en cuando puedes pasar paseando ese hermoso trasero, la noche se nos hará corta- dijo James de forma poco educada.

-James no te pases- le dije entre dientes al mirar a la chica y verla un poco incomoda.- Lo siento señorita, no le hagas caso es un poco bruto a veces -le dije con una sonrisa

-No pasa nada, estoy acostumbrada- me dijo devolviéndome la sonrisa.

En ese momento mi corazón empezó a latir a tal ritmo que pensé que tendría un infarto, tenia la sonrisa más bonita que jamas había visto, y me jure a mi mismo volver a verla.

-Bien si podéis hacernos un poco de caso...Queremos 5 cervezas, guapa-dijo Emmett con una sonrisa.

-De acuerdo chicos enseguida os las traigo- Nos dijo dijo mientras se metía la libreta en uno de los bolsillos de la falda.

Cuando se fué no pude dejar de ver como movía sus caderas al alejarse, se veía tan natural, di un suspiro audible "¿por que no me podría casar con una criatura así?", pensé con tristeza.

-Edward, no te deprimas- oí la voz de Jasper cerca de mi.

-No lo puedo evitar, con solo pensar lo que me viene mañana, me deja desinflado de todo- Le respondí yo.

-Bueno, chicos, hora de ver que clase de mujeres se mueven por aquí- dijo Emmett frotándose las manos.

-Me parece que a Edward ya le ha echado el ojo a alguien -dijo Ben riéndose.

Y era cierto, no podía dejar de mirar hacia la barra donde Bella preparaba nuestras bebidas, otro suspiro salio de mi cuerpo, ella se volvió hacia donde estaba sentado y me envió una de sus sonrisas.

Estaba enamorado, lo notaba en el corazón, no podía mover mis ojos de ella, me tenia hechizado, soñaba con su cuerpo desnudo debajo del mio en la habitación de mi apartamento con ese pelo castaño abierto en abanico sobre mi almohada, acariciando esas hermosas curvas, con mis manos, en esos dulces labios besándolos con hambre con los míos. Dios con solo imaginarme eso tenia un empalme de dos narices.

Intente colocar como pude mi excitación antes de que ella viniera y me viera como estaba, seguro que pensaría que era un salido, pero no lo podía evitar. Cuando volví la vista a la mesa todos mis amigos se habían ido a bailar a la pista. "¿Cuando se habían ido que no me había fijado? pues si que estaba despistado mirándola."

-Veo que te han dejado solo- me dijo esa dulce voz cerca de mi, el cual al estar tan cerca de mi me llego un dulce olor a rosas, jamas había olido algo tan maravilloso.

-Si eso parece- le dije yo mirándola a los ojos.

-Bueno te dejo esto por aquí, para cuando vuelvan ellos- me dijo con esa sonrisa que me dejaba con la boca abierta, mientras ella dejaba las cervezas encima de la mesa.

-Espera!- la llame- no te vayas, no me dejes solo- le dije con un pequeños puchero.

-jajaja lo siento pero no puedo sentarme contigo, estoy trabajando y tengo otras mesas que atender aparte de la tuya, pero si necesitas algo me avisas- me dijo con un guiño.

Dios era una hechicera, con enormes ojos marrones, me tenia loco por ella. Ahora entendía perfectamente lo que me decía mi abuelo, y por primera vez quería hacerle caso y no hacer lo que demás me decía?.

Pero ¿como hacerle caso a mi corazón a estas alturas cuando todo estaba preparado, y no me podía echar atrás, sin hacer daño a mis padres, como perder una herencia de millones de dolares, y seguir a mi corazón? Todas esas preguntas me hacia mientras veía a Bella caminar entre las mesas de los demás clientes.

Hubo una que me llamo la atención, estaba ocupada por un grupo de chicos, los cuales se veían que habían bebido demasiado, se reían entre ellos mientras miraban de forma lasciva a Bella. No me gustaba como la miraban, algo tramaban, pero en este momento yo no podía hacer nada.

Cuando uno de ellos la llamo, ella en su aura de inocencia se acerco a ellos, un quinto hombre que no se de donde salio se acerco por detrás de ella y la sujeto por la cintura, mire al rededor de la discoteca por si veía a alguien de seguridad, pero al parecer no había nadie.

El que la tenia sujeta en ese momento la sentó en su regazo, y la estaba intentando meter mano, ella intentaba soltarse de su agarre.

Decidí hacer acto de presencia e intentar ayudar a Bella. Me acerque a ellos despacio tomando todo el valor que pude, pero en parte me sentía un cobarde ya que eran más que yo, pero me pudo más la protección hacia Bella que mi propia seguridad.

-Vamos nena dame un beso y te soltare- le decía uno de esos cerdos.

-Mike, por favor suéltame, conseguirás que me despida Sam - decía ella entrecortada-mente, intentándose levantar del regazo de ese tipo.

-Solo un beso, y te dejare marchar, así podrán ver todos que eres miá- le dijo él.

En ese momento mi corazón sufrió un golpe fuerte, ya sabía yo que era imposible que una diosa como ella estuviera sola, esas mujeres nunca estaban solas, para que alguien como yo las encontrara, definitivamente tenia que seguir con el plan de casarme con la arpía de Tania.

Cuando empece a separarme de la mesa algo que dijo Bella me devolvió la vida al cuerpo y volví a tener esperanzas de que mi vida volvería a tener de nuevo sentido.

-Mike tu y yo no tenemos nada, te lo dije hace semanas cuando te pille con Jessica en la cama, no quiero volver a saber de ti nunca, y suéltame antes de que me despedida Sam, sabes que necesito el dinero- dijo ya desesperada.

-¿Bella?-la llame yo.

-Si, un segundo- dijo ella con algo de alegría- enseguida te atiendo.

-Necesito algo urgentemente- dije mirando hacia mi mesa- y como me dijiste que te avisara, no sabia si hacerlo o avisar al encargado- la dije yo más seguro de mi mismo.

-No ves que esta ocupada ahora mismo- me dijo el que la sujetaba.

-Eso parece, pero creo que esta en su horario de trabajo y debería atenderme a mi y a mis amigos también- le dije yo con ira.

-Mike, tiene razón suéltame o tendré que avisar a Sam, por favor.

-De esta te salvas pero te esperare en la salida guapa- la dijo de forma amenazante.

Ella se levanto de un salto y se dirigió hacia mi que estaba cerca de la mesa, donde la había estado esperando con los puños cerrados fuertemente por la amenaza que acababa de escuchar de labios de ese cerdo.

-Dime que necesitas-me dijo ella respirando con un poco más de tranquilidad

-Necesito que te apartes de esa mesa, esa no es buena gente- le dije yo dirigiéndome de nuevo a la mesa que ocupábamos.

-Lo sé pero no puedo hacer otra cosa, es uno de los accionistas de esta discoteca, Sam es el jefe de todo esto pero una sola palabra de Mike, y perderé este empleo, de todas maneras gracias -dijo yo esperaba que dijera mi nombre pero no llego hasta que me acorde.

-Oh perdona, que despistado soy, Edward me llamo Edward Cullen.- le dije dándole la mano.

-Gracias Edward Cullen, yo soy Bella Swan- dijo dándome la mano en ese momento sentí una corriente en mi mano que me atravesó por mi columna, la mire para ver si había sentido la misma sensación, y al parecer si, porque ella me miraba con la misma mirada que yo tenia.

Al momento bajo su mirada con un dulce sonrojo en sus mejillas, que me pareció adorable.

-De nada, a sido un verdadero placer el socorrerte princesa-la dije con mi sonrisa torcida.

-Bueno, te traeré algo para que Mike no sospeche que lo has hecho a posta para separarme de él.

-Vale, pues traeme lo que quieras, aunque sea un vaso de agua- le dije con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Muy bien ahora te la traigo- dijo devolviéndome la sonrisa.

Cuando se fué me volví a quedar otra vez solo pero no por mucho tiempo al minuto volvieron todos mis amigos, que estaban más que felices, al parecer habían tenido una buena caza.

-Joder Edward vaya caza que te has perdido- me dijo Emmett- hay unas tías, para quitarte la respiración.

-A ti te gustan todas Emmett, da igual que seas bajas, altas-dije yo

-Rubias, morenas-dijo Jasper

-Gordas,Flacas- siguió Ben

-Blancas, negras-dijo James

-Que le voy hacer soy todo un Don Juan- dijo Emmett con una sonrisa picarona.

Todos estallamos en carcajadas, después de seguir metiéndonos un rato más con Emmett busque a Bella con la mirada, esta sirviendo a una mesa cerca de la nuestra, parecía más tranquila desde que habían desaparecido hace un rato los tipejos que la habían molestado. Pero no todos habían desparecido, en la barra todavía estaba ese al que había llamado Mike, mirándola con los mismos ojos que antes.

¿Es que algunos no sabían lo que era una negativa directa?. Al minuto se acerco otro hombre al tal Mike, este era más alto que él de una piel más oscura y su pelo negro recogido en una coleta. Algún problema tenia que haber, ya que parece ser que la conversación se ponía cada vez más caliente.

-¿Que pasa?- me pregunto Jasper al mirar hacia donde yo lo estaba.

-Ese tipo, no me gusta nada, me da muy mala espina- le dije a Jasper.

-Parece que están discutiendo por algo- me respondió.

-Y creo saber cual es el problema- respondí yo.

Vi como el tipo de la coleta llamaba a Bella, y ella se acercaba con un poco de miedo después de decirle unas palabras se la llevo a algún lado. Cuando quisimos tomar otra copa, se nos acerco otra chica que no era Bella.

-Hola, soy Lauren decidme en que puedo ayudaros- nos dijo ella moviendo sus caderas exageradamente para que nos fijáramos en ella.

-¿Donde esta Bella?-Pregunte yo

-A tenido un problema y la han dado la noche libre- dijo ella batiendo sus pestañas otra vez exageradamente, y ¿creerá que alguien puede caer con ese coqueteo descarado?.

-Bueno, no pasa nada a mi me traes otra cerveza, y ¿vosotros?- pregunto Emmett.

-Yo me largo-dije yo serio

-Venga Edward no te vayas, son solo las 3- dijo James.

-Lo siento chicos pero para mi se acabo la noche- diciendo esto me levante, y me puse la chaqueta.

-Espera Edward te acompaño.-me dijo Jasper.

-Adiós amargado te veremos mañana-Me dijo James.

Salimos lo más rápido que nos dejaron pasar por medio de la gente, al salir por la puerta nos dirigimos hacia mi coche. Íbamos en silencio, tenia una gran pena por dentro de que no volvería a ver de nuevo a Bella nunca más.

Cuando nos acercamos donde habíamos aparcado escuchamos una conversación en voz alta que más parecía que estaban discutiendo, unos metros más aya de donde estaba nuestro coche.

-Que me dejes en paz Mike, esto es lo que querías ¿no?, que me despidieran, pues lo conseguiste, dime ahora como podre pagar el alquiler, por tu culpa no podre hacerlo, imbécil- dijo una voz femenina que pude localizar rápidamente.

-Si no hubieras coqueteado con ningún cliente no te habría pasado esto, zorra- le grito la voz de Mike.

-Yo no coqueteaba con nadie solo fui amable, y no se cuando se te meterá en la cabeza que a ti no te tiene que importar con quien quiero estar y con quien no- dijo ella de manera alterada.

Solo escucharla hablar de esa manera mi cuerpo se estaba llenando de furia, alguien estaba haciendo daño a mi ángel y eso no lo iba aguantar. Mire a Jasper para decirle que iba a ir para ayudarla.

-No Edward esto no tiene nada que ver contigo- me dijo con preocupación.

-Y una mierda ¿no ves como la esta tratando?-le dije yo mirándole seriamente.

-Edward es una pelea de novios- me dijo el sujetándome de la manga.

-No, no lo es la va a hacer daño si no hago algo- le dije tirando para que me soltara.

En eso escuche un grito que me heló la sangre, de un tirón me solté de Jasper y corrí hacia donde se habían escuchado los gritos.

Cuando llegue Mike le estaba dando un bofetón a Bella en la mejilla.

-Te he dicho que te calles zorra-le gritaba.

En ese momento lo vi todo rojo de la furia que tenia, me abalance contra él y de un puñetazo lo derribe al suelo, una vez que estaba tumbado le empece a dar patadas, no escuchaba nada más a mi alrededor, solo escuchaba una voz que había en mi cabeza que me decía "matale , matale la ha hecho daño", y así continué dándole patadas hasta que algo me sujeto y me tiro hacia atrás.

-Te quieres estar quieto, lo vas a matar- me dijo La voz de Emmett gritando.

-Suéltame- le dije yo todavía hecho una furia.

-No Edward hasta que no te tranquilices no te soltare.-me dijo de nuevo-tranquilizate.

-Esta bien ya estoy tranquilo- de repente me acorde- ¿Donde esta Bella?- pregunte mirando a mi alrededor.

-Tranquilo esta con Jasper en tu coche, antes que perdieras la razón se la llevo de aquí.-me dijo Emmett soltándome.

Fui corriendo donde estaba mi coche como alma que llevaba al diablo. Dios ¿como podía haber perdido así la cabeza?¿Como me había olvidado de que ella podría estar viendo como perdía los papeles? Tenia que estar aterrada de verme hecho un basilisco.


	4. yo te ayudare

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE Y LA HISTORIA ES ORIGINAL MIÁ ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE.**

**CAPITULO 3 YO TE AYUDARE**

Cuando me acerque al coche, Bella estaba abrazada a Jasper llorando a mares, en ese momento se me encogió el corazón, por mi causa estaba llorando de esa manera, no me atrevía acercarme, pero tampoco quería separarme de ella porque volvería donde estaba tirado Mike, y le volvería a pegar otra vez.

Me hacer despacio y me puse de cuclillas donde estaba ella sentada en el siento del copiloto.

-Lo siento mucho Bella- le dije apenado- lo he estropeado todo no quería que me vieras así.

Ella levanto su cabeza, y me miro con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas, no pude mirarla más y baje mi cabeza, no quería que me mirara como si fuera un monstruo, yo por una vez hubiera querido ser un príncipe con armadura, pero no pude controlarme, tuve tanta ira después de ver como le daba ese bofetón que no pude controlarme.

Sentí como unos pequeños bracitos me rodeaban el cuello, y un pequeño cuerpo se cobijaba junto a mi, mis brazos respondieron solos y abrazaron al pequeño cuerpo que se apretujaban a mi. Sentí como mi camiseta empezaba a empaparse de sus lagrimas y la apreté más hacia mi.

-Lo siento muchísimo Bella- volví a disculparme.

-¿Por que te disculpas Edward?- me pregunto con voz amortiguada por mi camiseta.

-Por haberte asustado, yo no quería reaccionar así, de verdad pero he perdido los papeles.- le dije con un hilo de voz.

-Tu no me asustaste, fue Mike, pensé que te podría haber hecho daño.- me dijo ella sujetándome más fuerte.

-Tranquila princesa estoy bien- la dije acariciándole el cabello.

-Me parece muy romántico toda esta escena -dijo Emmett- pero este tío esta recuperando la conciencia y no creo que este muy contento de veros.

-Este chico tiene razón Edward tenemos que irnos, te podrías meter en un lió- me dijo Bella temblorosa.

-Tranquila, es solo un bravucón, no creo que pueda hacernos nada.-le dije yo tranquilo.

-No Edward es una persona muy peligrosa, como dijiste no es buena persona, Mike tiene negocios turbios tendría que irme de aquí, contra ti no tiene nada.

-¿Como no? fui yo quien le pego, más bien tendría que ir contra mi solo por el cambio de cara que le hice.

-Edward por favor solo acercame a la estación de autobuses y yo me are cargo de desaparecer.

-No, no no no, ahora no puedes desaparecer así de mi vida, Bella no te dejare, yo- trague saliva por que no sabia como seguiría viviendo sin ella- yo te ayudare.

-QUE! - gritaron Jasper y Emmett

-Ya me habéis oído me voy con Bella donde se vaya.

-Pero, pero -Emmett solo sabia repetir la misma palabra- Edward tu no puedes irte a ningún lado! -dijo con la mano pasándosela por su pelo.

-¿Porque no?- pregunte yo con una sonrisa- este es el milagro que yo estaba esperando.

-!Tu, tu estas loco!- dijo paseándose de arriba a bajo- tu no te puedes ir así, y menos con lo que te espera mañana.

-Emmett, ahora no- dije yo entre dientes, este no era el momento de que mi niña se enterará de esa parte de mi vida.

-¿Como que ahora no?Edward!- me dijo mirándome a los ojos.

-Emmett tenemos que irnos, tengo que ir primero a mi apartamento a recoger mis cosas y luego pasar por el de Bella para que recoja las suyas.

-¿que pasa Edward?- me pregunto Bella mirándome a los ojos.

-Nada princesa, sube al coche nos vamos- dije levantándola y subiéndola al coche.

-Edward -me llamo Jasper que hasta ahora no había dicho nada- no te puedes ir así.

-Jasper, luego- le dijo yo mirándolo.

Me subí al coche y nos fuimos directos hacia mi apartamento para hacer mis maletas, sabia perfectamente la que se iba a liar mañana cuando se dieran cuenta que había desparecido. Mi madre se llevaría un disgusto enorme, mi padre tendría un cabreo de mil narices, y sobre todo lo que seria de fotografiá seria, la cara de Tania cuando se enterara del desplante. Con eso si que me ganaría un gran odio de su parte.

Sonreí internamente solo de pensar en la ira de Tania, pondría a todos locos con sus gritos, al menos yo no estaría allí para escucharla. Por primera vez haría caso a mi abuelo y seguiría mi corazón, estaba decidido a ayudarla, me daba igual lo que tuviera que hacer, pero Bella no saldría de mi vida.

-Edward -la dulce de voz de Bella me saco de mis pensamientos- no puedes irte con migo.

¿que? ¿No quería que me fuera con ella?, eso no, no lo iba consentir, la tendría que convencer pero a partir de ahora sería su sombra.

-¿Por que?- la pregunte yo mirándola de reojo.

-Edward no me conoces de nada, puedo ser una psicópata, y tu sin saberlo no sabes nada de mi o de mi vida- dijo ella mirándome- no puedo consentir que tires tu vida por la borda como si no pasará nada.

-Yo no voy a tirar mi vida por la borda- la dije replicando la.

-Edward piénsalo bien-me dijo- ¿que pasa con tu familia, o con tu trabajo?¿y con tus amigo y tu novia?,Edward tienes que pensar un poco las cosas, de verdad antes de que puedas arrepentirte de algo, dejame en la estación de autobuses y olvidate de mi, como si nunca me hubieses conocido, sigue con tu vida.

¿seguir con mi vida?¿como si nunca la hubiera conocido?, ¿pero que demonios estaba pensada esta chica?.

-NO – dije con un grito, el cual ella se sobresalto- perdona, no no puedo pensar que nunca te conocí- la dije parando en la entrada de mi apartamento- eres lo mejor que me a pasado en toda mi vida y no pienso renunciar a ello. Ya lo he hecho con muchas cosas, y no lo voy hacer contigo.

-¿De que estas hablando?- me pregunto, pero creo que por mi cara ya le conteste- vale dejalo, pero de verdad no puedo permitir ponerte más en peligro, Mike es muy peligroso, tiene gente por todos lados, no sabes donde te estas metiendo- me dijo en un susurro como si alguien pudiera escucharnos.

-Me da igual, seré tu sombra y te seguiré donde sea- le conteste yo en el mismo nivel.

-Eres un cabezota- me contesto.

-¿Ves?, ya me vas conociendo- la conteste yo.

Ella con una sonrisa se bajo de mi coche, yo la seguí,cuando estábamos esperando el ascensor en el portal, aparecieron Emmett y Jasper corriendo.

-Edward no puedes hacerlo- me dijo exaltado.

-Otra vez- dije yo mirando al techo- Emmett dejame en paz, ya lo he decidido y punto.

Subimos todos al ascensor y todos me miraban a mi, me estaban poniendo nervioso, Bella me miraba con curiosidad pidiéndome una explicación, Jasper me miraba con una mirada de apoyo, pero a la vez con una pizca de que me lo pensara todo mejor, y Emmett me miraba como si estuviera loco.

Cuando bajamos en el ascensor les hice una señal para que todos se quedarán callados hasta entrar en el piso, por desgracia tenia unos vecinos un poco cotillas, y no me apetecía nada que se enterarán de todos mis asuntos.

Pero la cosa cambio una vez que la puerta de mi departamento se cerro.

-Verdaderamente tu estas loco, ¿tu sabes la que se va a liar mañana?-me pregunto Emmett.

-Edward piénsalo, no puedes hacer esto a la ligera- me decía Jasper.

-Edward ¿se puede que va a pasar mañana para que este chico este tan nervioso?- me preguntaba Bella.

-YA ESTA BIEN -Grite- me estáis volviendo loco. De uno en uno por favor.

-Yo primero, ¿que coño vas a hacer con lo de mañana?- me pregunto Emmett.

-Aquí tienes el milagro con el que yo rezara para que se suspendiera esta locura.-dije señalando a Bella.

-¿Por que yo soy un milagro?, necesito que alguien me lo esplique.-decía Bella sentándose en un sofá con cara de perdida.

-Bella, veras -empece a decir- esto es complicado pero necesito que por favor no saques conclusiones erróneas hasta que te explique todo ¿de acuerdo?.

-Lo intentare -me dijo ella

-Veras hace unos años mi padre hizo un contrato con uno de sus socios de la empresa, con visión en el futuro se propuso a -no sabia como continuar.

-Mañana Edward se supone que se tiene que casar -Soltó Emmett de sopetón

-Que burro- dijo Jasper por debajo.

-!QUE!- grito Bella soltándome las manos y levandandose- ahora si llevadme a una estación de autobuses para que pueda irme -dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta

-Espera Bella no te lo he contado todo- la dije yo sujetándola del brazo

-Si lo entiendo, quieres escaparte de la boda y yo te he dado una excusa para hacerlo, pero no puedes dejar a esa pobre chica plantada en el altar.

-Te puedo asegurar que en esa frase lo único verdadero es chica- dijo Jasper tranquilamente sentándose en el otro sofá.

-Jasper no ayudas- dije yo- Bella prometiste dejarme explicártelo.

-No, dije que lo intentaría- me dijo ella.

-Por favor escuchame -le pedí

-Vale te doy 15 minutos, después me largare- me dijo sentándose de nuevo en el sofá.

-Veras como te decía mi padre firmo ese contrato sin mi consentimiento, cuando yo estaba estudiando en Londres, cuando llegue aquí para trabajar en su empresa fué cuando me enteré, por mucho que discutí con él no conseguí convencerlo de que rompiera el compromiso, es verdad que mañana me debería casar, pero yo soy el primero que me he opuesto a esa boda.

"he intentado hablar con Tania para romperlo de mutuo acuerdo, pero ella tampoco ha querido, pero yo no puedo casarme con alguien que no quiero. No estoy enamorado de ella, y se que ella tampoco lo esta de mi".

-¿Como puedes estar seguro?, si no ha querido romper el matrimonio cuando tu se lo dijiste seguramente es porque lo esta- me dijo mirándome a los ojos con tristeza.

-jajajajaja.- soltó una carcajada Jasper y Emmett a la vez.

-¿que pasa?- pregunto Bella enfadada.

-Que si eso fuera verdad, Tania no se habría estado acostando con todo hombre que se le ha cruzado por la vista.- Respondió Emmett.

-Al menos hubiera respetado el compromiso con Edward pero ni eso ha conseguido- Termino Jasper.

Yo mire a Bella confirmando lo que ellos habían dicho y ella tenia sus hermosas cejas alzadas como de sorprendida.

-Por eso no me puedo casar, yo no la amo, y se que ella tampoco a mi, solo quiere el dinero de mi padre.

-¿Por que no se lo has dicho así a tu padre?-me pregunto ella cogiendo mi mano.

-¿Crees que no lo he intentado?, se lo he dicho de mil formas y no lo he conseguido convencer, solo cree en la historia que se ha creado en la cabeza, piensa que cuando nos casemos podremos ser felices y con el tiempo nos enamoraremos, pero yo se que no es verdad.

-¿Como te convencieron de hacer esta locura?- me pregunto acariciándome la mano, creo que lo hacia inconscientemente.

-Mi madre, me convenció -la dije- me dijo que no quería que yo me quedara sin mi herencia. Pero después de verte esta noche, conseguí ver que me da igual mi herencia prefiero vivir en la miseria que no seguir lo que mi corazón me dicta, siempre he hecho lo que todo el mundo me ha dicho, la carrera que tenia que estudiar, el trabajo que tenia que hacer, con quien me tenia que casar, e incluso donde tenia que vivir.

"pero ya estoy harto, quiero vivir mi vida, con la mujer que me gusta, con el trabajo que quiero y donde yo elija vivir -dije levantándome del sofá- por eso ahora mismo voy hacer mi maleta, hacer una nota para que Emmett se la entregue a mis padres, y tu y yo nos iremos algún sitio donde nadie nos encuentre, ni mis padres, ni Tania, ni siquiera ese mafioso de Mike" termine yo dirigiéndome a mi habitación.

Ya esta lo había hecho, me había liberado de las cadenas de mi aburrida vida, ahora junto con la chica con la cual me había enamorado, iba a vivir mi vida. Cogí la maleta más grande que tenia en mi habitación, y empece a guardar toda la ropa que podía encontrar, tanto de verano como de invierno, también cogí los zapatos, mi pasaporte y todos mi documentos de identidad. De detrás de uno de los cuadros que había en mi habitación, abrí la puerta de la caja de seguridad y cogí todo el dinero que tenia allí guardado. Habría unos 100.000 dolares, con eso podríamos vivir bien por una temporada.

Cuando lo tenia todo preparado, cogí un folio y una pluma y me decidí a escribir la nota a mis padres, aunque más bien era para ella, para mi madre, se que con el tiempo ella lo entendería, a mi padre le costaría mucho más, pero no podía hacer otra cosa.

"_Madre con estas palabras me despido de ti, por un tiempo, no puedo hacerlo se que te prometí intentarlo pero no puedo, no amo a Tania y se que nunca lo haré, necesito que me comprendas, se que tu lo harás, habla de mi parte con padre, se que me perdonaras al igual que el con él tiempo lo hará, no intentéis llamarme, ni buscarme por que mi móvil se lo daré a Emmett y el coche lo dejare en algún sitio, el sabrá buscarlo, por lo menos no todo es triste, he conocido alguien, te la presentare algún día, te encantaría es un verdadero ángel, es guapa, inteligente y una dulzura de chica._

_No dudes nunca que os quiero pero tengo que vivir mi vida, entiéndeme, se que habéis querido siempre lo mejor para mi, pero algo que no me enseñasteis es a vivir la vida como a mi me gustaba, con mis sueños con mis vivencias, y eso es lo que quiero construir a partir de ahora._

_Me despido de vosotros hasta que vuelva a saber de vosotros, no se cuando será pero quiero que sepáis que os quiero"._

Después de firmar la carta eche en el sobre todas mis tarjetas de crédito, hay donde fuéramos no las necesitaría, empezaría a vivir desde abajo, a ganarme yo mismo mis cosas, pero siempre al lado de Bella.


	5. Proxima parada: nuestra nueva vida

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE Y LA HISTORIA ES ORIGINAL MIÁ ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE.**

**CAPITULO 4 PRÓXIMA PARADA: NUESTRA NUEVA VIDA.**

Salí de mi habitación con la maleta en una mano y el sobre que tendría que darle Emmett a mis padres dentro de unas horas en la otra, en el salón se desarrollaba una escena muy distinta a la que me esperaba, parece ser que el ambiente había bajado varios grados desde que me marche, la tensión casi se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

Jasper y Emmett estaban discutiendo en voz baja en una esquina del salón y Bella estaba sentada en el mismo sofá que la había dejado pensativa. Cuando me vieron aparecer todos volvieron su vista en mi.

-Ed, te lo vuelvo a pedir, piénsalo antes de hacer nada- me dijo Emmett de nuevo.

-Lo he decidido Emmett, y nadie me va a impedir irme, solo si Bella no quiere que me vaya con ella.- dije mirándola, al ver que no decía nada continué mi conversación con Emmett- toma, en este sobre, llevas la carta a mis padres y mis tarjetas de crédito.

-¿por que dejas las tarjetas de crédito aquí?- pregunto Jasper.

-No quiero que me rastreen atrevas de ellas, y no quiero el dinero de mi padre, quiero conseguirlo por mi mismo.

-Tu estas loco, te has dado un golpe y te has vuelto loco- decía Emmett.

-Jasper, te dejaré también las llaves de mi apartamento, no me fió de este, alquilarlo o haz lo que quieras con él. Si quieres puedes quedarte con él.- le dije entregándole las llaves.

-Ves lo que te decía, esta noche cuando hablabas de tu apartamento, decías que no te querías deshacer de él aún casándote con Tania, y ahora te da igual lo que pase con él- decía Emmett empezando a pasear por el piso- ¿Que droga le has metido en la bebida a mi amigo? -le dijo a Bella- no es normal en ti, tú no eres así.

-Ya esta bien Emmett, ¿no comprendes que me he cansado de esta vida tan cuadriculada? ¿no entiendes, que si me casara con Tania tendría que seguir jugando con las normas de mi padre?, si me caso con ella y aguanto estos dos años sin dejarla embarazada, ¿no crees que se inventaría algo mi padre para hacer que siguiera con ella?,- mi voz cada vez iba subiendo más de tono-yo no quiero seguir viviendo así. No puedo aguantarlo más, quiero vivir mi vida por una vez, y necesito que lo entendáis. Pero si no lo haces me da igual, lo tengo decidido y no cambiare de idea.

-Haz lo que te de la gana, pero conmigo no cuentes, te he apoyado en muchas cosas en la vida, pero en esta, no puedo hacerlo -dijo saliendo por la puerta- le daré tu carta a tus padres.

-¿Y tu Jasper? -le pregunte- ¿que piensas de esto?

-Sabes que siempre te apoyare, y respecto al apartamento lo guardare para cuando decidas volver, pero ten cuidado, sabes que tu padre te buscara hasta debajo de las piedras.-Genial aparte de un psicópata no había pensado en mi padre.

-Lo se, se como hace mi padres las cosas, o haces las cosas como el quiere o vas contra él, ya me las arreglare de alguna manera. Gracias amigo.- le respondí.

-¿donde iréis?- me pregunto

-no lo sé, pero no te lo diré para no meterte en más problemas-le dije yo- te llamare para que al menos sepas que estemos bien. Bella vayámonos, contra antes recojamos tus cosas antes nos iremos.

-Entonces será pronto, no tengo mucho- me dijo bajando la cabeza- Edward por ultima vez ¿lo has pensado bien?, no tendremos todo esto que tienes aquí, tu comodidad en casa, un buen trabajo, el dinero siempre tienes cuando lo necesitas, una bonita chica que te esperará después de trabajar.

-Bella, tu seras mi chica bonita si tu quieres, y por lo demás ya vendrá cuando quiera, el trabajo lo buscaremos, el dinero vendrá con él, y la casa la construiremos juntos si tu me aceptas en tu vida- la dije mientras me acercaba a ella.

-Como puedes decir esas cosas cuando ni siquiera me conoces, ni siquiera somos pareja, ni somos amigos.- me dijo mirando los ojos.

-Si tu me aceptas seré todo lo que quieras, pero necesito tu apoyo, como mi amiga, y como mi futura pareja si quieres.-la dije mirándola a los ojos.

-No se que pensar de todo esto- dijo apartando sus ojos de los míos.

-Hagamos algo- la dije cogiéndola de la mano- Durante el viaje que vamos hacer, intentaremos conocernos, como en una cita pero en un viaje, probablemente te des cuenta que congeniamos más de lo que tu te crees e incluso puede que consiga enamorarte, no se, intentemos lo.

-Me parece que estas loco- me dijo sonriéndome

-Si pero por ti.

-Esta bien galán agamoslo.

-Genial, gracias Bella- le dije riéndome, tan espontaneo me sentí en ese momento que le di un pequeño pico en la boca.

Cuando me di cuenta de lo que había hecho, me separe rápidamente de ella, se había quedado paralizada, y yo sin saber que decirla, lo único que sabia es que tenia que sacarla de aquí inmediatamente, teníamos que ponernos en marcha.

La metí en mi coche, me gire para despedirme de mi amigo, le dí un gran abrazo y me metí yo también en el coche. Antes de arrancar me acorde de algo.

-Jasper, necesito que recojas mi coche en el barrio de Bella- le dije sacando la cabeza por la ventanilla.

-Y ¿donde vive Bella?-pregunto él.

Pero antes de responder le Bella ya lo había hecho por mi, según le dijo ella era uno de los peores barrios de Nueva York, por eso tendría que ir pronto a buscarlo si no quería que me descuartizaran el coche en menos de 30 minutos. No pude creerme eso, hasta que no vi el barrio donde vivía.

-Hay vivo yo- me dijo con los ojos tristes

-¿Hay?- pregunte yo de forma incrédula.

Jamas había estado antes por esta zona, ni siquiera pensé que podría existir. La calle estaba llena de borrachos tirados por la calle, prostitutas cada diez metros y sus chulos no tenia ni ganas de saber donde podrían estar.

-Vale, demonos prisa en coger tus cosas y pidamos un taxi para salí de aquí.

-Edward los taxis no entran en este barrio, están hartos de que le roben, y les destrocen los coches.

-¿Autobuses?- pregunte yo

-Si esos hay dos, que por cierto -dijo mirando su reloj- pasara dentro de media hora, ese nos dejara cerca del aeropuerto, lo que no se es como pagare yo mi billete.

-por eso no hay problema, dime cual es tu piso- la dije sacando mi maleta del maletero.

Nos acercamos a un edificio de aspecto a punto de caerse a trozos, su fachada estaba ennegrecida del paso del tiempo, y la contaminación de esa zona. Yo estaba totalmente horrorizado de como mi dulce ángel habría podido vivir en un sitio como este.

-No te preocupes no tardaremos mucho -me dijo cogiéndome de la mano.

-Lo que me preocupa es como has podido estar viviendo en un sitio como este- le dije mientras la ayudaba a saltar un borracho que estaba tumbado en la puerta de su portal, la cual estaba descolgada totalmente y apoyada en una de las paredes dentro del edificio.

-Es barato y lo único que me podía permitir con mi sueldo de camarera.

-Aquí es imposible vivir- en el momento que decía yo esto se escuchaba un disparo en la calle. Como auto reflejo apoye a Bella en la pared y me puse delante de ella para protegerla. El calor de su cuerpo me calentaba todo mi ser, pero había que salir de aquí cuanto antes.

-Tranquilo ya ha pasado- me dijo ella, mientras me empujaba y me separaba de ella – hay que subir al segundo piso- me dijo mientras me cogía de la mano para subir los escalones.

Sujeto de la mano de ella y con la otra mi maleta subimos hasta su piso por unas escaleras, que estaban medio destruidas, y pegajosas. No quise ni preguntar que había en el suelo. Al llegar a su puerta, saco una pequeña llave, y entramos a su departamento.

Era muy acogedor pero a la vez muy pequeño, era una pequeña parte del mio. Tenia una pequeña cocina con lo indispensable, en el salón tenia una mesa con una silla, y un sofá-cama que era donde dormía Bella, y al otro lado del salón una puerta que me imaginaba que seria el cuarto de baño. Las paredes estaban desconchadas, y se les estaba cayendo la pintura, pero al menos el apartamento estaba limpio.

-No es mucho, pero es mi hogar. Bueno era mi hogar- me dijo con tristeza.

-Era perfecto para ti sola- la dije que una pequeña sonrisa- Vamos Bella date prisa, recoge lo que te tengas que llevar.

Y así fué como lo hizo saco una pequeña maleta donde coloco toda la ropa que tenia allí. Al parecer no era mucha, pero cuando nos situáramos en algún sitio ya me encargaría de comprarla algo más de ropa.

-Voy a cambiarme dame otros 15 minutos y nos iremos, siéntate donde quieras.

Me senté en el sofá a esperarla, mientras se cambiaba en el cuarto de baño, mirando al rededor vi una foto de Bella de cuando era pequeña, estaba sentada en el regazo de un hombre mayor con el color de pelo igual que Bella, y la mujer tenia su sonrisa y sus ojos. Seguramente serian sus padres, pero ¿donde estarían? ¿por que dejan que su hija viviera en estas condiciones? Es algo que tendría que preguntar a Bella durante el viaje. Necesitaba saber todo de ella, desde las cosas más triviales hasta las más importantes.

-Ya estoy lista -me dijo una voz detrás de mi.

Cuando me di la vuelta que encontré a una Bella vestida totalmente diferente a como la conocí. Su jersey dos tallas más grandes ya no dejaba ver sus dulces curvas, y los vaqueros que llevaban estabas ya muy usados, al igual que sus deportivas. Me hubiera gustado tener más tiempo para comprarla ropa más acorde con su edad pero ahora mismo no teníamos tiempo. Cuando decidiéramos donde ir, iríamos de compras urgentemente.

-¿Te vas a llevar esto?- la pregunte enseñándole la foto.

-O sí claro se me había olvidado- dijo cogiendo la foto y mirándola.

-Tus padres ¿no?- la pregunte mirando sus ojos que se habían llenado de una profunda tristeza.

-Si, son mis padres- me contesto con un tono que era mejor dejar este tema por ahora.

-Bien, vamonos, el autobús esta apunto de pasar. Dame tu maleta.- coji su maleta salimos de su apartamento, ella colgó una nota en la puerta.- ¿que es eso?- la pregunte con curiosidad.

-Una nota para el casero quiero que sepa que me he marchado- me explico ella-de todas maneras mañana me tenia que ir, por que no tenia dinero para pagar la siguiente mensualidad.

-Bueno pues, va monos entonces, nos queda decidir donde viajaremos.

-Edward, yo no tengo dinero para el billete de avión.

-eso no hay problema, yo los pago, pero tu elijes el sitio donde vivir.

-Estas haciendo mucho por mi.

-no lo suficiente- dije bajito.

-¿que has dicho?- pregunto ella.

-Que perderemos el autobús.

Así salimos de ese horrible piso hacia nuestra nueva vida, nos dirijamos a la parada del autobús que nos llevaría al avión. El problema es que no sabíamos en concreto donde nos iríamos. Pero no me importaba una vez que estuviéramos en el aeropuerto ya lo decidiríamos entre los dos.


	6. Las vegas

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE Y LA HISTORIA ES ORIGINAL MIÁ ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE.**

**CAPITULO 5 LAS VEGAS**

_Casa de los Cullen_

-¿Cuando te dio esta carta?- le dijo un Carlais muy enfadado a Emmett- Responde, ¿Cuando coño te dio esta carta?

-Fué esta noche, después de salir de la discoteca- le respondió Emmett con la mirada en el suelo.

En la casa de los Cullen se había desatado la tormenta, en el momento que Emmett había salido de la casa de su amigo, había decidido llevar su carta directamente a casa de sus padres, quizá si ellos lo encontrarán antes de que se fuera le convencerían de lo que iba hacer era una locura.

-¿Sabes hacia donde se ha podido dirigir?- le pregunto un Carlais totalmente enfurecido.

-No señor -Le respondió él.

-Emmett por favor, si sabes algo dínoslo, lo que va hacer es una completa locura- le decía Esme desecha en lagrimas.

-Lo sé Esme se lo he dicho muchas veces, pero no me ha hecho caso -le dijo él.

-Hay que llamar a la gente de seguridad, que lo busquen en la estación de autobuses, en el aeropuerto, y por las salidas de la ciudad,no le ha tenido que dar mucho tiempo de salir de la ciudad.- dijo el cogiendo el teléfono- quizá puedan rastrear su móvil, o el coche.

-Carlais, ¿que vamos hacer con la boda?- dijo Esme a su marido -Abra que suspenderla, hay que avisar a Aro.

-No, todavía estamos a tiempo de encontrar a Edward y poder celebrarla, no ha podido ir muy lejos.- dijo el marcando- y ¿donde coño encontró a esta chica de la que habla en la carta?

-En la discoteca que estuvimos -respondió Emmett.

-Seguro que es una busca fortunas, y el gilipollas de tu hijo le ha creído todas sus mentiras -le dijo a su mujer- Pero como puede ser más tonto. Dios mio, no se en que coño estaría pensando.

-Carlais Calmate- le pedía Esme que no podía dejar de llorar.

Cuando él iba a responderla la puerta sonó, en dos zancadas la estaba abriendo, Sam su hombre de más confianza junto con dos de sus hombres, esperaban sus ordenes para de inmediato ponerse a buscar al hijo desaparecido.

-Sam, buscarle donde sea, aunque sea debajo de las piedras pero le quiero aquí, en seguida, ¿me oyes?, me da igual lo que tengas que hacer.- le dijo Carlais a su hombre de seguridad.

-Enseguida le encontraremos señor.

Se dio la vuelta y volvió a salir por la puerta, Sam era uno de los mejores hombres que tenia bajo sus ordenes, había trabajado para la CIA, y tenia bastantes contactos para encontrar a alguien, si él no lo conseguía, nadie lo haría.

_Casa de Mike Newton_

Mike se paseaba de un lado a otro del salón con una bolsa de hielo en la nariz, estaba muy cabreado por lo que le había pasado en la discoteca de su socio, no podía creerse que le hubieran pillado tan distraído, pero como no iba a distraerse con el cuerpo de esa pequeña zorra.

La había rescatado de trabajar en la calle, la había conseguido una casa, le había encontrado un nuevo trabajo. ¿Y como le había pagado? Largándose con el primer gilipollas que le había guiñado el ojo.

Encima el muy imbécil le había roto la nariz, y le había pateado las costillas, tenia dolores en lugares que ni siquiera sabia que existían, menos mal que uno de sus hombres lo habían encontrado y le habían llevado a su casa. Pero esto no se iba a quedar así, esa zorra y su chulo, iban aprender que con Mike Newton no se juega, así la tuviera que perseguir hasta el fin del mundo que la iba a encontrar y se las iban a pagar todas juntas, pero muy caras.

-Mike -dijo su mano derecha al entrar en el salón.

-¿y la chica? -pregunto Mike.

-No estaba en su apartamento,cuando llegamos había una nota en la puerta- dijo Felix dándole la nota.

-Esto no me aclara nada, solo dice que deja el apartamento y ya esta.- le dijo haciendo una bola con el papel y tirandoselo a Felix a la cara.

-Mike tranquilo¿donde puede ir una palomita cuando no tiene dinero ni sitio donde ir?- pregunto él

-Creo que te estas olvidando de un pequeño detalle- le dijo el hacercandose peligrosamente -¿te estas olvidando del que me hizo esto?.

-Si quizá tengas razón.

-!por supuesto que tengo razón! Ese tipo tenia dinero, con solo verlo como vestía se le veía que era un niño rico.- le dijo a gritos-¿me puedes asegurar que en estos momentos no estén ya viajando algún país al otro lado del planeta?.

-Eso creo que es más difícil, ¿no tienes tu su pasaporte?-pregunto Felix alzando sus cejas.

-Es verdad-dijo Mike con una sonrisa maligna- Felix buscalos, usa tus contactos, encuentralos y traémelos aquí vivos, yo mismo me encargare de darles una lección por lo que me han hecho.

-No te fallaré Mike- dijo saliendo del salón.

Mientras iba en busca de algunos de sus hombres, Felix iba haciendo un mapa en su cabeza donde podrían encontrarlos, la manera más rápida de viajar era el avión, osea que la primera parada seria el aeropuerto.

Seguramente ella seguiría usando su apellido, seria una buena forma de buscarla, allí donde viajaran. Con ese plan escogió a 5 de sus mejores hombres y se dirigió hacia el aeropuerto.

_Aeropuerto_

-Bien ya estamos aquí -dijo Bella mirando todo el terminal -y ahora ¿que?

-Ah no, el trato era yo pago y tu eliges, asique, mira el panel y elige.-le dije yo

-Esta bien, veamos-dijo mirando el panel- que tal ¿florida?

-Me gusta.

-Y que tal Dallas

-Me gusta

-¿Texas?

-Me gusta

-¿Solo vas a decir eso?

-Es que la verdad me da igual donde sea mientras sea contigo.

-Vale dejame pensar un poco,- estuvo como cinco minutos mirando pero no dijo nada.

-¿y si nos vamos a Italia, o Francia, o Inglaterra?- la pregunte yo

-No puedo salir del país.-me dijo mirándome de reojo.

-¿Como?- pregunte yo extrañándome

-Mike se ha quedado con mi pasaporte.-me dijo sin mirarme

-¿Por que Mike tiene tu pasaporte?

-Luego te lo explicare cuando estemos en un avión.

-Vale, pues elige- le dije yo intentando no pensar mucho en el tema, ya me lo explicaría más tarde.

Mientras dejaba a Bella elegir nuestro destino me dedique a observar al rededor de nosotros, había muchísima gente que viajaba, familias completas, recién casados, hombres de negocios, pero al apartarse un grupo de gente vi a alguien que me pareció conocido, no estaba muy seguro, pero necesitaba cerciorarme.

-Bella, date prisa eligiendo, me parece que tenemos problemas.-dije yo sin desviar mi mirada del hombre que había visto.

-¿que?

-Que elijas de una puñetera vez y larguémonos echando leches.

-Edward ¿que pasa?- me pregunto Bella temblorosa. Entonces vi quien era ese hombre, Era Sam uno de los hombres de seguridad de mi padre.

-Joder, joder, joder nos tenemos que largar ya -dije cogiendo a Bella de la mano y tirando de ella hacia los baños.

-Edward, me haces daño- me dijo ella intentando seguir mi paso.

-Lo siento cariño pero tenemos prisa.

Entramos corriendo en uno de los baños, y nos escondimos allí, gracias a dios que no había nadie, llamaría mucho la atención que hubiera metido a una mujer en los baños de los caballeros..

-¿Pero que pasa?- me dijo ella en un susurro

-Los hombres de mi padre están ahí fuera, buscándome, a ti no te conocen puedes encargarte de ir a buscar los billetes, para así podernos ir de aquí enseguida.

-Dios eso es muy malo.

-No, escuchame, este es el plan.-Saque dinero de mi cartera y se lo di a Bella -ve al mostrador, pide los billetes para el primer avión que salgan hacia algún lugar, yo te esperare aquí.-la dije, no la veía muy confiada en el plan- Bella confiá en mi saldrá bien, y nos podremos ir. -la dije abrazándola.

-Lo se, confió en ti.-me dijo devolviendo el abrazo.

-Deprisa Bella, ve y coge los billetes, te esperare aquí.

-Vale

Salio corriendo hacia los mostradores que estaban más cerca, yo mientras la esperaría aquí hasta que ella volviera. Escuche como la puerta se abría de nuevo, era imposible que Bella fuera tan rápida. Me escondí en uno de los baños espere a que se fuera quien hubiera entrado, pero me pudo más la curiosidad y espié por encima de la puerta.

Era un señor bastante grueso, no había peligro, pero me dio una idea. había dejado su abrigo y su sombrero encima de los lavabos mientras se aseaba, lo seguí con la vista hasta que se metió en el baño de al lado del mio. Con mucho cuidado para que no me descubriera, abrí la puerta y le cogí sus cosas, después regrese de nuevo a mi baño, con esto podría hacer un disfraz perfecto.

Cuando estaba cerrando de nuevo la puerta del baño, oí como la puerta del cuarto de baño se habría, en ese momento se oían las voces de dos hombres a los que conocía eran Jhon y Peter, hombres de Sam.

-¿Tu crees que encontraremos por aquí al principito, no se habrá largado ya en alguno de esos aviones?- dijo Jhon

-No lo se, pero sabes como es Sam hasta que no encuentre la aguja en el pajar, no se quedara tranquilo- contesto Peter.

-Pues espero que lo encuentre pronto por que nos esta volviendo locos- dijo Jhon entre risas.

-¿Te lo puedes creer?, nunca pensé que tuviera los cojones para desafiar al viejo diablo,- dijo secundando las risas Peter.

-Bueno sera mejor seguir buscando.

Diciendo esto los dos salieron del baño, yo deje salir de mi cuerpo un gran suspiro, me daba miedo hasta respirar por si me descubrían, al segundo la puerta de al lado del baño donde yo estaba metido se abrió saliendo el hombre al que le había cogido sus cosas.

-¿Donde están mis cosas?, ese par de ladrones se las han llevado- dijo saliendo furioso del cuarto de baño.

Se quedo todo de nuevo en silencio, esperaba que Bella no tardara mucho más,yo me dedique a ponerme jerséis para hacerme más grueso mi cuerpo y así poderme colocar el abrigo, después me peine de una manera que todo mi pelo quedara escondido dentro del sombrero. A los 10 minutos se volvió abrir la puerta, corrí a esconderme otra vez en el baño pero la dulce voz de Bella me dejo más tranquilo.

-¿Edward? -pregunto- ¿Donde estas?

-Aquí -dije yo sacando mi mano por una abertura de la puerta.

-Vamos sal, tengo los billetes y nos podemos ir ya-

salí como pude por la puerta y no parecía ni yo mismo, con casi diez jerséis puestos, y con el sombrero, perecía otra persona.

-¿Edward?- pregunto riéndose- pero ¿que te has puesto?.

-¿Tan mal estoy?-`pregunte yo

-no- intento decir pero casi no podía por la risa que le había dado- Espera te falta algo.

Saco una gafas de sol de su bolso y me las puso, ahora si que estaba irreconocible, y fue cuando ella estallo en carcajadas.

-Ahora si que nadie te reconocerán- dijo riéndose cada vez más alto.

-Muy graciosa ahora vamonos- dije agarrándola de la mano y saliendo de nuevo a la terminal con nuestras maletas.

Fuimos hacia las puertas de embarque de los aviones, pero me di cuenta que no tenia ni idea de que avión teníamos que coger, me pare en seco y mire a Bella.

-¿que pasa ahora?- me pregunto muy cerca de mi.

-que no se que avión hay que coger- le dije de la misma manera.

-!hay es verdad!-me dijo- los billetes los tengo yo.

-Claro, necesito saber donde vamos para buscar el avión.

-Vamos al avión 525 dirección a la Vegas.

-¿A las vegas?-pregunte sorprendido

-si es el avión que antes salia, por eso lo escogí , ¿no te gusta?

-NO, no es eso es que me ha sorprendido- dije con una sonrisa.- Pues a las Vegas, vamos, demonos prisa hay que facturar las maletas.

Después de facturarlas hicimos cola para poder subir al avión, aún no nos habíamos soltado de la mano, pero yo empezaba a estar un poco incomodo, con tanto jerséis empezaba a tener calor.

-¿que te pasa que te mueves tanto?- me pregunto Bella

-Me estoy asfixiando de calor-le dije en otro susurro

-ya queda poco tranquilizate-me dijo agarrándome del brazo.

-Lo intentare.

Intente distraerme mirando alrededor nuestro, pero lo que vi no me tranquilizo para nada, Sam se nos estaba acercando y rápido.

-Mierda,viene Sam ¿que hacemos ahora?- le dije nervioso

-Haremos esto- y me beso, sentí de golpe sus labios encima de los míos, y eran dulces como la miel, y suaves como la seda. Le seguí el beso abrazándola con todo lo que abarcaban mis brazos, no podía sentir su dulce cuerpo por culpa de todos los jerséis que llevaba pero sentí ese beso con todo mi alma.

Cuando se separo de mi, sentí un pequeño suspiro en mi boca, todavía estaba lo suficiente cerca para oler su aroma a fresas, y sentir en mis labios su respiración. No quería abrir mis ojos por miedo a que si lo hacia, ella iba a desaparecer. Pero su dulce voz me saco de mi sueño.

-No abras los ojos tengo una idea-me susurro en el oído, y así lo hice, confiaba en ella hasta poner mi vida en sus manos.

-Señor necesitamos que nos deje pasar-dijo ella a alguien.

-Disculpe señorita pero pensé que había visto a alguien conocido- dijo la voz de Sam cerca de nosotros, sentí la mano de Bella que ponía mi mano en su brazo.

-No se disculpe pero nosotros necesitamos subirnos a ese avión, tenemos que llegar a la boda de una prima de mi marido, y ya bastante complicado es llevarle yo sola, para que usted se ponga en medio.

-¿Le pasa algo a su marido?-le pregunto

-¿por que lo dice?- pregunto Bella con una voz desinteresada

-Por la gafas de sol, estamos en un edificio y no creo que las necesite.

-Yo creo que si, él es ciego-se callaron un momento no sabia lo que estaba haciendo Bella en este momento pero me intrigaba mucho- ¿lo ve?, y tenemos que coger este avión.

-Me vuelvo a disculpar, no lo sabia, adiós, y que tengan un buen vuelo.-dijo Sam despidiéndose.

-Adiós -dijo Bella y tirando de mi mano- no te sueltes querido, aquí hay un escalón.

-Gracias querida-le dije haciendo mi voz mas grave.

-ya se ha ido puedes abrir tus ojos- dijo Bella riéndose.

-podías haberme avisado antes- la dije con una sonrisa.

Cuando llegamos a nuestros asientos, antes de que despegara el avión fui al baño a quitarme toda la ropa que me sobraba, y la verdad es que lo agradecí, estoy seguro que perdí por lo menos un par de kilos del calor que había pasado, me moje un poco la cabeza para refrescarmela y salí a sentarme junto a Bella.

-¿Mejor?- me pregunto

-Mucho mejor, por lo menos ya me siento más fresquito.

El avión empezó a rodar por la pista, y cogió altura, mire por la ventana despidiéndome de Nueva York. Dejando atrás mi supuesta boda, a mis padres y a mi antigua vida. Las Vegas allá vamos.


	7. Nuestra primera noche en las vegas

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE Y LA HISTORIA ES ORIGINAL MIÁ ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE.**

**CAPITULO 6 NUESTRA PRIMERA NOCHE EN LAS VEGAS**

_Casa newton_

_-_Jefe se nos ha escapado- le dijo Felix a Mike.

-¿Como que se os ha escapado?-le dijo gritando Mike por teléfono.

-Si al parecer han cogido un avión antes de que llegáramos.-explico Felix- pero no se preocupe, se exactamente donde buscarlos.

-Más te vale Felix que los traigas pronto si no quieres tener tu cabeza colgada de mi pared.

No creo llegar a esos términos, pensó Felix. Después de que los viera subir al avión, se acerco a la ventanilla para preguntar hacia donde se dirigía ese avión. Las vegas muy lista la niña. Pero no era más lista que él. Lo único que no reconoció bien al hombre que iba con ella era un hombre grueso con sombrero y gafas de sol, por la descripción que le había dado Mike esperaba que fuera un chico joven y delgado, pero al parecer el puñetazo que le había dado le debería haber afectado en la cabeza.

_Casa de los Cullen_

-Carlais son las 12 y Sam no nos ha dado señales-dijo Esme paseándose en bata por la habitación-deberías llamar a Aro y decírselo, ya no dará tiempo para celebrar esta boda.

-Joder, todo lo tiene que estropear- dijo gritando Carlais- No podía estarse quieto como un buen niño, lo tenia que joder todo por sus niñerías. Esto no se queda así cuando pille a tu hijo, le arrastrare de las orejas a la iglesia para casarle con Tania eso tenlo por seguro.

En eso la puerta de la casa principal sonó, Sam con cara seria le contó las noticias que más le temían, el chico no aparecía. Según parece había salido de la ciudad sin que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta, pero le aseguro mil veces que le encontraría.

El apellido Cullen era muy conocido para desaparecer de la noche a la mañana, pero aún venia la peor parte, contárselo a los Denali.

_Las vegas_

-¿Cuanto queda?- pregunto Bella con voz ronca por el sueño.

-Un par de horas, ¿que te parece si empezamos a conocernos un poco?- dije abrazándola por los hombros.

-Muy bien ¿que quieres saber?-me pregunto mientras giraba su cabecita para mirarme.

-No se ¿que tal todo desde el principio? -la pregunte con una sonrisa

-Bien nací en Fork un pueblo muy lluvioso de Seatle, y viví allí hasta el ultimo año de instituto. Cuando estaba preparando todo para la universidad, unos policías se presentaron en la puerta de mi casa para informarme que mis padres habían tenido un accidente de coche viniendo hacia casa. Al parecer un conductor borracho se había saltado un stop y los arroyo.

-Lo siento-la dije.

-No pasa nada eso paso hace años.-me dijo con una pequeña sonrisa triste.-bueno, después del entierro me entere que mis padres habían hipotecado la casa para poder pagarme la universidad, pero por mucho que intente trabajar mientras estudiaba,al final no pude hacerme cargo de la hipoteca de la casa que había sido de mis padres, llevaba casi cinco meses si pagar las letras de la hipoteca, por eso decidí irme a Nueva York para conseguir un mejor trabajo e intentar hacer frente a los pagos.

"Mike me encontró el tercer día que había llegado, estaba sin trabajo, sin casa y casi no me quedaba dinero, pago lo que debía de la casa de mis padres, al menos eso me dijo, me encontró la casa y un trabajo en uno de sus club nudistas, empece a salir con él hasta que le encontré con su amiga Jesica, una de las bailarinas donde trabajaba antes. Al negarme a seguir trabajando allí, su amigo Sam me contrato en la discoteca, era el primer día que trabajaba allí -me dijo con una sonrisa a la cual yo se la devolví-Después de romper mi relación con él, dijo que no se fiaba de mi y para asegurase de que le pagaba el dinero que le debía, me quito el pasaporte, así evitaría poder escapar. Al final me quede sin dinero y sin pasaporte para poder escapar de sus garras y encima llame al banco donde se suponía que tenían la hipoteca mis padres, y me dijeron que la deuda seguía en vigor, Mike me engaño, y ahora la casa de mis padres dentro de unos meses saldrá a subasta. "

-oh mi niña, ojala hubiera sido yo quien te encontrara- la dije abrazándola- pero buen ahora estas conmigo, y yo lo único que te pido es que te quedes conmigo, vale, pero solo si tu quieres, ya arreglaremos de alguna forma lo de tu pasaporte, y lo de la casa de tus padres.

-¿Por que eres así conmigo Edward?, no entiendo toda esa bondad que tienes hacia una extraña, no todo el mundo es así, tú sin pedirme nada a cambio me estas dando mucho.-me dijo extrañada.

-Por que se lo que es que te hagan hacer cosas que tu no quieres. He vivido toda mi vida así y no me gusta- la dije apretándola más a mi.

-Lo que me explicaste en tu casa.- dijo mirándome a los ojos.

-Así es, por mucho dinero que tengas, por muchas cosas que te compren, si no sientes el cariño de tu familia, y no te dejan tener tus propios errores, no creces como persona, te transforman en una persona a la que pueden manejan a su antojo. Conmigo lo hicieron siempre mis padres, pero gracias a que viví algunos años con mi abuelo, y las cosas que me enseño, no consiguieron lavarme el cerebro del todo.-la dije acariciadora la mejilla- me hicieron estudiar una carrera que no quería, intentaron casarme con una mujer a la que no había conocido nunca, y cuando la conocí, me desagrado tanto que cogí depresión durante semanas, no salia con mis amigos, apenas comía, solo pensaba en la manera de romper mi compromiso.

"y llegas tú y con solo decirme hola, me desarmas completamente toda la vida que tenía planeada, ¿como quieras que no te de todo lo que me pidas desinteresadamente? Si fuiste tú la que me dio esa vía de escape. Bella, solamente con tu sola presencia me das la alegría que a mi vida que le faltaba. Mi abuelo decía siempre que hiciera caso a mi corazón cuando no sabia que hacer. Y eso es lo que he hecho ahora, seguirlo por la persona que ahora mismo late."

No me había dado cuenta de lo cerca que habíamos hablado hasta con solo un pequeño movimiento la bese. Y la bese como nunca había besado a nadie. En ese beso le di todos mis sueños, le di todas mis esperanzas y le di el amor que a ninguna chica le había dado. Sabia que con ella todo en esta vida se podría cumplir, pero tendríamos que trabajar en ello.

-Bella, dime que seguirás conmigo hasta el final de este viaje-la rogué con los ojos cerrados para que no desapareciera.

-Claro que si Edward - me dijo juntando su frente con la mía.

-no me hagas pedírtelo- la dije con una sonrisa.

-no lo hagas y mi respuesta es si, claro que si, pero que sepas que esto es una locura, solo nos conocemos desde hace menos de un día.

-¿y que más da? Ya hemos hecho muchas,una más una menos no rompería nuestro récord.- le dije riéndome.

Por fin nos dieron el aviso de abrocharnos los cinturones ya que estábamos llegando al aeropuerto de las vegas. Cuando descendimos del avión buscamos un autobús que nos llevaran hacia la zona de los hoteles, había que buscar un sitio donde quedarnos por lo menos esa noche, al día siguiente buscaríamos un apartamento o algo para poder vivir en él. Luego nuestro siguiente objetivo seria buscar trabajo.

La suerte que tuvimos que en el primer hotel que paramos para buscar una habitación, necesitaban un camarero y un ayudante de cocina. Y por supuesto que los cogimos. Por algo había que empezar, también nos informaron de unos apartamentos donde los trabajadores del hotel se hospedaban, eran de buen precio, y estaban amueblados.

Nos dirigimos a la dirección que nos dieron, y la verdad es que el apartamento no estaba del todo mal, no eran como el mio de Nueva York, pero tampoco era como el que tenia Bella.

Tenia una pequeña cocina con barra americana que daba al salón, también tenia dos habitaciones, y un pequeño cuarto de baño, y un gracioso balcón que daba a la calle. La verdad es que era perfecto para nosotros dos. Lo único que tuvimos que hacer es el contrato de alquiler a nombre de Bella ya que el apellido Cullen era demasiado conocido, no podíamos exponernos a que nos encontrarán.

Mañana iríamos de nuevo al hotel para firmar el contrato, y nuestra vida empezaría de nuevo. Decidimos que cada uno tendría su propia habitación, aunque ahora eramos una pareja, todavía no teníamos la suficiente confianza para compartir una, yo siempre respetaría a Bella y la dejaría a ella que marcara el ritmo de nuestra relación.

Estaba terminando de colocar mi ropa cuando alguien llamo a la puerta.

-¿Bella puedes ir tu?-pregunte desde mi habitación

-Claro- me dijo asomándose por la puerta- yo ya había terminado.

-Gracias cariño.

Hoy como sus pasos se acercaron a la puerta de casa, y la abría. Oía murmullos pero no escuchaba bien si era de mujer o de hombre, entonces decidí acercarme haber quien era. Al asomarme vi que era una mujer rubia con una sonrisa que se le veía de lejos que era muy falsa.

-Bueno pues me alegro que os hayáis acomodado tan rápido -la estaba diciendo la chica a Bella.

-Gracias, pero no tenias que haberte molestado-la estaba diciendo ella, fue cuando me di cuenta que Bella tenia una especie de pastel, que la verdad tenia muy mal aspecto.

-Hola -dije para hacerme de notar.

-Hola -dijo esta vez la chica con mucha alegría.- asique tu eres el compañero de piso de Bella-dijo empujando a Bella a un lado para poder pasar y así saludarme con dos besos.

-No exactamente, yo no soy su compañero de piso, soy -pero Bella no me dejo terminar.

-Es mi novio, y si no te importa quita tus manos de él- dijo Bella, acercándose y abrazándome por la cintura.

-Ah, pues que pena que un hombre tan guapo ya este pillado-dijo ella con una mueca

-pues si ya esta ocupado, y si no te importa me gustaría preparar algo de cena para mi hombre y acostarnos pronto hemos tenido un día agotador.

Prácticamente la hecho de casa, y yo me quede con una cara de tonto que no sabia ni que decir, por eso fui detrás de Bella para que me explicara lo que había pasado por que no me había enterado de nada.

-¿Bella, me puedes explicar que ha pasado? -la pregunte sorprendido.

-¿que que ha pasado? Que esa zorra a coqueteado contigo delante de mi, ¿que te parece? Sera lagartona, llega, me trata como tonta desde el primer momento en que abro la puerta, y en cuanto te ve, plaf se transforma en una verdadera lagarta, toda simpatía y agradable.

-Ah osea que es eso lo que ha pasado -dije yo todavía sorprendido.

-Claro, encima nos trae esta tarta chuchurria para hacerse la simpática vecina -seguía diciendo Bella- Pero no lo que quería era ligar con mi novio, pero que poca vergüenza, siguió diciendo mientras se dirigía hacia el baño- de verdad que te tendré que atar de corto por que como haya muchas de esas sueltas por aquí …...- no termine de escucharla por que se había metido en el baño.

Empece a preparar unos sándwiches mientras esperaba que terminara de ducharse, no podía creer lo que había pasado, y tampoco me podía creer el genio que tenia mi Bella, me encantaba como había marcado su terreno cuando se había visto amenazada, la verdad es que llegaba incluso a excitarme.

Oí como la puerta del baño se abría y aparecía mi niña con una camiseta de tirantes y un pantalón corto, aunque en el apartamento hacia calor, durante toda la tarde el cielo se había cubierto de nubes, me imagino que se preparaba una tormenta, pero más bien la tormenta se había creado en mi pantalón. Tuve que ponerme de inmediato detrás de la barra de la cocina para intentar ocultar mi excitación.

-¿que estas haciendo? -pregunto mi niña

-He preparado unos sándwiches para cenar- dije con la voz un poco ronca sin poder dejar de mirar su figura.

-Menos mal me muero de hambre

-Pues aquí los tienes, yo enseguida vengo.-dije dirigiéndome al baño

-¿donde vas ahora?- pregunto curiosa

-a ducharme, creo que la necesito.

Y claro que la necesitaba, tenia que darme con urgencia una ducha, pero de agua bien fría para bajar la tienda de campaña que se había montado en mis pantalones.

Lo intente, durante 15 minutos, pero no podía bajarla, solo podía hacerlo de una manera, a la vieja usanza. Me imagine a mi Bella dentro de la ducha conmigo con su hermoso cuerpo pegado al mio mientras yo con una esponja la lavaba sus hermosos pechos. Tenia los dos pezones tan erguidos que no me podía resistir en metermelos en la boca, con mi lengua los lamería como si fueran dos deliciosos helados, mientras una de mis manos se dirigiría hacia su monte de venus, para poder entrar entre sus pliegues.

Mientras introducía dos de mis dedos, mi dedo pulgar acariciaría su clítoris, ella estaría cada vez más excitada y más caliente, hasta tal punto que me pediría que la llenara con mi polla y así lo haría, la alce hasta mis caderas para que pudiera rodearme con sus largas piernas, y así podría penetrarla de una estocada.

Con mucha suavidad la empezaría a penetrar fuera, dentro, fuera dentro ella empezaría a gemir y a mi cada vez me pondría más y más caliente. Dios que bien se sentiría estar dentro de ella, estaba a punto de llegar y ella daría sus últimos gritos antes de llegar a su orgasmo, haciéndome llegar a mi también.

Una vez que conseguí correrme, me quede más tranquilo, espere a que mi respiración volviera a ser normal, y salí de la ducha, no se cuanto habría tardado, pero creo que fue bastante tiempo, por que cuando salí, encontré a Bella dormida en el sofá.

La cogí en brazos, y fui hasta su habitación para acostarla, parecía un verdadero ángel. La acosté en su cama y me fui a la miá, al parecer estaba más cansado de lo que pensaba.

No se que hora seria cuando oí como la puesta de mi habitación se habría poco a poco, sabia quien podía ser, pero esperaba a ver que es lo que quería, de repente sonó un trueno bastante fuerte, seguido por el pequeño grito de Bella, me levante de un salto pensando que la podría haber pasado algo.

-¿Bella? ¿estas bien?- la pregunte abrazándola.

-No-me dijo en un susurro-me dan miedo las tormentas-dijo escondiendo su carita en mi pecho

-¿Quieres dormir conmigo?- la pregunte besándola encima de la cabeza.

-¿puedo?-me pregunto temblorosa

-Claro, ven- la dije dirigiéndola a la cama.

Después de ayudarla me acosté a su lado mirándola, volvió a sonar otro trueno y se abrazo a mi por la cintura, yo la abrace también y la acerque más a mi cuerpo.

-No tengas miedo yo te protegeré de todo mi princesa- la dije en un susurro.

La bese de nuevo en la frente y la empece a cantar una nana que me cantaba mi abuela para dormirme cuando estaba enfermo, al poco tiempo sentí como su respiración volvió a la normalidad, pero no la solté.

-Se que es muy pronto Bella, pero te quiero, te quiero mucho y no quiero que me dejes nunca- se que era de cobarde decírselo cuando estaba durmiendo, pero necesitaba soltarlo, necesitaba decirlo como me sentía y este era el único momento que se que no me rechazaría nunca.


	8. Noticias inesperadas

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE Y LA HISTORIA ES ORIGINAL MIÁ ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE.**

**CAPITULO 7 NOTICIAS INESPERADAS.**

Había pasado más de un mes desde que habíamos llegado a las vegas, nuestra relación iba despacio, yo no tenia prisa, eso si mis viajes al cuarto de baño cada día eran más seguidos, ahora no solo iba por las noches, sino también por las mañanas.

Desde la noche de la tormenta, Bella decidió dormir conmigo todas las noches, yo estaba encantado, pero el único que no se le veía feliz era mi pequeño edi, sí ya le había puesto hasta nombre.

Todas la mañana me levantaba con una erección de narices, y para no pasar vergüenza antes de que se levantara Bella iba al baño hacer mi trabajito manual. Después de ducharme, me iba a la cocina para hacer el desayuno. Así cuando ella se levantara ya lo tenia hecho.

-Me gustaría algún día poder levantarme antes que tú -me dijo una mañana.

-No te preocupes, normalmente me levanto siempre temprano.

-Ya, pero te hecho tanto de menos cuando me despierto y no estas a mi lado.- me dijo de forma melosa.

-Bueno, para que te quedes tranquila la próxima vez, no me levantare, me quedare hasta que te despiertes, ¿ok?- la dije dándola un pequeño pico en la boca

-Genial- me dijo con una sonrisa.

Después de remolonear un poco en la cama, decidimos desayunar ya que se nos haría tarde para ir al trabajo, hoy al parecer iba a ver jaleo, por que había una convención de científicos. Sabia que iba a tener mucho trabajo en la cocina, pero al menos me gustaba mi trabajo.

Estaba aprendiendo mucho con mi jefe, y lo que aprendía lo ponía en practica algunas noches en nuestra pequeña casa. Cada vez me daban más responsabilidades en la cocina. Nunca en mi vida había trabajado para ganarme mi propio dinero, y la verdad es que me hacia feliz.

Hoy nos darían nuestro primer sueldo había pensado en llevar a Bella a cenar a un restaurante italiano, cerca de nuestro apartamento. Era barato y pequeño, pero estaba seguro que a Bella le encantaría.

Estaba seguro que si aún viviéramos en Nueva York la habría invitado a un lujoso restaurante, con el dinero de mi padre, pero no me habría hecho ni la mitad de ilusión que ahora mismo, sabiendo que lo haría con el dinero que estaba ganando con mi propio sudor.

-Tony Masen- dijo una voz detrás de mi- ¿se puede saber donde demonios tienes la cabeza?, esas patatas no se van a pelar solas.

-Perdona Mark- le dije yo al jefe de cocina.

De esa manera era como me conocían en mi trabajo, a partir de que firme el contrato mi nombre era Anthony Masen, no mentí del todo ya que firme con mi segundo nombre y el segundo apellido de mi abuelo. Lo decidimos así Bella y yo, para que mi padre no me pudiera localizar. Y por supuesto, el trabajar yo en la cocina y ella en el puesto de camarera era por el mismo asunto.

Pero siendo sinceros me encantaba estar entre fogones, he hecho muy buena amistad con mi jefe de cocina, y prácticamente tenía el mismo horario que Bella, para trabajar. Así podíamos disfrutar de nuestro tiempo libre juntos.

-Mark ¿te importaría si hoy salgo un poco antes?- le pregunte mientras lavaba la patatas que había peladas.

-¿Y eso? ¿tienes planes con la dulce camarera?- dijo guiñándome un ojo.

-La verdad es que si, hace unos días fue nuestro aniversario, y me gustaría salir, para poder comprarla algo.

-Bueno sabiendo eso, claro por mi no hay problema, pero eso si, mañana te quiero aquí al 100 por 100, necesito enseñarte unas cosas antes de la cena.

-No te preocupes mañana seré todo tuyo.- le dije dándole una sonrisa.

Tenía que salir antes que Bella, pensaba ir a comprarla algo de ropa, sin que ella lo supiera, si no no me dejaría hacerlo, ya que fue una de nuestras discusiones nada más llegar aquí, ella no quería que yo gastara dinero mio en ella, pero según mis enseñanzas, eramos una pareja, y lo que es mio también es suyo, por eso siempre que puedo la compro algo sin que ella lo sepa.

Más de un día me he llevado una bronca por ello, pero según iba pasado el tiempo, ya se ha ido acostumbrando. Hoy me acercaría a la tienda de ropa que quedaba cerca del hotel, había visto un vestido de color azul precioso para mi pequeña, y seguro que le quedaría de infarto.

También quería aprovechar, para llamar al banco donde tenían la hipoteca los padres de Bella para poder llegar a una solución con ellos, ese iba a ser mi regalo de cumpleaños, hacia ella que sería pronto, se que me caería una bronca de la leche, pero necesitaba hacer algo importante por ella, y que mejor solución que esa.

Después de despedirme de Mark me fui a cambiarme mi ropa, donde me di cuenta que aún le quedaba dos horas a Bella más de trabajar, eso quería decir, que aún tenia tiempo para llevar mis planes a cabo.

Me diriji a la tienda, donde le compre el vestido a Bella, con los zapatos a juego, les pedí que lo envolvieran para regalo, y me diriji de nuevo hacia el hotel donde trabajábamos. Llegue donde las taquillas de personal y deje el paquete en su taquilla, para cuando fuera a cambiarse lo viera, y le deje una rosa con un pequeños mensaje.

Me fui hacia recepción donde, trabajaba nuestra querida vecina, la de las tartas chuchurrias, Jane creo que se llamaba, la cuál según averiguamos a los pocos días, vivía con su hermanos Alex, el que era la perfecta copia de su hermana en descaro. En cuanto vio a Bella, intento coquetear con ella, y esa vez fui yo el que tuve que marcar territorio para que no se fuera de listo.

-Hola Jane, ¿podría usar el teléfono un momento?- la dije con mi mejor sonrisa.

-Claro guapo, ¿aún sigues con tu novia?- siempre preguntaba lo mismo cada vez que me veía, y mi respuesta siempre era la misma.

-Si Jane, sigo con Bella- dije cogiendo el teléfono que me ofrecía.

-Cuando te canses de ella ya sabes donde encontrarme- me dijo con una sonrisa.

Yo solo rodé mis ojos y me separe de ella para poder darme privacidad en la llamada, no quería tener gente alrededor, y al ser un teléfono encalambro, podía moverme con libertad con él.

-_Banco Brytnei ¿en que puedo ayudarle?-_contesto una voz al otro lado.

-Hola me gustaría hablar con el director del banco por favor- dije yo muy educadamente.

-¿_De parte de quien?-_no sabia si usar mi nombre falso o dar el verdadero, pero después de darme unos segundos para pensar, tuve la conclusión que si quería que me tomarán en serió debería de usar, el verdadero.

-Dígale que soy Edward Cullen- al otro lado del teléfono se escucho un pequeño jadeo.

-_Señor Cullen sera un placer pasarle con el señor Thonson en este momento, no se retire por favor._-me pusieron la típica musiquita de espera que tanto odiaba, pero fue corta ya que a los diez segundo una voz masculina me contesto al teléfono.

_-¿Señor Cullen? Espero no haberle hecho esperar mucho, dígame en que puedo ayudarle-_Estaba visto que cuando usaba el apellido de mi padre, todo el mundo se ponía en actitud pelota contigo.

-Al parecer mi novia tiene un pequeño problema con ustedes, por culpa de una cuotas que están sin pagar de una casa en Fork, y me gustaría saber en que situación esta en este momento- mi voz había adquirido el tono profesional que normalmente siempre tenía en la oficina.

-Dígame_ el nombre de su novia y haré lo imposible para solucionar el problema-_me comunico el con un tono muy suave.

-Isabella Swan, quiero saber cuanto se debe del prestamo que la hicieron, y lo que se debe de las cuotas retrasada, me haré cargo inmediatamente de todo.

-_Muy bien señor Cullen, deme un minuto para mirarlos.-_Estuve esperando mirando al rededor de donde estaba, y al parecer la gente del seminario estaba llegando, ya que cada vez había más gente- ¿_Señor Cullen?, con las cuotas retrasadas, y el total de hipoteca que queda pendiente, el valor total ascendería a unos 50.000 dolares._

-Muy bien deme el numero de cuenta y mañana mismo tendrá la transferencia para anularlo todo -apunte el numero que me daba para mandárselo a Jasper y que pudiera hacer la transferencia a través de mi cuenta del dinero de la herencia de mis abuelos- por cierto, no quiero que nadie, y lo repito nadie se entere de esto, la cancelación y la transferencia sera hecha a nombre de la señorita Swan, ¿me he explicado?- dije de manera amenazante.

_-Si señor Cullen, será como usted diga-_dijo él.

-Gracias por su ayuda, y espero hablar con usted para que me diga que se ha solucionado todo.

-Confié_ en mi señor Cullen será como usted ha dicho._

Llame a Jasper para saber que tal iba todo y comentarle de la transferencia que debía hacer a nombre de Isabella desde mi cuenta para solucionar todo sobre la hipoteca de su casa. Hace tiempo le había dado ese poder a Jasper por si me sucedía algo que pudiera acceder a esa cuenta si la necesitaba, y este era el mejor momento. Sabia que en él podía confiá, era mi primo, pero para mi era como mi hermano, y mi mejor amigo, desde que estuvimos estudiando en la universidad de Londres.

_-¿Digame?-_pregunto él.

-Hola- salude yo con una sonrisa.

-¿_Edward?-_pregunto con tono incrédulo-_ no me lo puedo creer, espera un segundo-_al momento escuche como una puerta era cerrada-_¿Se puede saber donde te habías metido?, prometiste llamarme hace un mes para decirme que estabais bien, ¿Sabes lo preocupado que estaba?._

_-_Lo siento, pero hasta que no nos hemos establecido más o menos, no he podido llamarte.

-_Estas loco, pero cuéntame ¿que tal lo llevas?- _me pregunto en un tono más relajado.

-Bien, la verdad muy bien, hoy voy a llevar a Bella a cenar, por nuestro aniversario, llevamos ya un mes aquí, y también un mes que me acepto.

-_¿al final lo hizo?, me alegro por ti hermano, aquí las cosas están muy jodidas. Tu padre esta como loco buscándote, a mi me interrogo tres veces si sabía donde estabas, y como sabrás no tengo ni idea- _eso fue lo mejor que pude hacer por él por que sabía del caracteres de mi padre- _pero lo mejor es cuando aparecido la familia Denali por casa de tus padres-_le escuche como empezaba a reírse.

-Cuéntamelo y así podremos reírnos los dos-dije yo apoyándome en la pared.

_- Tu padre tuvo que llamar a todo el mundo para decir que la boda se cancelaba, y a la media hora justa, apareció toda la familia Denali. Tania parecía que la había poseído el mismísimo demonio, no dejaba de gritar y llorar, que como la podías haber hecho eso con lo que ella te amaba, yo no podía aguantarme la risa, y tuve que salir de allí, pero lo mejor fue cuando simulo un desmayo y la muy tonta se dio contra la mesita del café.- _ha estas alturas Jasper se reía a carcajada-_Al final terminamos en urgencias mientras la daban puntos._

-Pero como puede ser tan mala actriz- dije yo empezando a reírme

-_Espera que no sabes lo mejor, cuando la hicieron unos análisis, resulta que esta embarazada-_el se seguía riendo pero yo me quede helado, yo sabia que no me había acostado con ella nunca, por lo que era seguro que no era mio.

-Espera, la muy zorra pensaba ocultarlo para después decir que era mio- dije yo cuando todo me cuadro derrepente.

-_Exacto, la mala noticia es que tus padres la han creído, y ahora piensan que es por eso que te escapaste-_dijo él

-Pero eso no es verdad, y tú lo sabes, yo nunca le he puesto un dedo encima -Tenía que hablar con Bella de inmediato esto no podía ir de mal en peor.

-_Yo te creo, y todos los del grupo también, solo te pongo en antecedentes, para que sepas lo que se cuece aquí, ahora si que tu padre esta convencido de que te tiene que casar con ella, asique planea algo para que no puedan obligarte._

_-_Gracias Jasper, lo hablare con Bella, haber que opina ella. Por cierto ¿como mis padres se enteraron tan rápido de que me había marchado?- era una curiosidad que me rondaba desde hace ya rato.

-_Emmett, después de salir de tu apartamento, salio directo a casa de tus padres. Tenía la esperanza que si te encontrarán antes de que te marcharas conseguirían convencerte para que no hicieras alguna locura._

_-_No me puedo creer que fuera Emmett quien se lo dijera, eso explica que Sam estuviera tan pronto en el aeropuerto buscándome. Gracias Jasper por todo lo que estas haciendo por nosotros.

-_De nada, y llamame más a menudo, aquí se te hecha de menos_- dijo con pequeño tono de tristeza.

-Te llamaré pronto, y espero tener la solución para el problema que me ha creado Tania- le dije- por cierto Jasper antes de colgar necesito que me hagas un ultimo favor.

-_Cuenta conmigo-_dijo él

-Necesito que llames a mi banco donde tengo la cuenta de la herencia de mis abuelos y que ingreses 50.000 dolares en este número de cuenta.

-¿_De quien es si te puedo preguntar?_- me pregunto.

-Es del banco de Isabella, pero no te voy a decir más- como siempre cuanto menos información tuviera mejor- por cierto hazla a su nombre.

-_No te preguntare, y confió en ti, me pondré a ello, y por favor tened mucho cuidado_.

-Gracias hermano, te llamaré pronto, te lo prometo.

Colgué y me apoye en teléfono en la barbilla, algo tenia que hacer y pronto, pero en este momento mi cerebro estaba bloqueado. Solo esperaba que Bella me creyera cuando se lo contará, prometí no mentirle nunca y esto era algo que no podría ocultar nunca. Estaba seguro que juntos buscaríamos una solución para esto.

_Siento tardar en publicar pero me esta costando publicar esta historia solo hos pido un poco de paciencia, y gracias_


	9. Casate conmigo

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE Y LA HISTORIA ES ORIGINAL MIÁ ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE.**

**CAPITULO 8 CASATE CONMIGO**

Quedaban quince minutos para que Bella saliera de su turno y yo seguía pensando en lo que me había contado Jasper, ¿como me podía haber hecho esto Tania?¿no tenía suficiente con joderme la vida?, y sobre todo ¿como mis padres habían creído tantas mentiras que habían salido de su sucia boca?.

No podía creerme hasta donde llego la maldad y el egoísmo de las personas, y lo peor es que las ganas de mi padre al pensar que ese niño era mio iban a multiplicarse por 10, ahora si que tenía que pensar en un plan para librarme de esta condena.

Cuando dieron las 9 en punto, mi preciosa novia salio por la puerta de los vestuarios con el precioso vestido en azul eléctrico que la había regalado. La quedaba de infarto, y en su mano llevaba la rosa que le había regalado. Fue cuando decidí que hoy no era el momento para preocupar la con mis problemas, hoy era nuestro día y todos estos asuntos podrían esperar un día más.

-Hola cariño -dijo dándome un pequeño beso.

-Estas preciosa, te queda de infarto- dije yo mirándola de arriba abajo.

-Hoy no te voy a decir nada por el vestido. Pero que sepas que no te vas a librar de mi regañina.-dijo guiñándome un ojo.

-Y yo estaré preparado -le di un pequeño beso y la conduje hacia donde estaba nuestro pequeño coche. Lo habíamos comprado de segunda mano, y era el que utilizábamos para movernos por la ciudad.

Cuando llegamos al pequeño restaurante, abrí la puerta para ella como siempre hacía y la conduje hasta la mesa que tenía reservada. Intentaba llevar una conversación normal, pero la palabras de Jasper venían una y otra vez a mi mente. Y solo pensaba en el momento que se lo diría a Bella, podía lograr que ella no me creyera y perderla para siempre, con solo ese pensamiento mi expresión se volvió de tristeza, algo que no pude disimular muy bien ya que Bella se dio cuenta.

-Edward ¿que pasa?- me pregunto preocupada.

-Nada que deba preocuparte - la dije intentando sonreirla algo que no me salio demasiado bien.

-No me mientas, se que te pasa algo grave, y no quieres contármelo-dijo ella cogiéndome la mano.

Yo solo pude bajar y mirar a mi regazo. ¿Como podría contárselo?, solo conseguí abrir mi boca y después cerrarla, salio un suspiro y no sabia ni por donde empezar. Pero al momento sentí como una pequeña mano me subió la barbilla y me empezaba acariciar mi mejilla. Cuando conseguí enfocar mis ojos, vi los suyos con mucha preocupación.

-Hoy he hablado con Jasper- empece a decir.

-¿Te has arrepentido de venir conmigo?¿es eso lo que te pasa?- dijo con sus ojos llenos de tristeza -Edward si quieres irte y no sabes como decírmelo, solo hazlo no me importa, llevo mucho tiempo sola y se que...

-NO, - un pequeño grito salio de mi garganta- perdona, no me quiero ir y dejarte, no es eso lo que me tiene así. Estoy genial contigo, hace mucho que no me sentía tan vivo.- la sujete de su pequeña mano para transmitirla todo lo que quería.

-Entonces ¿que pasa?, sabes que puedes confiar en mi- dijo dándome un pequeño apretón en la mano.

-El día que nos fuimos, según me contó Jasper, fueron Tania y sus padres a casa de mis padres, y hubo un pequeño accidente.- al ver que tenía toda su atención decidí tirar todo por la borda y contárselo- Tania simulo un pequeño desmayo y se golpeo con una pequeña mesa, y la tuvieron que llevar al hospital. Allí descubrieron que estaba embarazada.

Ella soltó un pequeño jadeo que quiso ocultarlo poniente sus manos en su boca, pero pude notar toda la tristeza que esa noticia le trajo, sabía exactamente que le pasaba en ese momento por la cabeza, y quise querer sacarla de su error.

-No es mio Bella, te lo juro-dije mientras la sujetaba de nuevo de la mano.

-¿Como lo sabes?- me dijo ella con un hilo de voz.

-Por que nunca me acosté con ella, tienes que confiar en mi – dije mirándola a los ojos- solo tengo mi palabra para poder demostrártelo, y se que no nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo, pero te suplico que confíes en mi como lo has estado haciendo hasta ahora.

-Te creo- dijo ella en un susurro que yo apenas escuche.

-De verdad Bella, nunca la toque, sobre todo desde que mis amigos me contaron lo zorra que era, sabia que podía planear algo así para que no pudiera separarme de ella, pero nunca pensé que llegaría hasta estos extremos- yo seguía con mis explicaciones.

-Te creo- me dijo ella de nuevo pero yo quería explicarle todo y no la escuchaba.

-Mi padre me puso solo esa condición, que si no la dejaba embarazada en dos años podría separarme de ella. Pero al parecer ella ya lo tenía planeado, y quería hacer a ese niño pasarlo por mio. Mis padres la han creído, pero no es mio te lo juro amor mio, no es mio- cuando levante la cabeza vi a Bella sonriéndome- ¿Por que sonríes?

-Llevo un rato diciéndote que te creo tonto- dijo ella riéndose.

-No sabes el peso que me quitas de encima- dije dándole un pequeño beso.

-Espera ¿has dicho que tus padres la creen por encima de ti?- me dijo con el ceño fruncido.

-Si, Jasper me lo ha confirmado hoy, mi padre me esta buscando como un loco, para que me case con ella, y pueda cumplir con mi responsabilidad. Pero yo no quiero, no es mio y no me separarán de ti- la bese en los nudillos de la mano que sostenía- tengo que pensar en alguna forma en que no me puedan obligar a casarme con ella.

-Quizá, cuando nazca el niño se pueda demostrar que no es tuyo- dijo ella.

-ya pero para ese momento, no quiero pensar en que habrá pensado mi padre para obligarme a casarme con ella. Es capaz de cualquier cosa, y el miedo es que haga algo contra ti para obligarme hacerlo- dije yo cerrando los ojos.

-Edward- dijo acariciándome la mejilla- dejame pensar en algo, lo resolveremos te lo prometo.

-Gracias mi vida, tenía tanto miedo de contártelo, pensé que no confiarías en mi, y que me abandonaras.-dije mirándola a los ojos.

-Sabes que siempre estaré para ti, siempre que me necesites, -me dijo dándome un beso.

-bamonos a casa- la ayude a levantarse y la lleve a casa.

Hoy tenia todo planeado, sabia que no quería apresurar la con sus decisiones, pero en estos últimos días nuestras caricias habían llegado a ser muy intimas, y esperaba que esta noche llegarán un poco más. No la iba a presionar, si ella decidía que no quería que pasará nada entre nosotros no la iba agobiar.

Cuando llegamos a casa deje a Bella en nuestro salón mientras yo me dirigía a nuestra habitación, había dejado todo preparado en el rato que me había escapado antes del trabajo, y quería que fuera una sorpresa para ella.

Había cubierto nuestra cama con pétalos de rosa, y había colocado unas cuantas velas estrategicamente para que nos diera más intimidad. Una vez que las tenía todas encendidas me dirigí de nuevo donde estaba Bella. La tape los ojos con mis manos y la conduje hacía allí.

Cuando la destape los ojos, su expresión se volvió de sorpresa, sabía que le había gustado por su enorme sonrisa que se había instalado en su cara, la cogí de la mano y quise acercarla a la cama, pero no me dejo ya que se separo de mi, dejándome confundido.

-Esperame un segundo, tengo una sorpresa- dijo mientras entraba en el cuarto de baño dejándome un guiño de ojo.

Estuve esperando como 20 minutos y cuando salio por la puerta casi me caigo de espalda, lo que salia por la puerta del baño no era Bella mi novia, era un ángel que se había escapado del cielo.

Llevaba puesto un pequeño camisón blanco corto de raso con tirantes y encaje transparente en la zona de su pecho donde se transparentaban la mitad de sus hermosos pechos, dejando sus hermosas piernas al aire.

En ese momento me faltaba el aire, y toda mi sangre se dirigió a una sola zona en concreto. Pensé que mis pantalones iban a estallar de lo duro que estaba.

-Dios Bella, eres un ángel- dije en un susurro.

Ella solo soltó una pequeña risita, sabia que estaba nerviosa por la manera en que sus manos se retorcían, pero yo la tenia que enseñar que no tenia que tener miedo de mi. Yo solo estaba allí para amarla y protegerla.

-Estas preciosa, ven conmigo amor mio- la dije mientras la cogía de la mano y la acercaba a mi.

La abrace con mucho cuidado como si fuera del más frágil cristal, y la bese con la calidad de una flor. Tenía miedo que si la asustaba se escaparía como una mariposa.

Pero poco a poco nuestro beso se fue formando más pasional, hasta que su garganta soltó un pequeño gemido. Ese fue el mejor sonido que había escuchado en mi vida y necesitaba escucharlo de nuevo.

La fui empujando poco a poco hasta que sus piernas chocaron con la cama, la fui recostando poco a poco, y la deje tumbada. En ese momento mis manos temblaban como un adolescente ante su primera vez. Quise quitarme la camisa, pero no conseguía que mis manos me obedecieran.

-Tranquilo yo lo haré por ti- me dijo Bella en un susurro.

Se puso de rodillas en la cama para llegar case a mi altura, y empezó a desabrocharme la camisa. Mientras me daba besos según se iba viendo más trozo de piel.

-Dios Bella -Dije mientras soltaba un pequeño gemido.

Cuando consiguió soltar todos los botones, subió sus manos por todo mi pecho hasta llegar a mis hombros y así deslizarla por mis hombros. En el momento que mi camisa toco el suelo, mis manos recobraron su seguridad.

-Ahora te toca a ti- dije con seguridad.

Me fui recostando encima de ella mientras la empezaba a besar en esos labios tan dulces que tenia y mis manos fuerón acariciando sus brazos. Poco a poco fui deslizando los tirantes de su camisón por su hombros, no lo pude resistir y mis labios se dirigieron a su cuello.

Me entretuve lamiendo su pequeño lóbulo de su oreja mientras mis manos habían conseguido bajar sus tirantes y dejando expuesto su hermoso pecho. Con mis dos manos empece acariciar sus dos hermosos pezones con mucha ternura hasta conseguir que se pusieran erectos.

Me dirigí directamente a ellos, metiéndome uno de ellos en la boca mientras el otro lo seguía acariciando con mi mano. Sus gemidos se hicieron más fuertes, y su espalda empezó arquearse. Mientras dirigí mi otra mano a su muslo con mucho cuidado la fui acariciando poco a poco, mientras le subía el camisón.

Me lo pensé mejor, y me levante para quitárselo entero, y fue como lo hice. Al hacerlo rebele un pequeño tanga que tenia debajo del camisón, y fue lo más sexy que había visto en mi vida. Pero al volverme a tumbar encima de ella, no se de donde saco la fuerza que hizo que me girara y quedará ella encima de mi, sentándose encima de mi.

-Ahora estoy yo en desventaja – dijo mientras me lamia en lóbulo de la oreja.

Sus manos empezaron acariciarme el pecho y fueron en dirección de mis pantalones, con manos expertas desabrocharon mis pantalones, los bajaron poco a poco dejándome con los bóxer negros que me había puesto para esa cita especial. Después de sacarlos, empezó a besarme por todo el pecho, yo sentía que cada vez me excitaba más, quise detenerla pero no pude, estaba embrujado con sus besos.

Llego hasta al elastico de mis boxer y poco a poco empezo a bajarlos. Cuando quise darme cuenta tenia mi polla en su mano, y la estaba acariciando de arriba abajo, yo solo pude soltar un gruñido y mi cabeza cayo de golpe contra la almohada. El placer que me estaba dando en este momento era increíble. Su hermosa lengua empezó a lamer a lo largo de ella y yo solo pude soltar gemidos, pero tenia que detenerla no quería llegar así, no nuestra primera vez.

-Cariño para, no quiero llegar así- la dije entre jadeos.

Ella paro y volvió a colocarse encima miá, mientras empezaba a besarme se frotaba contra mi polla, sentía el calor que transmitía su dulce coño, entonces volví a girarla quedándome yo encima de ella. Con toda la excitación que tenia, le arranque el tanga, y la empece acariciar con mis dedos, quería asegurarme que estaba lo suficiente mojada para mi.

-Así me gusta que estés preparada para mi nena- la dije mientras la daba un pequeño mordiscos en el cuello.

-Ah Edward- dijo en un gemido.

-¿Estas lista?- la dije mientras la miraba, quería darle la opción de negarse.

-Para ti siempre.

Coloque mi miembro en la estrada de su dulce coño y la fui penetrarla poco a poco, la notaba muy estrecha, pero con toda la excitación que tenia en ese momento no podía pensar mucho. La penetre de un solo golpe y fue cuando me di cuenta del porque.

-Cariño, ¿Como no me lo habías dicho? -dije mientras la limpiaba una pequeña lagrima resbalaba por su mejilla.

-Creía que si lo supieras no querrías seguir.- dijo ella con los ojos cerrados.

-Bella, mirame- la dije mientras la acariciaba la mejilla- Bella-Ella poco a poco abrió sus hermosos ojos.

-Por favor Edward sigue.

La hice caso y seguí con mis empujes, al principio lo hice despacio por si la hacia daño, pero no sabia hasta donde llegaría mi auto control. Y pronto lo supe, los gemidos míos y de Bella empezaron ha subir de nivel.

-Más Edward- me decía mi Bella.

-¿Como lo quieres?- la pregunte mientras incrementaba mis embestida.

-Más duro Edward, más rápido -dijo mientras rodeaba mi cintura con sus largas piernas. Sus uñas se me estaban clavando en los hombros, la verdad es que me hacían un poco de daño pero no me importaba, llevaría sus arañazos con orgullo, para recordar la más maravillosa de las noches.

Sentía que estaba apunto de llegar pero necesitaba que ella llegara primero, quería que su primera vez fuera la más placentera de todas, aunque sabia por lo que había leído en algún lado que muy pocas veces las vírgenes en su primera vez llegaban.

Lleve mi mano entre nuestros cuerpos, y empece acariciar su pequeño clítoris, sentí como sus paredes empezaban apretar mi polla y supe en ese momento que lo estaba consiguiendo. Empezó a gritar mi nombre, y fue como sentí que se corría. A las pocos segundos sentí como mi orgasmo también llegaba.

-Dios Bella- dije mientras descansaba mi cabeza en su hombro.

Sentía como me acariciaba la espalda pero ella no decía nada, pensé que se habría quedado dormida hasta que sentí como algo me mojaba el cuello, y sentía tu pecho vibrar, en ese momento levante mi cabeza y la vi, estaba llorando. !dios que estúpido la había hecho daño!.

-Lo siento Bella, no llores cariño no quería hacerte daño- la dije mientras la limpiaba las lagrimas.

-Y no lo has hecho- dijo hipando.

-Entonces que he hecho para hacerte llorar amor mio, hablame Bella -la dije mientras me tumbaba a su lado y la abrazaba.

-Nada soy muy feliz, mis lagrimas son de felicidad, y aunque no te lo creas he encontrado la solución de tu problema.

-¿Que?- la dije mientras la miraba.

-Casate conmigo.


	10. Nos han encontrado

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE Y LA HISTORIA ES ORIGINAL MIÁ ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE.**

**CAPITULO 9 NOS HAN ENCONTRADO**

_Casa Mike Newton_

Un mes había pasado desde que esa zorra había desaparecido y sin saber nada deFelix, sabia que iba detrás de una pista, y estaba deseando saber que había averiguado, pero hacía más de un mes de eso. Acababa de tener uno de los mejores polvos con Jessica pero el sexo con ella, cada día se me hacía más aburrido, y sobre todo desde que tenía en mente a mi pequeña Bella.

Sabía que se estaba volviendo en una pequeña obsesión, pero no conseguía sacármela de la cabeza, y sobre todo al cabrón que iba con ella. Ese me iba a pagar con creces la operación que tuve que hacerme para colocarme de nuevo la nariz en su sitio. Ese hijo de puta me iba a conocer y esa zorra iba aprender que a mi no se me desobedece.

-Newton -conteste al teléfono que me saco de mis pensamientos mientras sentía la mano de Jessica apareciéndome el pecho.

-Mike, los he encontrado- dijo la voz de Felix atraves del teléfono.

Me levante de un salto de la cama mientras empujaba a Jessica y la hacia caer de ella.

-¿Donde?- le pregunte con un gruñido.

-Están en la Vegas.

-Con que hay es donde se escondían esos dos.

-¿Que quieres que haga?- me quede pensando en la mejor forma de castigarlos pero decidí que los quería ver en persona antes de llegar acabo mi furia.

-Voy para allá, recogeme en el aeropuerto, estaré a primera hora de la mañana allí.

Colgué y me dirigí hacia el armario a recoger mi maleta, esta vez no se me iban a escapar, esa zorra y su chulo me las iban a pagar y con creces, y lo iba a disfrutar como nunca, conmigo no se juega.

_Casa de los Cullen_

-Seth, quiero mi avión preparado ya!- grite.

Sam me acababa de llamar diciéndome que uno de sus contactos había encontrado a mi hijo, le iba a traer a rastras de las orejas hasta que pidiera perdón de rodillas a su prometida por haberla abandonado en el altar y haber abandonado a su hijo a su suerte, pero de eso me encargaría en el momento que lo encontrara.

-Carlais ¿que pasa?- me pregunto mi mujer cuando me vio entrando corriendo por la puerta de la habitación.

-Llama a Aro lo han encontrado y quiero que él me acompañe- le dije mientras preparaba mi maleta.

Vi como Esme cogía el teléfono para llamarlo, yo solo hacía mi maleta a velocidad de la luz, necesitaba llegar cuanto antes a la Vegas, mi hijo iba a conocer mi furia por desobedecerme, y a la caza fortunas que estaba con él la denunciaría por alguna cosa para que se pudriera en la cárcel y conseguir que no se acercara jamas a mi hijo de nuevo.

-Yo voy contigo Carlisle- escuche como Esme decía detrás de mi.

-No, tú te quedas aquí.

-Es mi hijo, y quiero verle, necesito saber porque hizo esto, Carmen y Tania también vienen.

-Esto no es un viaje de placer Esme.

-Me da igual lo que digas, yo también voy.

La vi como empezaba a vestirse y guardaba también sus cosas. Sabia que no podía discutir con ella, era tan cabezona como su hijo y cuando se le metía algo en sus cabezas nadie conseguía sacarles la idea.

A la media hora el timbre de la puerta sonó los Denali estaban esperándonos para ir a la búsqueda de mi hijo desaparecido, esta vez si no se me iba a escapar y se iba a casar como era lo que debía hacer con su prometida que encima estaba embarazada de su hijo.

_Las Vegas_

-¿Casarnos?- pregunte paseándome por la habitación. Hasta ese momento ni siquiera había reparado que estaba desnudo mientras pensaba en la "solución" de Bella.

-Si, creo que es lo mejor, de esa manera no podrán obligarte a casarte con ella, pero veo que no te gusta mi solución- dijo mientras bajaba los ojos.

-Cariño- dije mientras me acercaba a ella- no, no es que no me quiera casar contigo- la dije mientras me arrodillaba ante ella y la levantaba su cara – es que esta parte la había planeado de otra manera, no se pensaba hacerlo dentro de un poco más de tiempo, en un restaurante con velas, y con un anillo, no así desnudo, y menos que fueras tu quien me lo pidiera.

-Pero todo eso no me importa- me dijo mientras me sujetaba las manos- sabes que todos esos lujos me dan igual, solo te quiero a ti, me da igual el anillo, y que estemos así desnudos- se acerco más a mi y me beso- sabes que para una chica su primera vez es muy importante y que siempre se la damos a la persona mas importante para nosotros- en ese momento sus ojos reflejaron todo el amor que tenia hacia mi- te la he dado a ti por que te amo, y se que seremos muy felices, y ya que nuestra relación esta siendo una locura desde que la comenzamos, ¿por que no hacer otra?- pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Nena- la abrace contra mi cuerpo y sentí como mi corazón iba a 100- esperame un segundo.

Me levante de la cama y me dirigí hacia la cocina, se me había ocurrido una idea un poco estúpida hasta que tuviera su anillo verdadero pero al menos algo era algo. Encontré el royo de papel plata con el que envolvíamos los bocadillos cuando salíamos de paseo al parque cerca de nuestra casa, y con un poco de creación conseguí hacer un pequeño anillo, volví a la habitación para encontrarme a Bella sentada donde la había dejado.

-Ahora dejame hacer esto a mi- la di una mirada suplicando para que me dejara- bien. Ella se arrodillo de en la cama y me miraba con curiosidad, me arrodille delante de ella y me aclare la garganta- Isabella Mary Swan, ¿me harías el inmenso honor de casarte conmigo?-la pregunte mientras le enseñaba mi supuesto anillo.

-Si Edward me casare contigo. Le puse el anillo improvisado y ella me miro con asombro.

-Tenía que improvisar, te prometo ir mañana a por uno mejor- la dije.

-No, es perfecto mi amor- dijo con una sonrisa mientras me besaba.

-Bien ahora dime ¿cuando le apetecería casarse a mi adorable prometida?- la preguntaba mientras me tumbaba de nuevo con ella en la cama.

-¿Que te parece mañana por la mañana?, se que lo tienes libre por que he hablado con Mark y me lo ha dicho, por eso había pedido yo la mañana libre también.

-Genial, pues mañana a primera hora iremos a comprarte un bonito vestido blanco y yo me comprare un traje.

-¿Donde nos casaremos?- me pregunto.

-Estamos en la Vegas nena, elige una capilla y yo estaré allí a su hora.-Riendonos nos volvimos abrazados y poco a poco la volví a empezar a besar de nuevo.-Ahora mi preciosa prometida, voy a volver hacerla el amor y después dormiremos para levantarnos pronto para el gran día.

El sol de la mañana nos despertó a las ocho de la mañana, con suavidad me levante de la cama, me coloque los bóxer y fui a preparar el desayuno a mi preciosa princesa. Estaba terminando de preparar unos huevos revueltos cuando unos brazos me rodearon la cintura.

-Hola mi vida ¿que tal has dormido?- me pregunto dándome un beso en el cuello.

-Bella, portate bien-la dije mientras la daba otro beso en la mejilla.

-Me has dejado sola en la cama, y te he echado de menos -sus manos empezaron acariciarme los abdominales y sentía a mi pequeño amigo cada vez más despierto. Intente aguantar un gemido, cosa que no logre, aparte la sarten del fuego y me di la vuelta.

-Conque te has levantado juguetona- la dije mientras la cogía de la cintura y la levantaba para sentarla en la encimera de la cocina. Me coloque entre sus piernas y fue cuando me di cuenta que llevaba solo mi camisa puesta.- Te queda mejor que a mi, pero me gusta más lo que hay debajo.

La empece a desabrochar la camisa poco a poco dejando sus hermosos pechos al descubierto, me lleve uno de sus pezones a la boca mientras con mi otra mano le acariciaba el otro, sus gemidos no tardaron en llegar, calentándome más a mi.

-Edward, necesito...- intentaba decirme ella. Tenia su cabeza echada atrás mientras sus manos me acariciaban mi cabeza.

-Dime que necesitas y te lo daré- la dije mientras me ocupaba de su otro pezón, y llevaba mi mano a su maravilloso coño. La empecé acariciar su clítoris con el pulgar mientras introducía dos de mis dedos dentro.

-Te necesito a ti, dentro de mi- decía.

-Lo que desees.

Me baje el bóxer y coloque mi polla en posición, fui introduciéndome poco a poco hasta que sentí que estaba completamente dentro de ella. La sujete de sus nalgas para que me sintiera al completo, y fue como sentí sus dientes clavándose en mi hombro. En ese momento me excite aún más y perdí el control. Mis embestidas cada vez eran más desenfrenadas, y al parecer a ella no le importaba. Baje una de mis manos a su clítoris, y lo empece acariciar.

-Correte para mi princesa, estoy apunto de hacerlo yo.

-Oh Edward.

A los pocos minutos la sentí como cerraba su coño alrededor de mi polla y llegue al paraíso, pero en ese momento se me paso un pensamiento por mi mente, desde anoche no nos habíamos cuidado, a mi no me importaba tener un bebe con ella, pero no estaba seguro de lo que Bella querría.

-Cariño, he cometido algo imperdonable- dije mientras apoyaba mi frente en su hombro.

-¿Que pasa Edward?- me dijo con preocupación.

-Nena, no nos hemos protegido- la dije con un poco de miedo por su reacción- me he despistado.

-Edward, tranquilo, yo me cuido, tomo la píldora- dijo mientras me acariciaba el pelo.

Yo levante la cabeza y la volví a dar un beso, a veces no sabia la suerte que tenía de estar con Bella, me demostraba lo madura que era con tan solo sus 19 años, aunque también con lo todo lo que había vivido en esta vida la habían obligado a madurar a mucha velocidad.

-Vamos a desayunar y a vestirnos, no sabes las ganas que tengo de hacerte mi mujer Bella.

Después de desayunar y vestirnos fuimos hacia la zona más comercial de las Vegas. Deje a Bella en una tienda de ropa para mujeres, y la deje con algo de dinero, sabia que aunque nuestra boda no iba a ser la que yo querría para ella, al menos unas pocas tradiciones las íbamos a llevar a rajatabla.

Después de comprarme yo mi traje, fui a la joyería a buscar nuestras alianzas, me comunicaron, que hasta unas dos horas después no estarían preparadas, por eso yo aproveche para ir hacia un hotel y reservar una habitación, al menos aunque no saliéramos de viaje de luna de miel, una noche en un gran hotel se lo merecía mi princesa.

Bella me llamo para decirme que ya había terminado con sus compras, la fui a buscar, juntos empezamos a buscar una capilla para casarnos. Y la encontrarnos, después de discutir si nos casaba Elvis o no, nos agrado una pequeña iglesia que había entre dos hoteles. El cura de la pequeña iglesia nos concedió casarnos tan pronto.

Nos estuvo contando que de toda la gente que iba a las Vegas muy pocas personas visitaban su iglesia. Estaba encantado de casarnos, y mas de unirnos para toda la eternidad. Solo nos quedaba buscar a dos testigos.

-Bella- la dije mirándola.

-Yo también lo había pensado- me dijo con una sonrisa, mientras yo sacaba mi móvil.

-¿Mark?¿te apetece ir de boda ?

-_Claro, dime la hora y la dirección y allí estaré._- me dijo mi jefe.

-Trae a tu mujer para que seáis nuestros testigos a las 12:00 en la iglesia de Sam Jhon ¿Sabes donde queda?-le pregunte.

_-Por supuesto, allí estaremos y sera un gran honor, gracias hijo nos vemos en un par de horas._

-Adiós y el honor será para nosotros.

cerre el móvil y mire a mi niña, agarrandola de la mano, la dirigi hacia un motel que había cerca de la iglesia donde nos casariamos para que se pudiera cambiar. Mientras yo fui a buscar las alianzas y vestirme yo también.

Cuando faltaban diez minutos, mande a Mark a buscar a Bella, mientras yo me quedaba con su mujer, era una mujer muy simpática y cariñosa, lo malo es que yo estaba muerto de los nervios y las palabras no me salían.

Cuando dieron las doce en punto, la puerta de la iglesia sonó y fue cuando vi a mi hermoso ángel vestida con su vestido, mientras caminaba del brazo de Mark. Traía una hermosa sonrisa mientras yo no podía apartar mi mirada de ella. Nunca pensé que mi matrimonio sería de esta manera. Hace un año lloraba por que no quería casarme, y ahora estaba aquí casándome con la mujer de mi vida, a la cual solo conocía de hace bien poco.

Cuando llego a mi lado me temblaban las manos, estaba muy nervioso y sentía mi corazón que iba a mil por hora, no sentí cuando Mark coloco la mano de Bella encima de la miá, que estaban totalmente frías.

-Cuida a este ángel Edward- me dijo Mark.

-Con mi vida.- le respondí sin poder desviar mi vista de ella.

La ceremonia fue corta pero se me paso sin darme cuenta, solo me di cuenta de ella cuando el cura nos pregunto por nuestros votos, en ese momento no lo dude ni por un momento en mi contestación.

-Edward Anthony Cullen ¿quieres a Isabella Marie Swan como legitima esposa, en la riqueza en la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte os separe?

-Si quiero- dije con una sonrisa.

-Y tú Isabella Marie Swan ¿quieres a Edward Anthony Cullen por legitimo esposo, en la riqueza en la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte os separe?

-Si quiero -contesto ella.

Por el poder que me ha dado la Santa Iglesia, os declaro marido y mujer, puedes besar a la novia -termino el cura con una sonrisa.

No me lo pensé dos veces, cogí su dulce cara entre mis manos y la bese con todo mi corazón. No se el tiempo que estuvimos besándonos hasta que unos aplausos nos hicieron separarnos. Mark y su esposa nos felicitaron por la boda, y nos convención ir a un restaurante a comer con ellos, como regalo de boda.

La verdad esque lo estábamos pasando muy bien hasta que vi a alguien en la puerta del restaurante, en ese momento quede de piedra y no supe reaccionar hasta que la vi que se acercaba, inconscientemente cogí la mano de Bella, sin poder moverme de mi posición.

-Edward ¿que pasa cariño?- me pregunto Bella con preocupación. Pero yo no podía responderla, no encontraba las palabras.

-Hola Edward.


	11. Escapando de nuevo

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE Y LA HISTORIA ES ORIGINAL MIÁ ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE.**

**CAPITULO 10 ESCAPANDO DE NUEVO**

-Hola Edward- dijo ella.

-¿Madre?-pregunte yo aún incrédulo mirándola-¿Que haces aquí?

En ese momento reaccione, si ella estaba aquí, quería decir que mi padre también lo estaría, cogí de la mano a Bella, insistiendo que se levantara, teníamos que marcharnos y rápido, mi padre podía meter en un lió a Bella, y tenía que protegerla como fuera.

-Bella nos vamos- la dije -Mark, Caroline gracias por todos pero nos tenemos que ir -antes de poder pasar, mi madre me agarro del brazo para intentar detenerme.

-Edward espera tenemos que hablar- dijo con una mirada suplicante.

-No madre, Bella y yo nos vamos ahora – dije intentando apartarla.

-Ahora no puedes salir tu padre esta ahí fuera- dijo sujetándome de nuevo, yo me quede paralizado mirando a mi madre, y note que Bella se tensaba y me abrazaba por la cintura

-¿Por que haces esto?- la pregunte.

-Por que eres mi hijo, y necesitaba saber las razones de tu huida.-dijo ignorando a Bella como si ella no estuviera allí.

-Tenemos que volver a nuestro departamento a recoger nuestras cosas para irnos cuanto antes -mire a Bella y supe lo que pensaba en ese momento- pero estaremos encantados de darte unos minutos para hablar contigo-escribí en un papel la dirección de nuestra casa y se la dí- te esperaremos durante un par de horas, no podemos darte más tiempo, tenemos que irnos antes de que padre nos encuentre.

-No te preocupes allí estaré.

Salio del restaurante, Bella y yo nos volvimos a sentar de nuevo con Mark y Caroline, para hacer un poco de tiempo antes de irnos. Por sus miradas sabia que tenían muchas preguntas, pero en ese momento no sabía ni que respuestas darles.

-No te preocupes Tony pero espero que soluciones las cosas con tu familia- con sola esa frase, sabia que Mark no haría sus preguntas.

Después de media hora decidimos salir del restaurante y dirigirnos de inmediato a nuestro apartamento, teníamos mucho que hacer antes de dejar la ciudad de las Vegas. Habíamos pasado un mes muy felices aquí, pero al parecer nuestro tiempo había acabado.

-Edward, ¿donde iremos ahora?- pregunto Bella mientras metía nuestra ropa en las maletas.

-No lo se cariño, pero tiene que ser un sitio, donde no me conozcan, soy demasiado conocido.-dije mientras recogía yo las cosas del baño.

Esto era como una pesadilla, ¿como nos habían encontrado tan rápido?, esto era malo, esta era muy malo. Sabia hasta que termino llegaba mi padre con su obsesión por el poder, y sabia perfectamente que si Bella llegaba a sus manos podía hacerle su vida un infierno.

-Creo que tengo una idea -dijo Bella apoyada en el marco de la puerta del baño.

-¿Otra de tus ideas?-la pregunte mientras me acercaba a ella.

-¿No te han gustado mis ideas hasta ahora?-dijo con un pequeño puchero.

-Sabé usted señora Cullen que sus ideas siempre me han encantado, sobre todo la de hacerte mi mujer- la dije mientras la abrazaba y la daba un beso, fue haciéndose más apasionante donde coloque mis manos en su hermoso trasero hasta que el timbre de la puerta nos interrumpió.- joder quien coño será ahora.

-Puede que sea tu madre- dijo elevando una ceja- tienes que abrir y hablar con ella.

Separándome de ella con todo el dolor de mi cuerpo, fui hasta la puerta y la abrí, allí estaba mi madre, en sus ojos reflejaban todas las preguntas que estaba dispuesta hacerme y sabía que era hora de dar mis explicaciones.

-Pasa madre- la dije haciéndola pasar.

-Gracias hijo -dijo dándome un abrazo. la conduje hasta el sofá de nuestra sala, mientras escuchaba como Bella seguí recogiendo nuestras cosas, estaba seguro que quería darnos privacidad, pero en ese momento sentía que la necesitaba a mi lado.

-¿Quieres una café o algo para beber?- la pregunte.

-No gracias cariño, solo he venido a hablar contigo y que me expliques el porque te escapaste de esta manera- dijo- Edward si lo hubieras hablado conmigo quizá, hubiéramos encontrado una solución.

-Si claro, y tu hubieras convencido a padre que no me quería casar con Tania. Madre no lo hiciste cuando más te necesite, no creo que lo hubieras hecho cuando solo quedaban horas para casarme- dije levantándome- sinceramente ¿crees que si esa noche hubiera llegado a tu casa y le hubiera dicho a padre que me había enamorado de una camarera y no quería casarme con Tania me hubiera hecho caso?¿tienes tanto fe en ello?¿me habrías ayudado en ese momento?, yo creo que no madre.

-Edward por favor, tienes que escucharme- dijo levantándose y sujetando mis manos.

-No madre, ahora ya es muy tarde, ya he decidido mi vida, y ni tú, ni mi padre podréis decidir nada de ella- me solté de sus manos y me dirigí hacia la habitación donde mi Bella estaría haciendo nuestras maletas, pero no llegue muy lejos, Bella salía de la habitación y sus ojos demostraban una suma tristeza- mi amor ¿que te pasa?- la dije mientras la limpiaba unas pocas lagrimas que recorrían sus mejillas.

-Edward, escucha a tu madre, haz algo que yo no tengo ya la oportunidad por favor.

-Por ti lo haré, pero no por ellos- la dije mientras la besaba, la cogí de la mano y la senté en el sofá junto a mi.

-Tuvimos que obligarte a que aceptaras ese compromiso, sabes como es tu padre, siempre están sus negocios por delante de todo el mundo, incluso por delante de mi, pero ¿que querías que hiciera yo para contradecirlo?. Yo en casa, no tengo ni voz ni voto, no podía ir contra tu padre cuando tomo esa decisión. Y fue la mejor opción por tu bien.

-Por mi bien, ¿y eso quien lo decidió él?, nunca te pusiste de mi lado, siempre estuviste en las sombras de todo. Si accedí a este estúpido compromiso era por ti, no por él. -dije yo.

-¿Y esta es tu opción de vivir?, lo tenias todo y aún estas a tiempo, junto con Tania y tu ...-pero no pude evitar el interrumpirla.

-Para, eso que tiene Tania no es mio-dije yo

-¿Como?- pregunto ella sin entenderme.

-Que ese niño no es mio, yo nunca me acosté con Tania, ella esta mintiendo, y quería pasarlo por mio, pero hasta que no nazca yo no podre confirmar mi inocencia.

-¿Como puedes renunciar a tu propio hijo Edward?, jamas pensaría que fueras tan insensible. La pobre chica esta llorando a mares por tu abandono.

-¿por que no puedes creer en mis palabras cuando te digo que no es mio y en cambio si la crees a ella?.- le dije yo con rabia

-Por tú manera de actuar, nadie te creé Edward- dijo ella.

-Yo si le creo señora- dijo Bella sujetándome de la mano- Creo a Edward cuando dice que ese niño no es suyo.

-¿Y tu que sabes?, solo le conoces desde hace solo un mes, te lo tienes bien montado niñata, ahora es cuando me has confirmado lo que Carlisle me ha dicho de que eres una caza fortuna.

-No te voy a permitir que la faltes al respeto a mi mujer- le dije entre dientes.

-¿Tu mujer?- dijo ella fue cuando se dio cuenta de nuestras alianzas.- Os habéis casado. ¿COMO PUEDES SER TAN INCOSCIENTE?-nos grito- tengo que llamar a tu padre y que pare esta locura, si tu no quieres alguien tiene que hacer entrar en razón.

En el momento que mi madre iba a coger su bolso, Bella se lo cogió y me lo entrego, no podíamos permitir esto, ya le habíamos dado una oportunidad y estaba visto que no podía contar con mi familia. Cogí su móvil del bolso y lo tire por la ventana.

-Lo siento pero no podemos permitirlo, lo siento madre tenia confianza que lo entendieras, pero esta visto que eres igual que él.-fui a la habitación donde cogí nuestras maletas y la volví a mirar. Ella estaba aún sentada en el sofá.

-Señora Cullen, siento mucho todo esto, pero yo no soy como pensáis su marido y usted. Yo amo a Edward, y haré cualquier cosa por él. No saben lo que están perdiendo por su cabezonería, yo perdí a mis padres, y estoy segura que nos hubieran apoyado en esto. Nosotros no seriamos gente de dinero, pero el amor que teníamos en nuestra familia no se podía comparar con toda vuestra riqueza.

-No creas que con esas palabras bonitas me vas a convencer- dijo con rabia.- seguro que si te extiendo un cheque ahora desaparecerías de la vida de mi hijo para siempre, eres una arrastrada como todas.

-Se puede meter su dinero donde le quepa señora. Yo no me case con su hijo por dinero, y espero que no se arrepienta de lo que ha perdido en este momento por sus palabras, prefiero vivir en la pobreza que tocar alguna vez su dinero.

-Hasta siempre madre -cogí a Bella de la mano y salimos de lo que había sido nuestro primer hogar.

.

Salimos dejando a mi madre sentada en el sofá sin dirigirla una ultima mirada, me sentía traicionado por ella, pensé que mi madre seria de otra manera pero al parecer ella también me había traicionado.

-Edward -dijo Bella en un susurro.

-¿Que pasa cariño?- pregunte al ver que se había parado en el ultimo tramo de escalera. Ella me señalo hacia la puerta del portal y fue cuando los vi. Mike y toda su tropa, al parecer ellos también nos habían localizado

-Mierda, ¿pero que pasa hoy, se han dispuesto a todos a encontrarnos?-dije en un susurro.-tranquila cariño con suerte nos largaremos sin que se den cuenta- pero había hablado demasiado pronto, en ese momento se había girado y nos vieron- mierda, tenemos que salir de aquí ya.

Nos giramos hacia la puerta trasera del bloque, pero al parecer ellos ya nos estaban pisando los talones

-EH vosotros dos, deteneos ahora mismo sino queréis que os meta un tiro ahora mismo- dijo la voz de Mike

Seguimos corriendo hasta que llegamos a la puerta, conseguimos salir antes de que nos atraparan, cuando salimos sujete la puerta para que no la pudieran abrir, pero al parecer no tenia la suficiente fuerza.

-Bella necesito algo para atrancar la puerta -no termine de decir la frase cuando sentí el tirón en la puerta de que estaban intentando abrirla-rápido nena si no quieres que nos pillen.

Vi como buscaba algo alrededor del callejón, pero al parecer teníamos la mala suerte de estar en el callejón más limpio de la Vegas. Cuando pensé que me fallaban las fuerzas, Bella venia con una barra de hierro.

-¿Servirá?- pregunto

-Es perfecto- se la cogí y atranque la puerta.

-Te pillare maldita Zorra y a tu chulo lo matare- grito Mike atrevas de la puerta.

Cogí de la mano a Bella y tire de ella hasta nuestro coche, una vez que estuvimos dentro di un fuerte pisotón en el acelerador, un chirrido de ruedas sonó en el asfalto y conseguí que el coche saliera haciendo ruedas que seguro que había dejado parte de ellas en la carretera. Mi coche no era muy potente, pero con un poco de suerte podríamos sacarlos algo de ventaja.

-Nos siguen -dijo Bella con un pequeño grito.

-No me pongas nervioso nena, conseguiré despistarlos- dije cambiando de marchas.

Veía como un mercedes de color negro se acercaba peligrosamente a nosotros por detrás. Vi la desviación hacia la autopista a la derecha, donde sabia que tendríamos una pequeña posibilidad de despistarlos. Tendría que esperar en el ultimo momento para hacer el giro y así no supieran cuales eran mis intenciones.

-Cariño agarrate donde puedas- cuando termine de decir eso di el giro demasiado brusco donde casi chocamos con otro coche que se incorporaba hacia esa carretera.-uf eso estuvo cerca. -dije mirando a Bella, estaba blanca como la cal, creo que se llevo un buen susto- nena ¿estas bien?.

-Si, pero la próxima vez, avisa- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa temblorosa.

La agarre de su mano y di un pequeño beso en sus nudillo, esta pequeña aventura me había subido la adrenalina a tope. Ahora ya no solo teníamos que escapar de mi padre, al parecer el mafioso de Mike también nos perseguían.

-Edward, han vuelto-dijo Bella.

-Joder, joder y ahora como los despistamos- dije yo acelerando.

-Dirígete al hotel donde trabajamos- dijo Bella.

-¿Que tienes pensado? - la dije mientras la miraba.

-Se que me voy arrepentir de esto pero tenemos que cambiar de coche, después de todo no te he contado mi idea- la mire con sorpresa, no me podía creer que diera carta blanca para usar mi dinero.

-Cuéntame tu plan cariño- la dije.

-Cuando lleguemos al hotel, dejaremos el coche en el parking, si te acuerdas allí podemos coger el autobús que nos llevara de nuevo al aeropuerto, y con un poco de suerte podremos coger un billete para dirigirnos a Seatle allí cogeremos un coche nuevo.

-¿Seatle?-pregunte.

-Podríamos volver a Forks, es un pueblo pequeño, que estoy segura que nadie te reconocerá. Creo que podremos quedarnos unos días en casa de Alice hasta que encontremos algo para quedarnos.

-¿y por que no en tu casa?- dije mirándola de reojo.

-Edward..-dijo con tristeza.

-Hablaremos después, pero me gusta tu plan.

Dirigí mi coche de nuevo hacia la ciudad para dirigirnos de nuevo al hotel donde trabajábamos. Si nuestro plan salia bien podríamos casi establecernos en el pequeño pueblo de mi niña. Al ser tan pequeño, estaba seguro que nadie me reconocería y podríamos establecernos por mucho tiempo.

Cuando llegamos al hotel, ingresamos de inmediato al parking del hotel, el mercedes de Mike hacia tiempo que no lo veíamos, pero estaba más que seguro que no estarían muy lejos. Llegamos a nuestras taquillas y sacamos todo de ellas. La verdad iba a echar de menos esto, pero ya no podíamos quedarnos.

Y como dijo Bella, cogimos el autobús que nos llevaría al aeropuerto para que nos llevara ese avión a nuestro próximo destino. Aún no le había contado a Bella la situación de la casa de sus padres, pero creo que preferí contársela en el avión.


	12. Bienvenidos a Forks

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE Y LA HISTORIA ES ORIGINAL MIÁ ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE.**

**CAPITULO 11 BIENVENIDOS A FORKS**

Al llegar al aeropuerto, conseguimos enseguida los billetes para Seatle, lo único que teníamos que esperar durante un par de horas a que saliera nuestro avión. Mientras estábamos en la sala de espera del aeropuerto cada uno metido en sus pensamientos, pensé en llamar a Jasper para ponerle al corriente de nuestros planes, a estas alturas necesitaba de alguien de confianza para que me diera su consejo.

-Edward, voy a llamar a Alice para avisarle y que nos recoja en el aeropuerto- me dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Yo estaba pensando en llamar a Jasper, necesito hablar con él.

Nos dirigimos hacia los teléfonos públicos, ya que no quería llamar con el móvil que habíamos comprado para que no se quedara registrado el número. Era más fácil para nosotros intentar no dejar ninguna pista. Marque el número que me sabia de memoria y a los dos tonos Jasper me contesto.

-¿Diga?- respondió él.

-Jasper, necesito de nuevo tu ayuda.

-!Vaya Edward dos veces en una misma semana!, pensé que no sabría nada de ti durante un largo tiempo-dijo el haciéndose el sorprendido.

-Dejate de bromas, necesito que muevas tus contactos y me consigas un coche.- en ese momento tenia la sensación de ser observado, pero al girarme no vi a nadie.

-Bien, dime que necesitas-dijo con tono más serio.

-Necesito que hables con Peter, el de la universidad.

-Se de quien me hablas, pero sabes que sus negocios no son muy limpios que digamos.

-Necesito una nueva identidad, allí donde vamos, dile que me mande todo dentro de dos días a Seatle, a la oficina que tiene allí, yo lo recogeré. Él sabe todo lo que tiene que hacer.

-Edward ¿donde te estas metiendo?- dijo el preocupado.

-Quiero empezar una nueva vida, y con mi apellido nunca lo conseguiré. Pero como Edward Mansen seguro que si. También necesito, que saques parte del dinero de la herencia de mis abuelos, llama a Jenks que es mi abogado, y dile que tendrá unos nuevos clientes, la familia Mansen, Edward Mansen e Isabella Mansen. Necesitan llevar todos sus asuntos bancarios, dale parte de mi herencia para que abra una cuenta a nuestro nuevo nombre, y quedate con parte del dinero, con él compra un coche para que lo pueda recoger dentro de dos días en Port Ángeles, ¿Lo tienes todo?-pregunte.

-¿Por que a Jenks?-pregunto él.

-Por que es el indicado, es el único que se que no esta podrido por el dinero de mi padre, y se que tiene suficiente privacidad para confiar en él. Por eso siempre he trabajado todos mis asuntos con su despacho.

-De acuerdo, creo que lo tengo todo, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?-me pregunto Jasper.

-Si puedo contestarte-dije yo de broma.

-¿Donde vais esta vez?- dijo el en un susurro.

-Jasper- le dije en tono de advertencia.

-Vale, pero algún día tendrás que decírmelo, te hecho de menos, bueno en realidad, todos te echamos de menos, hasta Emmett.

-Aún, no puedo perdonar a Emmett por su traición.-dije yo con tristeza, aun no lo entendía, era como mi hermano, y me había traicionado.

-Sabes, por que actuó así, y esta arrepentido, y aún más cuando se entero de las mentiras que iba soltando esa zorra de su supuesto embarazo.

-Dejame pensarlo, te llamaré cuando pueda. Tengo que contarte muchas cosas- dije con una sonrisa, sentí como alguien intentaba llamar mi atención golpeándome la espalda, cuando eche un vistazo por encima de mi hombro vi que era Bella- espera cariño ya termino -dije en un susurro.

-Edward necesitamos irnos-dijo ella con voz temblorosa.

-¿Que pasa nena?- dije mirándola, pero ella no me miraba a mi tenia su visión en otra parte, fue cuando me gire entero y lo vi, era uno de los hombres de Mike y al parecer, él también nos había visto-mierda.

-¿Edward?-dijo la voz de Jasper atrevas del teléfono- ¿Pasa algo?.

-Te tengo que dejar, estamos en problemas, te llamare en cuanto pueda- sin dejar despedirse a Jasper colgué el teléfono, cogiendo a Bella de la mano, tire de ella hacia la otra punta del aeropuerto, tenía que pensar y rápido como escapar sin ser vistos.

-¿Que vamos hacer ahora?- dijo ella.

-No lo se, estoy pensando-dije mirando de nuevo por encima de mi hombro para observar como nos seguía.- deprisa cariño.

-Espera Edward, mira- me señalo un grupo de gente anciana que esperaban entrar a un restaurante que había allí- creo que he visto a alguien y tengo una idea.

Nos dirigimos hacia donde estaban ellos, no se que plan tenía en ese momento Bella, pero esperaba que fuera muy bueno, ya que el que nos perseguía venia demasiado cerca y creo que esta vez, teníamos pocas posibilidades de escapar.

-¿Zafrina?-escuche llamar Bella a una señora que estaba en la cola. La mujer se giro hacia nosotros, y al parecer ella conocía a Bella ya que una enorme sonrisa apareció en su cara.

-Bella cariño ¿Eres tu?- dijo ella dirigiéndose a mi mujer.

-Si soy yo, ¿Como estas?- dijo ella dándole un abrazo, yo mientras mire donde estaba el matón y al vernos rodeados de tanta gente se aparto un poco, pero sin perdernos de vista.

-¿Que haces por aquí? Pensé que estarías en Nueva York-dijo ella acariciando su cara.

-No, he venido a trabajar aquí durante un tiempo, pero ya nos vamos.-dijo ella

-¿Y este apuesto caballero quien es?-pregunto ella mirándome.

-Edward Mansen, encantado señora-dije dándole la mano.

-Es mi marido Zafrina- dijo ella mirándome con amor.

-!Pero niña¡¿te has casado y no has dicho nada a nadie?-dijo ella con sorpresa- cuando se entere Alice te va a matar-dijo ella en un tono bastante bajo, pero aún así yo la pude escuchar.

-Zafrina es la abuela de Alice- me dijo Bella para que supiera quien era- aún no se lo he dicho, la he intentado llamar pero no me coge el teléfono-le comento a ella.

-Estará en Port Ángeles con Rosali y Angela, parece mentira que no la conozcas-dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Tienes razón, lo malo es que no tengo su móvil y necesito hablar con ella-Bella, miro hacia mi espalda y vio lo que yo había visto, lo único es que ahora estaba más cerca de nosotros -Zafrina ¿no tendrás su móvil?-dijo ella con esperanza.

-Claro cariño, espera voy a buscarlo- después de unos minutos de buscar su móvil en el bolso, y re buscarlo en su móvil, al parecer dio con su número-¿quieres utilizar mi móvil para llamarla?.

-¿Me dejarías?-después de confirmarlo con la cabeza vi como bella marcaba y esperaba a que la contestaran, vi como el matón se había acercado aún más,lo suficiente a nosotros para escuchar nuestra conversación.

-No digas el nombre ha donde nos dirigimos-dije en un susurro acercándome a ella-di algo diferente, para despistarlo-dije señalando con mi cabeza donde estaba, ella me entendió y me guiño un ojo.

-Alice? Hola, si soy yo-se quedo unos segundos callada esperando a que la contestarán-jajaja, no están imposible, escucha Alice- se volvió a quedar callada-¿me dejas hablar?-dijo de manera desesperada mientras rodaba sus ojos-si yo también te he echado mucho de menos, Alice necesito que me vayas a buscar al aeropuerto estoy en la vegas- espero un rato-gracias te veré en chicago-al decir eso me miro, pero se empezó a reír por algo -habrá sido un lapsus se donde estáis, adiós Alice me tengo que ir, un beso.

Colgó y me miro esperando una confirmación de si lo había hecho bien, mire donde estaba el supuesto matón, y al no verlo allí, supe que nuestro plan había funcionado, seguramente había ido a informar a su jefe, hacia donde nos dirigíamos, era hora de largarnos antes de que supieran la verdad.

Nos despedimos de la abuela de Alice, prometiendo la que iríamos a su casa cuando volviera de sus vacaciones. Nos dirigimos hacia la terminal donde saldría nuestro avión, cuando quedaba ya diez minutos para embarcar. Una vez que estábamos sentados en nuestros asientos, pensé que era el mejor momento para hablar con Bella.

Sabía que tenía que decirle a Bella sobre la casa de sus padres, pero también teníamos que hablar que haríamos una vez que nos estableciéramos allí, teníamos que empezar una nueva vida, y no sabíamos ni por donde empezar. Mi idea era que Bella volviera a la universidad para terminar sus dos años de carrera, y al parecer en Seatle había una buena universidad.

-Bella cariño, creo que tenemos que hablar de algo-dije yo desviando mi mirada.

-¿Que has hecho Edward?- dijo ella sentándose recta para mirarme.

-Nena necesito que no te enfades conmigo, lo hice por que pensé que te alegrarías por ello, iba a ser un regalo por tu cumpleaños, pero al parecer lo tendré que adelantar- dije yo.

-Edward-dijo de manera de advertencia.

-Pague lo que se debía de la casa de tus padres- respondí tan deprisa que pensé que no me habría entendido bien.

-¿Que?-dijo ella abriendo los ojos de par en par, al parecer si me había escuchado.

-Cariño, lo siento, pero como te dije una vez y ahora no tienes excusa, lo que es mio es tuyo, y eso también esta incluido mi dinero.

-Edward- dijo en un tono de regañina, sabia que se había enfadado, y rezaba por que se le pasara rápido-te digo lo que le dije a tu madre, no quiero tu dinero, y esto que has hecho a mis espaldas, no te lo voy a perdonar así como así. En cuanto lleguemos a Forks, pediré de nuevo la hipoteca y te devolveré el dinero que has pagado por ella- intente hablar pero ella me volvió a cortar- ¿no ves que le estas dando la razón con esta acción a tus padres?¿no crees que se enterarán tus padres en que te has gastado el dinero?-hay fue cuando la corte, nuca la dije de donde había salido ese dinero, y al parecer ella estaba mal encaminada.

-Nena ese dinero no ha salido de mis padres- la dije con una sonrisa.

-¿Como?- dijo ella sin comprenderme.

-Que ese dinero, es herencia de mis abuelos, no tiene que ver nada de mis padres, a parte creo que ellos ni siquiera saben que lo tengo. Me lo dio mi abuelo, para cuando encontrara mi camino me lo gastara como quisiera.- la dije mientras la acariciaba la cara.

-No te llego a comprender.-dijo ella descolocada.

-Veras, antes de morir mi abuelo, me obligo a prometerle, que no tocaría ese dinero hasta el momento que encontrara mi vida encaminada, o como el siempre me decía, hasta que mi corazón encontrara su camino. Mi abuelo, siempre me enseño que tenia que hacer caso a mi corazón para encontrar la felicidad, y desde la noche que te conocí lo hice, por eso el dinero que tenía en esa cuenta lo puedo usar contigo, fue una promesa que le hice al él, y por supuesto ahora puedo cumplirla- la di un beso por que desde hacia ya unos minutos sus labios me reclamaban que lo hiciera.

-Nunca me lo contaste-dijo ella sorprendida.

-Nena, cuando te digo que tu eres mi vida, es por que lo eres, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, y si me tengo que gastar toda ese dinero para hacerte feliz lo haré, pero ahora mismo estuve encantado de gastar solo una mínima parte, para hacerte este pequeño regalo.

-gracias Edward-dijo llenando sus ojos de lagrimas.

-Ahora, quiero hablar de lo que nos espera allí, tenemos que pensar como plantearnos nuestras pequeñas vidas.

-Bueno, ahora sabiendo que ya tenemos casa, he pensado buscar algún trabajo-pero la corte antes de que siguiera, yo tenia otros planes y quería comentárselos.

-¿y por que no mejor, yo busco trabajo y tu vuelves a la universidad?- dije con una sonrisa-cariño me gustaría que te matricularas en la universidad de Seatle, no esta muy lejos de casa y podrías terminar tus dos años para graduarte.

-Ed no estaría muy cómoda sabiendo que tu trabajas para que yo pueda ir a la universidad- dijo ella bajando la mirada.

-Cariño mirame- la dije mientras la alzaba la carita-me encantaría trabajar, para saber que tu tendrás una oportunidad de graduarte, es algo que se que quieres, y no me importa sacrificarme por tu felicidad, no se donde podría trabajar, pero estoy casi seguro de que algo encontrare.

Después de esta pequeña conversación, Bella y yo decidimos, dejarlo hasta llegar a Forks, pero antes nos quedaban aún 3 horas por delante, por eso decidimos descansar un poco hasta llegar a Seatle, cuando nos quedaban media hora por llegar, yo estaba un poco nervioso. Llegaríamos a un pueblo donde todo el mundo conocería a Bella, y yo sería un extranjero, no sabia como comportarme con sus amigas y no se como les caería.

-Ed ¿que te pasa?, estas inquieto cariño.-dijo Bella.

-¿Crees que le caeré bien a tus amigas?-dije yo mirándola de reojo.

-Mi amor, no estés nervioso, a la única que querrán matar es a mi-dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-¿A ti?¿por que?-dije yo sin comprender lo.

-Por que me he casado sin su consentimiento-dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Sus palabras no me tranquilizaron mucho, pero respire un par de veces, los nervios no conseguía aplacarlos, pero cuando dieron el aviso de que íbamos aterrizar, la cosa estaba peor, pensé que iba a vomitar, jamas me había sentido tan nervioso.

Una vez que recogimos nuestras maletas nos dirigimos, hacia la salida del aeropuerto, pero no llegamos muy lejos, ya que cuando estábamos por atravesar una pequeña mujer morena se abalanzo contra Bella, por un momento pensé que la estaban atacando, pero cuando vi que estaban abrazadas y llorando, me imagine que seria su amiga. Comprobé que también había dos mujeres más mirándonos, una rubia con el pelo que le llegaba hasta los hombros, y muy guapa, no tanto como mi Bella pero si que lo era, con unos ojos azules que demostraban la alegría de ver a su amiga, y otra morena, con gafas,y ojos marrones, esta chica se la veía que era muy tímida.

-Dios Bella, estas guapísima-dijo la pequeña de ojos verdes con una gran sonrisa sin soltar las manos de mi mujer- me tienes que contar todo, ¿como es que has vuelto?¿y que has hecho todo este tiempo?¿y que ha pasado con tus estudios?¿y..-la rubia no la dejo terminar ya que hasta yo me estaba agobiando con tanta pregunta.

-Alice, respira, dejanos a nosotras también saludar a nuestra amiga- ella se separo y las otras dos se acercaron abrazar a su amiga, me sentía un poco fuera de lugar, al parecer ninguna se habían dado cuenta de mi presencia, hasta que sentí que alguien me estaba mirando fijamente.

-¿Y tu quien eres?-dijo la pequeña duende cuando se fijo en mi.

-Hola soy Edward Masen-dije dándole la mano.-Soy...

-El novio de Bella, ¿No es así?-dijo ella dándome una sonrisa, yo mire a Bella esperando alguna reacción de ella, no sabia si contestarla con la verdad o no.

-Edward no es mi novio- dijo ella dándome la mano y una de sus dulces sonrisas.

-¿Entonces es tu prometido?- dijo su otra amiga rubia con una gran sonrisa- ¿nuestra Bellita se ha comprometido?-siguió preguntando ella.

-No exactamente-dije yo un poco nervioso.

-Están casados-confirmo su otra amiga mirándonos las manos y señalando nuestras alianzas.

-!QUE¡-chillaron. En ese momento no supe donde meterme, me escondí detrás de Bella abrazando su cintura, estas chicas me daban realmente miedo.

-Tranquilas-dijo Bella con tranquilidad.

-¿Como que tranquilas?- siguió chillando su amiga Alice-te has casado y no nos has dicho nada.

-Alice, luego os lo explico, pero aquí no, y va monos estáis haciendo un escándalo y todo el mundo nos están mirando.

Parece que con esas palabras las convenció, pero sabia que nuestro interrogatorio iba a ser peor cuando llegáramos a casa. Estuvimos alrededor de una hora de viaje hasta que vislumbramos el cartel de Bienvenidos a Forks. Fue como una sensación de paz que se instalo en mi corazón, algo me decía que por fin había llegado a casa. Donde por fin podríamos crear nuestro hogar.

_Siento haber tardado tanto pero es que he tenido mucho trabajo, espero no tardar tanto la próxima vez._

_Un beso a todas._


	13. Nuestra vida en Forks

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE Y LA HISTORIA ES ORIGINAL MIÁ ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE.**

**CAPITULO 12 NUESTRA VIDA EN FORKS**

_Hotel Princes las Vegas_

_-Carlisle esto lo tenemos que arreglar, no puedo puedo permitir que todo el mundo se entere que mi princesa esta embarazada del estúpido de tu hijo y sigan solteros sin casarse siquiera._

_-Ya lo sé Aro, no hace falta que me lo digas, lo encontraré y lo obligare que se case con ella.-le dijo mirando a la rubia sentada en la cama que lloraba sin consuelo junto a su escosa y su madre que intentaba consolarla._

_Su mujer levanto la cabeza al escuchar esas palabras de su marido, no sabia si contarle la verdad o no, sabia que traicionaría de nuevo a su hijo, pero algo tenia que hacer, no podía seguir permitiendo que siguiera arruinando su futuro junto a esa mujerzuela que lo acompañaba. Prefirió contárselo cuando estuvieran a solas. Bastante disgustaba estaba ya Tania para que le dieran otro disgusto._

_-Aro, confía en mi. Le encontraremos, tengo a mi mejor hombre buscándolo y se que no me fallará._

_-Esme dime que le encontraremos, ya estoy de tres meses, y mi bebe necesita un padre-dijo Tania sollozando._

_-Tania tranquila, pero necesito preguntarte algo- Esme se quedo un minuto esperando, sabia que tenía que confiar en ella, pero después de la conversación con Edward las dudas le carcomían en el estomago- ¿Estas segura de que ese bebe es de mi hijo?._

_Ella sollozo más fuerte y Esme se sintió mal, sabia que había hecho mal en dudar en ella, con las locuras que estaba haciendo su hijo últimamente, no había otra explicación, la había abandonada para no hacerse cargo de ese niño y fugarse con esa mujerzuela, con más razón tenían que encontrarlo para que asumiera con sus obligaciones, ella misma se encargaría de destruir ese estúpido matrimonio en el cual se había metido su hijo._

_Sabía que mandando le con sus abuelos maternos no había sido buena idea. Un niño se criaba con sus padres, pero por hacer caso a su marido y dejar marchar a su pequeño, había sido un gran error, le habían metido ideas estúpidas en la cabeza sobre la lealtad hacia el corazón y sobre el amor verdadero. Puf eso no existía, esas tonterías que le había metido su abuelo en la cabeza, ideas que intento meterle a ella en la cabeza, al parecer habían sembrado la confusión en la cabeza de su hijo._

_A ella también la inculcaron esas ideas desde pequeña, y siempre busco algo que nunca encontró, hasta que conoció a Carlisle, nunca se enamoro de él, ni siquiera le amaba de eso estaba segura. Y él tampoco lo estaba, si no después de nacer su hijo nunca hubiera buscado el cariño y el calor de otras mujeres en su cama. Ni ella habría buscado tampoco a su ultimo amante 20 años más joven que ella._

_Solo se caso con él para salir de su casa, y conseguir esa vida que siempre quiso tener. No quiso nunca decir que sus padres eran pobres._

_Su padre un mercader de una pequeña joyería y su madre profesora de guardería, tenían dinero pero no les sobraba del todo, siempre hacían malabares para terminar el mes con un plato en la mesa, su vida fue tranquila pero ella desde pequeña siempre aspiraba a más. Sobre todo desde que consiguió una beca y estudio en la universidad más prestigiosa de Londres donde conoció a Carlais. En ella solo estudiaban los hijos de las familias más adineradas de todo el mundo, y fue cuando supo que tendría que juntarse con alguno de esos niños ricos para aspirar a algo más en su vida._

_En su clase de economía conoció a Carlisle, sus padres no les gusto demasiado, pero les tuvo que decir que se había enamorado de él locamente, y era lo que le dictaba su corazón. Sabía que esas tonterías les convencería y así fue. A los pocos meses me casé con él y a los poco después me quede embarazada de mi hijo._

_Por así decirlo era lo único que nos ataba juntos, pero cuando Edward cumplió catorce años Carlisle lo mando a estudiar a Londres a un instituto privado para poder acceder a la universidad donde estudiamos nosotros. Mis padres se volvieron locos al saber que su nieto iba a pasar ese tiempo junto a ellos. Yo en cambio al principio me lo tome mal, por que me separaría de mi pequeño, pero como siempre era el cero a la izquierda, la que siempre estaba a las sombras._

_Se hicieron muchos planes a favor de mi hijo, se le prometió con una estupenda chica, hija del socio de mi marido, se preparo su casamiento para cuando él terminara la universidad. Yo rezaba que mi padre no hubiera infundado mucho en sus pensamientos. Pero me equivoque, cuando mi marido le comunico de su matrimonio él se negó en completo. Yo no podía influir en sus decisiones, pero tenía que apoyar a mi marido. Convencí a mi hijo que lo hiciera, y lo conseguí, me alegre mucho que aceptara._

_Pero todos nuestros planes se arruinaron el día que la conoció a ella. A esa niñata que se pensaba que podría destrozarlos todos con unas tontas palabras cariñosas y unos cuantos polvos_

_A mi hijo parece que lo había convencido, pero a mi no. Sabía que esa niñata solo iba por el dinero del clan de los Cullen, pero mientras yo tuviera aliento, eso no lo iba a consentir, lucharía por traer a mi hijo de vuelta al camino correcto. Empezando por ayudar a mi marido a encontrarlo y diciéndole lo que había descubierto_

_-Carlisle tenemos que hablar, creo que ha surgido un problema- le comunico Esme._

_Forks_

El coche se paro casi a las afueras del pueblo, al asomarme a la ventana pude ver una pequeña casa blanca de dos plantas. Suponía que esta era la pequeña casa de los padres de Bella, ahora nuestro nuevo hogar. Se la veía sumamente acogedora, pero algo abandonada, tendría que hacer algunos arreglos para volver hacerla acogedora, tenía parte del tejado un poco hundido, y la pintura de las paredes estaba un poco desconchada, pero hasta que no la viéramos al completo no podría saber que arreglos necesitaba en realidad.

Miré a mi dulce esposa y vi que sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas, al principio me preocupe, pero cuando me miro y me regalo su hermosa sonrisa, supe que eran de alegría, al parecer había echado mucho de menos su casa.

-No esta en tan mal estado como parece -dijo Alice que estaba a nuestro lado.

-No importa, con unos pequeños arreglos estará perfecta para empezar a vivir en ella- dije yo.

-¿En que trabajas Edward?- me pregunto Rosali, en ese momento no supe contestarla, tuve que pensar rápido y solté lo primero que me vino a la cabeza.

-Soy contratista, arreglo casas- dije, al estudiar arquitectura sabía más o menos como estaban estructuradas las casas, sabia con que material se construían, no sería tan difícil trabajar en esa ocupación.

-Púes te sera de mucha ayuda, esta casa necesita algunos arreglos y creo que estarás bastante ocupado con ella por algún tiempo- dijo Angela – a parte yo se de alguien que también necesita un trabajador- termino diciendo mientras se sonrojaba.

-No estas hablando de quien creo ¿verdad?-dijo Alice con una sonrisa picara haciendo que Angela llegará a un nuevo nivel de sonrojo.

-Alice por favor-dijo ella sonrojándose.

-Esto me lo tenéis que contar- dijo Bella

-Ah no. primero tú nos explicaras como es que te has casado con este pedazo de tío- dijo Rosali con una sonrisa- por cierto, ¿no tendrás un primo o un amigo que este tan bueno como tú?- yo solo supe soltar una carcajada mientras Bella la miraba con reproche.

-Lo cierto es que si tengo un par de amigos, que quizá un día os lo presente- dije después de reírme.

Entramos a casa y una agradable calidez me envolvió, no era tan grande como la de mis padres, pero en el ambiente se podía notar el enorme amor que se vivió allí. En el salón la pintura también tenía muchos problemas con la pintura, y los muebles estaban tapados con sabanas, las cuales acumulaban una gran capa de polvo. Tendríamos mucho trabajo por delante para arreglar todo.

La pequeña cocina, era una de las habitación que se había mantenido en un buen estado, solo había que hacer algunos cambios, pero creo que esto sería fácil. Al llegar a la segunda planta pude ver que había cuatro puertas. Tres daban a las habitaciones y una era al baño de invitados.

La habitación de matrimonio tendría que ser restaurado completamente, al igual que el baño que estaba dentro de él, me imaginaba que Bella no querría dormir en la habitación que una vez había correspondido a sus padres, pero eso tendría que hablarlo con ella, una vez que estuviéramos solos. De las dos habitaciones solo una estaba amueblada la que imagino correspondería a mi pequeña, no estaba del todo mal, la ultima estaba preparada para un pequeño despacho.

Cuando terminamos de examinar toda la casa, dejamos nuestras maletas en la habitación de Bella, sería donde dormiríamos esta noche. Decidimos salir a cenar con sus amigas, era bastante tarde y tendríamos que ir al día siguiente a comprar cosas para poder empezar a vivir en ella.

Llegamos a un restaurante bastante sencillo, donde según me contaron las chicas, se reunían la mayoría de la juventud del pueblo para cenar y tomar unas copas, la verdad la mayoría de la gente era muy amable, sobre todo cuando reconocían a Bella, se notaban que la tenían cariño por la forma en que la abrazaban para saludarla. Estábamos ya sentados en la mesa cuando las preguntas de sus amigas ya no se hicieron esperar más.

-¿Donde os conocisteis?-pregunto Alice. Esa era fácil ya que no teníamos que mentir.

-En una discoteca donde trabajaba Bella-dije yo.

-¿Y hace cuanto? Bella no lleva más de un año desaparecida y nos ha sorprendido que os casarais en tan poco tiempo de conoceros.- dijo Rosali- ¿Estas embarazada?- soltó con un brillo en los ojos.

-No -dijimos los dos a la vez- todavía no esta en nuestro planes, hace muy poco que nos casamos- En ese momento la mire sabiendo exactamente hace cuanto, si las decíamos que había sido hace un día les daría un ataque, por eso preferí esta vez mentir.

-Nos casamos hacer un mes, siento no haberos avisado, pero no pude evitar casarme con ella enseguida, queríamos una ceremonia pequeña y así fue.

-En las vegas- soltó Alice con un gruñido- con los planes que tenía para ti. Llevaba haciéndolos des de que empezaste a salir con...

-Alice- dijo Bella en modo de advertencia.

-Lo siento, tema tabú no me acordaba.

-¿Cual es el tema tabú?-pregunte yo.

-¿No te lo ha contado?-pregunto Rosali.

-No lo sé-dije encogiéndome de hombros-Bella ¿Cual es el tema tabú?-pregunte yo mirándola a los ojos, en ese momento sentí que algo importante me ocultaba, pero confiaba en ella y sabia que cuando estuviera preparada me lo contaría.

casa te lo cuento- me dijo con ojos suplicantes.

-Vale cariño, confió en ti-la dije mientras la daba un beso.

-OHHH que bonito el amor- dijo Alice dando pequeños saltitos en la silla y dando palmas, las otras dos chicas solo se reían.

-Bueno y ¿Que hacías en las vegas entonces los dos?- pregunto Rosali.

-A Edward le salio un trabajo allí y yo decidí acompañarlo, fue allí donde nos casamos, y cuando se le termino el contrato, decidimos venir a vivir aquí.

-Me alegro que ayas vuelto.-dijo Angela- ¿que vas hacer tú Bella?

-Edward me ha convencido, de que siga con mis estudios, tenemos algún dinero ahorrado, y pudimos pagar la hipoteca de mis padres, asique ahora creo que puedo regresar y terminar con los estudios.

-Me gusta su idea, si quieres la semana que viene te acompaño a la universidad para arreglar lo de tu matricula, y al paso vamos de compras, segura que sigues siendo tan desastre con la ropa como siempre- dijo Alice con una gran sonrisa. Yo solo supe reírme disimulando con una tos, lo malo es que Bella me pillo y me miro con el ceño fruncido.

-Tranquila cariño, puedes irte con ella el Lunes, yo estaré ocupado arreglando algunas cosas de la casa, al paso puedes recoger el coche.

-¿Jasper lo ha conseguido?- dijo ella con sorpresa.

-Creo que a estas alturas nos tiene el coche preparado para ir a recogerlo. De todas maneras llamare para confirmarlo.

-¿Quien es Jasper?-pregunto Rosali.

-Rosali- la regaño Bella.- tu no cambias, ¿Cuando te vas a echar novio y a sentar cabeza?

-Cuando encuentre al adecuado-dijo ella mientras se bebía de su bebida.

La verdad es que la cena paso más rápido de lo que imaginaba, las amigas de Bella eran muy divertidas, se veía a la larga la buena relación que tenían entre ellas, en ese momento fue cuando eche de menos a mis amigos, seguro que al ser viernes se estarían preparando para salir a bailar alguna discoteca. Supe en ese instante que había perdonado también a Emmett por que era uno de los que más echaba de menos a él y a Jasper. Quizá cuando pasara un poco el tiempo, les podría decir donde vivíamos ahora y podrían hacernos una visita. Esos pensamientos me hicieron ponerme un poco triste por ver en la situación que nos encontrábamos, eramos como unos ladrones que escapaban de la justicia.

Si al menos tuviera el apoyo de algunos de mis padres, me sentiría con más animo, pero saber que ellos me habían dado la espalda, era un gran dolor que tenía en el pecho, sobre todo por mi madre. Sabia que ella nunca había tenido voz en la casa de mi padre, al igual sabia de sus aventuras con otros hombres, cosa que averigüe cuando volví de Londres. Pero nunca se lo eche en cara, simplemente supe vivir con ello en la ignorancia. Nunca entendí la relación de mis padres. Solo sabía que yo nunca seguiría su ejemplo, nunca le haría ese desprecio a la mujer que amo.

-¿Que pasa mi amor?- dijo Bella a mi lado, yo solo la respondí con una sonrisa para tranquilizarla, pero creo que no lo logre.- Edward ¿que ocurre?.

-nada solo pensaba, que hecho de menos a los chicos- dije dándola un pequeño beso.

Ella me dio un apretón en el brazo y fue la confirmación de su apoyo. A las 12 decidimos que era muy tarde y necesitábamos descansar, habíamos tenido demasiadas emociones por el día, y era hora de regresar a nuestra casa. Nos despedimos de las chicas, con la promesa que al día siguiente nos ayudarían a limpiar un poco la casa, y saldríamos a comprar lo que necesitáramos para empezar a vivir en ella. Alice insistió en que fuéramos a su casa para dormir, al menos por esa noche, pero no insistió mucho, ya que sabia que queríamos tener un poco de intimidad para empezar a vivir en nuestra casa.

Yo se agradecí a todas ellas por su apoyo con un abrazo a cada una, menos a Rosali, que me hizo prometer que algún día la presentaría alguno de mis amigos. Sabía exactamente a quien le presentaría pero lo de ser casamentero no se me daba del todo bien, por eso pensé que cuando terminara las obras de mi casa, por que así la sentía ya, haría una pequeña fiesta donde llamaría a mis amigos para presentar a las amigas de Bella.


	14. Buscando ayuda

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE Y LA HISTORIA ES ORIGINAL MIÁ ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE.**

_Se que últimamente estoy tardando en actualizar, pero hoy lo recompensaré. Un beso a todas las que seguir esta historia_

**CAPITULO 13 BUSCANDO ALGO DE AYUDA**

Como narices me había metido en este lió, o si claro por mi gran bocaza. Solo a mi se me ocurría decir que trabajaba reconstruyendo casas. Después de una increíble noche inaugurando de nuevo la habitación de soltera de mi pequeña, a la ocho de la mañana todas sus amigas se presentaron para ayudarnos con la limpieza de la casa..

Se suponía que yo era un experto, pero no tenía ni idea de como hacerlo solo conocía las construcciones a través de planos, necesitaba ayuda y urgente. Pero si las amigas de mi mujer se enteraban todo nuestro plan se vendría abajo. Yo era arquitecto y de los mejores no tenía ni idea de como se hacía siquiera una simple pared. ¿como saldría de este apuro?. Se supone que yo era el encargado de comprar los materiales para empezar hacerlo, pero no sabia cual era el peor o el mejor. Mire a Bella pidiéndola ayuda, y al parecer ella entendió mi mirada.

-Alice, ¿podrías esperarnos en el coche de Rosali junto con las chicas?, creo que me deje la lista de lo que teníamos que comprar en la habitación de mis padres-dijo Bella con dulzura.

-Claro Bella, por un día de compras haría cualquier cosa.-dijo ella- por cierto Edward- me dio unas llaves de un coche y yo la mire si comprender por que me las daba-son de mi coche, para que tu puedas ir con Angela a por los materiales al almacén de Eric.

-Gracias Alice- dije con una sonrisa temblorosa.

Cuando ella salió Bella me cogió de la mano y me dirigió hacia la mesa de la cocina, nos sentamos y ella se quedo mirándome, yo solo pude bajar mi mirada un poco avergonzado. Estaba seguro que por mi culpa nos pillarían en esta mentira.

-Lo siento Bella, pero no se como hacer todos los arreglos que necesita esta casa- ella siguió mirándome, pero no cambio su mirada dulce hacia mi.

-Cariño, ¿por que esa falta de confianza hacia ti?- yo no pude subir mi mirada pero sentí como sujetaba mi mano entre las suyas y dio un pequeño apretón para hacerse notar- Edward, yo confió en ti. Te vi luchar en la Vegas en un trabajo que tampoco habías hecho nunca. Y lo hiciste maravillosamente.

-Si pero esa vez, tenía una gran ayuda- la dije yo acordándome de Mark.

-Bueno, pues busquemos alguien que te pueda echar una mano, y te enseñe también. Sera nuestro pequeño secreto- dijo dándome una gran sonrisa.

Su fe en mi me dio las fuerzas que necesitaba, y tenía razón, si ella confiando en mi, yo tenía las suficientes fuerzas para conseguir todo lo que quisiera. Ahora solo tenía que encontrar a alguien que me enseñara este oficio.

-Vale, el problema que yo no conozco a nadie que pueda ayudarme- la dije devolviéndola la sonrisa.

-Cariño, estamos en mi terreno, dejame esa parte a mi. Ahora saca a ese arquitecto que tienes en el interior y haz la lista de todos los materiales que necesitamos para arreglar nuestra casa.

Y así fue, a la media hora nos habíamos repartido el trabajo entre las chicas y yo. Angela vendría conmigo a comprar todo los materiales para restaurar la casa, yo no conocía el pueblo y no sabía donde quedaba el almacén del tal Eric, y Bella junto con Alice y Rosali, irían a encargar lo muebles y demás complementos para cuando yo terminará con la construcción nos los entregaran.

Sabía por que habitación iba a empezar, ya que aunque habíamos compartido mucha intimidad en la habitación de mi princesa, la cama era demasiado pequeña. Una de las veces que le estaba haciendo el amor a mi pequeña casi nos caemos, y yo necesitaba más espacio.

Llegamos al almacén de Eric, cuando estábamos a punto de entrar note que Angela se ponía más colorada de lo normal, y eso me extraño, ¿sera que la ponía nerviosa estar a solas conmigo?, no quise preguntarla para incomodarla, pero realmente tenía curiosidad.

-Angela ¿Te pasa algo? Estas muy colorada-dije sujetándola del brazo para que me prestara atención.

-No, no me pasa nada Edward- me dijo ella mientras desviaba su mirada hacia dentro de la tienda y se ponía más colorada aún. Yo seguí su mirada y fue cuando lo vi. Era un chico rubio, con los ojos azules, no era más alto que yo, pero al parecer era ese chico, el que la ponía nerviosa a la pequeña amiga de mi mujer.

-Creo que ya lo entiendo- la dije yo con una sonrisa-pero tenemos que entrar, hay mucho que hacer, y creo que si nos quedamos aquí fuera no conseguiré lo que necesito..

-Si claro, que tonta, lo siento Edward- me dijo avergonzada

-No te preocupes, todos hemos pasado por esa fase- la dije cogiéndola de la mano para dirigirla dentro de la tienda conmigo.

Cuando entramos a la tienda, todos se nos quedaron mirando, al principio me sonroje, al sentirme el centro de sus miradas, pero fue cuando me di cuenta de que sus miradas se dirigían a nuestras manos sujetas. Yo por instinto la solté, no quería que se hicieran ideas equivocadas, y alguien conocido de Bella fuera contando un cuento que no tenía que ver con la realidad.

Lo que si me di cuenta de la sonrisa tan hipócrita que tenía ese tal Eric, fue cuando decidí que ese chico no me caería nunca bien. Se acerco a nosotros con aires de ser alguien importante en este pueblo, y con algo de chulería, las personas así me daban asco, pero seguro que si todo esta gente supiera de mi verdadera identidad se le quitaría esos aires de un solo plumazo.

-Hola Angela- saludo a mi amiga intentando poner voz algo sensual, cosa que solo consiguió darme arcadas.

-Ho hola Eric- dijo ella totalmente roja y desviando la vista- te presento a Edward Masen

-Tú eres el que viven en la casa de los Swan ¿no es así?-dijo ofreciéndome su mano- ¿Eres algún pariente de la dulce Bella?-pegunto él, algo que no me gusto mucho la sonrisa lasciva que salio de su cara de idiota al pensar seguro en mi mujer.

-Si así es -cuando vi que en su cara aparecía una sonrisa de estúpido decidí aclararle bien las cosas- soy su marido- fue cuando apareció mi sonrisa de superioridad en mis labios, al ver como el se tensaba en ese mismo instante y desaparecía la suya..

-oh, no sabía que Bella se había casado- esta ultima palabra la soltó con verdadero asco, pero a mi me encanto que se enterará donde estaban los limites de su relación con ella.

-Nos casamos hacer un mes, y me encanta conocer a los conocidos de Bella.

-Amigos, Bella y yo somos amigos desde los primeros años de colegio- me respondido él con una sonrisa de superioridad.

-Pues que yo sepa no deberías ser muy importante por que no me había hablado de ti. -dije yo con otra sonrisa.

-Se le habrá olvidado-dijo él.

-Si claro, seguro que si.

Después de nuestra pequeña conversación, le di la lista a Eric de todo el material, el me aseguro que en menos de una semana estaría en mi casa, para que yo pudiera empezar a arreglar la casa. Ahora solo me faltaba encontrar ayuda para poder reconstruirla, y a parte a alguien que pudiera enseñarme este trabajo. Necesitaba empezar a trabajar pronto, no estaba acostumbrado a estar en casa sin hacer nada.

Nos habíamos entretenido más de lo que quería con la pequeña conversación con el tal Eric, deje en su casa a Angela, que al parecer no estaba muy lejos de la nuestra, cuando entre por la puerta un delicioso aroma me llego desde la cocina. Cuando me asome Bella ya tenia todo preparado en la mesa de la cocina.

-Se ve delicioso cariño-dije alabando la comida que estaba sirviendo mientras me sentaba en la mesa- ¿que tal te han ido tus compás? -pregunte mientras me metía un trozo de pollo en la boca.

-Han ido genial, ya tengo casi todo comprado, solo me quedan algunos detalles sin importancia, pero lo mejor es que he encontrado a tu pequeña cuadrilla de trabajo-dijo regalándome una sonrisa.

-Eso es genial mi amor, me salvaras de una gran vergüenza si lo hago yo solo seguro que a la semana se caería todo como un castillo de naipes-Bella solo supo regalarme una de sus maravillosas sonrisas- bueno cuéntame ¿como lo has encontrado y quienes son?.

-Cuando estaba comprando las cosas para nuestra habitación, me encontré con Leah, una vieja amiga, y me contó que estaba saliendo con Jacob, uno de mis mejores amigos. Él junto con algunos de los chicos de su pandilla, han creado una pequeña empresa de reconstrucción de casas.-yo afirme para que supiera que la estaba prestando atención a lo que me estaba contando.- Le comente que estabas buscando a alguien para que te ayudara a reconstruir nuestra casa, ella prometió hablar hoy con Jacob, y mañana por la mañana me respondería.

Una gran alegría entro en mi, sabia que podía confiar en ella, pero lo que nunca imagine fue que lo consiguiera tan rápido. Me levante de la silla y la hice que se levantará a ella también. Una vez que la tenía en mis brazos la bese como hacia tiempo no lo hacia. Al principio fue un beso tranquilo, pero mi cuerpo empezó a reclamar el suyo y al final termine cogiéndola en brazos y llevándola al sofá.

Allí me senté con ella encima con sus piernas alrededor de mi, ella estaba igual que yo, ya que empezó a rozarse contra mi polla por encima de la tela de mis pantalones haciéndome gemir. No Pude más y empece atacar su cuello mientras colaba mis manos por dentro de su jersey, hasta llegar a sus pechos que estaban escondidos debajo de su sujetador. Con bastante habilidad, se lo desabroche. Tire de su jersey quitandoselo a la vez que el sujetador, fue cuando no pude resistirlo más y ataque uno de sus pechos con mi boca mientras le acariciaba el otro con una de mis manos.

Ella tampoco se quedo atrás empezó a desabrochar los botones de mi camisa, una vez que termino, me la quito rozando mi pecho con sus pequeñas manos. El roce de su piel con la mía era algo que nunca podría describir, era siempre como un fuego que recorría toda mi columna. Una de mis manos traviesas llegaron hasta el botón de su pantalón y lo desabroche, la levante entre mis piernas para poder quitandoselo, la volví a sentar en mi regazo y empece a besar sus labios mientras colaba mi mano por dentro de sus braguetas llegando al sitio donde sabia que la haría excitarse hasta llegar a los confines. Empece acariciar su clítoris, y ella gimió en mi boca, pero no estuve mucho tiempo haciendo eso, se levanto de encima miá y delante de mi se quito su braguita al parecer también la molestaba.

Al tener esa maravillosa visión, no controle más mi autocontrol y con movimientos rápidos y torpes me quite yo el mio para que estuviéramos en la misma situación. Volví a sentarme en el sofá donde Bella volvió a sentarse encima miá. Empece a rozar mi polla contra su intimidad, haciendo que se mojará más, y nuestros gemidos fueran cada vez más altos.

-Dime que necesitas-la pregunte.

-Necesito que entres en mi Edward- dijo con un dulce sonrojo en su cara.

-lo que desees.

Después de decir eso me enterré en ella de una sola estocada. Era como volver a casa, volvíamos a ser uno y mi cuerpo se sentía relajado por enterrarme en su calor. No iba aguantar mucho ya que estaba muy excitado, pero al parecer ella quería torturarme. Empezó a moverse de forma lenta encima mio, en esa posición me era muy cómodo poder lamer su pezón mientras que la sujetaba de sus nalgas para ayudarla a moverse..

- Cariño, necesito que te muevas más rápido-conseguí decir.

Empezó a moverse más rápido, yo eche mi cabeza hacia el respaldo del sofá sintiendo más y más placer, al notar como palpitaba mi polla, sabia que llegaría pronto, pero necesitaba que ella llegara a la vez que yo. Baje mi mano hasta su clítoris y empece a acariciarlo con rapidez, sabía que eso la haría llegar, pero nunca pensé que con tanta rapidez, en el momento que note como su orgasmo llegaba el mio no tardo en llegar.

-Dios nena, como sigamos así te vas a quedar embarazada antes de que lo pensamos- dije cuando me di cuenta que no habíamos vuelto a poner precauciones.

Siempre que teníamos estos encuentros nos pasaba lo mismo, pero realmente a mi no me importaba, pensar en tener un bebe con ella, sería lo más maravilloso del mundo, lo malo es que sabia que ella no estaba aún preparada. Ella descansaba encima de mi pecho recuperando la respiración, pensaba que se había quedado dormida hasta que por fin hablo.

-No me importa-dijo de repente.

-¿Como?-no sabia a que venia eso, levanto su cabeza para mirarme, pero solo pude ver amor en sus ojos.

-Que no me importa si me quedo embarazada, ya llevamos un ritmo frenético en todo lo que llevamos de relación, en más de un mes, nos hemos hecho novios, nos hemos casado ¿que más da si seguimos con este ritmo y me quedo embarazada?.

-Nena, me gustaría que te quedaras embarazada, pero también me gustaría que terminaras la universidad -la comente abrazándola.

-Y podre hacerlo, pero antes, vamos paso por paso, y si ocurre ya veremos que hacemos. -me dio un beso al que yo le correspondí, pero se separo antes de que yo lo quisiera- vamos a recoger la cocina, antes de que venga alguna visita inespera.

Y eso paso exactamente antes de que pudiera siquiera contestarla alguien había llamado a la puerta de la casa. Intente vestirme lo más rápido posible, pero cuando busque la camisa para ponérmela vi quien ya la tenía puesta. La di una sonrisa y fui abrir la puerta. Cuando lo hice un chico moreno tan alto como yo, estaba esperando tras la puerta con su ceño fruncido al ver como salia abrir la puerta de la casa.

-¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?- le pregunte en un tono un poco seco al ver su semblante seco hacia mi.

-Estoy buscando a Bella-dijo en el mismo tono.

-¿para que?- estaba empezando a cabrearme por su manera de hablarme, pero yo no me iba a quedar atrás.

-y tu ¿Quien coño eres?-pregunto él. Pero antes de contestarle escuche a mi mujer detrás de mi.

-¿Jacob?- pregunto ella, paso a mi lado y de un salto se agarro a su cuello para abrazarlo, el monstruo de los celos se apareció derrepente de ver como ese imbécil agarraba con tanta familiaridad a mi chica. Pero de igual de rápido que se abrazaron de la misma forma se separaron.-deja que te presente a alguien importante para mi- me cogió de la mano y volvió a situarme delante del chico- Jacob este es Edward mi marido-dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-¿Tu que?-pregunto con un grito.

-Su marido ya la has escuchado- dije yo con una sonrisa de superioridad.

-Oh Bella, tienes mucho que explicarme, y no me iré de aquí hasta que lo hagas- Paso con toda la tranquilidad del mundo hacia nuestro salón, y sin que nadie le invitara se sentó en el sofá donde hace solo unos minutos había hecho el amor a mi mujer.

Me gire para mirar a Bella, y vi que aún seguía vistiendo mi camisa, no me gustaba que nadie pudiera verla vestida así, pero tampoco quería dejar solo a este desconocido, con un gesto hacia ella, la indique que subiera a vestirse con algo más adecuado mientras yo me dirija donde se sentaba el supuesto amigo de mi esposa, creo que esta iba a ser una larga tarde, y este chico tenía toda la pinta que no se iba a mover del sofá hasta que obtuviera todas sus respuestas.


	15. Un nuevo aliado Jacob

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE Y LA HISTORIA ES ORIGINAL MIÁ ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE.**

**CAPITULO 14 UN NUEVO ALIADO JACOB**

Bella se estaba tomando sus buenos 15 minutos mientras que yo la esperaba junto a su supuesto amigo Jacob, él no apartaba su mirada de mi al igual que yo tampoco apartaba mi mirada de él, era como un pulso, del cual yo no me iba a echarme atrás. No sabia lo que se le pasaría por su mente, pero estaba casi seguro que eran muchas preguntas, junto con su desconfianza hacia mi. Cuando escuche a Bella bajar por las escaleras casi pude escuchar un suspiro que salia de mi compañero de salón, al igual que otro salio de mi boca, hasta ese momento no había notado que apenas respiraba.

-Jacob ¿quieres una cerveza?-pregunto mi mujer desde la cocina, yo solo lo mire intentando adivinar su respuesta.

-Claro Bella, pero que este muy fría- dijo él sin apartar su mirada de mi.

-Edward ¿Puedes venir un momento?creo que necesito ayuda con algo- volvió a decir .

-En seguida voy nena- me levante del sofá donde había estado sentado durante esos 20 minutos sin apartar mi mirada de él y me dirigí donde se suponía que estaría mi pequeña.-dime que necesitas cariño.

-¿que pensarías si te dijera que le contáramos a Jacob la verdad?- dijo Bella cuando me ofreció una de mis camisetas, hasta ahora no me había acordado que no la llevaba puesta.

-¿Podemos fiarnos de él?-dije mirando de reojo donde él se encontraba.

-Cariño, Jacob es mi mejor amigo, me crié con él desde que nací, y se que nunca nos traicionaría, es como un hermano para mi, y se que tu necesitas ayuda con la reforma de la casa, se que el nos ayudara con todo y creo que tu necesitaras a alguien aquí que te apoye, dejame que te ayude a conocerlo y veras como te va a caer bien después de todo.-dijo abrazándome y dándome un beso, se giro para sacar las cervezas y la coloco encima de una bandeja .

-Te haré caso cariño, pero si hace algo raro, le echarede mi casa de una patada en el culo, estas advertida.-dije ddándoleuna palmadita en su hermoso trasero, ella ssoltóun pequeño gritito y me golpeo con un pequeño golpe en el hombro mientras me regalaba una de sus sonrisas.

Cogí la bandeja con las tres cervezas y la lleve al salón donde la deje en una mesita cerca de los sofás, me senté en el brazo del sofá donde estaba sentada Bella, ella me sujeto de la mano para darme ánimos y tranquilizarme, pero hasta que no viera como iba la conversación, no me iba a quedar tranquilo.

-Bien empezad por el principio, y sin dejaros nada, tengo muchas preguntas y espero que me digáis la verdad- dijo él apoyándose en el respaldo del sofá mientras bebía un gran trago de cerveza.

-Vale, creo que empezare yo-dijo Bella.

Y así fue, Bella contó toda su historia sin omitir ningún detalle, contó cuando llego a Nueva York, como conoció a Mike, y en los sitios que se había obligado a vivir y a trabajar para sobrevivir en esa ciudad, la cara de Jacob cambiaba de asombro a enfado en un momento cuando ella contó de la manera en que Mike la había engañado, pero al llegar en la maravillosa noche que nos habíamos conocido, yo no pude ocultar mi sonrisa, de la manera que ella la contaba. Me estaba describiendo como un gran héroe que la había salvado del maldito dragón.

-¿Hiciste eso por ella?-pregunto mirándome a lo cual yo afirme con mi cabeza-¿Por alguien a quien no conocías de nada?- dijo aún mas asombrado y yo volví afirmar-¿que pensaste que te daría a cambio de salvarla?-esa fue una pregunta que no me sentó nada bien, ya que ese día me enamore de ella, y supe que haría cualquier cosa por ella sin esperar absolutamente nada a cambio.

-Yo no espere nada a cambio, solo lo hice por que quise, vi una chica preciosa de la cual me había enamorado a primera vista y no dude en ningún momento en ayudarla- dije mirando a mi mujer.

-te tendré que creer por ahora, ¿que fue lo que paso después de que escapasteis de ese imbécil?-pregunto.

Fui mi turno de contarle la siguiente parte de la historia, no quise contarle sobre mi supuesto compromiso, pero con una mirada de Bella, decidí que si íbamos a ser sinceros con él, entonces lo sería del todo. Cuando empece a contarle sobre mi historia su ceño se profundizo aún más, sabia que no confiaba en mi y tenia sus dudas, pero si era como Bella me había contado, tendría que creerme de alguna forma.

-¿En serio te hicieron eso tus padres?- yo afirme con mi cabeza agachando mi mirada-joder tío, me alegro que al final te escaparas de esa vida, nadie se merece que le traten como a una marioneta.¿y tu lo creiste cuando te dijo que ese hijo no era suyo?-pregunto mirando a Bella.

-Con los ojos cerrados confió en él- dijo mirándome.

-Y yo confió en ti- dijo el regalándonos una sonrisa.

Yo le dirigí una sonrisa de agradecimiento, y seguí con mi historia. Cuando le contamos lo del aeropuerto, soltó una carcajada cuando le conté como me disfrace para que no nos pillaran, al final acabamos riéndonos los tres por que la verdad la escena viéndola después de un tiempo era bastante divertida. Cuando llegamos a la parte de nuestra vida en las Vegas, no fijamos que se nos había hecho bastante tarde, por eso decidimos invitar a Jacob a cenar con nosotros.

Después de cenar, mientras nos tomábamos un café, le contamos lo que nos quedaba de las historia junto con la discusión de mi madre y la fuga de Mike y sus compinches. Cuando terminamos de contarle todo él se quedo en silencio pensando en todo lo que habíamos contado. Sabia que era mucha información la que le habíamos dado, pero esperaba que al final nos diera su ayuda.

-Bien, esto es más de lo que yo esperaba- dijo cerrando sus ojos.

-Jacob, necesito que nos ayudes-dijo Bella levantándose y sentándose a su lado.

-Bien, haber si me he enterado bien-dijo él levantándose- te fuiste a Nueva York, allí te liaste con un mafioso, te escapaste con ayuda de este niño pijo -yo le mire y levante una ceja desafiándolo-perdon, con Edward. Luego os escapaste a la Vegas, perseguidos por los mafiosos y la loca familia de él, y finalizando el pastel te casas con él, para librarle de una zorra que esta loca y que se ha quedado embarazada de no se quien para hacérselo pasar a este por su hijo- dijo terminando él- ah pero como ultimo después de otra persecución decidís volver a Forks.-despuéss de unos minutos pensando al final exclamo- joder es mejor que una peli depolicías..

-Si, pero la historia termina en que yo le amo y me gustaría tener tu apoyo para que nos ayudes en algo- dijo ella.

-Parece mentiras que me lo pidas-dijo de manera seria, al principio yo retuve el aliento hasta que siguió hablando- sabes que eres mi amiga para lo bueno y lo malo, y bueno- miro hacia mi y levanto su mano- si se ha casado contigo sera por que algo te ha visto, y estaré encantado de ayudarte en lo que sea.

-Gracias Jacob, es bueno saber que al menos tengo un pequeño apoyo masculino, frente a Bella y sus amigas- dije con una sonrisa.

-Si en eso estoy contigo, cuando se juntan son verdaderamente peligrosas.-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Hey, que estoy aquí todavía- dijo Bella haciéndose la ofendida.

-Tranquila preciosa, sabes que nunca nos olvidaríamos de ti- dije dándole un beso en el tope de su cabeza.

-Bueno y cuéntame Edward en que te puedo ayudar- dijo Jacob.

-Veras, a parte de arreglar la casa, necesito aprender tu trabajo, necesito pasar desapercibido por los motivos que sabes, y cuando Bella me presento a sus amigas solo se nos ocurrió contarles que trabajaba como restaurador de casas.

-¿y cual es tu trabajo exactamente en tu vida real?-pregunto él.

-Soy arquitecto -dije yo.

-Vaya aparte de ser un niño rico eres arquitecto- dijo asombrado- creo que tengo una buena idea para sacar partido también a tus estudios, pero sintiéndolo mucho creo que os lo contaré mañana- se volvió hacia Bella, y regalando la una sonrisa se levanto del sofá donde había estado sentado- Tengo que volver con Leah, si llego más tarde tendréis que prestarme una habitación por que no me dejara entrar en casa.-los tres estallamos en carcajadas mientras acompañábamos a Jacob a la puerta. Después de un abrazo por parte de Bella y un apretón de manos de mi parte quedamos en vernos al día siguiente para vernos y ponernos de acuerdo en como ibamos hacer las cosas.

Cuando Jacob se fue, Bella y yo decidimos acostarnos, verdaderamente estábamos bastante cansados, ella se durmió casi al instante, pero a mi al parecer el sueño me había abandonado. Empece a darle vueltas a todo lo que habíamos hablado con Jacob, en todas las cosas que habían cambiado en poco más de un mes. Con un montón de sentimientos que jamas pensé que podría tener. Había encontrado al amor de mi vida, había sentido los celos, la posesión por alguien, la protección, y sobre todo había sentido el poder confiar ciegamente en tu pareja.

Por fin había conseguido todo lo que una vez mi abuelo me había enseñado a buscar en una mujer desde que fui ha vivir con ellos para poder encontrar a mi alma gemela. Mi madre nunca creyó en sus creencias, y aunque quiso engañar a mi abuelo diciéndole que lo había encontrado con mi padre, él nunca se dejo engañar, solo se rindió de pelear contra ella, lo ultimo que quería era perder a su hija.

Mire de nuevo el reloj y marcaban las tres, decidí levantarme para no despertar a mi pequeña. Con mucho cuidado la deje abrazada a mi almohada y me dirigí hacia la cocina, había decidido terminar los bocetos de la reforma de la casa. Mi idea era intentar terminarlo todo para el cumpleaños de Bella, pero para eso tendría que sacarla de casa durante el mes que faltaba, habría que aceptar el ofrecimiento de Alice y pasar los días de las reparaciones en su casa.

Me senté en la mesa de la cocina con mi bloc de dibujo y empece a hacer mis bocetos, el del salón y de las otras dos habitaciones no tuve demasiado problema ya que me llevo solo un par de horas, el problema le tenía en la habitación de matrimonio, no se me ocurría absolutamente nada. Cuando casi me estaba desesperando alguien llamo a la puerta, mire el reloj de la cocina y vi que eran casi las ocho. ¿Cuando había amanecido?, fui a ver quien llamaría tan temprano, y me asombre que fuera Jacob el que estaba al otro lado de la puerta.

-Vaya, pensé que os pillaría durmiendo-dijo él con una sonrisa.

-No llevo varias horas levantado, ¿quieres un café?- dije dejándolo entrar.

-A eso venia a que me inventara Bella a desayunar.-dijo dándome un golpe en el hombro.

-Pues lo siento pero en esta casa el que cocina soy yo, pasa y preparare algo para desayunar antes de que se levante Bella.

Nos dirigimos a la cocina y mientras yo preparaba el café y cocinaba unas tortitas, vi como el cogía mi bloc y lo echaba un vistazo, no me preocupaba que él echare una mirada, ya que iba a ser el que me echara una mano para construirlo, necesitaba de su consejo para saber si podriamos lograr hacerlo antes de la fecha señalada.

-Esto es muy bueno- me dijo sin dejar de mirar el bloc

-Gracias, llevo desde que me levante trabajando en ello, lo único que no tengo ni idea de como hacer la ultima habitación que me falta.- dije poniendo delante de él su café y un plato lleno de tortitas.

-Bueno, eso lo veremos con la marcha, pero por ahora empezaremos con las otras habitaciones, quizá te venga la inspiración cuando veas terminadas las demás- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Tengo que pedirte algo- dije bajito esperando que Bella no nos pillara antes de hablar con él.

-Cuenta compañero- dijo mientras se llenaba la boca de tortitas-joder esto esta delicioso, tendrás que darle la receta a Leah.

-gracias, Jacob ¿tu crees que esto podrá estar arreglado antes del cumpleaños de Bella?-le pregunte mientras daba un sorbo a mi café.

-Claro, con la ayuda de los chicos, en un mes más o menos estará terminado, pero me gustaría saber como vas a conseguir sacar a Bella de su casa para que no se entere- dijo con una pequeña risa.

-Eso dejámelo a mi, creo que con la ayuda de cierta duende lo conseguiré- dije con una sonrisa.

-Uf me das miedo- dijo devolviéndome la sonrisa- bien niño rico, esconde esto antes de que Bella baje, y desayunemos antes de que te cuente la idea que tuve ayer, por cierto quiero más de esto.

Estuvimos desayunando y hablando entre nosotros para conocernos un poco más, cuando habían pasado más o menos 20 minutos oímos ruido en la parte de arriba, Bella se había levantado, nos encontró hablando animadamente y riéndonos de algunas anécdotas que le contaba de mis amigos.

-Me encanta veros así- dijo dándonos una sonrisa y dándome un beso en los labios- no me gusta levantarme y que no estés a mi lado- dijo bajito en mi oído.

-Lo siento cariño, pero no podía dormir, te he hecho tortitas para desayunar- dije devolviendo le la sonrisa.

-Por esto te perdonaré por hoy- dijo mientras se preparaba un café y algunas tortitas en un plato- bueno Jacob ¿cual es esa maravillosa idea?

-Veras, normalmente nuestra pequeña empresa solo trabaja en restaurar casas, pero gracias a tu ayuda también podremos construirlas, no se que te parecerá dibujar planos de pequeñas casas, estoy seguro que tu estas acostumbrado ha hacer algo más grande, pero como sabrás esto es un pueblo pequeño, y las casas normalmente son pequeñas.- termino de contarnos él.

-No me importa hacerlo, solo te tengo que pedir que nadie se entere que soy yo el que hace los planos, como sabes nadie se puede enterar que vivo aquí, y se que si no tenemos cuidado mi padre nos encontrara.

-Tranquilo, nadie se enterará- dijo con una sonrisa- pero a los chicos les encantara, tendremos más trabajo, pero a la larga sera genial.

Se levanto de un salto y cogió su móvil, mientras salia de la cocina hablando tan deprisa que casi ni le entendía lo que le decía con quien estuviera hablando. Mire a Bella para que me pudiera explicar lo que había pasado pero al parecer ella tampoco lo había entendido por su alzamiento de hombros. Me acerque a ella y la bese con ansias no le había dado los buenos días como a yo estaba acostumbrado.

-Buenos días mi amor- la dije después de terminar de besarla.

-Buenos días cariño- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-¿Vas a salir hoy con las chicas?- la pregunte

-Creo que si, Alice quiere salir a dar un paseo por Port Ángeles para comprar ropa, pero si lo prefieres me quedare contigo en casa -me dijo mientras me abrazaba por el cuello.

-me encantaría cariño, pero hoy yo también salgo- ella alzo una ceja sin comprenderme- me voy con Jacob a conocer a la cuadrilla, necesitamos hablar con ellos para ponernos de acuerdo y empezar cuanto antes con el trabajo-dije mientras la daba un beso.

-Vaya, al parecer os habéis hecho muy amigos- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Me cae genial Jacob, y ya echaba de menos tener un poco de compañía masculina por aquí

Estuvimos esperando hasta que llego Alice, algo que yo aprovecharía para hablar con ella de mi plan de sacar a Bella de casa durante el próximo mes para que pudiera funcionar mi plan, sabia que la pequeña duende seria de gran ayuda, por eso confiaba en que ella la convencería.

-Alice, necesito hablar contigo- la llame cuando vi que Bella subía para preparase antes de irse con ella.

-Dime Edward que necesitas- dijo ella sentándose en el sofá junto con Jacob.

-Necesito que me ayudes a convencer a Bella que vayamos a vivir a tu casa durante el próximo mes, mientras que reformo la casa, quiero que sea una sorpresa para su cumpleaños.- la dije

-Eso seria genial sabes que me encantaría que os vinierais a vivir con migo, pero sabes lo tozuda que es mi amiga- dijo ella frunciendo el entrecejo- pero no te preocupes yo la convenceré, se como hacerlo deja todo en mis manos.

-Gracias Alice- dije con una sonrisa. La vi levantarse cuando apareció Bella, después de darla un beso la prometí que esta noche me ocuparía yo de la cena.

-Bueno colega, ¿preparado para conocer a los que serán tus compañeros de trabajo?- yo afirme con la cabeza- bien, pero antes quiero que sepas que este trabajo es bastante pesado. No es como estabas acostumbrado a estar sentado en una mesa mientras haces planos para que los demás lo construyamos, aquí arrimamos el hombro todos, y trabajamos las mismas horas todos, ¿comprendido?

-Si Jacob, no me da miedo un poco de trabajo.

-Me alegra que aceptes el desafió-no dirigimos hacia su furgoneta pero antes de ingresar en ella Jacob me pregunto algo que me dejo un poco preocupado.

-¿Cuantos saben de tu secreto?-yo me le quede mirando sin saber a que se refería hasta que supe que se refería a toda la conversación que habíamos tenido anoche.

-Aquí eres el único que sabe toda nuestra historia, y donde yo vivo mi primo Jasper sabe parte de nuestra historia.

-Yo no diré nada, puedes confiar en mi como un verdadero amigo, pero tened cuidado con la gente de este pueblo, hay demasiados oídos con ganas de ganarse algún dinero extra.

Nos subimos a su furgoneta y pasamos todo nuestro viaje en silencio, la verdad es que Jacob me había dejado preocupado, en parte por que no sabia en quien podía confiar y en quien no, por eso decidí una solución, nuestro grupo de amigos iba a ser muy reducida.


	16. Preparando su cumpleaños

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE Y LA HISTORIA ES ORIGINAL MIÁ ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE.**

**CAPITULO 15 PREPARANDO SU CUMPLEAÑOS**

Había pasado un mes desde que empezamos a reformar nuestra casa, me dolía todo el cuerpo y estaba realmente agotado. Jamas pensé que trabajar restaurando casas sería tan agotador pero a la vez tan satisfactorio. Estaba casi todo listo y nos quedaban tres días para el feliz día de mi pequeña.

Al final como había pronosticado Jacob una vez que terminamos de restaurar las demás habitaciones me vino la iluminación y tuve la idea de como iba a restaurar la nuestra, solo esperaba que todo estuviera al gusto de ella. Jacob me acogió bajo su ala y me enseño todo lo que sabia, pero aún le faltaba mucho más. Yo me esforzaba todo lo que podía, y la verdad es que me divertí mucho aprendiendo, lo malo es que por las noches llegaba tan cansado que con solo apoyar mi cabeza en la almohada me quedaba dormido. Hacía casi un mes que no le hacía el amor a Bella, pero prometí que cuando acabáramos la reforma tendría libre una noche para ella sola.

Jacob se ha transformado en uno de mis mejores amigos, junto con todos los de la cuadrilla Seth, Quil, y Paul, lo que más me pesaba es tener que mentir a todos ellos. Se los veía buenos chicos, pero el miedo a mi padre y a la padilla de Mike me obligaba a cerrar la boca y no contarles nada. No quería que por mi culpa, pudieran sufrir la ira de ninguno de ellos, aunque como me comunico Jacob un día, una vez que entrabas en su circulo todos cuidábamos de todos. Eso la verdad es que me emociono y me hizo pensar que algún día se lo contaría pero aún no encontraba el momento.

Bella de algún modo me convenció de que llamara a Jasper y a los demás para que vinieran a celebrar su cumpleaños con nosotros, pero al igual que con mis nuevos amigos, algo me impedía llamarlos. La verdad es que les echaba de menos, pero no me vendría mal volverlos a ver, y estaba casi seguro que Jasper tomaría sus precauciones para que no los descubrieran. Por ese motivo accedí a llamarlos para que pasaran unos días con nosotros.

Hoy habíamos terminado pronto y decidimos ir a tomar unas cervezas con los chicos, después de llamar a Bella para quedar con ella allí en el bar y con las chicas decidí llamar a Jasper para comentárselo y esperar que tuvieran suerte en llegar sin ser pillados.

-¿Jasper?-pregunte yo cuando alguien cogió el teléfono al tercer timbrazo.

-Muy bien, has roto tu récord casi un mes sin saber de ti- dijo él con ironía.

-Lo siento, tienes razón- dijo yo disculpándome.

-Haber cuéntame, que necesitas ahora-dijo él.

-Esta vez no necesito nada difícil, necesito que cuando te juntes con los chicos me llames, quiero hablar con todos-dije yo.

-¿perdona?, me parece que no te he entendido bien- dijo el tomándose unos segundos para continuar- ¿quieres hablar con todos nosotros?

-Si, hay algo que quiero comentaros, y para no llamaros uno por uno, prefiero que estáis todos y termino antes.

-Vale, esta noche había quedado con ellos, pero antes de salir te llamare, dime un número donde hacerlo- con una señal pedí el número de Jacob y el me lo apunto en una servilleta para dárselo

-cuando estáis todos me llamas.-le dije despidiéndome.

Me fui a la mesa donde estaban mis compañeros esperándome con una cerveza fría, a los 20 minutos llegaron las chicas, mi pequeña estaba preciosa con los vaqueros ajustados que resaltaban todas sus curvas, y una blusa de color azul celeste, fue cuando me fije en algo que no había visto antes, sus pechos, parecían más grandes de lo que recordaba. No sabia si era por el tiempo que llevaba sin hacerla el amor, pero veía un resplandor diferente en ella.

-Estas preciosa cariño-la dije dándola un beso.

-Eh eh eh, quietos los dos, nada de comer delante de gente pobre- dijo Rosali con una sonrisa picarona.

-Eso no te pasaría si me hicieras caso guapa- le dijo Quil

-Quil, buscate a otra, no me gustan los bebes-dijo ella.

-Rosali, ¿No te ha dicho Edward que a lo mejor vienen sus amigos?-dijo Bella.

-EDWARD - grito Alice- por que no nos lo habías dicho, tenias que haberlo dicho ahora tendré que cambiar todos los planes.

-Alice, solo vendrán cuatro de ellos, y sera una fiesta no necesitan invitación.-dije yo-a parte me imagino que se quedarán hospedados en el hotel del pueblo.

-Como sean tan pijos como eras tú, no les gustara ese hotel-murmuro Jacob por lo bajo para que solo yo lo escuchara, a lo que yo solté una carcajada cosa que Alice malinterpreto y pensaba que hablábamos algo de ella.

-¿Que te ha dicho el perro este?- dijo ella gritando.

-Hey tranquila enana, que no era nada por ti- dijo Jacob con una sonrisa levantando sus manos en forma de escudo. Ella levanto su pequeño puño en amenaza.

-Lo que intentaba explicar Alice es por que habrá que pedir más cerveza para todos los invitados- dijo Bella.

-Creo que eso no hará falta, a ellos les va más el whisky,-dije yo.

-¿Como son ellos?-pregunto Angela, pero claro como siempre después de darse cuenta de que era el centro de atención se puso colorada.

-Pues, Ben es un chico tímido pero es el más centrado del grupo, es informático, James es un chico que le gusta vivir su vida libre, demasiado desvivido, no le gusta comprometerse con nada, por eso no tiene trabajo y vive del dinero de sus padres, Emmett es ex-jugador de fútbol americano, es simpático y le gusta mucho las bromas es uno de mis mejores amigos, y Jasper, es mi mano derecha, parece muy serio pero a la vez tiene el corazón de oro-dije yo mientras me los imaginaba-siempre puedes contar con él.

-¿Y en que trabaja Jasper? -pregunto Alice, pero cuando iba a responder el móvil de Jacob empezó a sonar, seguramente eran ellos. Cuando Jacob respondió y me lo dio decidí salirme fuera del bar para que no se escuchara tanto ruido.

-Hola a todos-dije sabiendo que estaría puesto el altavoz.

-Edward, cuanto tiempo ¿que es de tu vida?-dijo James-¿Sigues con el bomboncito del bar?.

-No respondas a eso-dijo la voz de Jasper -sabes como es James.

-Tranquilo Jasper, se como es y ya echaba de menos sus comentarios-dije con una sonrisa.

-Hola Edward- dijo Ben. Pero me faltaba alguien que sabia que estaría allí también pero que por lo que había pasado no se atrevería a decirme nada.

-Hola Emmett -dije yo.

-Hola Edward, te he echado de menos- dijo el con voz emocionada.

-Ya tendremos una conversación tu y yo, pero lo que quería deciros a todos es algo importante para mi-cuando no escuche comentario de parte de ninguno seguí hablando- dentro de tres días es el cumpleaños de Bella, y me ha pedido que os invite a su fiesta.

-Ya el problema es que no sabemos donde estas-dijo James.

-A eso voy, se lo diré a Jasper cuando termine de hablar con todos, lo siento si lo hago así, pero necesito que antes de que os decidáis el venir o no, sepáis que no podéis decir a nadie donde estamos. Sabéis lo que ha pasado por Jasper y necesitamos seguir en el anonimato. Todos conocéis a mi padre y también sabéis lo que va diciendo esa zorra de mi. Pero quiero que sepáis por mi que yo no la deje embarazada.

-Sabes que todos creemos en tu inocencia -dijo Emmett.

-Si lo se, pero quería que lo supierais por mi. Bueno después de decir esto ¿que pensáis?- dije yo, espere unos segundos reteniendo la respiración esperando su respuesta, sabia que les había puesto en un aprieto, pero de verdad me gustaría que mis amigos estuvieran aquí conmigo.

-yo me apunto- dijo James con su alegría -quiero conocer a los bomboncitos con los que te juntas.

-Yo también, un tiempo de vacaciones no nos viene mal- dijo Ben.

-Claro, yo también voy, me gusta el riesgo y tu eres mi héroe en ese terreno-dijo Emmett.

-Cuenta conmigo hermano, ya te hecho de menos, y quiero que me cuentes eso que no pudiste hacerlo en el aeropuerto.- dijo Jasper.

-Gracias de verdad por arriesgaros, os veré aquí dentro de dos días entonces- dije con una sonrisa- Jasper corta el altavoz para hablar contigo.-cuando escuche un pequeño pitido supe que lo había desconectado.

-Cuéntame donde estas para planearlo todo.-dijo él.

-Estoy en Forks es un pueblo del estado de Washington, necesito que lo hagas de tal manera que no salgáis todos a la vez, si no sera más escandaloso. Podéis hacerlo separados en grupos de dos. Pero eso te lo dejo a ti, tú eres el estratega.

-Dejalo todo en mis manos, mucha suerte y te llamaré cuando estemos por allí.

Después de despedirme de Jasper, mire hacia dentro del bar. Mis nuevos amigos estaban todos sentados en una gran mesa, en total eramos 10 contando conmigo, era un grupo donde el dinero, la hipocresía o el egoísmo no entraban en él, y esperaba que mis antiguos amigos pudieran ingresar en él.

Entre para hablar con todos y contarles las nuevas noticias, seguramente Alice me volvería a echarla bronca por no avisarla con suficiente tiempo y mi gran amigo Jacob me defendería de nuevo mientras los demás serían espectadores de nuestra pequeña pelea, siempre era igual, pero me encantaba estas tardes donde nos reuníamos todos.

A la mañana siguiente recibí un mensaje de Jasper a través del móvil de Jacob. Al parecer no aguantaban más la espera de venir, y habían adelantado su viaje para esta tarde él y Emmett, los demás vendrían el mismo día del cumpleaños de Bella. Estaba deseando ver a mis amigos, y poder hablar con Emmett para resolver nuestros problemas.

Al final había decidido Alice reservar cuatro habitaciones en el hotel de Forks para que mis amigos no estuvieran muy lejos de mi, yo no estaba muy seguro de que les fuera a gustar mucho, si no les había cambiado mucho el caracter como dijo Jacob ellos eran demasiado pijos, y estaban demasiado acostumbrados al lujo que podían obtener gracias al dinero.

Siempre me había sentido el bicho raro del grupo, ya que al ser criado parte de mi vida por mis abuelos, no le daba la importancia a tener o no tener mucho dinero, ya que ellos no fueron muy adinerados. La pequeña herencia que me habían dejado a mi fue gracias a la venta de la tienda de mi abuelo y a su casa. Y aunque al principio mi madre se sorprendió que no la hubieran dejado nada, al final terminaron diciendo una de sus estúpidas frases, "_total para la miseria que me hubieran dejado me alegro que se lo dieran a un orfanato". _

Sus palabras me dolieron, ¿como una persona podía ser tan fría y no querer ningún recuerdo de sus padres después de muertos? estuve dos días sin hablar la, no entendía como habiendo nacido en una casa tan humilde, fuera tan interesada por el dinero y fría en su actitud. Por eso me alegre que mi abuelo la hubiera engañado diciéndola que no la dejaba nada de su dinero y dándolo a un orfanato, y aunque yo siempre he sabido la verdad, y jamas se la conté.

A las siente de la tarde estábamos Bella, Alice y yo esperando a que desembarcarán Jasper y Emmett, yo no podía estarme quieto ya que tendría que contarles que al fin me había casado con Bella. Solo podía pensar en la reacción de Emmett, si se puso como loco el día que me marche con ella ¿como respondería cuando se enterará que me había casado?

-Cariño, relajate – dijo Bella a mi lado.

-Lo se, lo se son mis amigos y lo entenderán, pero sabes como se puso Emmett cuando nos fuimos- le susurre para que Alice no nos escuchara.

-Lo entenderá, al principio quizá le cueste, pero al final se alegrara por ti- dijo con una sonrisa -por cierto ¿les has avisado?

-Si Jasper hablo con todos, y sabe que tienen que tener la boca cerrada- después de darle un beso me volví a concentrar en la puerta de embarque, Alice estaba casi más nerviosa que yo y no lo entendía, ella dijo que algo importante iba a pasar hoy. Después de este mes con ella, me di cuenta que nunca se la puede contradecir cuando dice esas cosas, por que casi siempre tenía razón- Alice, ¿quieres dejar de dar saltitos?-la dije yo poniendo mis manos en sus hombros.

-No puedo, siento que hay una persona que va a ser muy importante para mi vida -dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Ya estas con tus predicciones?-dijo Bella con una ceja alzada.

-¿Y cuando me he equivocado con alguna?- respondió ella -¿Te acuerdas lo que te dije antes de irte a Nueva York?.

-Si me acuerdo -dijo ella con un leve sonrojo.

-¿y que fue exactamente lo que te dijo?- dije abrazándola por la cintura.

-Que cuando llegará a Nueva York encontraría al amor de mi vida.-dijo mirándome.

-Ves!, y no me equivoque-dijo ella volviendo a dar saltitos mientras daba palmadas.

Yo no lo pude evitar y me empece a reír, el entusiasmo de Alice a veces te sobrepasaba pero otras veces, te influía. Cuando dijeron por los altavoces que el vuelo de los chicos estaba llegando, fue como que una corriente eléctrica pasara por mi cuerpo y los nervios volvieron hacer su aparición.

A los 15 minutos volví a mirar hacia la puerta de desembarque y justo por allí aparecieron mis amigos, al parecer seguían igual que siempre. Emmett se acercaba a Jasper para comentarle algo y el se volvió a mirarle de forma envenenada. Seguro que le habría dicho alguna de sus bromas. Cuando los dos se giraron hacia donde nosotros estábamos una gran sonrisa apareció en sus caras.

No pude evitarlo y me dirigí hacia ellos, parecía una película antigua. Cuando llegue hasta ellos no pude evitarlo y me abrace a ellos. Verdaderamente había echado de menos a mis amigos.


	17. Reencuentros y Sorpresas

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE Y LA HISTORIA ES ORIGINAL MIÁ ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE.**

**CAPITULO 16 REENCUENTRO Y SORPRESAS**

_Casa de los Cullen_

Carlisle tenía su cabeza apoyada entre sus manos escondido en su despacho de su mansión. Las cosas cada vez iban a peor. Sobre todo con la noticia que su esposa les había dado en el hotel de las Vegas. No entendía como se habían torcido tanto las cosas. Él un hombre con tanto poder y tanto dinero, no conseguía comprender como su gran castillo de naipes estaba a punto de ser derribado. Y todo por culpa de su hijo y esa pequeña zorra que estaba con él.

Desde que su hijo nació tenía su destino completamente organizado. Sabía exactamente como lo tendría que hacer para que su gran imperio siguiera viviendo durante siglos a través de su hijo. Pero una estúpida noche todo se desmorono.

Y ahora tenía que hacerse cargo de todos los problemas que él había dejado a su paso. Lo que no terminaba de entender es como siendo educado como lo habían hecho, conseguía sobrevivir en una sociedad de parásitos como eran en la sociedad obrera. El nunca habría podido sobrevivir sin dinero. Pero de alguna forma lo había hecho, y ahora llevaba exactamente dos meses desaparecido, sin saber absolutamente nada de él.

El sonido de su móvil le sobresalto, pero no tenía ganas de volver a lidiar con la familia Denali. Esa pobre chica embarazada de su nieto y a la espera de su hijo desaparecido, no sabía exactamente como arreglar este embrollo, solo estaba seguro de una cosa, en el momento que lo encontrará haría que se separará de esa busca fortunas y se tendría que casar con la mujer que esperaba su hijo.

El móvil volvió a sonar, y esta vez tampoco lo cogió, era Heidi, hacia tiempo que no quedaba con ella, desde la desaparición de su hijo, y ahora mismo no tenía humor de quedar con ella. Tenían una relación de hace más de un año, pero ya se estaba cansando de ella, necesitaba a alguien fresca, que supiera sacarle todos los problemas de su cabeza, y ella ya no le servia.

Cuando el móvil sonó por tercera vez, se dio cuenta que esta vez era Sam su jefe de seguridad. Quizá tuviera alguna información de su hijo, pero últimamente no tenía esa agradable noticia. Era como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra, pero en algún sitio tendría que estar.

-Sam, dime que lo has encontrado-dije con severidad.

-No señor, pero sus amigos si han viajado.-dijo él

-Puede que ellos nos lleven donde este el impresentable de mi hijo-dije yo cansado.

-No lo creo señor, cogieron un vuelo hacia las vegas, y se han registrado en el mismo hotel en el que estuvo usted-dijo él con cansancio.

-Muy bien Sam, siga buscando alguna noticia.

No tenía fuerzas para discutir con él, la ira cada vez era más grande, y lo ultimo que necesitaba era pagarlo con el mejor hombre que tenía. La puerta de la casa sonó por cuarta vez en el día, yo seguiría escondido aquí. No tenía ganas de ver la cara de mi estúpida mujer, los dejo marcharse cuando habíamos estado tan cerca de cogerlos. Tampoco tenía ganas de soportar los sollozos de Tania, las hormonas cada vez la estaban poniendo más histérica. Y tampoco tenía ganas de soportar los reproches de sus padres por no encontrar a mi hijo.

_Casa de Newton_

_-_FELIX -grito Mike a su mano derecho- ¿cuando coño voy a tener resultados?

-Señor, no puedo hacer nada, tengo a todos mis contactos en movimiento, pero nada, es como si se los hubiera trabado la tierra ...-intentaba explicar él.

-No quiero excusas, quiero resultados, me niego a que se me escapen de las manos, y sobre todos a ti, que te engañaron por segunda vez, pero esta vez yo me ocupare personalmente-dijo él dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose hacia su despacho.

Cuando se sentó en su mesa, saco un sobre del primer cajón, era la información completa de ese cabrón que le había robado algo de su propiedad, por que a si era, Bella era suya. Sobre todo desde que apareció en Nueva York perdida y sin dinero y se ocupo de ella.

Pero toda su pequeña telaraña que había creado para atraparla se había ido disolviendo poco a poco. Si no hubiera aparecido esa noche el niñato ese, ella seguiría a su lado, sobre todo después que consiguió que Sam la volviera a despedir. Tenía muchos planes para ellos dos, pero ese capullo lo estropeo todo.

Abrió el sobre y empezó a leer toda la información que había conseguido uno de sus hombres a través de una de las fotos que había conseguido. Y al parecer la pequeña zorra no era tonta. Era uno de los hombres más ricos de todo los Estados unidos, ya sabia él que era un niño rico, sobre todo por la ropa que llevaba el primer día que lo vio. Lo que no lograba entender era ¿por que?, ¿por que se había inmiscuido en un problema que no era suyo?¿que conseguiría él de todo esto?, conocía a esa gente, y nunca hacía cosas si querer algo a cambio, pero no conseguía encontrar nada.

La pequeña Bella, solo tenía una casa hipotecada y estaba arruinada, y para ser sinceros no tenía un cuerpo de modelo de los que él estaría acostumbrado, por eso no lograba entender que era lo que conseguiría ayudándola en todo este asunto, cuando el tenía dinero, mujeres y poder para conseguir todo lo que quisiera.

Guardo toda la información de él y envió un e-mail a uno de sus contactos en el grupo de los adinerados de esta sociedad para conseguir más información de él. Estaba seguro que si conseguía saber como era su vida día a día conseguiría saber cuales iban a ser sus siguientes movimientos.

_Aeropuerto de Port Ángeles_

Una vez que me separe de ellos mis amigos me miraban con una gran sonrisa, les había echado tanto de menos.

-Edward sigues igual, pero creo que has crecido unos centímetros- dijo Emmett-

-Tu sigues igual que siempre con tus bromas- mire a Jasper para hablar con él pero al parecer él se había quedado anonadado con algo que estaba detrás de mi. Cuando me gire me di cuenta a quien miraba, con una sonrisa le hice señales a las chicas para que se acercarán y así poder presentarlos.

-Hola Bella -dijo Emmett dándole a gran abrazo levantándola del suelo.

-Emmett, no ...puedo...-intento decir ella.

-Emmett bajala, la vas asfixiar-dijo Jasper- hola Bella, cuanto tiempo, espero que este capullo te trate bien-dijo con una sonrisa mientras le daba un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

-Me trata todo lo mejor que puede- dijo con una sonrisa mirándome.

-Oye, ¿tendrás alguna queja de mi?-dije yo haciéndome el ofendido.

-Sabes que bromeo siempre me tratas como a una reina- dijo cercando a mi para darme un pequeño beso, en eso escuchamos como alguien se aclaraba la garganta y fue cuando me acorde de Alice.

-Perdona-dije mirándola a ella -Jasper Emmett esta pequeñaja que esta con nosotros se llama Alice- dije mientras la adelantaba empujándola por la espalda.

-Encantada-dijo ella ofreciendo su pequeña mano a Emmett.

-Nada de mano, los amigos de Edward son mis amigos-dijo dándole otro de sus abrazos de oso.

-Emmett comportate con la señorita-dijo de nuevo Jasper- encantado de conocerla siento lo maleducado que es mi amigo-dijo el agarrando su mano y dejandole un beso en sus nudillos. Alice le apareció un pequeño sonrojo en su cara y dejo salir una pequeña risa nerviosa. Yo mire a Bella y ella simplemente alzo sus hombros.

-Bien, creo que va siendo hora de irnos-dije yo- les acercaremos a su hotel, y luego nos reuniremos para que conozcáis al resto de la pandilla.

Después de recoger su equipaje, todos nos dirigimos a la camioneta que había comprado, sabia que mis amigos se iban a sorprender ya que no era él típico coche que yo normalmente solía conducir, pero era el necesario para desempeñar el trabajo que diariamente hacia.

-¿Que es eso?-dijo Emmett parándose en seco.

-Mi camioneta, es el único coche que tengo, si hubiéramos traído en Micra de Bella no hubiéramos entrado todos.

-¿Ese es tu coche?-dijo Jasper -si es una antigualla

-Para ser sinceros tiene casi quince años, y para mi trabajo es perfecta. La ultima revisión que hizo Rose fue hace 15 días y me dijo que iba perfecta-dije con orgullo.

-Nunca pude imaginar que conducirías algo así-dijo Emmett sin salir de su asombro.

-Dejad de meteros con mi coche y subid.-dije yo empujándolos.

Ayude a Bella a subir al asiento de copiloto y comprobé como Jasper hacia lo mismo con Alice, al parecer estos dos se iban a llevar bastante bien. Emmett ya estaba sentado justo detrás de mi mirando todo a su alrededor. Nos llevarían casi dos horas de viaje tiempo para ponernos casi al día.

-¿Y como os conocisteis?-escuche a Alice preguntarle a Jasper.

-Edward es mi primo por parte de padre-dijo el con un tono de asombro.

-¿Así? Edward no me había dicho nada que tenía un primo tan guapo-dijo Alice con una sonrisa.

-Alice -dije con tono de advertencia

-¿Que? Solo he dicho la verdad-respondido ella mirando a Jasper- y tu Emmett¿como os conocisteis?-pregunto seguidamente.

-Nos conocimos en Londres en la universidad-en ese momento casi me atraganto, Dios ¿es que no había hablado Jasper con él?.

-¿En Londres?- dijo ella frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Si, veras- dije con un pequeño temblor en mi voz- tuve una época en la que me fui a vivir con mis abuelos maternos a Londres. Allí fui al instituto y gracias a una beca fui a la universidad donde conocí a Emmett, pero lo tuve que dejar, ya que mi abuelo enfermó y me tuve que hacer cargo de su negocio-conteste yo. ¿Cuando me había vuelto tan bueno mintiendo?.

-Ah! Esa parte de tu historia no me la contó Bella- dijo ella mirando a mi mujer.

-Se me olvidaría-respondido ella. Yo mire atrevas del espejo retrovisor y lance una mirada de furia a Emmett por meter la pata.-¿Y como era Edward en la universidad?-siguió preguntando Bella.

-Un buen estudiante-respondió Jasper- y el mejor amigo.-yo solo le mire y le di una sonrisa.

-¿Y con las chicas?- pregunto Alice con una sonrisa picara.

-Alice -dijo Bella.

-¿Que?, solo tengo curiosidad-dijo ella haciéndose la inocente.

-Era todo un Don Juan-contesto Emmett-

-Emmett -le advertí entre dientes, mire de reojo a Bella y su pequeña mano se poso encima de la miá situada en la palanca de cambios.

-No me importa lo que cuente, es tu pasado y ahora confió en ti-dijo

-Entonces, cuenta todos los trapos sucios de tu amigo- dijo Alice con una sonrisa malvada.

Estuvieron hablando de mi vida privada durante todo el viaje, yo solo de vez en cuando cerraba mis ojos rezando por que Bella no se cabreara mucho conmigo por la cantidad de mujeres que habían pasado por mi cama. Pero al menos Jasper de vez en cuando metía baza y me ayudaba con alguno de sus comentarios. Cuando llegamos al hotel pude respirar tranquilo, al menos dejaría de pasar vergüenza gracias a Emmett durante unas horas.

Alice nos pidió que la lleváramos al centro comercial ya que ella había quedado con Rose para comprar los últimos detalles de la fiesta de Bella, y aunque intento convencer a Bella que se quedara con ella, no lo logro. Cuando íbamos dirección a casa de Alice, me fije que se había quedado dormida, últimamente se la notaba más cansada de lo normal. Al principio pensé que podría ser por los últimos exámenes que había tenido en la universidad, pero los últimos días me había empezado a preocupar.

Cuando llegamos a casa, no quise despertar a Bella, la cogí en brazos y la lleve a la habitación en la que nos estábamos quedando. No tarde en soltarla en la cama cuando se levanto de un salto y salio corriendo al baño. La seguí y la pobre estaba inclinada en la taza del váter vomitando todo lo que habíamos comido.

-Nena ¿estas bien? -dije mientras la sujetaba el pelo y le acariciaba la espalda.

-No lo se – se levanto y fue a lavarse la boca. Después de que sintió que la tenía limpia se acerco donde yo estaba y se volvió a sentar en el suelo frió del baño.

-Cariño, esto ya no es normal, duermes más de lo debido, has tenido mareos por que te he visto tambalearte aunque no me lo ayas querido decir y ahora vomitas, ¿no crees que ya va siendo hora de hacerlo?-pregunte mientras la abrazaba por los hombros.

-Creo que tienes razón- dijo ella con un suspiro.

Me levante de donde estaba y fui a nuestro armario, de uno de los cajones saque la cajita que ya tenia comprada hace unas semanas, sabia que con el ritmo tan frenético que llevábamos en algún momento se podría quedar embarazada.

-Toma-dije dándoselo.

-¿como...-pregunto mirándome.

-Lo compre hace unas semanas, sabes que me gusta ser precavido-dije mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

-Te amo-contesto me empujo hacia la puerta de la habitación y luego se encerró ella sola en el baño.

No sabia cuanto tiempo habría que esperar para el resultado, pero se me estaba haciendo eterno, no podía quedarme tranquilo y solo podía pasear de arriba abajo. Un bebe nuestro, era algo que hinchaba mi pecho de orgullo, algo que habíamos hecho con mucho amor, pero no tenía que hacerme ilusiones, por que si salía negativa la prueba me llevaría una gran desilusión. Tenía que tener paciencia y esperar.

No pude evitar que apareciera una sonrisa en mi cara, solo pensar en ese ser pequeñito creado por nosotros. Quizá fuera una princesa igual de hermosa que su madre, con su maravilloso carácter y su fuerza, o quizá fuera un hombrecito, me daba igual solo sabia que les daría las mismas enseñanzas que me dio mi abuelo, a tener sus propias ideas, a luchar por lo que ellos querían, y si se equivocaban hay estaríamos su madre y yo para ayudarlos.

Cuando escuche la puerta del baño abrirse me quede congelado mirando a Bella a los ojos, estaban rojos de haber llorado, pero no podía descifrar si era por tristeza o alegría, al pasar unos segundos una enorme sonrisa y unas lagrimas adornaron su hermosa cara, mire su mano y traía la prueba en la mano. No quise presionarla pero no pude esperar más.

-¿Y bien?-dije casi en un susurro.

-Estamos embarazados.-dijo afirmando con la cabeza


	18. La gran noticia

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE Y LA HISTORIA ES ORIGINAL MIÁ ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE.**

**CAPITULO 17 LA GRAN NOTICIA**

Aún no podía creérmelo, iba a ser padre, en este momento era el hombre más feliz del mundo. La pena es que esta noticia no podría compartirlo con mi familia, ya que a ellos no les haría tan felices como lo estábamos en este momento Bella y yo.

Después de hacer el amor con ella decidí dejarla para que descansara un poco y pensé en ir a ver a mis amigos para ponerlos al corriente de todas las novedades por ambas partes. Después de dejar una nota a Bella avisando la donde iba a estar, cogí de nuevo mi camioneta y me fui al hotel donde se hospedaban los chicos.

-Vaya si es el gran Edward el que viene a visitarnos- bromeo Emmett.

-Que tal chicos, ¿como lo lleváis?-dije yo

-Hombre quitando el hotelucho donde nos has metido, creo que sobreviviremos a unos cuantos días en este pueblo perdido de la mano de Dios.-dijo Emmett con sarcasmo.

-No seas descortés Emmett-dijo Jasper.

-Son buena gente los de este pueblo, conocerlos antes de sacar conclusiones -le dije yo.

-Aún no me puedo creer que dejaras todas tus comodidades por venir a vivir aquí-respondido Emmett.

-Por favor no tengamos otra discusión como la que tuvimos antes de irme-dije mientras me sentaba en la cama.

-Es que no lo entiendo, creo que soy tan duro de mollera que aún sigo sin comprender como pudiste hacer esta locura, claro que pensando en la trampa que tenía planeada Tania te has salvado de una buena, pero quizás se hubiera solucionado de otra manera-dijo el sentándose en una silla de en frente miá.

-y según tú ¿como lo hubiera solucionado?- empezaba a enfadarme esta historiá pero quería intentar mantener la calma.

-Bueno, podías haber retrasado la boda hasta que hubiera nacido el niño, o quizá si te hubieras casado, pero una vez que hubiera nacido el niño te podrías haber divorciado diciendo que Tania te había engañado, no se ya hubiéramos buscado soluciones, pero no habrías perdido toda tu vida fácil, tu trabajo, tu dinero...

-Ya esta bien Emmett -dije levantándome de donde estaba sentado-¿me ves tan cruel como casarme y después abandonar a un niño como a un perro aunque no fuera mio?¿tan poco me conoces?.

-Tranquilos chicos-dijo Jasper intentando tranquilizar las cosas.

-Conocía al Edward que vivía en Nueva York, el que pensaba dos veces las cosas antes de hacerlas, y no el que esta ahora mismo delante de mi, una persona que tiene que trabajar para poder comer y una chatarra para poder moverse por los sitios.-contesto él.

-Pues es ahora cuando conoces al autentico Edward, el que esta orgulloso de su trabajo, el que a final de mes cuando cobra sabe que ese dinero se lo ha ganado con el sudor de su frente y al autentico Edward que se preocupa de que a su familia no le falta nunca un alimento para llevarse a la boca. Quizá no tenga todo lo que tenía antes, pero al menos se que lo que estoy haciendo ahora es por que me lo merezco no por ser el hijo de quien soy.

-Edward no tendrías que vivir así-respondió él-matándote a trabajar por un misero sueldo.

-Pero me gusta, me gusta vivir en este pueblo, me gusta mi trabajo, y me gusta estar con la gente que ahora me rodeo. No me miran por el dinero que tengo, sino por que son mis amigos para lo bueno y lo malo, como lo fuisteis vosotros y espero que lo sigáis siendo. A ellos les da igual el dinero que tengo en mi cuenta bancaria, lo que les importa es que me tendrán ahí cuando me necesiten.

-yo siempre he estado para ti cuando me has necesitado-dijo él.

-Pues ahora mismo no lo siento Emmett.-dije yo sentándome de nuevo-tendrías que alegrarte por mi, soy en parte distinto por que no tengo la opresión de mis padres, no tengo a nadie que me diga, donde tengo que ir, como tengo que vestir incluso como tengo que vivir mi vida. Aquí soy feliz, tengo a mi mujer la cual me apoya en todas mis decisiones, tengo a mis amigos con los que puedo contar tanto para lo bueno como para lo malo, y pronto...-pero en ese momento una gran sonrisa apareció en mi cara.

-¿Tu mujer?-pregunto Jasper.

-Si era algo de lo que quería hablarte cuando llegarais. Bella y yo nos casamos el mismo día que te llame desde la Vegas.-dije yo acordándome de la pequeña ceremonia que celebramos.

-Ahora si que te has vuelto loco, no te querías casar con una mujer que conocías prácticamente desde la cuna y en cambio te casas con una camarera que conoces desde hace dos meses-dijo Emmett.

-No me arrepiento Emmett de haberme casado con ella, por que se que ella es la mujer de mi vida, y escuchame el día que tu sientas una mínima parte del amor que yo siento por Bella por alguna chica, me darás la razón.

-Entonces no puedo decirte más, solo que enhorabuena primo- dijo Jasper mientras me daba un abrazo.

-Gracias Jasper-dije devolviendo le el abrazo.

-Para que veas que siempre seré tu amigo, y aunque no este de acuerdo con esto, te felicito-dijo Emmett con una sonrisa.

-Gracias Emmett- en ese momento el móvil de mi trabajo empezó a sonar, normalmente lo tenia apagado en mis días libres, pero desde que supe que Bella estaba embarazada decidí dejarlo encendido por si necesitaba hablar conmigo de alguna cosa.

-Mansen-conteste, mis amigos me miraron con una ceja alzada al escuchar mi contestación pero más tarde se lo contaría.

-¿Cariño?, me ha llamado Jacob, me ha dicho que si queríamos quedar con los chicos para tomar algo, le he dicho que le llamarías tú para confirmarlo-dijo la dulce voz de Bella a través del teléfono.

-Creo que no estaría mal, dame una hora he iré a buscarte-dije yo-¿Bella?

-¿Si?-contesto ella.

-Te amo.

-Y yo mi vida, en una hora te veo-después de mandarme un beso me colgó, yo me quede mirando como tonto el teléfono, cuando me di la vuelta para mirar a mis amigos, ellos me miraban con una gran sonrisa de burla.

-OH pero que bonito-dijo Emmett.

-Jamas pensé que te vería así-dijo Jasper.

-Que puedo decir, estoy enamorado -dije yo encogiéndome de hombros.

Espere a que mis amigos se terminaran de arreglar y poco antes de una hora, estaba en casa de Alice para buscar a mi adorable esposa. Justo cuando estaba a punto de llamar me fije en que Jasper estaba intentado arreglar alguna arruga inexistente de su camisa, eso me provoco una sonrisa, al parecer a alguien le había llamado la atención la pequeña duende.

-Jasper tranquilo estas muy bien como va- dijo yo riéndome.

-¿Seguro?- cuando se dio cuenta por donde iban mis comentarios, frunció su cejo -¿que estas insinuando listo?.

-Que te gusta Alice-dije yo moviendo mis hombros.

-Estas tú muy segur-pero antes de termino la frase, la puerta se abrió y Alice apareció por la puerta.

-Caballeros-dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Hola Alice-dije yo dándole un beso en la mejilla- ¿Esta ya Bella?.

-Si esta terminando de ponerse los zapatos.

-Gracias voy a buscarla- fui hacia las escaleras a buscarla, pero antes de empezar a subir las escaleras y me di la vuelta, fue cuando vi como Jasper cogía la mano de Alice para depositar un beso en ella y a ella como le aparecían dos coloretes en sus mejillas.

-Creo que terminarán juntos-dijo una dulce voz cerca de mi oído haciendo que tuviera un pequeño escalofrió.

-Te doy la razón mi vida.-dije dándome la vuelta y dándole un pequeño beso en sus labios-hola mama-mi mano automáticamente fue hacia su vientre que todavía estaba plano.

-Hola papa-dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-¿Se lo has dicho ya?-dije señalando a Alice con la cabeza.

-No quería esperar que estuviéramos todos, por eso creo que aprovecharemos la pequeña reunión de esta tarde.

-Me parece genial- la cogí de la mano y la ayude a bajar los últimos escalones.

-Bella, quiero felicitarte por tu matrimonio con Edward-dijo Emmett con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a ella para después abrazarla.

-Gracias Emmett- respondío ella con una sonrisa.

-Enhorabuena Bella-dijo Jasper

-Gracias a ti también- respondió ella.

-Ah ¿pero vosotros tampoco lo sabíais?-pregunto Alice.

-Nos acabamos de enterar hoy-respondió Emmett.

-Muy bonito, osea que no sé había enterado absolutamente nadie. Pero al menos tus padres si lo sabrían ¿no Edward?- en ese momento casi me atraganto con mi propia saliva. Esa parte nunca se la habíamos contado a nadie solo a Jake.

-Yo-no sabía exactamente que responder-no tengo mucha relación con ellos.

-¿y eso por que?-pregunto ella.

-Alice-regaño Bella entre dientes-es un asunto personal de él.

-oh, lo lamento Edward no quería ponerte incomodo.-respondió ella con pena.

-No importa Alice.

Después de esa pequeña conversación decidimos salir donde habíamos quedado con los chicos. Cuando llegamos ya estaban todos, incluidos las amigas de Bella. Jacob se quedo mirando a mis amigos y después me miro a mi guiñándome un ojo, eso me quería decir que por ahora habían pasado su visto bueno.

-Emmett, Jasper os quiero presentar a Quil, Paúl, Seth y Jacob estos chicos son mi cuadrilla de trabajo, y ella son Leah, Angela y Rosalie-dije mientras los señalaba.

Todos se saludaron, pero cuando Emmett se acerco a Rosalie, nuevas chispas saltaron lo malo que como siempre mi amigo no podía estar con la boca cerrada y siempre la tenía que cagar en el ultimo momento.

-Hola bombón, no sabes como me gustaría darte un mordisquito-dijo el con una sonrisa que pretendía ser seductora, yo al verlo solo supe rodar los ojos, a lo que sentí como Bella soltaba una risa a mi lado.

-Edward, pensé que traerías a tus amigos adultos, pero me parece que se te ha colado alguien de la guardería-dijo ella mirándome.

-Si yo también lo acabo de pensar-dije yo dándole una sonrisa.

-Hey, que soy adulto, y cuando quieras te lo demuestre-dijo él moviendo sus cejas de arriba a bajo.

-Dios Emmett, callate un poquito que da vergüenza juntarme contigo de vez en cuando-dijo Jasper.

Después de esa pequeña conversación, los chicos empezaron hacerlos preguntas de como era mi vida por Londres cuando vivía con mis abuelos, a lo que ellos contaron en parte todo lo que podían contar, al parecer sus respuestas dejaban bastante satisfechos a mis nuevos amigos.

Cuando la velada ya estaba bastante avanzada Bella me miro, sabía que era el momento de compartir nuestra feliz noticia con todos. Yo estaba nervioso de que manera pudieran reaccionar Emmett y Jasper, pero no podía evitarlo necesitaba hacer participe a todos de la felicidad que en este momento sentía.

-Chicos Bella y yo, queremos contaros algo-dije yo aclarándome la garganta.

-Que os casáis de segundas y puedo organizar yo la boda-dijo Alice con una sonrisa.

-No Alice-dijo Bella.

-Se que es pronto y la verdad es que a nosotros también nos ha pillado desprevenidos, pero- mire a Bella y ella me dio una sonrisa de apoyo-Bella y yo vamos a ser papas.

Al principio todo el mundo se quedo callados, yo aguante la respiración por que la verdad no sabia cual iba a ser la reacción de todos, pero como siempre me sorprendían. Las chicas de repente se pusieron a gritar como locas y a darnos la enhorabuena, Jacob y los demás pidieron a la camarera Champan y puros para celebrar la nueva paternidad que prácticamente casi íbamos a compartir entre todos, pero no todo era felicidad Jasper estaba con las cejas fruncidas mirando a la mesa, en ese momento me gustaría saber que era lo que le pasaba por la cabeza y Emmett tenía todo su cuerpo en tensión, sabía que se estaba reteniendo algún comentario, pero esperaba que se lo aguantara hasta que tuviera la oportunidad de estar a solas para hablar lo, no quería preocupar más a Bella.

-Dios Edward vas a ser papa-dijo Jacob dándome un abrazo.

-Si eso parece-dije con una gran sonrisa.

-Hermano, ahora si que la tienes que cuidar-dijo Seth-de todas maneras aquí estaremos todos para lo que necesites-me dijo mientras me daba un abrazo.

-Gracias sabía que podía contar con vosotros.-respondí yo.

-Por supuesto-dijo Quil-seremos tíos, y este bebe sera nuestro ahijado, habrá que cuidarlo entre todos.

-No podía esperar menos-dije mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda.

-Espero que sea un chico, quiero enseñarle todo lo que se de béisbol-dijo Paúl.

-Es muy pronto para saberlo.-dije yo.

-Pero si es una chica no pasa nada, tendrá más guardaespaldas que la Reina de Inglaterra, a ver quien se atreve a meterse con nuestra princesa-dijo Jacob de nuevo.

Estuvimos mucho tiempo haciendo planes, sobre si era una niña o un niño, las chicas no dejaban de hablar con Bella sobre la ropa que tenían que comprar, como podrían decorar la habitación del bebe y demás cosas, pero mis amigos seguían sin decir nada. Al parecer nadie se dio cuenta excepto Jacob. El me miro y negó con la cabeza, al parecer no le gusto nada la reacción que tuvieron ellos.


	19. Un cumpleaños muy especial parte 1

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE Y LA HISTORIA ES ORIGINAL MIÁ ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE.**

**CAPITULO 18 UN CUMPLEAÑOS MUY ESPECIAL. PARTE 1**

_Casa Cullen_

-Si Carlisle, sigue ahh-gemia una pelirroja encima de él.

-Vamos perra muévete más deprisa-decía él.

Era la ultima amante que se había echado, una preciosa mujer que había conocido en el club de campo. Después de un tiempo sin tener noticias de su hijo, necesitaba desestresarse con algo, y que mejor manera que tener a una zorra con él.

-Vamos putita estas aquí para satisfacerme, muévete más rápido-seguía diciendo él.

Cuando estaba a punto de sucumbir a su orgasmo el teléfono empezó a sonar. Necesitaba cogerlo por si era Sam con nuevas noticias, pero hacia tanto tiempo que no estaba con una mujer que necesitaba con urgencias terminar lo que tenía encima.

-Quitate de encima y mamamela mientras contesto-dijo él.

-Eso no es justo-dijo ella con un puchero.

-La vida no es justa, vamos de rodillas-mientras veía como la pelirroja se arrodillaba ante él, miro el identificador de llamadas y justo como él pensaba era Sam el que le llamaba.-dame buenas noticias-decía mientras veía como la pelirroja se metía su miembro en la boca.

-Lo siento señor, lo único que he podido descubrir es que todos los amigos de su hijo se han ido de la ciudad dirección a las Vegas.-dijo él

-Maldita sea Sam, Denali me esta presionando demasiado para que encuentre al inútil de mi hijo y tu solo sabes darme malas noticias, pensé que tenía contratado al mejor-dijo el entre dientes. No estaba disfrutando del todo de su mamada, pero al parecer la pelirroja estaba intentando hacer su mejor trabajo.

-Señor, le prometo que le encontrare.-dijo él.

-Eso llevas diciéndome desde hace dos meses, y sigo sin resultados. El bombo de la chica Denali esta creciendo y pronto empezarán los rumos, y no tengo ganas de ser la comidilla de toda la sociedad de Nueva York-dijo el con furia mientras arremetía contra la boca de la pelirroja-te doy dos meses más Sam, si tu no lo encuentras contrataré a otro, sabes lo que quiero decir.

-Por supuesto señor-dijo él.

Sam colgó con toda la rabia que pudo, odiaba tener que trabajar para esta gente, no sabía comportarse con la gente obrera, echaba de menos tener algún día libre para poder ir a visitar a su familia a Forks, pero desde que el hijo de su jefe había desaparecido, aún no había podido ir a ver a su mujer, su hermano Seth y a su hermana Leah junto con todos los chicos. Decidió empezar hacer todos sus mejores esfuerzos así quizá antes de naciera su hijo podría coger vacaciones para poder ir allí a pasar algunos días.

Carlisle por su parte después de 10 minutos más consiguió correrse en la boca de la pelirroja, al menos parte de su estrés se había ido, pero aún tenía que reunirse de nuevo con su socio y su familia para darle las ultimas noticias. Algo tendrían que planear para que la noticia sobre la fuga de su hijo, y el embarazo de la hija de su socio no llegara a la prensa poniéndolos a todos en vergüenza.

_Casa de Mike_

Mike miraba los informes que le había pasado una de sus chicas de la información que había conseguido de la casa del imbécil que se había escapado con Bella. Había sido después de todo una buena idea el infiltrar a una de sus chicas allí. Después de saber por uno de sus contactos acerca de las preferencias de Carlisle Cullen sobre mujeres, Victoria había sido su mejor opción.

Solo tenían que prepararle la trampa con miel, para que la mosca cayera directa a ella. Y así fue como en estos momentos, sabia hasta la fecha de nacimiento de ese gilipollas.

Lo único que había sacado en conclusión después de leerlo dos veces, es que ese niño mimado había usado a Bella para escaparse de un matrimonio que no quería, y que su familia estaba también en su búsqueda. Quizá podía sacar provecho de eso, ya que si los padres de él eran los primeron en encontrar a los fugitivos, seguro que separarían a la feliz pareja, y justo en ese momento estaría él allí para aprovechar la ocasión de consolar a la pobre Bella.

-Felix, ven ha mi despacho necesito que mires algo.-dijo Mike a través del teléfono. Él tardo 10 minutos por aparecer por el despacho de Mike, su plan estaba hecho en su cabeza, pero para llevarlo a cabo necesitaba a su mejor hombre- mira lo que ha conseguido Vicky para nosotros.

-No me lo puedo creer-Felix por mas que leía él informe, no conseguía salir de su asombro. Él era una persona que no tenía mucha paciencia con algunas cosas, pero al leer el nombre de la supuesta prometida del que se había escapado con Bella, no se lo podía creer, era Tania. Había tenido una aventura con ella unos meses atrás. Ella le había dicho que estaba soltera en el momento que se lió con él. Pero según leía en los papeles que le había dado Mike, llevaba comprometida con ese chico desde hacia años.

Y encima al parecer estaba embarazada desde hace un par de meses. "Sera puta"pensó el para si mismo. Pero por muy mala que fuera, no podía permitir que el padre del bebe que ella esperaba, se hubiera fugado de esa manera dejándola sola. Él sabia perfectamente como se sentiría ese niño en el momento que naciera, ya que el fue abandonado por su padre cuando su madre le dijo que estaba embarazada de él.

-Dime que quieres que haga-dijo él sin cambiar su expresión.

-Que te pegues al tal Sam ese, paso que de él paso que darás tú. Quiero saber cuanto averiguan la familia del tal Edward, quizá así conseguiremos ir por un paso por delante de ellos.-le contesto Mike.

-De acuerdo, dalo por hecho.

Mike se volvió a recostar en su sillón, sentía que pronto encontrarían a los dos fugitivos y su venganza pronto se realizaría, solo esperaba que todo saliera como planeaba, y pronto esa pequeña zorra sabría exactamente quien era el que mandaba.

_Forks_

El día del cumpleaños de mi pequeña había llegado, hoy sería un día bastante ajetreado, Alice desde primera hora se la había llevado a un Spa como regalo de cumpleaños de las chicas, después de amenazarla como veinte veces que tuvieran cuidado con ella, la deje marchar.

Yo iría junto con Emmett y Jasper al aeropuerto a buscar a Ben y a James. Su avión llegaría hoy sobre el mediodía, y la fiesta era por la noche por eso decidimos quedarnos a cenar por esa zona. Aún no había hablado con ellos sobre el embarazo de Bella, pero seguramente hoy aprovecharíamos para hablarle ya que tendrían algunas horas hasta que volviera a encontrarme con mi pequeña.

Llegue al hotel con tiempo suficiente para ir al aeropuerto, tenía que aclarar con los chicos las cosas antes de encontrarse con los otros. Cuando llame a la puerta de su habitación la expresión serie de Jasper me daba la evidencia a otra nueva batalla que se aproximaba con mis amigos.

-Esta bien soltarlo antes de que me haga viejo-dije yo cansado de toda esta situación.

-¿Embarazada?¿Edward tu sabes en el lió tan tremendo que te acabas de meter con esa chica?, no te valía con que te casaras con ella, pero ¿también dejarla embarazada?-dijo Jasper.

-¿Has pensado que a lo mejor no es tuyo?-dijo Emmett en un susurro.

-¿Que estas insinuando?-dije yo con furia-¿acaso estas diciendo que el hijo de Bella no es mio?.

-Con el de Tania enseguida supiste que no era tuyo, pero ¿como estas seguro al cien por ciento que el de Bella si lo es?, según lo que vimos en el bar de Nueva York, con el tipo que te peleaste tuvo algo con ella-dijo Emmett, y ahí no lo aguante, con todas mis fuerzas le pegue por primera vez un puñetazo a mi amigo por sus insinuaciones.

-Para que te enteres, fui yo el primero con él que se acostó Bella, era virgen la primera vez que lo hice con ella-dije yo mientras me frotaba los nudillos y veía como Emmett se limpiaba la sangre de la boca de un corte que le había provocado mi puñetazo.

-Estas seguro de eso Edward-dijo Jasper.

-Más que seguro, ¿crees que no reconocería cuando una mujer es virgen?-Le dije yo gritando- si vais a empezar con vuestras dudas y a no creer en mi palabra, será mejor que cojáis el primer avión y os vayáis de aquí. No os necesito a ninguno-dije dándome la vuelta para salir de esta habitación lleno de traidores.

-Lo lamento Edward de dudar de ella y de ti, pero después de ver lo que has sufrido con Tania tienes que saber que dudemos hasta de la más inocente-dijo de nuevo él.

-Y más ahora que se ha quedado embarazada. ¿Estas al cien por cien seguro que no ira detrás de tu dinero?-dijo Emmett.

-¿Que dinero?-pregunte yo-yo solo tenia el poco dinero que me dejo mi abuelo, y entre la reforma de la casa y los dos coches que hemos comprado no me queda prácticamente nada, vivimos de mi trabajo Emmett-dije yo alzando de nuevo la voz.

-¿y el dinero de tus padres?-pregunto el enfrentándome.

-Renuncie a él. ¿Cuando te va a entrar en esa cabezota?, te dí todas mis tarjetas de crédito, no toque ni un céntimo de ellos de mi cuenta, si quieres compruébalo, llama a mi padre y preguntáselo, seguro que lo tiene más que vigilado para si lo toco en algún momento poder seguir mi pista y encontrarme a través de él.

-En eso tiene razón Emmett-dijo Jasper.

-Dime Emmett-dije sentándome en la cama-si no tengo dinero, no tengo poder por que aquí en este pueblo no soy nadie al no utilizar mi verdadero apellido, y solo tengo un trabajo reformando casas con un sueldo que apenas nos llega para comer, y unos padres que aunque no saben donde estoy pero si lo supieran me repudiarían por casarme con una chica que trabajaba como camarera y embarazada, ¿Que crees que Bella saque de beneficio en todo esto?-pregunte yo.

Ellos en ese momento se quedaron callados sin saber que responder. Mi meta era esa que al menos por unos minutos reflexionaran en sus dudas hacía Bella, quería que ellos vieran lo mismo que yo, su inmenso corazón que no le importaba quien era mi padre si no quien era yo.

-Ahora veo tu punto Edward y te pido perdón por todas mis dudas-dijo Emmett agachando la cabeza.

-Estoy viviendo en un pueblo como dices tu perdido de la mano de Dios, pero aquí nadie te mira por encima del hombro, ni te excluyen por que tienes más o menos dinero, aquí todos nos apoyamos y nos ayudamos. Los primeros días que vinimos aquí a vivir, todas las chicas que visteis ayer sentadas con nosotros se presentaron a las ocho de la mañana para ayudarnos a limpiar sin miedo a que se le rompiera una uña. Y los chicos cuando les pedí la reforma de una casa en menos de un mes se desvivieron por hacerlo, simplemente por ayudarme a darle la sorpresa a mi mujer. Y ellos no saben quien soy en realidad, ¿que podrían sacar ellos en beneficio cuando no los pude pagar ningún sueldo por que prácticamente no me quedaba dinero?.-le dije yo- No quiero pelear más con vosotros, necesito a mis amigos de nuevo, me gustaría que os quedarais de verdad una temporada aquí para que vierais con vuestros propios ojos lo que es.

-Yo pedí vacaciones en la empresa, creo que podre quedarme una mes- dijo Jasper, Emmett se quedo un rato mirándome pensando su repuesta, pero en cuanto vi su sonrisa sabia que lo había convencido.

-Cuenta conmigo hermano, tengo una rubia que tengo que conquistar-dijo con una sonrisa lobuna.

-¿Rosalie?-pregunte yo, el solo supo confirmarlo con la cabeza-pues buena suerte.-dije yo con una carcajada.

-¿Tan poca fe tienes en mi que crees que no la pueda conquistar?-dijo el levantando varias veces las cejas.

-Se nota que no la conoces-dije yo-bueno hora de marcharnos hay que ir a buscar a estos dos-dije yo levantándome de la cama.

Llegamos al aeropuerto con casi diez minutos de adelanto, pero no tuvimos que esperar mucho ya que su avión no legaba con retraso. En cuanto los pasajeros empezaron a bajar del avión vi la cabellera rubia de mi amigo James, este hombre nunca cambiaría, iba con su traje negro y la camisa de seda, en cambio Ben iba un poco más discreto venía con un pantalón vaquero y una camisa un poco informal.

-Eh eh, aquí estamos de nuevo -dijo James en un tono de diversión.

-Os he echado de menos amigos-dije yo dándole un abrazo a cada uno.

-Espero que sea así y nos ayas preparado una buenas chicas-dijo James.

-Siempre pensando lo mismo, a veces creo que solo te funciona uno de tus cerebros-dijo Jasper.

-Exacto, el que siempre me tiene que funcionar, si ese no lo hiciera estaría jodido del todo-dijo con una carcajada.

-Vamonos, que ya tengo hambre y estoy deseando saber en que sitio nos mete Edward hoy para comer.-Dijo Emmett mientras salíamos de la puerta del aeropuerto.

Cuando llegamos a mi furgoneta, los mismos chistes que tuvieron Emmett y Jasper con ella, los tuve que volver aguantar con Ben y James, pero ellos tuvieron más compresión. Al final había decidido llevarlos al restaurante de Emily que era la cuñada de Seth y Leah.

-Emily-la llame cuando entramos por la puerta.

-Vaya, si acaba de entrar el chico más guapo del pueblo-dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Si te escuchara tu marido hacer esos comentarios me meterías en un buen problema-dije yo dándole un beso en la mejilla-¿que tal lo llevas?-dije mientras le acariciaba su gran tripa de embarazada.

-Como quieres que lo lleve, me faltan dos meses para que salga y estoy enorme-dijo ella con un suspiro-y hoy me llamo Sam y me dijo que no sabia cuando volvería, al final me veo dando luz yo sola.

-Sabes que tienes nuestro apoyo para lo que sea-la dije yo.

-Claro y así practicas-dijo ella con una sonrisa-por cierto dame un abrazo para darte la enhorabuena como se merecen, futuro papa-ella me abrazo todo lo que pudo.

-Gracias, por cierto necesito una mesa para cinco, han venido unos amigos y vamos a comer aquí-dije yo.

-Claro pasad por aquí enseguida mando a Angela-ella nos indico en la mesa donde nos ibamos a sentar, pero al hacerlo vi a James y a Ben con los ojos como platos, fue cuando me di cuenta de los comentarios de Emily, ellos aún no lo sabias.

-¿Futuro papa?-pregunto Ben.

-Veréis es algo que no he sabido hasta hace poco y había pensado decíroslo cuando ya estuvierais aquí-dije yo

-Oh macho tienes muchas explicaciones-dijo James frotándose las manos.

Y aquí volvíamos de nuevo, sabía que ellos serían diferentes a Emmett y Jasper que los afectaba más, pero aún así también eran mis amigos y tendrían muchas preguntas, y espero poder resolverlas antes de que acabara el día.


	20. Un cumpleaños muy especial parte 2

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE Y LA HISTORIA ES ORIGINAL MIÁ ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE.**

**CAPITULO 19 UN CUMPLEAÑOS MUY ESPECIAL. PARTE2**

-Edward-me llamo una chica justo detrás, era Angela la amiga de Bella.

-Angela ¿que haces aquí?-pregunte mientras me levantaba para darle un beso en la mejilla como saludo-pensé que estarías con las chicas.

-Debería tu lo has dicho pero, ayer me llamo Emily para si podía echarla una mano-dijo ella-y sabes que el dinero me viene bien para la matricula del año que viene, pero no te preocupes que estaré para la fiesta.

-Eso espero que esteís tu y Emily, por que si no se notará-no pude seguir hablando por que alguien se aclaro la garganta detrás de nosotros-oh perdón que poco cortes, deja que te presente, a Emmett y Jasper ya los conoces-ella hizo un saludo con su mano hacia mis amigos pero cuando fui a presentar a los otros dos vi como Ben tenía la boca abierta mirándola y al parecer no fui el único por que Jasper y Emmett se estaban aguantando una risa.

-Ben cierra la boca que te van a entrar moscas-dijo James a su lado. Él se puso colorado y bajo su mirada con vergüenza.

-Angela estos son James y Ben-dije señalando a cada uno, ella solo pudo darles una sonrisa tímida-bueno chicos vamos a comer, Angela dile a Emily que nos haga cinco platos de su especialidad -dije yo.

-Enseguida os lo traigo-dijo apuntando el pedido en una libreta-¿y para beber?, tú una cerveza ¿no?-yo sonreí y afirme con la cabeza-¿y vosotros chicos?.

-Yo quiero un vino de reserva del 93-dijo James, yo casi me atraganto con mi propia saliva, pero¿como era tan tonto?, mire a Angela que estaba con los ojos como platos, ya que allí no se servía una bebida tan cara.

-Cerveza para todos- dijo Jasper salvando un poco la situación.

-De acuerdo-dijo ella sin salir de su asombro.

-¿pero tu eres tonto?-pregunto Emmett en un susurro-aquí no es como en Nueva York-dijo entre dientes.

-Joder, pensé que no sería tan imposible conseguir algo así aquí-dijo él-Bueno haber, empieza con las explicaciones y no te dejes nada en el tintero. ¿que tal llevas eso de ser un pueblerino?.

-Bastante bien, y bien empezare por el principio para que no perdáis el hilo.

Empece ha explicarles desde la noche que conocí a Bella, les hable sobre la pandilla del tal Mike que nos perseguía, y también sobre el problema de mi padre, al principio les impacto el saber los problemas que tenía con él, pero nunca dudaron sobre el embarazo de Tania. Sabían perfectamente que yo jamas me había acostado con ella. Cuando les conté lo del aeropuerto todo estallaron en risas, se estuvieron sus quince minutos de reloj riéndose imaginando la escena, para escapar de los hombres de mi padre.

Los que más le impacto fue saber sobre mi matrimonio con Bella, pero lo que nunca se imaginaron es que fuera ella la de la idea de casarse, lo único que no les conté fue de la manera en que decidí proponerla matrimonio, aún tengo guardado el anillo que le hice, pero ellos nunca lo sabrían.

-Osea, que Bella te pidió que te casaras con ella, para que no te obligarán a casarte con Tanía-dijo James, yo solo afirme-Bella no conoce a tu padre ¿verdad?-yo solo negué con la cabeza.

-Miralo de una manera, por mucho poder que tenga su padre, para que pudiera provocar un divorcio entre ellos tardaría meses, el tiempo suficiente para que la zorra de Tanía diera a luz y se demostrara que el hijo no es de Edward, en parte no esta mal pensado por ella-dijo Ben.

-Nunca lo pensé de esa manera-dijo Emmett.

-Te dije que mi mujer era muy lista-le dije yo-bueno sigamos con la historia.

Les seguí contando de la manera en que encontré a mi madre, y de sus palabras, eso al parecer también le hizo daño a Emmett, él siempre había tenido en mucha estima a mi madre, pero como siempre yo le decía el no la conocía como yo, por que siempre ella daba una cara, pero en verdad era de otra manera.

Cuando les conté la persecución y el encontronazo que tuve con los hombre de Mike tanto en la autopista como en el aeropuerto, pensé que les estaba contando una película de mafiosos, ellos jamas habrían pensado en un Edward tan temeroso por poner a salvo a su mujer.

-Alguna vez me tendrás que enseñar a conducir de esa manera-dijo Ben.

-No se si conseguiré alguna vez hacerlo por segunda vez, no sabes el miedo que pasamos ese día, esos tipos son verdaderamente peligrosos-dije yo.

Y al final termine de contarles como me entere del embarazo de Bella, les dio mucha alegría saber que pronto tendría descendencia pero al igual que Emmett, ellos tenían sus dudas, pero al exponerlos lo mismo que hice con Jasper y Emmett, ellos lo entendieron enseguida.

-Osea que el soltero de oro ha salido al fin del mercado-dijo James.-mejor para mi, a más nos tocan ¿verdad?-James miro a los demás con una sonrisa pero se llevo una pequeña sorpresa, cada uno de mis amigos miraban hacía un lado diferente.-¿que pasa?-pregunto él.

-Yo te explicaré que pasa-dije yo con una sonrisa-este de aquí-señale a Jasper-se ha quedado prendado de Alice una amiga de Bella-él me miro con cara de sorpresa.

-¿como lo sabes?-pregunto él con un susurro.

-Este de aquí-dije señalando a Emmett- ha decidido conquistar a otra amiga de Bella, que esta noche también conocerás, asique intenta no acercarte a ella, por que sabes de que humor se pone-dije con una sonrisa.

-Bocazas-dijo él.

-Y este de aquí-dije señalando a Ben-le esta haciendo ojitos a la camarera que nos ha atendido hoy-dije señalando a Angela que estaba detrás de la barra.

-Eso no es verdad-dijo Ben en un susurro pero su sonrojo lo delataba.

-Genial, pues todas para mi, vosotros ir a la caza de la elegidas- dijo el con una sonrisa a lo que todos estallamos en carcajadas.

Después de terminar de comer con ellos y contarnos nuestras novedades, y que a Ben y James se les pasara el susto de mi nuevo matrimonio, accedieron a venir conmigo a mi nueva casa para prepararla. Alice se había ocupado de avisar a todos los amigos de Bella y a la vez de la comida y la bebida, yo había quedado con ella de recibirlos a todos, hasta que llegará la sorprendida y así fue, prácticamente a las 8 de la tarde la casa estaba casi llena de gente que conocía y aún no conocía del todo, solo de vista.

Un mensaje a mi móvil me aviso que Bella estaba apunto de llegar, por eso apague todas las luces y pedí a todos que se escondieran. Salí a buscarlas al coche y Bella me esperaba al lado del coche de Alice con los ojos tapados, yo mire a Alice con las cejas alzadas y ella solo supo responderme con un movimiento de hombros.

-Hola cariño-la dije dándola un beso.

-¿Edward?, ¿puedo quitarme ya esto?-poniéndose la mano en la venda.

-No espera un segundo-la cogí de la mano y despacio la conducí hasta dentro de la casa, cuando ya estábamos dentro le quite la venda y al estar apagado todo no pudo ver nada.

-Muy gracioso Edward, me quitas la venda para meterme en una habitación a oscuras...-de repente las luces se encendieron y todos nuestros amigos gritaron.

-SORPRESA- en ese momento la sonrisa de Bella era la más maravillosa que alguna vez había visto, pagaría hasta con mi vida por verla siempre.

La verdad es que había empezado a ser una fiesta maravillosa, todos nuestros amigos dieron un abrazo a Bella, y James junto con Ben aprovecharon para felicitarla por nuestra boda y el futuro bebe.

Pero como siempre el típico tonto siempre tiene que joder la felicidad. Y eso fue lo que paso cuando un grupo de chicos que jamas había visto ingresaron al jardín de nuestra casa donde se estabamos celebrando la fiesta, al principio pensé que eran amigos de las chicas pero cuando vi la cara de mi mujer supe que habría problemas.

Jacob me miro desde la esquina que estaba hablando con Seth y su novia Leah, enseguida supe que quiso decirme, yo mire a Jasper y con mi cabeza le indique al grupo que había entrado, tampoco hicieron falta las palabras.

Al principio quise ver como se desarrollaba la escena, no quería pasarme de sobre protector con ella, pero al ver como uno de ellos ponía una de sus zarpas encima de mi mujer, nadie me pudo parar y me fui directo a ellos.

-Riley te he dicho que no eres bienvenido a esta casa-dijo mi mujer sacudiéndose para quitar su sucia mano de ella.

-Vamos Bella, hace mucho que no nos vemos y he venido a celebrar tu cumpleaños, ¿no me has echado de menos?-dijo el con una sonrisa burlona.

-Creo que al que ha echado más de menos es a mi-dije yo sujetando la cintura de Bella y mirando con odio al chico.

-¿Y tu quien coño eres?-su amigos empezaron a franquearle por los dos lados como si supieran que se estaba ganando un puñetazo en su cara y yo se lo iba a proporcionar.

-Su marido, y la persona que te va a hecha de esta casa si no te vas en este momento, creo que tú y tus amigos no sois bienvenidos-dije yo.

-Claro, ¿tú y quien más?-dijo el con chulería. Alguien se aclaro la garganta y fue cuando vio a todos mis amigos. Emmett, Jasper, Ben y James estaban justo detrás de mi.

-Riley como te ha dicho mi hermano no eres bienvenido aquí-dijo Jacob detrás de él y sus amigos, el se quedo en blanco en el momento que escucho su voz.

-Jacob, no sabía que estarías aquí-dijo el con el semblante tembloroso.

-Y tu parece que se te olvido la ultima paliza que te dí, cuando le hiciste eso a Bella-contesto él-asique ya estas moviendo tu culo y saliendo de aquí echando leches.

-Vamos Riley no merece la pena-dijo uno de sus amigos.

-Largate antes de que pierda la paciencia y me conozcas un poco mejor-le dije yo.

-Esto no quedará así Bella, no podrás esconderte siempre detrás de tu marido y de sus amigos-dijo mientras salia.

-Más te vale que no te vea cerca de ella gilipollas-le dije yo intentando ir detrás de él pero como siempre la voz de mi conciencia hablo.

-Dejalo cariño, es un bravucón, no merece la pena-dijo Bella.

-¿Estas bien?-ella solo me afirmo con la cabeza-no te preguntare nada. Pero me debes una explicación -Ella solo supo afirmar otra vez con la cabeza, pero no quería que estuviera triste, era su cumpleaños.

La pequeña Alice para intentar aligerar el ambiente decidió que era el momento de los regalos, y así fue como nuestros amigos se los fueron dando, al parecer se pusieron todos de acuerdo, por que solo la regalaban cosas para el bebe. Los chicos decidieron aparte regalarle los muebles para una de las habitaciones, una equipación en miniatura de béisbol por que estaban casí seguros que el futuro Mansen como ellos lo llamaban seria un chico, pero ellas en cambio la regalarón cosas de niñas, vestiditos y demás complementos. Yo solo lo miraba asombrado. Solo esperaba que no se desatara ninguna guerra de sexos por mi bebe.

Llego mi turno, y yo regale a Bella un brazalete de plata donde colgaba un corazón, al principio ella se enfado conmigo al descubrir que era un diamante pero conseguí que se le pasará el enfado al explicarle que era una herencia de mi abuela, algo que me habría traído Jasper de mi caja de seguridad, y quería dárselo a ella como símbolo de mi amor eterno.

Después de la fiesta, los chicos se despidieron de nosotros, intentamos convencerlos que se quedarán con nosotros, que ya nos apañaríamos por los días que estuvieran, pero no lo conseguimos, y decidieron que se irían al hotel donde estaban alojados Jasper y Emmett, ya que ellos si tenían que regresar al día siguiente a Nueva York.

Cuando al fin el silencio regreso a nuestra casa, fue cuando le enseñe a Bella todas las reformas que habíamos hecho en la casa, a ella le brillaban los ojos, al ver todo renovado, pero podía ver como una pequeña luz de tristeza se colaba en ellos.

-Dime que es lo que te atormente cariño mio-dije mientras la ayudaba a que se desnudará una vez que estábamos en nuestra habitación.

-Me da miedo que Riley intenta algo contra nosotros-dijo ella con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Amor mio, el no puede hacer nada contra nosotros, ¿quien es ese chico y por que le tienes tanto miedo?-pregunte yo. Ella se sentó en nuestra cama en ropa interior y yo la verdad es que con esa visión me puse duro, pero necesitaba prestarle atención, me senté junto a ella y le sujete una de sus manos.

-Riley es el hijo del alcalde de este pueblo, por eso tiene tan subido ese poder, cree que porque su padre es quien es puede pisotear a cualquiera. Le conocí en el instituto y al principio me cayo muy bien, yo solo quería que fuéramos amigos pero el se tomo nuestra amistad como algo más y fue cuando empezó su acoso. Me mandaba notas, flores y todo tipo de regalos, yo se lo devolvía todo pero el seguía insistiendo. Hasta el día que me vio con Jacob. Tuve una discusión con mis padres y el solo me estaba consolando, Riley se lo tomo como otra cosa y me empezó a insultar. Me dijo que era una puta por estar con él y liarme con otro a la vez.

"Después de eso las amenazas fueron a más, yo le puse una orden de alejamiento, pero el se lo tomo peor, hasta un día-en ese momento vi que su respiración se había vuelto mas inestable, yo solo la abrace y la di todo mi apoyo-Ese día regresando del Instituto me lo encontré a escasos metros de mi casa, no se en que momento que agarro pero lo siguiente que recuerdo es que estaba en el bosque con él encima de mi, gracias a Dios Jacob escucho mis gritos y me lo saco de encima, luego le dio una paliza"-dijo ella empezando a llorar.

-¿Le denunciaste?-pregunte lleno de furia.

-Si, pero por entonces su padre ya era alcalde y salio a las 24 horas sin fianza, alegando que había tenido una locura momentánea, me pidió disculpas y su padre le mando a un instituto privado en otra parte del país. No le volví a ver hasta hoy-dijo ella limpiándose las lagrimas.

-Tranquila cariño, sabes que yo siempre te protegeré, y no dejaré que ese estúpido se acerque jamas a ti-dije dándole un beso en los labios-ahora mi preciosa princesa vamos a dormir, se te ve agotada.

-No te creas que estoy tan agotada-dijo ella limpiandose los ojos.

-¿a no?¿y que tiene pensado mi hermosa mujer?-dije yo con una sonrisa.

-Pensé que podríamos tener un mejor final para mi cumpleaños-dijo ella subiéndose encima de mi y frotándose con mi poya mientras me mordía el lóbulo de la oreja.

-Estas jugando con fuego-dije yo mientras se me escapaba otro gemido al sentir de nuevo su roce.

-Eso es lo que quiero, quemarme en tu piel.

Y eso fue suficiente para besarla con toda la pasión que recorrían en mi cuerpo, colocando mis manos en sus caderas para que se siguiera frotando contra mi, seguí besándola como si la noche fuera nuestra, nadie nos molestaría al día siguiente, ya que yo me había tomado libre el día para pasarlo con ella, solo me separaría para despedirme de mis amigos, pero tenía planeado recompensar a mi pequeña por todas las noches que no le había podido hacer el amor por culpa de mi trabajo.


	21. Adivina quien viene a vernos

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE Y LA HISTORIA ES ORIGINAL MIÁ ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE.**

**CAPITULO 20 ADIVINA QUIEN VIENE A VERNOS**

Había pasado como un mes y medio desde el cumpleaños de Bella, y aunque yo seguía con mucho trabajo, me lo intentaba tomar con más tranquilidad, al menos eso me parecía a mi, ya que conseguía estar lo suficiente despierto todas las noches para poder hacer el amor con Bella.

Mis amigos, al final decidieron quedarse por más tiempo aquí, por eso alquilaron una pequeña casa para ellos dos, mientras según ellos seguían con su trabajo de conquistar a las amigas de Bella.

La relación que tenia Jasper con Alice parecía ir viento en popa, ya habían tenido varias citas y en esa ultima el se había lanzado y la había pedido ser su novia, a lo cual ella acepto encantada, y lo supimos por que cuando termino su cita a las dos de la madrugada no tuvo otro momento que llamarnos para contárnoslo. Ese día casi la asesino con mis propias manos, por que aunque no nos pillo durmiendo exactamente, nos pillo apunto de tener el mejor orgasmo que hacía días no habíamos podido tener por culpa de los malestares que tenía Bella por su embarazo.

En cambio la relación de Emmett con Rosalie, era por así decirlo un amor-odio que nunca tenían definido. Unos días parecía que la conquista de Emmett prosperaba, pero al siguiente día Rosalie literalmente le mandaba a la mierda.

Y que decir de Ben y Angela, ellos mantenían su relación a distancia, y aunque parecían que su amor crecía día a día a ella le costaba cada vez más mantenerse lejos de él a tal punto que estaba intentando convencerlo, de que trasladará su trabajo a Port Ángeles y se viniera a vivir con ella a Forks. Y aunque parece mentira, por una vez el más sensato del grupo iba hacer una locura y lo iba hacer por darle el gusto a la que él decía era el amor de su vida.

Por otra parte, habíamos sabido que James estaba empezando a salir con una chica en Nueva York, pero nunca nos quiso dar suficientes detalles de ella, pero eso si cada vez que hablábamos con él, parecía más enamorado de esa chica, solo esperaba que tuviera la cabeza fría y pensará antes de hacer alguna de sus locuras y acabará mal parado.

Hoy sería un día muy importante en nuestras vidas, por fin íbamos a ver a nuestro bebe, estábamos muy emocionados, por eso le había pedido a Jacob el día libre necesitaba estar con mi mujer en cada paso de su embarazo, quería que sintiera que estaba apoyada en todo el camino que íbamos a recorrer con este pequeño milagro. Mientras esperábamos que la enfermera nos diera paso, yo abrazaba a mi pequeña y le acariciaba su pequeña tripa, aunque aún no se le notaba mucho, al tacto de mi mano se sentía su pequeña barriguita.

-¿Señores Mansen?-pregunto una enfermera al salir por una puerta, nosotros solo nos levantamos-la doctora Zafrina los espera-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Gracias-dije yo.

Cogí de la mano a Bella para darle el valor necesario ya que ella estaba preocupada por que algo no fuera bien, yo solo esperaba que al escuchar su corazón y ver su imagen ella se le fueran todos sus miedos.

-Señores Mansen, es un placer verlos de nuevo-dijo la Doctora al vernos entrar. Ella iba a ser la doctora que se iba a encargar del embarazo de Bella, según nos había dicho Emily era una de las mejores, ya que también llevaba su embarazo. Por eso nos decidimos por ella.

-Gracias doctora-dije yo sentándome en una silla al lado de Bella.

-Bien Bella, aquí tengo los resultados de tus análisis, y antes de que te haga la ecografía necesito hablarte de algo, he visto que tienes el hierro un poco bajo, por eso te mandaré unas vitaminas para complementarlos. A parte tus niveles de la hormona hCG o hormona del embarazo a dado un poco alta-dijo ella.

-¿Y eso que significa?-pregunte yo.

-Eso creo que lo vamos averiguar en el momento de hacerle la ecografía-dijo ella-¿Preparada para ver a tu bebe?

Nosotros solo asentimos, ayude a Bella a cambiarse de ropa, y luego a tumbarse en la camilla, se levanto el camisón que le había dado para la exploración, y le aplico un gel, el cual al parecer estaba frío por que ella dio un pequeño respingo.

-Perdona no te he dicho que estaba frío-dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa. Empezó a pasar el artilugio para poder ver a nuestro pequeño pero yo la verdad es que no veía nada en la pantalla, y al parecer Bella tampoco por que me miraba con cara de interrogación.

-Aja, lo que me imaginaba-dijo la doctora.

-¿Le pasa algo a mi bebe?-dijo Bella con un pequeño temblor en la voz.

-No cariño-dijo ella con una voz suave-al parecer lo que yo veo es que no solo hay un Bebe, hay dos-dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Yo en ese momento me quede completamente mudo, no ni que decir. Madre miá dos bebes solo podía mirar a la pantalla donde sabia que estarían mis hijos, pero seguía sin poder ver nada.

-¿Queréis escucharlos?-pregunto, yo solo pude asentir con la cabeza mientras sujetaba con un poco más de fuerza la mano de mi niña, en ese momento fue cuando escuchamos como dos corazones que latían muy rápidos hacían la más hermosa música que había escuchado en mi vida. Una pequeña lagrima se escapo de mis ojos y fue cuando mire hacia Bella y vi que ella también tenía lagrimas en los suyos.

-Amor mio, son dos-dije con mi mayor alegría- voy a tener dos pedacitos de mi cariño, es el mejor regalo que me has podido dar-la bese en los labios con todo el amor del mundo-jamas me habían hecho el mejor regalo del mundo.

-¿Estas contento?-me pregunto ella.

-¿Que si estoy contento?-pregunte yo-por que me da vergüenza ponerme en evidencia delante de la doctora que si no estaría saltando de alegría por su consulta.-dije con una pequeña risa nerviosa.

La doctora y Bella se empezaron a reír por mi comentario. Después de que la doctora Zafrina nos sacara doce copias de la ecografía de mi bebe algo que le hizo gracia cuando se lo explicamos, que cada una era para todos sus tíos y cada uno quería tener la suya propia decidimos ir a comer algo al bar de Emily para contarle la noticia.

Y la verdad es que se alegro mucho de nuestros bebes, lo único malo es que con el sueldo que yo tenía íbamos a pasarlo un poco más apurados, pero lucharía por mi familia con uñas y dientes, y aunque Bella intento convencerme de dejar la universidad para ponerse a trabajar ella, no lo permití. Prefería pasar unas pocas penurias a no permitir que ella terminará estos dos últimos años de universidad. Ya inventaría algo para ganar algún dinero extra para que mi familia no pasará hambre.

Llame a todos los chicos para quedar en el bar de siempre y poder comunicarles la feliz noticia. Pero justo cuando estábamos esperándolos, entraron los mismos chicos con los que tuvimos problemas en el cumpleaños de Bella. Yo me los quede mirando con todo el odio que pude en cuanto recordé lo que me había contado ella, pero por respeto hacía Bella no me levante a partirle la cara al imbécil ese, pero claro al parecer el tenia más ganas que yo de que eso ocurriera.

-Mira por donde esta la feliz pareja-dijo él con burla.

-Riley por favor no queremos problemas-dijo Bella mientras apoyaba su mano en su barriga, hay fue cuando vi su gesto de protección hacía mis hijos.

-Vamos Bellita, con lo que vivimos tu y yo ¿como puede ser que me rehuyas?, ya le contaste a tu maridito lo bien que lo pasábamos juntos-dijo él mientras se acercaba donde esta Bella, yo me levante y le empuje para que no se acercara a ella.

-Te quiero lejos, le robas su espacio gilipollas-dije yo enfrentadole y poniéndome delante de ella.

-Edward por favor no quiero escándalos-dijo Bella detrás de mi.

-Eso Edward haz caso a tu mujercita-volvio ha decir él.

-Mira imbécil o te alejas inmediatamente de aquí-empece amenazar yo pero él no me dejo terminar.

-Oh que muerto de hambre, ¿vas a pegarme?-dijo él encarandome-no eres nadie solo un asqueroso trabajador que seguramente no puedes casi ni mantenerla para darla de comer, ella se merece más en esta vida que estar casada con un asqueroso contratista.-después de decirme eso se giro hacia Bella-piensatelo bien Bella quizá aún estés a tiempo de separarte de este muerto de hambre y venirte conmigo con un hombre de verdad.

-Este muerto de hambre como tu le llamas es el que me esta dando la vida que yo quiero, y que sepas que es mucho más hombre que tú-dijo Bella levantándose de la silla.

-Seguro-dijo riéndose-dime gran hombre¿después de un gran día de trabajo la follas como se debe o te has tenido que comprar algo para ayudarte?, por que si quieres yo me ofrezco-y hay no lo aguante, sin previo aviso le pegue el puñetazo que llevaba tiempo pidiendo.

Cuando estaba en el suelo tirado me lance sobre él, pero sus amigos me cogieron de los brazos para sujetarme mientras el se levantaba con una sonrisa, fue cuando vi su jueguecito, quería que yo iniciara la pelea y yo caí en su trampa.

-¿Que esta pasando aquí?-pregunto alguien detrás de nosotros.

-Oficial, este hombre me acaba de agredir-dijo Riley con una pequeña sonrisa-solo estábamos hablando pero se puso como un loco a gritarnos y me pego un puñetazo.

-Eso no es verdad- grito Bella-Garrett tú me conoces y sabes que nunca mentiría.

-Lo siento pero te tengo que detener por agresión-me sujeto las manos hacia atrás y fue cuando sentí como me ponía las esposas- ¿te sabes tus derechos chico?

-Si me los sé de sobra-dije yo sin dejar de mirar al tal Riley.

-Bien cuando lleguemos a comisaría podrás llamar a un abogado.-el oficial me dio un pequeño empujo y me llevo al coche patrulla, pero cuando estaba apunto de ingresar a él Bella salio corriendo del restaurante y se puso a mi lado.

-Voy con vosotros-dijo ella.

-No puedes Bella y lo sabes, llama a alguien y que te lleve allí, pero no puedes ir en el coche patrulla-dijo bajándome la cabeza para que entrara en el coche.

-Espera-grito alguien- ¿que ha ocurrido?-Jacob acababa de llegar junto con los chicos del trabajo y Leah.

-Riley le tendió una trampa, tienes que hacer algo Jacob, no me dejan ir con él-dijo Bella con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Nena, no te preocupes pronto estaré en casa-dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

-No te preocupes hermano yo la cuidaré-dijo Jacob mientras la abrazaba por los hombros-llamaré a Jasper para que valla directo a comisaría.

-No, cuando llegue dile que llame a Jenks el sabrá lo que hay que hacer-el coche se puso en marcha y vi como Bella apoyaba su mano en el cristal, yo solo pude decirle a través del cristal que la amaba.

-No te preocupes chico, pronto saldrás esto normalmente se soluciona con una noche en el calabozo-dijo el agente.

-Gracias por la información-dije yo mirándole a través del espejo.

Cuando llegamos a comisaría me tomaron los datos, pero al decir yo que seguramente vendría mi abogado, no podían tomarme declaración sin estar el presente. A los pocos minutos de estar yo en la celda se presento Emmett el cual venía también con Bella.

-Colega ahora si que te veo encerrado-dijo el riéndose

-muy gracioso, como estas nena-dije dándola un beso a través de los barrotes.

-Bien aunque no me gusta verte encerrado aquí-dijo con lagrimas.

-No llores amor mio, pronto saldré de aquí-dije mientras la cogía su mano.

-Lo se, pero desde que estoy embarazada me he vuelto demasiado llorona-dijo ella.

-Tranquilo Edward nosotros cuidaremos de ella mientras sales de aquí-dijo Emmett mientras la abrazaba por los hombros.

-Emmett no la dejéis sola por favor, ese tal Riley no juega limpio-dije yo.

-Ya me he dado cuenta, pero pronto le pillaremos-dijo el con una sonrisa malvada-ese no sabe con quien esta tratando.

-¿Ah llamado Jasper a Jenks?-pregunte yo.

-Si le ha ido a buscar, en pocas horas estarás en la calle, y por sus honorarios no te preocupes, nosotros nos hacemos cargo-dijo él.

-Gracias amigo, llevate a Bella para que descanse por favor-dije yo mirándola.

-No, yo me quedo contigo-dijo ella.

-Cariño, tienes que descansar, tienes que cuidarte para que nuestros hijos sean fuertes-dije yo mientras le acariciaba su barriguita.

-¿Hijos?-pregunto Emmett con asombro-oh. Oh asique lo que trae Bella.

-Son mellizos-dije yo con una sonrisa.

-Joder tío tu si que sabes dar en el blanco-dijo el con una sonrisa.

-Emmett esto no lo sabe nadie asique-dije yo

-si si claro mi boca estará cerrada-se volvió hacia Bella y la volvió a sujetar por los hombros-vamos pequeña que mis sobrinos tienen que descansar.

-Te amo-dijo ella despidiéndose de mi con un beso.

-Y yo te amo a ti-dije.

La vi marcharse con Emmett rezando por que estuviera bien. A las dos horas Jasper y Jacob llegaron con Jenks a sacarme de aquí, y como dijo Emmett no tardo ni media hora en hacerlo, ya que gracias algunos testigos que había en el bar, se pudo demostrar que fue el quien provoco la pelea. Por esa causa no se pudieron levantar cargos contra mi.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde esa pelea y ya todos nuestros amigos sabían lo de nuestros mellizos. Todos se pusieron muy contentos ya tenían la esperanza que Bella trajera a un niño y una niña.

Hoy era Viernes y había decidido sacar a Bella a cenar, por eso decidimos acercarnos al restaurante de Emily para hacerlo, pero justo cuando estábamos en mitad de ella se desato el caos.

-Edward necesito que me acerques al hospital-dijo ella mientras se sujetaba el vientre.

-Claro cariño, ¿estas bien?-pregunte yo.

-No acabo de romper aguas y creo que este niño tiene prisa por nacer-fueron esas palabras y su rostro de dolor los que me dieron el aviso de lo que en verdad pasaba. Con mucho cuidado lleve a Emily a mi furgoneta mientras veía a Bella con mi móvil llamando a alguien. Me imagine que sería a su marido para comentarle que su hijo iba a nacer.

Bella se sentó en el asiento de atrás junto a ella, para darle ánimos y que se relajara mientras llegábamos al hospital. Cuando llegamos allí ya nos esperaba una enfermera con una silla de ruedas para meterla.

-No puedo entrar sola, y Sam no esta conmigo-dijo ella entre lagrimas. Yo mire a Bella y ella me dio su consentimiento con la cabeza.

-Yo te acompañare hasta que llegue-dije sujetándola de la mano.

-Gracias, eres un buen hombre-dijo mientras entrabamos en la sala de dilatación.

Al poco tiempo una doctora vino a ver que tal lo llevaba, y a las cuatro horas estábamos entrando a la sala de partos para traer al hijo de Emily al mundo. Yo no la deje sola en ningún momento, mientras la daba ánimos para que empujara y la secaba el sudor de su frente, a la media hora nació su hija.

Era una niña tan pequeñita que daba miedo tocarla. Una enfermera me la dio para que se la diera a Emily y yo me emocione de su felicidad ya que al imaginarme que dentro de unos meses serían mis hijos los que nacieran, no pude evitar que algunas lagrimas me cayeron de mis ojos.

-Emily, aquí esta tu hija-dije mientras se la ponía encima de ella para que la sujetará.

-Gracias Edward-dijo mientras caían también lagrimas de sus ojos.

Al poco tiempo se llevaron a la pequeña a limpiar mientras que dejaban a la madre descansar. Yo aproveche el tiempo y salí a la sala de espera para informar a los demás de que la espera para Emily había acabado.

-Edward ¿que tal están?-dijo Jacob que estaba en la sala de espera junto con Seth, Leah y Bella.

-Están muy bien, es una niña preciosa-dije dándoles un abrazo- ahora están descansando pero creo que dentro de poco os dejarán entrar. ¿No ha llegado el marido de Emily?-pregunte yo.

-No aún no ha llegado, pero me ha llamado hace poco y me ha dicho que pronto estará aquí-me informo Leah.

-Bueno, entonces nosotros aprovecharemos para irnos a casa y mañana vendremos a visitarla-dijo Bella.

Y así fue, nos fuimos a casa y caímos rendidos enseguida. A la mañana siguiente decidimos ir a ver a Emily y al bebe, le habíamos comprado un pequeño conjunto de color rosa a la niña y un ramo de flores para ella, pero cuando estábamos preparados para entrar en su habitación me quedé literalmente congelado al ver quien estaba dentro.


	22. El sacrificio

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE Y LA HISTORIA ES ORIGINAL MIÁ ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE.**

**CAPITULO 21 EL SACRIFICIO**

Joder no podíamos tener tan mala suerte. El hombre que aún nos daba la espalda era Sam el hombre de mi padre. Jacob que también estaba en la habitación me miro con cara interrogante al ver que me había quedado parado. Y Bella intento mirar por encima de mi hombro que era lo que pasaba, hasta que se dio cuenta a quien miraba, algo que ella reconoció al momento.

Yo di una señal a Jacob para que guardara silencio y que no nos delatara, pero estaba visto que hoy no iba a ser nuestro día, por que Emily si nos vio y no supe como reaccionar.

-Mira Sam hay están el chico del que te hable-dijo ella con una sonrisa. Él al darse la vuelta, vi que tenía una sonrisa en la cara y mantenía a la niña en brazos, pero al ver quien era su cara se transformo.

-¿Eres tú?-dijo el con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Hola?-pregunte preocupado, en ese momento fue como Jacob leyera mi mente y se situó a mi lado, y Bella se abrazo a mi cintura por detrás notando que estaba temblando.

-Sam-le llamo Emily-¿Le conoces?-pregunto ella.

-Por supuesto que le conozco-dijo el mientras dejaba a la niña en la cuna-él es el chico al que llevo tanto tiempo buscando-dijo mientras sacaba el móvil que seguramente pondría en sobre aviso a mi padre.

-Por favor no le llames-rogué yo-dejame que te explique las cosas antes de que le avises.

-¿Sam?-volvió a preguntar Emily.

-Lo siento chico, pero es mi trabajo-dijo el volviendo a mirar el móvil.

-Sam si llamas a su padre, romperás una familia-dijo Jacob que sabia nuestra historia.

-¿como?-pregunto el mirándome de nuevo. Fue cuando salio Bella detrás de mi, en ese momento se fijo en quien era y sobre todo en como se le marcaba la pequeña barriguita que tenía mi pequeña yo solo la abrace y puse mi mano allí como si quisiera protegerlos.

-Esta es Bella Swan, ¿la tienes que recordar?-dijo Jacob de nuevo, Emily solo nos miraba con cara de interrogación, pero en este momento estaba más pendiente de su marido que de darle explicaciones.

-Si claro que me acuerdo de la pequeña Bella, ¿pero tú no eras la que vi una vez en el aeropuerto?-pregunto él y Bella solo pudo afirmar con la cabeza-¿Y el chico gordo que estaba ciego?- pregunto él mirando a Bella.

-Era él, pero estaba disfrazado-dijo con un pequeño sonrojo, pero al mirarla vi como sus ojos se llenaban de lagrima-por favor Sam no me lo quites-dijo sollozando.

-No creo que Sam lo haga ¿verdad?-dijo de repente Emily.

-Cariño..-dijo él.

-No, ni cariño ni leches, escucharlos primero antes de tomar una decisión-Emily miraba a su marido enfadada- como ha dicho Jacob no puedes venir y romper una familia que encima están esperando a dos hijos, no se que habrá hecho este chico, pero lo que si se que desde que ha venido a este pueblo se ha comportado como un buen amigo, conmigo y con tus hermanos-dijo ella.

-¿Y no te parece bastante haber dejado plantada a una chica en el altar y embarazada?-dijo él empezando a perder los papeles.

-No es mio-dije yo de repente, algo que hizo que Sam me mirara-el niño que espera Tania no es mio, ella engaño a todo el mundo, yo nunca me acosté con ella, y si rompí el compromiso un día antes era por que me estaban obligando a casarme con ella, yo no la amo-mire a Bella y abrazándola volví a mirar a Sam-es a ella a quien amo.

-¿Te parece bastante explicación?-pregunto Emily-por que a mi me vale.

-¿y como puedes saber si es verdad lo que nos dice?-dijo Sam enfadado-por dios Emily es un niño de ciudad forrado de dinero, es su padre el que nos paga las facturas y si no le entrego me despedirán.

-Pues buscas otro trabajo, pero no permitiré de ninguna manera que te lo lleves y rompas esa familia que tienes delante-dijo ella cruzando sus brazos, al ver lo alterada que estaba intente volver a razonar con él.

-Sam, yo trabajo para ganarme la vida, puedes preguntar a Jacob trabajo con él, no uso el dinero de mis padres. Pero si los llamas me alejarán de Bella y de mis hijos, conociendo a mi padre como le conozco seguramente irán también en contra de ella. Por favor piesalo yo no quiero regresar a esa vida, mi vida esta aquí junto a Bella y mis amigos.

-Lo siento pero es mi trabajo-dijo yo abrace a Bella mientras veía como Sam se llevaba el teléfono al oído, Bella no hacia más que llorar desconsolada y fue cuando decidí salir de la habitación para dirigirnos a nuestra casa.

-Tranquila nena, lo solucionaremos como podamos-decía a Bella mientras la llevaba hasta la furgoneta-Bella tienes que tranquilizarte, esto no le hace bien a nuestros hijos-dije mientras la abrazaba más fuerte. Cuando estaba ayudando a subir a Bella, Jacob se acerco a nosotros corriendo.

-Esperadme, me voy con vosotros-dijo él.

-Jake deberías quedarte, Leah estará apunto de llegar-dije yo.

-No pasa nada, la he dicho que Bella se encontraba mal y que iría acompañaros a casa-dijo el con una sonrisa triste.

Subimos los tres a la furgoneta y el silencio se adueño del espacio, solo se escuchaban los sollozos de Bella en el interior, algo que me rompía el alma. Tenía que hacer algo para salvarla a ella y a los niños, no quería que llegarán las garras de mi padre a destrozarla la vida.

Fue cuando la única cosa que podría hacer y después de darle muchas vueltas a todo era la única solución, era hora de dar la cara y enfrentarme a todos, ya estaba cansado de huir, y ahora sabiendo lo que tenía en mi vida iba a luchar con uñas y dientes por ellos.

Iba tan sumido en mis pensamientos que no me había dado cuenta que ya habíamos llegado a casa, Emmett y Jasper estaban en la puerta esperándonos junto con Alice y Rosalie. Mire hacía Jacob y sabía que era él el que los había llamado.

-Gracias, no había pensado en llamarlos-dije a mi amigo.

-Sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo-dijo el apoyando su mano en mi hombro. Ayude a Bella a bajar y de inmediato se acercaron sus amigas para abrazarla al ver en que estado venía.

-¿Que ha pasado?-pregunto Alice.

-Entremos es mejor hablar dentro-dije yo mientras abrazaba a Bella de la cintura y la metía en casa.

Cuando vi que todos estaban acomodados, Jake fue hasta la cocina a preparar una tila para Bella, estaba muy nerviosa y me preocupaba el estado de mis hijos. Alice y Rosalie nos miraba preocupadas mientras Jasper sujetaba la mano de su novia y Emmett estaba sentado al lado de Rose, al poco tiempo llamaron a la puerta, y por ella aparecieron todos los demás chicos, al parecer Leah había llegado al hospital y al ver a su cuñada discutiendo con su marido no quiso ni entrar a la habitación, solo saco de la conversación que salían mi nombre y el de Bella a relucir por eso decidió llamar a los chicos.

-Bien ahora que estáis todos creo que es necesario que os enteréis de algunas cosas-dije yo, mire a Bella que estaba acurrucada en mi regazo y después a Jake el cual me dio la confirmación con la cabeza-yo en realidad me llamo Edward Cullen-dije.

-¿Cullen?-pregunto Quil a lo que yo afirme con la cabeza.

-¿De los Cullen de Nueva York?-volví afirmar después de que Seth me preguntará.

-Joder-dijo Paúl-tu familia esta forrada, ¿que coño haces tú aquí?-pregunto él.

-Se están escondiendo-dijo Jacob.

-¿Tú lo sabias?-pregunto Leah, a lo cual él afirmo- Joder Jacob, pensé que teníamos confianza.

-Eso es lo mínimo Leah, esto me lo pidieron ellos, y no podía romper su confianza-respondió él.

-¿Por que os estáis escondiendo?-pregunto Alice.

Y así fue como empece a contar mi historia, era hora de quitarse la careta delante de mis amigos, y que me conocieran de verdad, al principio tenía miedo de sus reacciones por haberles engañado, pero quise especificarles, que el Edward que habían conocido durante este corto tiempo era el verdadero yo. Cuando termine de contarles todo incluso el encontronazo con Sam, un gran silencio se instalo en el salón, necesitaba que alguien rompiera el silencio, que al menos se enfadarán y me gritarán algo, pero lo que no soportaba era ese silencio.

-Y ahora ¿Que vais hacer?-dijo Rosalie.

-Me iré a Nueva York a enfrentar a mis padres-dije yo.

-NO!-grito Bella- no puedes irte y dejarme aquí, yo me iré contigo-dijo ella.

-No cariño, esta vez iré yo solo, no te quiero cerca de ellos-dije yo.

-¿Y si escapáis antes de que vengan a buscaros?-pregunto Seth.

-No podemos Seth, ya no me queda dinero para poder hacerlo, todo lo que nos quedaba lo use para reformar la casa-dije yo.

-Pero nosotros podemos contribuir, podemos hacer un fondo para que podáis hacerlo-dijo Leah.

-No Leah, os lo agradezco, pero creo que va siendo hora de enfrentarlos, estoy cansado de escapar, y Bella no puede estar de un sitio para otro-respondí yo.

-Sabes que con nosotros puedes contar-dijo Jasper.

-Y con nosotros-dijo Jacob a lo que Leah sonrió.

-Y con nosotros-dijo Seth refiriéndose a él y a los chicos.

-Y nosotras también-dijo Alice.

-Gracias a todos-dije yo con lagrimas en los ojos al ver el apoyo de todos ellos.

Había decidido que el viaje lo haría en dos días después de preparar todo para que a Bella no le faltará de nada. Habíamos decidido que Jasper, Emmett y Jacob viajarían con migo y que Bella se quedaría por esos días con Alice. No confiaba mucho en dejarla sola, y más desde que el tal Rilay la rondaba.

Ellas me aseguraron que no la dejarían nunca sola, y los demás chicos estarían al pendiente también. Cuando todos se fueron y nos quedamos Bella y yo solos, fue cuando ella se derrumbo del todo. Ella no quería que fuera por miedo de que no volviera a su lado, pero tras prometerla una y mil veces que volvería así tuviera que volver a escaparme, se quedo más tranquila.

Decidí llamar a Sam para que llamará a mis padres, y decirles que volvería a Nueva York, pero no quería decirles el motivo de mi vuelta, eso preferiría decírselo yo en persona, lo que más quería era evitar que ellos se presentarán aquí, en mi casa.

A las dos horas me confirmo que había hablado con ellos y que me esperarían en el aeropuerto, algo que no me gusto, pero si pretendía regresar lo antes posible, cuanto antes hablará con ellos, antes acabaría con este maldito asunto.

Otra cosa que me preocupaba era el asunto de Mike, no habíamos sabido nada de él, pero estaba más que seguro que el muy idiota no se habría dado por vencido. Fue algo que tendría arreglar antes de irme, tendría que llamar a los chicos para que tuvieran los ojos muy abiertos, no quería que en este tiempo que no estaría junto con mi chica, él aprovechara para hacerla daño.

Esa noche, no pude apenas dormir, al igual que sabia que aunque Bella estuviera tranquila entre mis brazos ella tampoco dormía, lo notaba en su respiración, y que de vez en cuando se removía demasiado entre mis brazos.

-Nena volveré-dije en la oscuridad de la noche.

-Lo sé-dijo ella en un susurro-pero tengo tanto miedo.

-Cariño necesito que sigas confiando en mi-dije mientras le besaba en la cabeza.

-Y lo hago-ella se incorporo un poco para llegar a la altura de mi cara-en él que no confió es en tu familia. Si es de la manera que me has dicho, no se rendirán tan fácilmente.

-Cariño tú y mis hijos son mi familia y tendrá que acostumbrarse, tengo casi 26 años creo que va siendo hora que yo tome mis decisiones, y me da igual que me amenacen con quitarme la herencia y gilipolleces de esas, he aprendido a vivir en este pueblo y a valerme por mi solo, no pienso caer en esa trampa si volvieran a ofrecerme dinero para que me quede-dije yo besándola-y ahora mismo necesito que mi adorable esposa me mime un poquito-dije yo mientras la volvía a besar en el cuello.

-Edward-dijo ella en un suspiro.

-Me encanta cuando dices mi nombre cariño- fui posicionando la sobre su espalda mientras yo me ponía encima de ella sujetándome con los brazos para que mi peso no recayera en su cuerpo por miedo de hacer daño a mis hijos.

Fui besándola hacia abajo hasta el nacimiento de sus pechos los cuales eran tapados por la camiseta de tirantes que usaba para dormir.

-Creo que aquí hay algo que me molesta-dije yo mientras la levantaba un poco para quitársela. Una vez que lo hice ataque sin piedad sus pechos. Al estar embarazada estaban más sensibles, y era algo maravilloso, ya que con solo acariciar uno de sus pezones con mi lengua escuche uno de sus maravillosos gemidos.

-Oh Edward-gimio ella.

-Eso es nena disfruta-dije yo. Seguí bajando hasta que llegue a su tripa donde estaban creciendo mis hijos-portaros bien hoy que mama y papa van a jugar un rato-dije mientras le dejaba un beso allí y escuchando a la vez la risa de Bella.

Seguí bajando hasta que me tope con sus braguitas, ya que era la única prenda que se interponía en el camino hacia su máximo placer. Fui bajándoselas poco a poco y el olor de su excitación me dio de lleno.

-Joder nena estas muy excitada-dije yo.

-Solo por ti-respondió ella.

-Vamos a ponerte un poquito más.-con la punta de mi lengua empece a jugar con su clítoris mientras dos de mis dedos empezaban a ingresar por su delicioso agujero, solo de pensar en el momento que ingresaría mi polla allí, casi me hace tener un orgasmo.

Sus gemidos se hicieron cada vez más fuerte, hasta que sentí como su coño apretaba mis dedos, fue cuando que posiciones en su entrada para beber todos sus jugos.

-Eres deliciosa-dije una vez que había terminado- pero ahora necesito penetrarte-la dije.

-Hazlo-dijo en forma de orden, y como siempre yo obedecía.

Cuando estaba alineado en ella, me roce un poco para lubricar mi colla con los pocos jugos que tenía en su entrada, y cuando pensé que ya lo estaba suficiente lo hice de una sola estocada haciendo que diera un pequeño gritito.

-Dios cariño, creo que no voy a durar mucho-la dije.

-Vamos Edward, correte-dijo ella entre jadeos mientras la penetraba más rápido, pero yo no quería ser solo el que tuviera su orgasmo, quería que ella llegará junto a mi, por eso la gire haciendo que ella quedara encima de mi.

-Vamos nena muévete-dije yo mientras la frotaba con mis dedos en su clítoris. Cuando sentí que volvía a estrujarme la polla con su coño no lo pude aguantar más y al final me corrí junto con ella.

De esa manera gracias a dios conseguimos dormir esa noche, pero los días se hicieron demasiado cortos, y el viaje hacia Nueva York llego antes de que lo pensáramos, iba a ser el día más largo de mi existencia el dejar a Bella sola para que yo pudiera sacrificarme e internar darle un poco de tranquilidad a nuestras vidas.


	23. De nuevo en Nueva York

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE Y LA HISTORIA ES ORIGINAL MIÁ ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE.**

**CAPITULO 22**

La despedida en el aeropuerto fue demasiado triste. No quería separarme de Bella por ningún motivo, pero tampoco quería que se enfrentara a mis padres y menos en su estado.

Estaba abrazado a ella, cuando me di cuenta que mis amigos estaban igual que yo. Todos abrazando a sus chicas, incluso Emmett abrazaba a una Rosalie inundada de lagrimas. Yo era el primero que no quería separar a nadie, pero no pude tampoco evitar que ellos me acompañarán a Nueva York.

-Cuidate mucho cariño-dije mientras apoyaba mi frente a la suya-te llamaré siempre que pueda para ver que tal estas-dije dándola un beso en los labios, me agache para estar a la altura de su tripa para despedirme también de mis hijos-y vosotros portaros bien con mama, no le deis mucha guerra-le di un beso allí, mientras me levantaba no dejaba de acariciarle la tripa-os amo con todo mi corazón, por favor cuidaros.-Ella no dejaba de llorar, algo que me rompía el alma, pero no podía hacer otra cosa, debía luchar por ellos.

-Edward espera- Emily venía con un Sam detrás mirando al suelo, parecía avergonzado, pero en parte no le culpaba, él al igual que yo tenía que sacar a su familia adelante-ten mucha suerte cariño-dijo abrazándome- y vuelve pronto te estaremos esperando.

-De verdad que lo siento-dijo Sam acercándose a nosotros.

-No pasa nada, era tú trabajo-dije yo mientras miraba a Emily que ahora sostenía a su hija- si yo hubiera estado en tu caso, quizá hubiera hecho lo mismo por ayudar a mi familia- dije mirando a Bella.

-He renunciado al trabajo-dijo.

-¿por que?-pregunte yo.

-Nunca me gusto mucho trabajar para tú padre-dijo el con una sonrisa amarga-y ahora más sabiendo la verdad del porque te buscaban con tanto empeño, de verdad que lo siento-él miro a Emily-y te agradezco de corazón lo que hiciste por ella, por favor vuelve pronto, quizá podamos ser amigos-dijo ofreciéndome su mano.

-Seguro que si Sam-dije devolviendole el gesto-solo te pido un favor-volví a mirar a Bella -cuida de mi chica.

-Eso dalo por hecho-él se separo de mi para dejar que Alice, Rosalie y Leah que se despidieran de mi, después de prometerlas que cuidaría de sus chicos, el ultimo aviso para abordar el avión no llamo, volví a besar a Bella diciéndole que en cuanto aterrizara la llamaría.

No sabía exactamente que nos encontraríamos allí al llegar, pero sabía perfectamente que sería una guerra declarada. Decidimos entre todos que nos quedaríamos en mi antiguo apartamento hasta que arregláramos todo este embrollo. Jasper y Emmett también habían decidido hablar con sus respectivos jefes para pedir su traslado a Port Ángeles, ya que al fin habían decidido vivir en Forks. Sus trabajos quedarían con a una hora de nuestro pueblo.

También hable con Jasper de la posibilidad de abrir nuestro propio negocio de arquitectos, junto con la construcción de Jacob, los trabajos serían más pequeños, pero al menos algo más de dinero ganaríamos, por supuesto yo no dejaría mi trabajo, a parte de ayudar a Jasper con los planos.

Pero todos estos planes tendrían que esperar hasta que yo pudiera solucionar el tema con mis padres. El día anterior a mi partida, fui al despacho de Jenks donde le pedí que me hiciera un documento donde renunciaba a toda la herencia de mis padres, de esa manera les obligaba a no poder extorsionarme con su maldito dinero.

A parte de otro documento en el cuál obligaba a Tania hacerse una prueba de A.D.N del feto que esperaba para poder probar que no era mio o esperar a que naciera para hacérsela. Me habían comunicado que esa prueba en el embarazo era peligrosa, pero en parte me daba igual, ese no era mi hijo y lo iba a probar de alguna manera.

-¿Que es lo que piensas tanto?-me pregunto Jacob el cuál estaba sentado a mi lado.

-En la cara que pondrán mis padres cuando le de los dos documentos que llevo-dije con una sonrisa.

-Lo tienes todo bien atado-dijo él con una sonrisa.

-Tengo que estar preparado para ello, cuando los conozcas lo veras por ti mismo, pero que no te engañen con sus apariencias, son verdaderas víboras-dije yo-nunca pensé que diría esto, pero ojala que no hubiera nacido en esta familia.

-¿Como puedes decir esto?-dijo él con sorpresa.

-Si hubieras vivido lo que yo, tú también lo harías- recosté mi cabeza en el asiento y di un largo respiro-jamas tuve su cariño, siempre estaban más preocupados, por su trabajo, su apariencia social y en cuanto poder podrían lograr. Cuando tenía diez años me mandaron a Londres a vivir con mis abuelos para que pudiera ingresar en el instituto privado que había allí, y al terminar ingrese de inmediato a la mejor universidad donde ellos estudiaron. Nunca me preguntaron si yo quería alejarme de mi casa. No te equivoques los años que viví con mis abuelos, fueron los mejores de mi vida.

"Mi abuelo me enseño a pensar por mi mismo, a buscar lo que en realidad quería en mi vida, y a luchar por lo que yo quería, pero al volver, cuando me contaron que prácticamente mi vida ya estaba elegida como ellos querían que yo la viviera, por así decirlo al conocer a Bella explote y vi la oportunidad de escapar de este mundo tan cuadriculado."

-Lo siento hermano, jamas pensé que la vida de un rico fuera tan jodida-dijo él abrazándome por los hombros.

-Mira a Emmett y a Jasper, en ellos mismos has visto los cambios-los mire yo también al pensar en lo que habían cambiado, eran pequeños los suyos pero muy significativos-el día que hicimos la barbacoa en tú casa, a ellos casi les da un infarto cuando les dijiste que tenían que comer las hamburguesas con las manos-dije yo riéndome.

-Si la verdad es que eso fue gracioso-dijo el también riéndose.

-Y ahora en cambio están incluso pensando el irse a vivir allí-dije yo- a Jasper le paso más o menos lo que a mi quitando lo del matrimonio, cuando cumplió los diez años le mandaron a estudiar a un internado de Italia, y luego a la universidad donde yo estudie, y al igual que yo no conoció casi el cariño de sus padres. Ellos estaban separados, y creo recordar que cuando yo me fui, a la semana su madre se volvía a casar con su cuarto marido.

-Joder-dijo él mirándole.

-Y Emmett no te creas que su historia es mejor, él igual que Jasper, sus padres también estaban separados, lo malo es que a él le tenían de aquí para aya, una temporada en casa de su madre y otra en la de su padre pero no te creas que le cuidaban ellos, fue criado prácticamente por las doncellas que trabajaban para ellos, hasta que llego la universidad y se pudo emancipar.

-¿sabes que te digo?, prefiero vivir sin dinero, después de escuchar vuestras historias, es mejor ser pobre y honrado, tener una familia amorosa como la mía y saber que siempre tendré el apoyo de los míos. La vida de un rico es demasiado complicada para mi-dijo el con una sonrisa.

-Si quieres que te sea sincero, yo tampoco la prefiero, después de haber saboreado el amor de una hermosa mujer, la amistad de unos buenos amigos, y el apoyo de todos ellos, prefiero vivir en la miseria que morir siendo rico-dije yo chocando mi puño con él suyo.

-Bien dicho hermano-nos empezamos a reír hasta que llego la azafata, nos ofreció algo de beber, cosa que elegimos pedir unas coca-colas, ya que prefería estar despejado para tener el primer asalto con mis padres.

El resto del viaje lo pasamos dormitando sin hablar, hasta que nos despertó el aviso de abrocharse los cinturones por que ya estábamos llegando. En ese momento mi estomago dio un vuelco al pensar en lo que se avecinaba.

Cuando el avión aterrizo, me di cuenta que era bastante tarde, la hora de almorzar se nos había echado encima, pero cuando llegamos a la entrada del aeropuerto nos llevamos una gran sorpresa, Ben estaba esperándonos con ¿mi volvo?.

-¿Que hace mi coche aquí?-pregunte dándome la vuelta hacía Emmett y Jasper, ellos solo se reían entre dientes. Iba a regañarles hasta que escuche un silbido de Jacob.

-Vaya coche-dijo él acercándose al coche-¿es tuyo?-me pregunto.

-Si es el mio, pero pensé que le habrían vendido-dije mirando a Jasper fijamente.

-No tuve corazón para hacerlo-dijo el encontrándome de hombros.

-Ya hablaremos tú y yo-me gire hacia Ben que con todo el asunto del coche no le había saludado. Después de los saludos montamos todos en el coche, Jacob era el conductor ya que le había impresionado tanto que le había dejado que él conduciera. Yo iba a su lado para irle dando indicaciones de donde quedaba mi apartamento.

Cuando llegamos a él, el portero de mi edificio me miro con cara de sorpresa, seguramente pensando que ya no me volvería a verme nunca más. Y la verdad es que este era mi pensamiento, en el momento que terminará con todo esto, lo vendería para poder abrir el negocio con Jasper y Jacob.

-Buenas tardes señor Cullen-dijo el abriéndome la puerta y dejándonos entrar.

-Hola Peter ¿que tal la familia?-pregunte.

-Muy bien señor Cullen-dijo él con una sonrisa.

Cuando llegamos al apartamento, pensé que los ojos de Jacob se le saldrían de las órbitas, sabía que él no estaba acostumbrado a tanto lujo, pero tampoco sabia como le sentaría el saber como vivía yo.

-Joder tío, para mantener esto tendrías que haber pagado una fortuna-dijo él.

-La verdad es que me lo trabaje bien para vivir aquí, pero ahora me parece demasiado frió-dije yo-menos mal que pronto me libraré de él-dije yo en un murmullo-Jasper, ¿por que todo esta tan limpio?-pregunte mientras me paseaba por él.

-Contrate a una empresa de limpieza que viene dos veces por semana, no sabía en concreto al final que ibas hacer, por eso lo mantenía limpio por si volvías-respondió él.

-¿El teléfono funciona?-él solo me afirmo con la cabeza-bien voy a llamar a Bella, pedir algo de comer, esta tarde haré la primera visita a mis padres.

Me fui directo a mi habitación para llamarla, necesitaba algo de privacidad para hablar con ella, y sabía que con todos ellos en el salón no la iba a tener, cuando ingrese en ella, todos los recuerdos del ultimo día me vinieron como algo muy lejano.

-¿_diga?-_me contestaron al segundo toque.

-Hola mi amor, ya estamos aquí-dije yo mientras me sentaba en la cama.

-_Solo hace unas horas que te has ido y ya te hecho de menos_-dijo ella con un suspiro.

-Veras como pronto estaré de nuevo a tu lado, solo confiá en mi.

_-Y sabes que lo hago, solo tengo miedo de que hagan algo contra ti, te puedan convencer de alguna manera y no regreses a mi lado_.

-Bella, no habría fuerza humana que me hiciera no volver a tú lado.

-_Lo sé, sabes que son las hormonas las que me hacen estar más paranoica de los normal._

-¿Que tal se están portando mis niños?

-_Bien, han dado un poco de guerra con el asunto del olor del pollo, pero en cuanto me he comido una rosquilla de chocolate se me han pasado, se que me vas a decir que tenga cuidado con lo que como, pero no lo he podido evitar, asido un antojo demasiado fuerte._

-Odio no estar a tú lado para darte todos tus antojos.

-_Tú solo arregla tus asuntos con tus padres y vuelve pronto._

-Nena te tengo que dejar, voy a ver si como algo con los chicos para ir esta tarde a casa de mis padres.

-_Vale cariño, portate bien, y cuidate mucho._

-Te amo esta noche te llamaré.

-También_ te amo._

Cuando escuche la linea que se cortaba, una gran tristeza me envolvió, la necesitaba a mi lado. Saque de la maleta la ultima foto que nos hicimos hace quince días, y la mire mientras acariciaba la imagen de Bella, estaba preciosa, yo la sostenía en mis brazos mientras mis manos entrelazadas con las suyas estaba en su barriguita que también se le notaba por la camiseta que llevaba en ese momento. Nuestras caras se veían felices.

Fue la ultima barbacoa que hicimos en casa de Jacob, cada fin de semana la hacíamos en una casa, y ese fin de semana le toco a él, la verdad es que no lo pasamos genial todos, bebiendo cerveza y jugando al béisbol, solo esperaba que nuestras pequeñas fiestas no terminarán con este viaje.

Salí al salón con el corazón en un puño y al ver las caras de mis amigos, pude notar que tenían la misma cara que yo, ellos también habían llamado a sus chicas, y al parecer se habían quedado con él mismo efecto.

-Bueno vale ya de tristeza-dije yo intentando hacerme el fuerte-¿Habéis pedido la comida?.

-Si he pedido unas cuantas pizzas con unas cervezas-dijo Jasper.

-Eso me gusta.-dije yo con una sonrisa.

A los pocos minutos, las pizzas llegaron, después de que entre todos pusimos la mesa, nos sentamos a degustar la gran comida que teníamos al rededor, intentamos llevarlo lo mejor que podíamos, con las bromas de Emmett y lo regaños que le hacía Jasper el tiempo paso demasiado deprisa para mi gusto.

Pero como se dice todo lo bueno se acaba, y la hora había llegado. Era la hora de enfrentar a mis padres. Volvimos a coger mi volvo, pero la diferencia es que era yo él que ahora conducía.

Después de dejar a Ben en su empresa, los cuatro nos dirigimos hacia la gran mansión de los Cullen, donde seguramente todos nos estarían esperando, lo que ellos no sabían es que yo les iba a presentar batalla, no iba a ser de nuevo ese chico sumiso que se dejaba convencer por mis padres para hacer todo lo que ellos querían. Esta vez iba a ser yo quien decidiera como iba a vivir mi vida, y mi vida era vivirla al lado de Bella y mis hijos.


	24. Locura en la casa Cullen

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE Y LA HISTORIA ES ORIGINAL MIÁ ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE.**

**CAPITULO 23 LOCURA EN LA CASA CULLEN**

_Casa Cullen _

Hace unos días me llamo Sam temprano para decirme la mejor noticia que jamás me hubieran dicho. Estaba durmiendo en mi habitación y sobre las nueve de la mañana cuando el teléfono sonó.

-¿Señor Cullen? Le he encontrado-en ese momento mi cerebro solo reacciono a esas palabras que tanto tiempo llevaba deseando escuchar.

-¿Donde?-pregunte yo levantándome de la cama para poder preparar la maleta.

-No preparé nada, he hablado con él y en dos días estará en su casa.-respondió el pero seguía sin decirme donde coño estaba mi hijo.

-¿Donde estaba Sam?-pregunte con furia.

-Señor Cullen-hubo unos segundos en el que el teléfono se quedo en silencio, pero al poco volvió a contestar-mi carta de renuncia llegará pronto por correo, no volveré a trabajar para usted

Y la comunicación se corto. La verdad me daba igual donde estuviera, al fin mi hijo volvería a casa, me levante de muy buen humor, baje a desayunar tarareando una canción hasta que me encontré con que Esme estaba ya allí ya desayunando, tenía la esperanza que no estuviera, cada vez se me ponía peor estomago el encontrármela, y sobre todo sabiendo que ella esa noche no había llegado a casa.

Por una parte me daba igual lo que hiciera con su vida, en cambio otras veces necesitaba sacármela de encima. Si no fuera por el maldito contrato prematrimonial que firmamos, ya la habría echado de esta casa hace mucho tiempo.

-Has tardado mucho en bajar querido, ¿ya has echado a la puta de turno de tu cama?-dijo ella con desprecio mientras se llevaba la taza del café a sus labios.

-Han encontrado a mi hijo-fue lo único que la respondí mientras me sentaba en la mesa.

-¿Donde está?-dijo ella intentando poner ojos de preocupación, la verdad que cada día se le daba mejor la actuación. Nunca se había preocupado por él, y quizás ahora tampoco lo haría, solo se preocupaba de que si mi hijo desaparecía se rompería el contrato con los Denalí y tendríamos que indemnizarlos con una buena suma de dinero.

-No emplees ese teatro conmigo-dije yo con una sonrisa burlona-jamas te preocupaste de mi hijo, solo te preocupaba el dinero que íbamos a conseguir gracias a él.

-Por si no lo sabes tú eres igual que yo-dijo ella.

-Jamas seré como tú, yo si me preocupo por mi hijo y donde ha podido estar todo este tiempo y con quien.-dije yo.

-¿Te preocupas por él o te preocupa tu negocio con Aro?-dijo ella con otra sonrisa burlona, se levanto y me dejo allí pensando en sus palabras.

Quizás si era tan frió como lo aparentaba y quizás si me equivoque al casarme con ella, pero lo que nunca me arrepentiría era de tener a mi hijo. El día que ella me dijo que estaba embarazada fue el día más feliz de mi vida. Aunque yo no amaba a Esme a ese niño lo quería con locura, sobre todo cuando me miro con esos ojos verdes llenos de ternura.

Pero al ir creciendo fue cuando poco a poco su madre se fue despegando de él, como si su presencia le molestará, por eso decidí mandarle con las personas que estaba más que seguro le darían ese cariño que le faltaba de parte de su madre. Mi conducta con él siempre era fría y severa siempre quise hacerle un hombre fuerte.

Pero como siempre las malas artes de Esme me llevaron actuar por malos caminos. Primero fue con mi asociación junto con Los Daneli, nunca me gustaron esas personas, que al hacerlo suponía un gran aumento de beneficios para mi empresa y me deje convencer por ella y después con el contrato de matrimonio de Edward volvió a engatusarme con las ideas de poder y más dinero.

Pero en él momento que se lo tuvimos que comunicar a mi hijo, me dejo solo de nuevo. Siempre con la imagen del cruel padre a mis espaldas y a ella la sumisa, ojala todo el mundo supiera quien era en realidad Esme Platt.

Estos dos últimos días han sido un verdadero infierno para mi, después de que Esme le comunicara a Aro que mi hijo volvería, él quiso hacer todo lo más rápido posible, por eso el mismo día del regreso de Edward se celebraría en mi casa el casamiento de los chicos.

Aro se encargaría de todo, junto con su mujer y su hija que estaba como loca de contenta por la vuelta de su prometido, a mi me hubiera gustado más hablar con mi hijo de que se le paso por la cabeza para dejar todo como lo hizo, pero al parecer los demás tenían otras ideas.

No sabíamos exactamente a que hora estaría mi hijo aquí, pero desde hace unas horas todos estaban preparados para su recibiendo por si intentaba de nuevo darse a la fuga, Tania estaba en el dormitorio de Esme vistiéndose y los demás iban como locos de un lado a otro.

Había llegado la hora de comer y aún no había señales de mi hijo, sabíamos que había llegado a Nueva York por que le habían visto en el aeropuerto y entrando en su apartamento, pero las horas seguían pasando y Edward no llegaba. Justo cuando todos se estaban desesperando el timbre de la puerta sonó, lo que nunca pensé es en las noticias que él traía.

Bien aquí estábamos, después de dar tantas vueltas, volvía a lo que un pasado había sido mi hogar. Al parecer nada había cambiado, seguía todo igual pero la guerra pronto se desataría. Jacob estaba a mi lado intentando darme el valor suficiente, y Jasper y Emmett detrás de nosotros. Cuando toque la puerta de la entrada vi como me temblaba la mano, algo que intente disimular pasándola por mi cabeza. A los pocos minutos Sue el ama de llaves de mis padres abrió la puerta. Al verme allí parado se acerco a mi y me abrazo.

-Señor Edward, no sabe como le hemos echado de menos-dijo ella mientras me sujetaba la cara entre sus manos-esta más guapo.

-Gracias Sue también te he echado de menos-dije devolviéndola el saludo.

-Vaya sin son los desaparecidos¿donde habéis estado muchachitos?-pregunto a Emmett y Jasper cuando los vio detrás de mi.

-En el paraíso Sue-dijo Jasper con una sonrisa.

-Ya me lo contareis, ¿y tu quien eres?-pregunto mirando a Jacob.

-Deja que te lo presente, Sue este es Jacob un gran amigo, Jacob esta es Sue aunque para nosotros es como una segunda madre-dije yo mientras la sujetaba la mano.

-Sobre todo cuando nos pegaba con la cuchara de madera por robarle galletas-dijo Jasper riéndose.

-Y aún puedo daros unos azotes si os lo merecéis niño insolente-le dijo seria con una pizca de humor.

-Sue, ¿como esta todo?- en ese momento la vi que se ponía blanca mirando hacia atrás nerviosa.

-Será mejor que lo veas por ti mismo mi niño-dijo ella dejándonos entrar.

Cuando entramos en el salón no podía creerme todo el circo que estaba creado. Mis padres estaban esperando frente a lo que parecía ¿un altar?, junto con otra pareja a la cual reconocí como los padre de Tania y ella estaba vestida ¿de novia?.

-¿Que coño pasa aquí?-dije yo ingresando en el salón.

-Oh tontito !es nuestra boda!-dijo Tania ilusionada.

-¿Mi que?-pregunte yo.

-¿Su que?-preguntaron mis amigos detrás de nosotros. Yo mire a mi madre pidiendo una explicación, y ella como siempre solo miro al suelo.

-Es una broma ¿cierto?-vi como todos negaban mientras en sus caras no cambiaban la expresión de alegría-pero yo no puedo casarme.

-Claro que si muchacho por eso has vuelto-dijo Aro.

-No estáis equivocados con mis razones por volver-mire a mi madre-¿no se lo dijiste?.

-Pensé que era toda una mentira, como todas las que nos has contado hasta hace poco, por eso no quise molestar a tu padre.-dijo ella.

-¿Contarme que?-pregunto él con el ceño fruncido.

-Que yo estoy casado-dije yo.

En ese momento se desato el caos, Tania se tiro al suelo llorando como una loca, su madre solo sabia abrazarla mientras me miraba con odio, Aro gritaba a mi padre por no se que contrato y mi madre era la que más me desconcertó, estaba tranquila con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. Yo mire hacía mis amigos y vi en sus caras el asombro de toda esta imagen, no sabia si reír o echar a correr lejos de esta casa de locos.

-Perdona hijo-me dijo un señor que vestía una sotana como un cura-entonces¿no habrá boda?.

-Padre, yo me case hace dos meses en una iglesia de las Vegas, no crea que sea muy cristiano casarme dos veces-dije yo con una sonrisa.

-Tienes razón -miro hacía atrás y después de mirar la locura se volvió de nuevo a mi-despideme de ellos, y espero que seas muy feliz-dijo dándome la mano.

-Gracias padre-Sue fue acompañar al cura mientras yo seguía mirando la escena.-Y ahora que?-dije con un suspiro.

-Te vuelvo a repetir lo del avión, me alegro de no tener una familia con tanto dinero.

-Que vergüenza de familia-decía Jasper mientras se tapaba la cara con las manos.

-Tú tienes suerte solo te toca por parte de mi padre- dije yo-pero esos que se están gritando son los míos.- Fue cuando vi que mi padre estaba gritando a mi madre por no habérselo dicho-bien paremos esto-dije yo, me adelante unos pasos y entonces fue cuando con un silbido logre que hubiera un poco de silencio-gracias por volver atenderme-les dije a todos.

-Eddi, ¿por que me has hecho esto?-dijo llorando Tania desde el suelo-A mi, que llevo a tu hijo en mi vientre.

-Jajaja Eso no te lo crees ni tú-dije yo riéndome.

-Como te atreves a no reconocer tú error-dijo Aro mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a mi-¿te atreves a negar que el hijo que espera mi hija no es tuyo?.

-Si, me atrevo, jamas me he acostado con ella, por eso se que ese hijo no es mio, asique ir a buscar al padre de ese niño a otro sitio-dije yo con valor.

-¿Estas llamando a mi hija puta?-dijo su madre.

-Joder señora, para ser tan fina tiene la boca muy sucia-dijo Jacob detrás de mi.

-Se acabo esto, Edward a mi despacho hablaremos tú y yo a solas-dijo mi padre-Aro siento todo esto, pero quiero hablar primero con mi hijo ya te avisare de que haremos al respecto.

-Carlisle espero que soluciones todo este asunto por que si no sabes cuales serán las consecuencias-dijo Aro.

-¿Me estas amenazando Aro?-dijo él- ¿No te has parando a pensar que si es verdad lo que dice Edward y tu hija esta embarazada de otro hombre el que primero habría roto el contrato serias tú?.

Aro en ese momento se quedo callado, pero en cambio Tania se hecho a llorar más fuerte, yo no quería reírme delante de todos de su mala actuación, pero al parecer no pude ocultarlo mucho, una mirada de reproche de mi padre me corto la risa de inmediato.

Después de ver como lo Denali salían por la puerta, seguí a mi padre hasta su despacho mis amigos me esperarían en el salón junto con mi madre, en ese momento me sentí como un chiquillo al cual iban a castigar.

Al entrar allí el se dirigió a la gran mesa de roble donde se sentó en su gran sillón de cuero y yo me senté en una silla delante de él. No me iba a echar atrás, tenía mucho que hablar con él y esta vez iba ser yo el que saliera victorioso.

_Casa Newton_

-Mike la he encontrado, se donde se esconde tú palomita-dijo una voz femenina al otro lado del teléfono.

-Estupendo Victoria, como siempre tan servicial-dije yo riéndome.

Sabia que era una buena idea mandarla también con alguno de los amigos de él. Después de pasar meses con su padre sin conseguir absolutamente, necesitaba a alguien más cercano que si sabría donde se escondían, y ese era James el único tonto del grupo que se dejaría engañar por ella.

Después de un tiempo desaparecidos, el volvió y fue cuando cree mi plan. Nos costo un poco que dijera algo, pero con los mimos de Victoria y algunas promesas vaciás el canario cantaría todo.

Cogí de nuevo el teléfono para hablar con Felix el sabría lo que hacer, pero esta vez no iría solo yo me iría con él. Quería ver la cara que pondría mi palomita cuando me viera aparecer en su puerta.

Solo con pensarlo mi polla saltaba de alegría, pronto la tendríamos a ella para satisfacerme y aprendería de una buena vez, que con Mike Newton no se juega.


	25. La verdad de Carlisle

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE Y LA HISTORIA ES ORIGINAL MIÁ ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE.**

**CAPITULO 24 LA VERDAD DE CARLISLE**

-Cuéntame eso de que te has casado-dijo mi padre con mucha tranquilidad, nunca pensé en tener una conversación en este tono con él, pero tampoco me quería confiar mucho.

-Me casé hace dos meses con el amor de mi vida padre-dije yo sin dejar de mirarle.

-¿En las vegas?-yo solo confirme con la cabeza-Edward, allí la mayoría de los sitios no tienen ni licencia para casar por lo legal-me explicaba las cosas como si fuera pequeño.

-Fue en una iglesia, con testigos, es bastante legal ¿no?-dije yo.

-Si bastante-dijo el mientras apoyaba su espalda en el sillón y soltaba un suspiro de cansado, por unos segundos ninguno dijo nada- ¿tú madre lo sabía?-por un momento me que de callado no sabía exactamente que contestarle, sabía que mi madre se había comportado como una verdadera perra, pero era mi madre. Aún así quise contarle la verdad.

-Si, lo supo cuando me la encontré en la Vegas-dije yo.

-No me contó nada-dijo mientras cerraba los ojos, de repente dio un golpe en la mesa y se puso de pie-esa perra no me contó nada-grito.

-No le faltes al respeto-dije yo mientras le señalaba con un dedo y me levantaba del sofá.

-¿Que no la falte al respeto?-dijo con una sonrisa amarga-ella liá este plan, y como siempre yo soy el malo de todo, ella planea todo tu futuro y yo sigo siendo el malo, ella miente a todo el mundo pero sigo siendo yo el mentiroso- parecía que estaba teniendo una discusión él mismo, con la diferencia que yo estaba en ella.

-¿Pero se puede saber de que coño estas hablando?-pregunte yo.

-Que fue tu madre la que planeo todo este embrollo-dijo con un suspiro

-¿Que es lo que según tú ha planeado?-dije yo.

-Se acabo, estoy harto de ser el malo, estoy cansado de ser yo quien tiene toda la maldita culpa-dijo él mientras se miraba sus manos cruzadas, de repente me miro y algo había cambiado en su mirada se veía más cálida, yo en ese momento no supe que decir, en ese momento delante de mi se veía a un hombre derrotado, con demasiados secretos que le pesaban demasiado en el corazón.

-Cuéntame que pasa padre-dije con paciencia.

-Sería contar demasiado hijo, pero la versión corta es que la idea de tú casamiento fue al principio de tú madre, ella no era así cuando la conocí, pero este mundo la fue transformando poco a poco en la mujer fría que a veces tu no ves. Ella esconde su verdadera naturaleza bajo esa apariencia de mujer sofisticada que ve todo el mundo, pero por detrás no es así.

"No le importa nadie, solo su maldito dinero, y tener el máximo poder delante de todos, le da igual a quien pisa o sobre quien tiene que pasar, incluidos su marido o -me miro con ojos de pena-su hijo"

-No puede ser, ella no es así-dije yo mientras me volvía a levantar.

-Si lo es hijo, tu no te has dado cuenta por que casi nunca has estado en casa, solo tus primeros años.-dijo él.

-Pero fue tu idea el de mandarme a casa de los abuelos y separarme de vosotros-dije yo.

cabeza-Educarº

-Si lo reconozco, pero no por los motivos que crees. Te mande con ellos, por que sabía que allí obtendrías todo el cariño que aquí se te estaba negando, yo no tenía nunca tiempo para estar contigo por culpa de mis negocios, pero cuando volvía a casa, Sue me contaba que tu madre jamas estaba contigo, era ella la que prácticamente te crió. Para que no notarás esa falta de cariño tome la decisión de mandarte con tus abuelos, no quería que crecieras en una familia fría como el hielo, donde necesitabas el cariño de personas a tú alrededor. No quería que crecieras en una familia como la mía.

-No te entiendo, pensé que el abuelo siempre estuvo a tu lado.

-Si pero al igual que yo, el nunca se caso por amor y nunca tuvo tiempo para mi, tuve que criarme con una madre que nunca me quiso y un padre que no tenía tiempo para mí, por eso mi actitud siempre había sido así de fría, siempre creí que esa era manera de hacer una familia. Pero cuando naciste me di cuenta que mi familia estaba equivocada. Cuando tus inocentes ojos verdes me miraron con esa ternura supe que tú eras diferente hijo.

"Tu madre empezó a cambiar, casi no te hacía caso, prácticamente le molestaba tu presencia, pero yo siempre me aseguré que eso nunca lo notaras. Pero cuando con diez años empezaste a ser consciente de lo que pasaba, quise alejarte de aquí y mandarte con verdaderas personas que si conocían lo que era el amor de una familia".

-¿Conociste a los abuelos?-pregunte.

-Los conocí-una sonrisa dulce se asomo en su cara-jamas pensé en conocer una pareja donde desprendían tanto amor como tus abuelos. Incluso casi los tuve envidia al verlos, fue el día de nuestra boda, nunca antes los había conocido, es como si ella se sintiera avergonzado de ellos, pero cuando los conocí en la boda me encontré con personas totalmente diferentes, solo veía en su manera de mirar a tu madre el amor que tenían hacía su hija, algo que yo no tuve jamas. Por ese motivo siempre tuve envidia de ellos.

"Pero en cambio ella parecía siempre esquivarlos. Durante toda la ceremonia en ningún momento se acerco para ellos. En algún momento fui yo quien lo hice por curiosidad, y tuve una agradable conversación con ellos, eran personas humildes que no daban importancia al dinero, verdaderamente eran diferentes a tú madre."

-Si así eran mis abuelos-dije yo.

-Pero hubo algo que me lleno de curiosidad, los ojos de tu abuelo estaban tristes durante toda la ceremonia, al principio pensé que podría ser por la separación de su única hija, pero cuando se despidió de nosotros hubo un comentario suyo que me dejo muy pensativo. Cuando tu abuelo se despidió de mi me dijo al oído que me perdonaba y que tuviera suerte en mi matrimonio. Al principio no le di importancia, pero cuando se lo dije a tu madre ella me contó las ideas de tu abuelo.

-El también hablo conmigo, me dijo que le hubiera gustado que mama se hubiera casado por amor, pero que no lo hizo-dije yo pensando en sus palabras.

-Creo que tú madre pensó que podría engañarlo haciéndole creer que me amaba para que él diera el visto bueno a nuestro matrimonio pero al parecer tú abuelo fue más listo que ella-él se volvió a recostar en el sofá mientras se masajeaba la frente-que fue lo que paso Edward, cuéntamelo.

-Me enamore padre, no lo pude evitar. El día de mi despedida conocí a una chica preciosa, al principio pensé que era solo atracción, pero cuando empecé hablar con ella me di cuenta que me atraía todo de ella su belleza, su personalidad, su bondad, es perfecta y la amo con todo el corazón.

-Por eso te fuiste siguiéndola a ella-confirmo en vez de preguntar.

-No del todo, al principio creí que me había ido por evitar esta estúpida boda, pero según pasaba los días me iba enamorando de ella y el pensar que tenía que separarme de Bella se me rompía el corazón. Por eso no volví y me quede con ella.

-Bella ¿es así como se llama?-dijo mientras me miraba, jamas había pensado que podría tener una conversación con mi padre de esta manera, por eso tome la decisión de contarle toda la verdad.

-Se llama Isabella, pero le gusta que la llamen Bella-dije con una sonrisa-es maravillosa, la mujer mas dulce del mundo, es inteligente y me ama por lo que soy y no por el dinero que tengo.

-¿Y quien has sido hasta ahora Edward?, por que sé que no has usado ni un céntimo de nuestro dinero-pregunto él, no vi maldad en su pregunta por eso accedí a responderlo.

-Trabajo restaurando casa-el me miro con asombro y le enseñe mis manos para que viera los callos que había en ellas-trabajo con mis manos y soy bueno en lo que hago. Gano mi propio dinero para alimentar a mi familia y me enorgullezco de ello.

-¿Y ella?¿también trabaja?.

-Ahora mismo no-frunció su entrecejo con preocupación, estaba casi seguro de lo que pensaba por eso saque la foto que llevaba en la cartera-esta es Bella y ahora estudia en la universidad literatura, pero fue difícil convencerla aunque pronto lo tendrá que dejar por un tiempo.

Él miro la foto como buscando algo, hasta que vio lo que yo quería que viera. Levanto sus ojos con asombro y volvió a mirarla, una pequeña sonrisa empezó a formarse en su cara, no me imaginaba esta reacción pero en parte me alegraba de ella.

-Vaya, no me esperaba esto. ¿De cuanto esta si no es mucho preguntar?.

-De tres meses, y la verdad es que estamos muy felices de la llegada de los bebes-dije yo mirando la foto, tuve la necesidad de acariciarla. La echaba de menos-hace unas semanas nos dijeron que eran mellizos los que esperábamos-le mire durante un rato hasta que seguí hablando-son mi vida y no permitiré que nadie les haga daño.

-Te entiendo, ese mismo sentimiento lo tuve yo cuando supe que tu madre estaba embarazada de ti-se levanto del sofá y se dirigió al sofá que estaba al lado del mio-no quiero que te siente mal esta pregunta pero ¿estas seguro que son tuyos?-dijo el con un ligero temblor.

-Se que son míos, ella era virgen cuando se acostó conmigo por primera vez, es diferente a Tanía aunque no queráis verlo-dije yo.

-Tania, vaya chiquilla-dijo con una carcajada-sabia que algo ocultaba, desde que la conozco me parece tan artificial, todo lo que hace, todo lo que dice, es como una copia de tú madre-dijo con un suspiro.

-¿Por que nunca hablaste conmigo padre?-pregunte con curiosidad.

-¿Me hubieras creído?-yo simplemente negué con la cabeza, sabía que tenía razón, siempre había tenido en un alto pedestal a mi madre. Para mi ella siempre había sido la victima de esta relación. Pero al parecer siempre me tuvo engañado-tu madre es muy buena en el arte del engaño y la manipulación, lo sé por experiencia.

-Gracias por aclararme todo y haber hablado conmigo-dije yo-pero necesito que me firmes algo-saque el documento de la renuncia de la herencia, sabía que podía tomárselo con un insulto, pero necesitaba hacer eso.

.¿Que es?-pregunto mientras lo leía.

-Mi renuncia a la herencia y a las empresas Cullen, lo siento padre pero prefiero mi vida ahora que todo el dinero vuestro-dije yo mientras me levantaba-deja que tus abogados lo lean y cuando lo firmes me lo mandas.

-No tienes por que renunciar al dinero hijo, es tuyo, yo nunca te desheredaría-dijo él- si lo dices por la anulación de la boda, tengo algunos ases en la manga para que Aro no cumpla con su amenaza, sobre todo si tienes razón y el bebe de Tania no es tuyo.

-No es mio padre, pero tampoco voy a cambiar de opinión, no quiero ese dinero, haz lo que quieras con él-me acerque a él que ya se había puesto de pie y sin pensarlo le di un abrazo-de nuevo gracias por escucharme.

-De nada hijo-fuimos hacia la salida del despacho pero antes de poder abrir la puerta el me detuvo-¿Cuando podre conocerla?-me dijo con una pequeña esperanza.

-Vivimos aquí por si alguna vez quieres pasar a vernos-dije dándole una de las tarjetas que dábamos a los clientes-este de abajo es mi número de teléfono, llamame cuando te sientas preparado para entrar de nuevo en mi vida.

Cuando salimos del despacho, mi madre estaba hablando con mis amigos, ellos al vernos salir se pusieron todos de pie, yo les di una pequeña sonrisa y sus cuerpos se relajaron. Cuando me acerque a ellos vi como mi madre me miraba con preguntas en sus ojos, pero en este momento no quería hablar con ella, necesitaba salir de esa casa y llamar a Bella.

-¿Y bien?-dijo ella mirando a mi padre-¿ya esta todo arreglado?¿cuando continuaremos con la boda?- una sonrisa de soberbia se instalo en su cara, pero yo le bajaría un poco los humos.

-Nunca mama, me vuelvo a mi casa con mi mujer, asique ya puedes despedirte de los Denali de mi parte, seguramente no vuelva nunca por Nueva York-la sostuve la mirada para ver si tenía algo nuevo que decirme pero lo único que hacía era mirarme con la boca abierta por mi respuesta-padre gracias por la conversación, cuando tengas el documento firmado me lo mandas.

-¿Que documento?-pregunto ella.

-Tu hijo acaba de renunciar a su herencia, asique por esos medios no podrás manipularlo Esme-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Pero tu eres imbécil-grito ella, hay fue cuando vi por primera vez a mi madre, en ese momento su careta se le había caído.-¿Como renuncias a una herencia de millones de dolares por una mujerzuela?.

-No hables mal de ella-dijo yo acercándome a mi madre.

-¿que no hable mal de ella?, debería hacerlo, desde que esa pequeña zorra apareció todos mis planes que hice para hacer tú vida mejor los has echado por la borda solo por ella.-se empezó a pasear por el salón como una fiera enjaulada-Yo no sé como te habrá comido la cabeza esa chica, pero me es imposible que te comportes así. Tú deberías casarte con Tania que es la que te corresponde, deberías heredar la empresa de tu padre y vivir como lo que eres un millonario. Y en cambio ¿que haces?lo tiras todo por la borda por amor-esa palabra salio de sus labios con asco, jamas la había visto así, no quise ni responderla, me di la vuelta y salí de la casa.

Aunque en ese momento no la reconociera, ella seguía siendo mi madre, y a pesar del daño que me estaba haciendo con sus palabras, no la iba a faltar el respeto en ningún momento como intentaba provocarme ella. No la iba a dar esa satisfacción ni ahora ni nunca.

Cuando subimos al coche, todos mis amigos me miraban preocupados, no dije ni una palabra, no me salían, en ese momento solo necesitaba a alguien. Lo malo es que estaba a miles de kilómetros de mi. Ellos al parecer lo entendieron y ninguno me hizo ninguna pregunta durante el viaje. Cuando llegamos al apartamento lo primero que hice fue ir a mi habitación y encerrarme allí para poder llamar por teléfono.

-_¿Diga?_-respondió su hermosa voz al otro lado del teléfono.

-Te amo y no sabes cuanto-dije yo con lagrimas en los ojos.

-_¿Edward?¿que pasa amor mio?_-ella se veía muy preocupada pero yo no podía evitar sentirme como una mierda al saber como era en realidad mi madre, me sentí engañado toda mi vida.

-Te necesito-dije yo entre lagrimas.

-_Cariño relajate y cuéntame que ha pasado, ¿es por tu padre?¿la discusión ha ido mal?-_pregunto.

-No al contrarío a ido mejor de lo que creía-dije mientras me limpiaba las lagrimas-ha ido mejor de lo que pensaba, hemos hablado de todo incluso de ti, y me ha dicho que quiere conocerte-un leve suspiro se escucho a través del teléfono.

_-Entonces ¿que te tiene en ese estado?-Estuvimos_ casi una hora al teléfono hablando, le conté todo lo que me había contado mi padre y como se había comportado mi madre cuando se había enterado de mi renuncia a la herencia, ella solo dijo palabras de consuelo, pero yo necesitaba tenerla a mi lado, sentir como me abrazaba para quitarme esta tristeza que ahora mismo tenía en mi corazón.

También le conté el paripe que estaba montado cuando entre en casa de mis padres, al principio se sentía tensa cuando me hablaba, pero al final acabo riéndose a carcajadas imaginándose la escena de Tania vestida de novia tirada por el suelo haciendo su teatro mientras todos estaban gritándose.

La verdad que viéndolo horas después era bastante gracioso, por eso acabe riéndome con ella. Cuando termine de hablar con Bella estaba de mejor humor, pero necesitaba regresar a casa, por eso aproveche que tenía el teléfono en mano para reservar nuestros billetes de vuelta, al final el viaje iba a ser más corto de lo que pensábamos.

Cuando les comunique a los chicos que en cuatro horas cogíamos el vuelo de regreso, ellos me lo agradecieron, al parecer tenían las mismas ganas que yo de regresar a casa. Y eso me alegro mucho.


	26. Regresando a casa

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE Y LA HISTORIA ES ORIGINAL MIÁ ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE.**

**CAPITULO 25 REGRESANDO A CASA**

Después de casi cinco horas de avión llegamos al aeropuerto de Seatle estaba ya de los nervios, a poco más de una hora estaba el amor de mi vida y estaba deseando tenerla de nuevo en mis brazos. Sam estaba esperándonos en el parking con mi furgoneta. El Volvo al final había decidido venderlo junto con el apartamento. No quería nada que me atara a Nueva York, por que todo lo que quería lo tenía aquí.

-Sam-dije dándole la mano-¿Que tal todo por aquí?.

-Bien ha estado todo tranquilo, las chicas hoy han estado de compras asiqué hoy he preferido quedarme en casa junto a Clare-dijo él sonriéndonos-me alegra de que hayáis vuelto, ¿todo ha ido bien?.

-Mejor de lo que pensábamos-nos dirigimos hacía la camioneta para volver a casa, Sabíamos que las chicas se sorprenderían ya que no nos esperaban tan pronto, por eso quería preparar todo para cuando llegará Bella a casa. Cuando llegamos, deje a Emmett que se llevará el coche, para que Bella no lo viera.

En cuanto entre en casa su olor me invadió, algo tan familiar que hasta mi cuerpo se relajo, pero quería dar una sorpresa a mi princesa. Me dirigí hacía la cocina y mire en el frigorífico, quería hacerle una excelente cena para celebrar mi vuelta. Después de tener todo preparado me dirigí hacia nuestra habitación donde coloque un pañuelo rojo en una de las lampara dándole a la habitación un toque de sensualidad.

A continuación prepare el cuarto de baño para después de cenar nos diéramos un delicioso baño, suficiente para prepararnos a lo que a continuación pasaría en la habitación, que sería nuestro mejor final o al menos eso esperaba.

Cuando estaba terminando de preparar la habitación la puerta de la casa sonó, mi pequeña había llegado a casa. Espere arriba de la escalera para ver su reacción, y no me defraudo, cuando iba a dejar las llaves y el abrigo en la percha de la entrada fue cuando vio la luz de las velas que había dejado preparadas en la mesa de la cocina para darle un toque romántico.

Al principio estaba un poco en duda si entrar a ver lo que había preparado, pero supe que en momento que viera la rosa blanca sabría que era yo, fui bajando poco a poco por la escalera, y fue cuando la vi. Con la luz de las velas parecía un perfecto ángel. Llevaba una camiseta de pre-mama anchita junto con unos leguins donde daban forma a sus maravillosas piernas, su pelo castaño le llevaba suelto y como siempre casi nada de maquillaje. Me acerque por detrás y la rodee con mis brazos su cintura mientras colocaba mis manos en su tripa, mi corazón latió a cien por hora, era como estar en casa.

-Edward-dijo en un suspiro.

-Te he echado de menos nena-dije dándole un beso en el cuello. Ella se giro para quedarse de frente y poder darme un beso en los labios.

-Yo también te he echado de menos-dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Y mis niños se han portado bien?-me arrodille delante de ella para dejar un beso en su vientre, solo hacía dos días que no la veía pero juraría que había crecido un poco su tripa.

-Más o menos, la otra noche me quede a dormir con Alice y a las dos de la madrugada tuve un antojo-empezó a reírse -la pobre tuvo que ir a la gasolinera a por helado de menta con chocolate.

-Alice me va a odiar entonces-dije yo riéndome.

-Si la verdad es que sus ultimas palabras no fueron muy bonitas contra tu persona.-los dos acabamos riéndonos a carcajadas, hice pasar a Bella para cenar como lo tenía planeado. Cenamos una estupenda lasaña de verduras y para postre un poco de helado que había encontrado en el congelador.

-Ahora mi princesa, mientras yo recojo esto se va a ir a nuestra habitación y se va a desnudar para que su humilde esclavo la ayude a darse un buen baño-la ayude a levantarse de la mesa para darle un beso en la frente.

-¿Mi humilde esclavo?-una sonrisa burlona apareció en su carita, sabia que algo planeaba, conocía bastante bien sus expresiones-bien esclavo te espero en nuestra habitación.-cuando se dio la vuelta para marcharse no lo pude evitar y le di un pequeño azote en el culo-hey!.

-Lo siento, no lo he podido evitar-dije con una sonrisa, me gire para dirigirme a lavar los plato y al parecer ella también tenía ganas de jugar, al igual que yo me dio un pequeño azote.

-No lo pude evitar-dijo riéndose mientras se iba.

-Ya te pillaré-dije yo mientras oía su risa por la escalera.

Una vez que termine de limpiar todo, apague las luces de la parte de abajo y comprobé que la puerta y las ventanas estuvieran cerrada. Me gustaba que hubiera algo de seguridad en mi casa, y sobre todo desde que Bella estaba embarazada.

Cuando abrí la puerta de mi habitación pensé que todo el aire de mi cuerpo se había salido por mi boca. Mi Bella estaba en medio de la habitación con una pequeña bata que le llegaba por debajo del culo. Era una verdadera diosa. Me quede sin palabras al ver sus hermosas piernas, y al parecer a mi amiguito también le gusto lo que vio por que se puso duro en el momento.

Trague saliva duramente para intentar decir algo, pero al parecer mi cerebro se había desconectado del todo por que no me salía ninguna palabra de la boca. Al igual que mis piernas que no respondían a ninguna orden. Cuando se giro y me vio parado una sonrisa picarona apareció en su cara.

-Veo que te gusto-dijo ella con un pequeño rubor.

-Joder-de todas las palabras del mundo solo me salio esa, pero es que prácticamente la estaba comiendo con la mirada-ahora si que soy tu esclavo, haz conmigo lo que quieras.

-Muy bien, pues lo primero quiero disfrutar de ese baño que me prometiste-dijo ella.

Sin decir ni media palabra me dirigí hasta el cuarto de baño para preparar el agua, una vez que la bañera estuvo llena saque uno de los botes con esencia de vainilla y lo eche dentro junto con algunos pétalos que tenía preparados para eso.

-Bella, cuando quieras-la llame.

Ella entro y se quedo de pie delante de mi, al principio estaba deseando que se quitara esa bata para ver su hermoso cuerpo, pero al ver que levantaba sus brazo, supe que era lo que quería. Me acerque a ella y la desabroche la tira que ataba la bata. Una vez hecho se la abrí y vi su hermoso cuerpo, sus hermosos pechos ahora más abultados por el embarazo al igual que sus pezones se había oscurecido un poco, quise acariciarlos pero ella me alejo la mano. Todavía no era tiempo y no proteste.

Seguí bajando mi vista y vi su abultado vientre donde estaban mis hijos, pase mi mano por allí sintiendo como su hermosa piel se estremecía, y más abajo su centro de placer, algo que en mi mente estaba ya deseando ingresar en él. Pero como había dicho antes todavía no era tiempo, primero necesitaba que se relajará y seguir con nuestro pequeño juego.

La cogí en brazos y la lleve hasta la bañera, una vez que la tuve dentro me arremangue las mangas de la camisa y cogiendo una de las esponjas eche el champú de fresas que siempre usaba y empece a frotarle su hermoso cuerpo. Intentaba evitar rozar su pechos que tanto me llamaban, y baje hasta sus muslos. Al igual que sus pechos evite tocar su centro, eso lo quería dejar para el final. Volví a coger un poco de champú con la manos y lave su hermoso cabello, con el tiempo le había crecido un poco y aunque ella había comentado la idea de cortárselo, yo se lo negué, me encantaba su pelo largo, enredar mis dedos en él mientras ella dormía.

Una vez que termine de lavarle el pelo se lo aclaré y fue él momento de empezar a jugar. Me levante y me quite la camisa y los pantalones, ella me miraba con fuego en su mirada, sabia que estaba excitada pero por ahora me iba a concentrar en darle todo el placer posible.

Volví a echar un poco de champú en la mano y con pucho cuidado empece acariciar sus pechos, los fui acariciando con mucho tacto y suavidad, sus gemidos empezaron a sonar por todo el baño, cuando llegue a sus pezones los pince con dos de mis dedos y lo tire un poquito sin hacerla daño, un suave gemido de sorpresa salio de ella.

Su piel respondía a mis caricias y era algo que siempre me gustaba, sus reacciones sabiendo que era yo el único que las vería de hoy para siempre. Su dulce aroma junto con el vapor del agua me estaba emborrachando, quería arrancarme la ultima prenda que tenía en mi cuerpo y hundirme en el suyo. Pero quería que esta vez fuera especial, no nos habíamos casi separado desde que nos encontramos por primera vez, y estos dos días sin ella había sido un total infierno, por eso quería hacerla sentir especial, que era únicamente ella la que dirigía mi vida.

Por eso mientras una de mis manos seguían masajeando uno de su pecho la otra se dirigió directa a su centro, quería que se corriera en mis dedos necesitaba sentir ese calor que solo ella sabía darme. Cuando empecé a notas sus rizos supe que estaba cerca. Ella seguía con los ojos cerrados mientras disfrutaba de mis atenciones, sus jugosos labios estaban entreabiertos y de vez en cuando veía como su deliciosa lengua se lamia de vez en cuando su labio superior, era algo tan erótico que me dolía la enorme erección que tenía encerrada en el calzoncillo.

Una vez que llegue a mi objetivo me dedique acariciarlo de forma circular y su gemidos fueron algo más fuerte, su piel ahora cliente por el baño se empezó a estremecer, una de sus manos se sujeto al borde de la bañera y la otra se sujeto al brazo con el que la había estado acariciando su pecho, algo que ahora la estaba rodeando de los hombros intentando que no se hundiera en la bañera.

No podía apartar mi mirada de su hermoso rostro, me encantaba las muecas que hacía cuando estaba excitada, en el momento que dos de mis dedos ingresaron en su cavidad ella arqueo un poco su espalda dejando aún más expuestos su pechos, no pude evitar relamerme pensando cuanto iba a disfrutar esta noche cuando me enterrara entre ellos, como con mis dientes iba a mordisquear ese apetitoso pezón que desde hace mucho me llamaba.

Cole otro de mis dedos allí dentro y con el pulgar empece acariciar su clitorís, y fue cuando sus gemidos ya se transformaron en gritos, esto era lo mejor, cuando sentía como las paredes de su coño me estrangulaban los dedos y los absorbió hacia el centro de su calor, cerré los ojos para no dejarme llevar con ella en su orgasmo, por que al continuar de esa manera casi llegaría yo al mio sin ni siquiera haberme tocado.

Cuando sentí que tanto su respiración como su cuerpo empezaban a relajarse cogí una toalla lo suficiente grande para sacarla de la bañera, estaba deseando poder hacerla miá, pero tampoco quería que se resfriará en estos momentos no le convendría un resfriado.

La empece a secar muy suavemente y con su permiso la peine su larga melena, sinceramente me tenía hipnotizado, no lo iba a negar y era algo que me encantaba. En el momento que ya tenía su cuerpo seco fue cuando la volví a colocar su bata, su ritual de baño había acabado.

-Muy bien esclavo, te quiero en la cama totalmente desnudo-dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Si mi ama-dije yo siguiéndola el juego.

Me fui a la habitación y allí me quite el bóxer y me acosté en la cama como me había dicho. Una vez que estaba allí no tuve que esperar mucho ella con unos andares felinos se acerco hasta donde estaba yo tumbado, ¿cuantas veces tendría que repetirlo?es una diosa. Poco a poco de manera sensual se fue desatando de nuevo la bata, dejando su hermoso cuerpo de nuevo a la vista.

El mio se volvió a calentar aún más y reclamaba a gritos el suyo, mi polla pego un salto de alegría al saber que muy pronto estaría recubierta de esa seda que tenía entre las piernas, mis manos volvían a picar al saber que volvería acariciar esos hermosos pechos y mi labios ellos reclamabas los suyos, su húmeda lengua jugando con la suya.

Bella de forma muy despacio se fue subiendo a la cama para quedar encima miá, pero paso algo que no me esperaba, con una de sus manos llevo las mias a la cabecera de la cama, allí sentí como me las ataba, estaba tan despistado mirando su cuerpo que no me había fijado de donde había sacado los lazos para poder atarme.

-No Bella, necesito tocarte, esto es un castigo-dije yo con un puchero.

-Ya me has tocado ahora me toca a mi-dijo dándome un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

Empezó a besarme en la boca, pero no termine de saciarme de ella, se separo demasiado rápido. Con mucha tranquilidad, siguió bajando por mi barbilla hasta llegar a mi cuello. Allí se entretuvo un rato hasta que sentí como me hacía un pequeño chupetón, al parecer quería marcarme, aunque ella sabía segura que yo no tenía otra dueña.

Siguió besándome hasta llegar hasta mis abdominales hay también se entretuvo besando mis tetillas y dándole pequeñas mordidas, no se en que momento yo también empece a gemir, pero era algo que no podía parar.

Cuando llego a mi estomago se entretuvo lamiendo mi ombligo, algo que me hacía cosquillas, pero antes de dirigirse donde yo estaba deseando se fue a mi cadera, creo que era para ponerme más nervioso algo que ya estaba consiguiendo. Cuando ya casi me iba a desesperar sentí un beso húmedo en la punta de mi capullo, y poco a poco fue introduciendosela en la boca, de repente solté todo el aire y un grito se escapo de mi garganta. Jamás había sentido tanto places.

Con una de sus manos me acariciaba los testículos mientras que con la otra se ayudaba para poder chuparmela. Yo me sentía en el cielo, pero a la vez no quería llegar en su boca. Necesitaba estar enterrado en ella para hacerlo. Mis caderas se mobian al compás de embestirla sin poder evitarlos. Pero cuando sentí que estaba apunto de llegar, ella se aparto de mi y se sentó casi de golpe encima empalándose en mi poya a si misma.

Mis manos tiraron de los lazos para soltarme, quería acariciarla, sujetarla de las caderas para llevar el ritmo, pero al parecer esos no eran los planes de mi pequeña. Ella siguió con el ritmo se subir y bajar cada vez más deprisa, yo solo pude seguirla con mis caderas para intentar llegar más profundo a ella,cuando sentí que el orgasmo estaba de nuevo a las puertas mi espalda se arqueo un poco y mis embestidas cada vez fueron mas fuertes.

Escuche el grito de Bella y sentí como su coño me ordeñaba entero, y fue cuando llegue yo al mio gritando su nombre, Dios como lo había echado de menos. Se tumbo encima de mi pecho y sentí como su respiración aún era un poco irregular, me hubiera gustado abrazarla, pero aún estaba atado.

-Cariño, creo que va siendo que me sueltes-dije con una sonrisa.

-Es verdad, perdona-dijo ella. Sus manos se dirigieron hacia los lazos para desatarlos. Una vez que ya lo estuve la volví abrazar a mi cuerpo pera no soltarla ya en toda la noche.

-Te he echado de menos-dijo ella ya somnolienta.

-Y yo a ti-la di un beso en la frente y la coloque mejor encima de mi pecho, no tardaron ni diez minutos cuando note que Bella se había quedado dormida.

Como digo es un gusto volver a casa. No tarde mucho yo también en dormirme, pero creo que no fue mucho ya que alguien me llamo al móvil. Mire la hora antes de contestar y vi que eran las dos de la madrugada, el teléfono que mostraba no me sonaba de nada, por eso decidí contestar por si era algo importante.

-Mansen-conteste yo.

-No lo creo, solo quería confirmar que ya estabas en casa pronto nos veremos-y colgó. Me quede un poco frió por esa llamada. Vi como Bella se revolvía en la cama, pero no quería despertarla para preocuparla, fuera quien fuera ya me ocuparía de ello al día siguiente.

Me volví acostar rodeando a Bella por la cintura y la acerque aún más a mí, nadie me arrebataría la felicidad que ahora mismo estaba viviendo, de eso estaba más que seguro.


	27. Visitas desagradables

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE Y LA HISTORIA ES ORIGINAL MIÁ ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE.**

**CAPITULO 26**

Habían pasado dos semanas desde la misteriosa llamada, algo que me había dejado bastante intranquilo. No sabía quien me abría podido reconocer pero en este asunto necesitaba de ayuda. Al día siguiente llame a Sam para ponerle al tanto de lo que había pasado, sabía que era el mejor en su campo, y si este tema se extendía el podría echarme una mano. No quería comentárselo a nadie más para no poner el grito en el cielo por que quizá era yo el que estaba un poco paranoico. Sabía que estaba mal el no comentárselo a Bella, pero por lo avanzado que estaba su embarazo prefería no ponerla nerviosa.

La vida para todos nosotros seguía siendo lo mejor que estábamos viviendo hasta ahora, mis amigos de Nueva York al fin habían encontrado al amor de su vida en este pequeño pueblo, y la mejor noticia es que eran las amigas de mi mujer, las mejores personas que había conocido en mi corta vida. Al final habían cambiado sus vidas y trasladando todos sus negocios aquí. Yo con la venta del apartamento que tenía allí, había abierto un pequeño negocio junto con Jasper donde nos dedicábamos a la construcción y la reforma de pequeñas casas y pequeños proyectos que se llevaban aquí.

No queríamos grandes negocios, por el cual tampoco nuestro sueldo era grande, pero si lo suficiente para llevar una vida un poco más manejable. Bella consiguió llevar sus estudios de la universidad a distancia, algo que también me alegraba, ya que no tenía que hacer un viaje diario de una hora de ida y vuelta a Port Ángeles para acudir allí.

Hoy siendo Domingo, era nuestra reunión semanal con todos los amigos. Nos tocaba reunirnos en nuestra casa. Después de todos estos meses seguíamos con la rutina de la barbacoa de los domingos. Estábamos esperando a Alice y Rosalie para que nos ayudarán a preparar todo, ya que desde que Bella había cumplido su sexto mes de embarazo no la dejaban prácticamente hacer nada sola, cuando yo no estaba con ella.

Nos habían avisado que al ser primeriza y traer mellizos, podía correr el riesgo que se le adelantara el parto, por ese motivo había llegado a un acuerdo con las chicas de nunca dejarla sola, a parte de yo llevar siempre mi busca allí a donde fuera por si pasaba algo estar preparado.

-Me siento como una ballena-Bella se estaba mirando al espejo que había en nuestra habitación mientras yo me terminaba de vestir.

-Eres la ballena más hermosa que he visto en mi vida-dije mientras la abrazaba desde atrás y acariciaba su barriguita.

-No eres imparcial, a tus ojos siempre me ves hermosa- sus ojos me miraban a través del espejo mientras colocaba sus manos encima de las mías, en ese momento un golpe vino de su vientre.

-¿ Ves? Incluso tus hijos piensan lo mismo que yo-dije con una sonrisa. Ella solo rodó sus ojos-vamos cariño termínate de vestir las chicas estarán a punto de venir.

Dándole un beso en su hombro desnudo me separe de ella para ponerme la camiseta, la deje terminar de vestirme mientras yo me dirigía hacia la cocina para hacer el desayuno de los dos. Seguía encantandome cocinar desde que aprendí en las Vegas, y siempre que tenia tiempo y podía era yo el que me encargaba de la cocina para preparar a mi reina y mis amigos suculentos platos.

Estaba terminando de preparar mis famosas tortitas con miel y nata cuando la puerta principal sonó, al mirar el reloj de la cocina me di cuenta que era muy pronto para que las chicas llegarán, pero conociendo a Alice sabía que no era tan imposible. Fui hasta allí y lo que vi me quedo congelado.

-¿Que coño haces tú aquí?-gruñí a la persona que estaba en la puerta.

-Déjame entrar y lo hablaremos dentro-dijo con una sonrisa lobuna.

-No-dije lo suficiente alto rezando internamente para que Bella me escuchara y no bajara.

-Que maleducado dejarme en la puerta esperando-dijo.

-Tú no eres nadie para venir a mi casa a insultarme así que márchate ahora mismo-en ese momento otra persona se situó a su lado en la puerta de mi casa y el bello de mi nuca se erizaron, tenia verdadero odio en su mirada hacia mi persona como si le debiera algo, pero yo no le conocía de nada.

-Felix, nuestro querido amigo Edward Cullen no nos deja pasar, ¿Que crees que deberíamos hacer?-dijo Mike mirando a su amigo, en ese momento el otro hombre saco un arma de debajo de su chaqueta y me apunto en la cabeza-bien, ahora te lo volveré a preguntar ¿podemos pasar?

En ese momento se escucho un jadeo detrás de mi, cerré mis ojos rezando que lo que había escuchado no fuera a ella detrás de mi, pero al parecer esta vez no tenía suerte, al girarme un poco, vi a Bella parada aterrorizada casi al final de la escalera con sus manos protegiendo su estomago.

-Ve arriba-la dije.

-No, No-dijo Mike moviendo uno de sus dedos en negativa-mira Felix que hermosa visión, si es nuestra Bella-dijo con la misma sonrisa siniestra.

En ese momento me finge en como su amigo Felix abrió los ojos al ver el enorme vientre de Bella, vi como el arma le temblaba en su mano, fue cuando vi una pequeña posibilidad de salvarla.

-CORRE-grite mientras me tiraba hacia el que tenía el arma.

Sentí los pasos de Bella corriendo al piso de arriba mientras yo forcejeaba con el que tenía el arma, Mike me empujo y entro a nuestra casa. Le di un rodillazo al otro justo en su estomago y estire el brazo donde sujete a Mike de la pierna haciéndole caer dando más tiempo a Bella para que pudiera escapar.

En ese momento escuche un gran ruido y fue cuando me di cuenta de que el otro hombre estaba de pie apuntándome, solté la pierna de Mike que desapareció escaleras arriba y un fuerte dolor me recorrió por todo el brazo, me había disparado y la sangre empezaba a recorrerme por todo el brazo.

-Este primer disparo es por dejar abandonada a Tania gilipollas-me dijo el tal Felix. En ese momento no entendía de que me hablaba hasta que siguió hablando-debió seguir conmigo y no dejar que la dejaras embarazada un cobarde como tú.-volvió apuntarme pero esta vez a la cabeza, mientras escuchaba pasos fuertes recorriendo toda la planta de arriba, al menos aún no había encontrado a mi Bella.

-Yo no la toque-dije casi sin voz.

-Eso es mentira si no dime por que la abandonaste si no fue por eso-se acerco a mi y con toda su fuerza me piso donde tenía la herida, quería gritar por el dolor que sentía pero sabia que si lo hacía podía provocar que Bella saliera de su escondite al escucharme.

-POR QUE NO QUERÍA CASARME CON ELLA CABRÓN-dije gritándole. Se empezó a reírse haciéndome saber que no creía lo que le estaba diciendo, era natural después de escaparme como lo había hecho.

-No me digas, a ver si lo adivino, ¿por que te encaprichaste con esa niña?-dijo él de forma burlesca-¿o por que también la dejaste embarazada como a Tania?-volvió a pisarme y tras apretar de nuevo los dientes para intentar evitar el dolor, sentí como se me iba la cabeza.

-Yo no la deje embarazada, nunca me acosté con ella-dije débil por la perdida de sangre. Mientras luchaba por no perder la conciencia, un fuerte ruido de neumáticos frenando y nuevos disparos se escucharon en la entrada, no se a que venía tanto ruido hasta que vi al tal Felix caer a mi lado y la cara de Jacob hablándome de algo que no tenía sentido en mi cabeza- Bella- conseguí decir, hasta que la negrura me llevo a un sitio lleno de paz.

Cuando abrí mis ojos no sabia que era lo que había pasado, solo sabia que estaba en la casa de mis abuelos sentado juntos a ellos en la que era su sala de estar, mi abuela me estaba sirviendo un té y mi abuelo estaba leyendo el periódico como cuando era pequeño.

-Abuelo ¿como he llegado hasta aquí?-pregunte yo mientras me levantaba para quedarme sentado en el sofá.

-Al fin has despertado hijo-los ojos de mi abuela se llenaron de alegría como cuando aparecía por su puerta al llegar del instituto o de la universidad.

-¿Donde esta Bella?-pregunte mirando a mi alrededor.

-¿Así se llama tu chica?-pregunto mi abuelo, yo solo supe responder afirmativamente con mi cabeza mientras una sonrisa tonta se instalaba en mi cara.

-Me gusta esa chica Edward, sabía que lo arreglarías antes de cometer el gran error como lo hizo tu madre-dijo mi abuela mientras se sentaba a mi lado y me agarraba de la mano.

-Si, creo que fue un acierto ponerla en su camino-dijo mi abuelo con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Fuisteis vosotros?-dije yo.

-No, ¿como podríamos hacerlo? Fue el destino-dijo mi abuelo haciéndose el inocente mirando de nuevo el periódico.

-Con un poco de ayuda-dijo mi abuela por lo bajo haciendo que yo me riera.

-Gracias por hacerlo, no sabéis lo feliz que me habéis hecho durante ese tiempo. Pero creo que ya mi tiempo se termino.-dije con tristeza.

-¿Por que dices eso hijo?-los ojos de mi abuela se llenaron de preocupación mientras me miraba.

-Si estoy aquí con vosotros, quiere decir que no lo superé-dije mirándola con tristeza.

-¿Y quien te ha dicho a ti eso?-dijo mi abuelo con enfado-nosotros solo pedimos un tiempo para despedirnos de ti hijo, tu mujer te espera, al igual que tus hijos.

-Solo queríamos decirte lo orgullosos que estamos de ti-mi abuela me abrazo con todo su cariño-pero hay gente que te espera, y no te puedes quedar con nosotros cariño.

-Os hecho de menos-dije con lagrimas en los ojos-he estado tan perdido este tiempo, estoy aterrado con lo que sera mi vida, y necesito tanto de vuestros consejos.

-Cariño-mi abuela con todo su amor me limpio las lagrimas mientras me regalaba una de sus tiernas sonrisas-lo harás bien, solo tienes que seguir a tú corazón, has luchado por la persona que amas, solo tienes que luchar por las que van a venir y mantener las que tienes a tu lado.

-Tienes amigos, que no miran tu dinero, tienes una mujer que te ama por encima de todo y vas a tener unos hijos que verán en ti a su héroe por salvarlos, solo debes hacer frente a lo que venga y seguir confiando en que todas esas personas que te rodean seguirán a tu lado en lo bueno y en lo malo.-dijo mi abuelo.

-Gracias abuelo.

-_Edward amor mio por favor te necesito_-la dulce voz de Bella se colo en mi mente. Se la notaba con melancolía y muy triste, mire a mis abuelos por si ellos también la habían escuchado y al parecer era así.

-Creo que alguien te llama-dijo mi abuela con una sonrisa.

-Ve hijo, no debes hacer esperar a una dama-mi abuelo se levanto para darme un abrazo.

No lo pude evitar y al final acabe llorando abrazado a mi abuelo. Los echaba tanto de menos, a sus consejos a su cariño, a su apoyo. Sabía que ellos siempre eran mi pilar, pero desde que murieron me quede solo y desamparado.

Pero como ellos habían dicho, ahora tenía a otras personas que eran mi pilar, sobre todo mi mujer Bella, la que ahora sabía que me esperaba y que durante muchos, muchos años que nos quedaba por vivir seriamos el apoyo el uno para el otro.

-Edward-mi abuelo me llamo mientras me separaba de él-cuídalos, y se feliz te lo mereces.

-Gracias-dije mientras me limpiaba las lagrimas.

La luz se volvió a oscurecer, pero solo duro unos segundos, sentí como una pequeña presión en mi mano mientras sentía también algo de humedad en mi pecho, intente abrir mis ojos pero me era un poco imposible. Intente abrir los ojos pero al hacerlo una gran claridad me deslumbro y los tuve que volver a cerrar.

Al intentar a volver abrirlos ahora un poco más despacio la claridad me molestaba menos y poco a poco pude ver como se me aclaraba la vista. Escuche un pitido de una maquina pero no sabía exactamente de donde venia, pero lo que más me alegro fue escuchar la voz de mi Bella.

-Por favor amor mio tienes que despertarte, no puedes dejarme sola-su voz sonaba por las lagrimas, intente levantar uno de mis brazos, pero al parecer fue muy mala idea ya que un dolor fuertisimo me atravesó todo el cuerpo y la maquina empezó a pitar a una velocidad alarmante.

Bella levanto su mirada hacía mi y yo solo pude intentar sonreír sin poder moverme ya que una de mis manos la tenía fuertemente agarrada por sus manos y la otra al parecer fue la que tenía la herida de bala.

-¿Edward?-yo solo pude volver a sonreír-Edward amor mio, estas despierto-dijo con un chillido que casi me dejo sordo, en ese momento me soltó y salio corriendo por la puerta, yo solo pude mirarla como salia y me quedaba solo asombrado por su reacción, pero no estuve mucho tiempo solo ya que ella volvió aparecer por la puerta junto con Jacob y otra persona que estaba vestida con una bata blanca.

-Edward, soy el doctor Whatson, estamos contentos que este despierto-intente contestar pero fue cuando sentí que tenía algo en mi garganta, de nuevo dirigí mi mirada hacía él-tiene un tuvo en su garganta para respirar pero tranquilo ahora mismo se lo retiraré- dirigió sus manos hasta mi boca y desengancho algo-bien ahora coja aire profundamente y cuando cuente tres lo suelta rápidamente.

Yo cogí todo el aire que pude, él al notar que ya lo había hecho hizo la cuenta y a la vez que tiraba del tuvo yo solté todo el aire, cuando termino solo conseguí toser intentando coger de nuevo aire. Bella me volvió a coger de la mano hasta que se me paso la tos.

-Hola-dije con voz ronca.

-Hola mi amor-dijo besándome en los labios con un corto beso.

-¿Que ha ocurrido?-pregunte yo.

-Intente no hablar-dijo el medico-Te dispararon en el hombro derecho y has estado en coma durante una semana, tuvimos que extraerte la bala. Al abrir la herida vimos que te habían dañado algunos nervios del hombro con lo que seguramente tendrás molestias durante una buena temporada, pero por lo normal estas bien. Lo único que no intente hablar mucho hoy para no forzar la garganta.

-Gracias-dijo Bella.

-Denle mucho liquido, mañana vendré a mirarle la movilidad del brazo-el doctor dio la mano a Bella y se despidió de Jacob, yo solo pude mirarla con amor mientras ella me abrazaba con la mala suerte que se apoyo en el brazo herido y un siseo de dolor salio de mi voz.

-lo siento -separándose de mi.

-No importa-dije con una sonrisa.-¿Que paso?

-Uf amigo no sabes la que se lió cuando perdiste el conocimiento-dijo Jacob con una sonrisa.


	28. Todo a terminado

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE Y LA HISTORIA ES ORIGINAL MIÁ ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE.**

**CAPITULO 27 ¿TODO A TERMINADO?**

**BVOP**

Llamaron a la puerta mientras yo terminaba de vestirme, por más que Edward me dijera que estaba hermosa yo seguía viéndome como una enorme ballena, seguía preguntándome como Edward cada noche seguía haciéndome el amor, pero eso no me preocupaba, desde que me quede embarazada mis hormonas estaban disparadas, y aunque estaba muy feliz de mis pequeños, a veces tenía estos días tontos en lo que todo me parecía mal.

Escuche como alguien llamaba a la puerta seguramente eran mis amigas que no habían aguantado mucho en sus casas a la espera de la hora en la que habíamos quedado, no se que era lo que habrían hablado con Edward que cada día se ponían más pesadas y hasta la más pequeña cosa no me dejaban hacerla sola.

A los diez minutos me extraño que la pequeña Alice no hubiera interrumpido ya en mi habitación para ver lo que vestía, ya que por su manía de vestirnos había cogido la costumbre de decirme todos los días lo que ponerme y lo que no. Intente escuchar sus voces pero solo escuche la voz de Edward enfadada y cada vez con un tono más alto.

-Tú no eres nadie para venir a mi casa a insultarme a si que márchate ahora mismo.-escuche que decía Edward a alguien que estaba en la puerta, empece a bajar hasta que de nuevo escuche una voz que pensé que por el tiempo que había transcurrido se habría olvidado de nosotros.

-Felix, nuestro querido amigo Edward Cullen no nos deja pasar, ¿Que crees que deberíamos hacer?-dijo Mike mirando a su amigo, en ese momento el otro hombre saco un arma de debajo de su chaqueta y le apunto en la cabeza a Edward-bien, ahora te lo volveré a preguntar ¿podemos pasar?

En ese momento un jadeo salio de mi garganta, estaba aterrorizada viendo como el hombre de Mike apuntaba a Edward, mi mente no podía reaccionar del miedo de ver como asesinaban a mi marido delante de mi sin yo poder hacer absolutamente nada, Edward se giro un poco al mirarme y solo pude leer su labios.

-Ve arriba-pero yo seguía paralizada mientras miraba a Mike.

-No, No-dijo Mike moviendo uno de sus dedos en negativa-mira Felix que hermosa visión, si es nuestra Bella-dijo con la misma sonrisa siniestra mirándome.

No se en que momento Edward se abalanzo hacia el hombre de Mike que solo pude escuchar su grito cuando me pidió que corriera, fue cuando mi cuerpo reacciono y subí de nuevo corriendo la escalera, en ese momento gracias a Dios mi torpeza no hizo presencia y con rapidez pude esconderme dentro del cuarto de baño de nuestra habitación.

Por algo del destino me di cuenta que el móvil de Edward estaba encima de la encimera del baño y con mis dedos temblorosos marque al primer número que tenía en su agenda, una voz somnolienta me contesto al otro lado de la linea.

-Joder, es Domingo y las nueve de la mañana, espero que sea muy urgente y que Bella este de parto por que sino cuando te pille te caerán golpes hasta en el carnet de Identidad.-dijo Jacob.

-Jacob-dije con la voz entrecortada por la carrera y por el miedo que sentía en mi cuerpo.

-¿Bella?-La voz de Jacob empezaba a sonar intranquila-¿Pasa algo?.

-Nos han encontrado y Edward...-en ese momento escuche un disparo y mi corazón se acelero mientras de mi garganta sonaba un grito-lo han matado-dije yo empezando a llorar.

-Bella tranquila vamos para allá-la voz de Jacob sonaba acelerada mientras me hablaba pero en este momento apenas le escuchaba, por mi mente solo pasaban los momentos que había vivido con Edward mientras lagrimas corrían por mi cara.

Al poco tiempo escuche como la voz de Mike me llamaba, me tape la boca para que no escuchara mis sollozos mientras escuchaba como abría las puertas de las habitaciones. Mis rodillas no soportaron mi peso y me acurruque en la ducha sujetando mis rodillas, enterrando mi cara entre mis piernas.

-Bellaaa donde estas?-la voz de Mike cada vez sonaba más cerca, la puerta del baño se abrió y yo me acurruque aún mas en la esquina de la ducha intentando que no me encontrara pero al parecer fue inútil al girarse fue cuando me vio donde estaba acurrucada-con que aquí te escondías pequeña zorra.

Se acerco a mi y me agarro de mi pelo yo solo pude gritar que me soltará pero él consiguió que me levantará, en ese momento supe que tenía que ser fuerte para proteger a mis pequeños, la misma valentía que había tenido su padre para protegernos me recorrió todo el cuerpo, no dejaría que este desgraciado hiciera daño a mis pequeños.

-Siempre me desobedeciste, pero mírate ahora, gorda como una foca, ¿que voy hacer contigo?, así no me vales para los planes que yo tenía para ti.-dijo mientras volvía a tirarme fuerte de mi pelo mientras me sacaba del cuarto de baño, pero de mi boca no vería salir otro grito de miedo.

-Eres un hijo de Puta-dije yo entre mis dientes.

-Y tú vas a morir junto con tu noviete y el bastardo de tu hijo-en ese momento vi como Jacob entraba por la puerta con sus ojos llenos de ira por lo que había escuchado, llevaba un bate en sus manos preparado para golpearlo.

-No Mike el que va a morir eres tú-en ese momento Jacob le golpeo con el bate en su cabeza haciendo que se desplomara todo lo largo que era, soltándome el pelo. Mis fuerzas me abandonaron y mis rodillas se aflojaron. Jacob llego a tiempo de sujetarme evitando que cayera -gracias -dije con hilo de voz. En ese momento me desmaye.

**JVOP **

Hoy era Domingo y esperaba la barbacoa que se haría en la casa de mis grandes amigos Edward y Bella. Desde que ese chico había llegado al pueblo nos habíamos hecho muy amigos. Nunca le agradeceré todo lo que había hecho por mi amiga, y siempre estaría agradecido con él.

Eran las nueve de la mañana y estaba abrazada a mi novia Leah, después de una noche de ensueño con ella el maldito teléfono empezó a sonar demasiado pronto, cuando vi quien era solo pude soltar un gruñido y esperar que fuera importante para llamarme a esas horas.

-Joder, es Domingo las nueve de la mañana, espero que sea muy urgente y que Bella este de parto por que sino cuando te pille te caerán golpes hasta en el carnet de Identidad.-dije yo intentando despejarme un poco.

-Jacob-dije con la voz entrecortada de Bella, se la notaba muy nerviosa y entre sollozos

-¿Bella?-En ese momento me levante de golpe por su tono de voz, me senté en la cama preocupado-¿Pasa algo?.

-Nos han encontrado y Edward...- la frase se le corto y al segundo soltó un grito-lo han matado-dijo llorando, me levante de un salto mientras buscaba mi ropa y cogía el teléfono de casa.

-Bella tranquila vamos para allá-en ese momento estaba marcando el teléfono de Sam para ponerle en aviso, me contesto al tercer timbrazo y mis palabras salieron un poco atropelladas-San hay que ir a casa de Edward creo que tienen problemas graves llama a los chicos-colgué el teléfono mientras me ponía una camisa y sacaba el bate de mi armario, Leah por el ruido de mis carreras se despertó y se asusto un poco al verme la cara pero solo pude contarle donde iba y que esperará a tener noticias mías.

Cuando llegue a casa de Edward, Sam estaba llegando junto con los chicos, todos ellos iban igual que yo con el bate, mientras Sam tenía su pistola en su mano por si las cosas se ponían verdaderamente feas.

-Id detrás de mi-Sam se adelanto a la carrera y cuando nos asomamos por la puerta vimos a Edward tirado en el suelo con los ojos medio cerrados en un charco de sangre. En ese momento todo mi cuerpo tembló de ira al ver a mi amigo en el estado que estaba.-quieto-dijo Sam sujetándome-Suelta el arma-grito Sam.

Vimos al tipo ese girarse apuntándonos, todo ocurrió muy deprisa, Sam le disparo dándole en la mano donde tenía el arma haciéndole que la soltara y fue cuando nosotros atacamos con los bates, le golpeamos por todos los lados hasta que vimos que no se movían.

-Edward amigo ya estamos aquí-me arrodille a su lado mientras le movía y buscaba su herido para ver su gravedad, Paúl me dio su camiseta para presionarse la en la herida e intentar cortarle la hemorragia-vamos amigo reacciona, abre los ojos.

-Bella-dijo él antes de perder la conciencia.

-Seth-grite yo, le deje que presionara él la herida mientras yo corría buscando a Bella, podía oír voces en su habitación, y cuando escuche como le decían a mi amiga que la iba a matar junto a sus pequeños y a mi amigo la ira me volvió a inundar el cuerpo y le golpee con todas mis fuerzas dejando le noqueado en el primer golpe.

Cuando le vi caer al suelo solté el bate en el suelo, y fui a sujetar a mi amiga, le di ánimos de que todo estaría bien, pero al final por toda la presión que tuvo que aguantar se desvaneció en mis brazos. Cuando sentir todo su cuerpo flácido Quil entro por la puerta con una cuerda para atar al cabrón que estaba tirado en el suelo.

-Llama a la policía a que se lleven a estos dos, yo me iré junto con Seth al hospital.

Cuando llegaron las ambulancias Seth se fue con Bella y yo me fui con Edward, le pusieron una mascarilla de oxigeno y me dejaron sentarme a su lado, le sujete la mano mientras rezaba por que abriera los ojos, deseaba que lo hiciera para que viera que por fin todos sus problemas habían terminado por fin, para que supiera que al fin podría ser feliz junto con el amor de su vida.

-Vamos amigo tienes que abrir los ojos, no puedes dejar sola a Bells y a tus pequeños, tienes que luchar por ellos-le dije mientras le apretaba su mano.

Cuando llegamos al hospital estaba tan nervioso que no supe ni como pude darle los datos a la de administración mientras veía como se llevaban a mi amigo por las puertas automáticas de urgencias. Al poco rato llegaba también la ambulancia de Bella, ella al parecer seguían inconsciente y cuando llego Seth a mi lado al igual que con Edward di los datos de ella también.

Nos hicieron sentar en la sala de espera mientras esperábamos algún dato de ellos. A los treinta minutos todos los chicos junto con las chicas también estaban el la sala de espera junto a nosotros, todos estábamos muy nerviosos. Alice y Rose lloraban en los hombros de sus respectivos novios mientras Angela y Leah hablaban bajo en la otra esquina de la sala, los demás chicos estábamos reunidos en silencio.

-Nos tenias que a ver avisado Jacob-me reclamo Jasper.

-También era nuestro amigo-dijo Emmett.

-Lo siento, en ese momento no se me ocurrió llamaros, pero cuando escuche a Bella por teléfono en el estado que estaba solo pensaba en ayudarlos.

Un enorme silencio volvió a cubrir la sala de espera. A las dos horas salio una doctora preguntando por algún familiar de la señora Cullen, hay fue cuando me di cuenta del enorme fallo que tuve cuando di los datos de Edward y Bella.

-Mierda-dije yo bajo.

-Yo -dijo Jasper mandándome dagas a través de sus ojos-Soy primo de Bella Cullen.

-Bien su prima esta bien solo nerviosa por el shock que a sufrido, pero hemos motorizado a sus sobrinos y esta todo estable, en media hora podrán pasar a verla-dijo la doctora con una sonrisa.

-¿Y Edward?¿tiene noticias de él?-la doctora miro sus papeles.

-Si, él aún continua en el quirofano están intentando extraerle la bala, pero cuando tengamos más noticias vendremos a buscarle.

En el momento que la doctora se marcho Jasper se dio la vuelta supe que me había metido en un lio por haber abierto la boca más de lo debido.

-No sabes lo que has provocado-dijo Jasper entre dientes.

-Dejarme decírselo yo a ellos-agache mi mirada por la vergüenza de mi error.

-¿Que pasa Jasper?-pregunto Alice.

-Que dentro de cinco minutos estaremos agobiados de periodistas-contesto Emmett con indiferencia.

Y como él predijo las primeras camionetas de televisión se apostaron en la entrada del hospital para dar la noticia. Gracias a los guardas de seguridad que tenía el hospital que no los dejaron pasar, por ese motivo estuvimos algo más tranquilos, el problema sería como darles la noticia a Bella y a Edward, seguramente se enfadarían y mucho con migo pero de algún modo lo solucionaría.

Entré yo solo a ver a Bella primero por que quería ser yo quien le dijera lo que pasaba, pero al ver lo alterada que estaba preferí callármelo hasta que estuviera más tranquila, solo me senté a su lado y le intente dar una de mis sonrisas tranquilizadoras.

-Que ha pasado Jacob-pregunto mirándome.

-¿recuerdas algo?-pregunte.

-Si,- en ese momento sus lagrimas se asomaron en sus ojos-Entonces Edward...

-Oye -le limpie las lagrimas de sus ojos con mis pulgares -Esta bien, esta a salvo, llegamos a tiempo y ahora esta en quirofano, le están operando para extraerle la bala-No quería contarle tampoco que había entrado en estado critico por la perdida de sangre, pero yo sabía que mi amigo se iba a reponer, tenía la mayor voluntad de querer vivir que nunca había encontrado en nadie.

-¿De verdad?-pregunto ella con una sonrisa entre lagrimas.

-De verdad, sabes lo cabezota y posesivo que es y me extraña que te deje sola para que otro ocupe su lugar-dije devolviendo le la sonrisa-parece mentira que no conozcas a tu marido Bella.

En ese momento se sonrojo al tener seguramente algún recuerdo algo que la deje tenerlo en su intimidad y no la pregunte. Hablamos de otras muchas cosas hasta que vinieran a buscarnos para darle el alta y nos dieran noticias de Edward. Pero eso no llego hasta bien entrada la mañana, las noticias que nos dieron no fuero muy alentadoras.

-Esta en coma-dijo el doctor que llevaba su caso.

-¿Que?-dijo muy débilmente Bella mientras sus ojos volvían a llenarse de lagrimas.

-Por la perdida de sangre que tuvo, lamento informarle que entro en shock en la mesa de operaciones, pero lo increíble es que aún este con vida. Parece un milagro solo nos queda esperar y rezar por que se recupere, estas 24 horas serán vitales para saber como ira su recuperación.-diciendo esto el medico se marcho dejando a una Bella desolada y a unos amigos que nunca dejarían de apoyarla.

-Bella-la llame para que me mirara-él luchara eso te lo juro, le conozco y no te dejará sola.

La volví abrazar dándole todo mi apoyo y prometiendo que hasta que mi amigo no dejará de luchar por su vida yo nunca me separaría de él aunque tuviera que estar toda la vida en ese maldito hospital.


	29. Arreglando relaciones

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE Y LA HISTORIA ES ORIGINAL MIÁ ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE.**

**CAPITULO 28**

-Y luchaste querido amigo y aquí estas-dijo Jake con una sonrisa, yo le devolví la sonrisa más grande al saber el gran amigo que tenía en mi vida, al que sabía de sobra que si algo me pasará podría dejar con toda mi confianza a mi amada Bella y a mis hijos para que los cuidara.

-Gracias Jake-mire a mi Bella que estaba emocionada y sus lagrimas apunto de salir de sus ojos-oye nena-la cogí de la mano y la acerque más a mi-¿que pasa?.

-Tenía tanto miedo que no lo lograras-dijo cuando sus lagrimas empezarán a recorrer su carita-no sabría que haría sin ti, te has vuelto mi mundo y mi apoyo no se...

-Mi niña -la abrace con todo mi amor mientras solo le daba palabras de consuelo-estoy aquí contigo, ¿no me conoces?soy demasiado egoísta para consentir que te quedes sola y encuentres a otro-dije con una sonrisa.

-¿Ves?-pregunto Jake-te lo dije.

En esos momentos unos suaves golpes sonaron en la puerta y cuando di el pase todas las cabezas de mis amigos se asomaron por ella. Yo di una sonrisa enorme al verlos a todos allí. Jamas abría pensado tener a tanta gente en mi vida dándonos su apoyo y su amistad.

-Sabía que lo conseguirías colega-dijo Paúl mientras me daba un pequeño golpe en el brazo malo.

-auch-solo pude contestar.

-¿Pero tu eres tonto?-grito Rosalie- si te parece déjale invalido de ese brazo.

-Tranquila osita-dijo Emmett- si le inutiliza ese brazo dime tu ¿como podría entonces darle caña cuando Bella no quiera darle guerra?-en ese momento yo abrí mis ojos como platos por la burrada que había soltado Emmett en ese momento-auch ¿pero osita que he dicho?.

-Vaya boca que tienes colega-dijo Jasper.

-Edward, me alegro que estés bien-una Alice muy eufórica me dio un abrazo muy despacio intentando no hacerme daño.

-Gracias Alice-conteste yo.

-Oye ¿Tu crees que aquí habrá un canal de pelis porno?-dijo Seth mientras encendía la tele.

-Otro pervertido-dijo Leah mientras rodaba los ojos y me daba un abrazo-gracias a Dios que solo fue un susto, ponte bueno que te echamos de menos.

-Creo que en pocos días podre salir de aquí.

Estuvimos como dos horas hablando de lo que había pasado, y Sam nos confirmo que Mike había sido trasladado de inmediato a la cárcel de Seatle pero que su compinche había sido ingresado en este hospital bajo vigilancia de la policía mientras se recuperaba del disparo que había recibido de él y la paliza que le habían dado los de la cuadrilla.

-Mirad, si es el hospital-dijo de pronto Seth. Todos nos giramos hacía la televisión y en efecto en las noticias estaban saliendo escenas del hospital mientras que una reportera morena estaba dando alguna noticia.

" _Acabamos de confirmar para la CNT que la noticia dada hace una semana del ingreso por arma de fuego del hijo del magnate Carlisle Cullen y su esposa embarazada es de pronostico bueno. Al parecer después de una larga semana, el joven ha salido de un coma profundo donde tanto sus familiares como amigos han estado velando al paciente día y noche._

_Aunque hemos intentado entrevistar algunos de sus amistades ninguno de ellos han querido dar información de su estado, pero gracias a un informador anónimo, hemos sabido que el joven y heredero a la mayor fortuna de Nueva York, Edward Cullen esta fuera de peligro"._

En ese momento apague la televisión y mire a todos mis amigos, alguien había dado mis datos y no me lo había dicho. Bella se la veía de igual impresionada que lo estaba yo, sabia que no había sido ella, ya que ingreso inconsciente cuando estaba yo en quirofano, y mis amigos Emmett y Jasper también sabían lo que era intentar evitar a la prensa.

-He sido yo-dijo Jake. Yo le mire con asombro mientras una sensación de traición entraba en mi cuerpo. Ahora ya no me importaba que lo supieran ya que el peligro había pasado, pero por otra parte no quería que la gente del pueblo se enterará por que empezarían a tratarme de manera diferente al saber que era el hijo de uno de los hombres más ricos del planeta.

-Dejadnos solo por favor-dije yo, vi como todos mis amigos empezaron a salir hasta dejarnos a Bella, Jacob y a mi solos en la habitación-¿Por que?-fue la única pregunta que me salio de mi cabeza saber por que me había traicionado.

-De verdad que lo siento Ed, el día de vuestro ingreso estaba tan nervioso que cuando me preguntaron por vuestros datos di vuestro verdadero apellido, y al parecer alguien del hospital lo filtro a la prensa-bajo su vista al suelo se le veía avergonzado por lo que había hecho-me di cuenta cuando llamaron algún familiar de Bella y tuvo que responder Jasper al ser tú primo.

-¿Por que no me lo dijiste antes?-pregunto Bella.

-Al principio por lo alterada que te vi por que pensabas que Edward había muerto, luego por que entro en coma y no quería ponerte más nerviosa y al final los días han ido pasando y no encontraba el mejor momento-se sentó pesadamente en un sillón que había en la habitación mientras escondía su cabeza entre sus manos.

-Jake, no me importa que se te escapara por lo nervioso que estarías, pero tenias que haberlo dicho antes.-intente hacer que me mirara pero seguía en la misma pose-Jake-le volví a llamar fue cuando levanto su cabeza y me miro-amigo no me importa, pero ahora hay que pensar como despistarlos para que se larguen y nos dejen en paz.

-¿Y si llamamos a tu padre?-pregunto Bella.

-¿A mi padre?-no había hablado con él desde que me fui de Nueva York, y aunque habíamos quedado en llamarnos todavía no sabía que hablar con él exactamente.

-Si él sabrá como lidiar con esto, esta más acostumbrado que nosotros llamarle para pedirle su consejo-dijo Bella mientras me sujetaba de la mano.

-Creo que tienes razón-dije con una sonrisa.

-Normalmente siempre la tengo-me saco la lengua de manera infantil mientras me daba mi móvil y se iba a sentar junto con nuestro amigo.

Marque en el teléfono el número que me sabia de memoria y espere que mi padre contestará al suyo. Estaba más nervioso que un adolescente que va a pedir a su padre el coche prestado para una cita. Pero como decía Bella era el mejor para solucionar estos problemas.

-¿Dígame?-la voz de Carlisle sonó al otro lado del teléfono tenía un tono cansado y con un poco de rastro del gran hombre que siempre fue.

-Padre, necesito que hablemos-dije yo sin dar rodeos a la conversación.

-¿Edward?-pregunto como si no creyera quien le había llamado-¿estas bien?¿como es que te han disparado?¿y que es eso de que estas en el hospital?¿Donde es Bella?¿y mis nietos?.

-Espera de una en una-en ese momento me agobio todas las preguntas que soltó en solo unos segundos-estoy bien, si me han disparado y estoy en el hospital pero necesito un favor.

-Claro, todo lo que necesites pero ¿no me vas a contar lo que ha pasado?-jamas pensaría que en algún momento oiría el tono preocupado de Carlisle por mi, pero al parecer las relaciones entre nosotros poco a poco iban restableciéndose.

-Me imagino que te habrás enterado por la prensa, necesito que nos quites a estos buitres de encima-dije yo.

-Claro hijo dame 24 horas-sabia que para esto era el mejor, pero lo que no me esperaba era lo que me iba a decir después-he pensado en ir a veros-dijo en un susurro.

-¿Perdona?-pregunte con sorpresa.

-Quiero conocer a Bella y quiero ser parte de la vida de mis nietos, si tu me lo permites.-al escuchar a mi padre decirme esas palabras mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas al escuchar a mi padre querer ser parte de mi vida.

-Claro que si padre, seras bienvenido siempre que quieras a mi casa-dije con una sonrisa mientras miraba a Bella, ella me devolvió su mirada dándome como siempre su apoyo.

-¿Podría...?-hubo un segundo antes de que continuara. Me imagine lo que quería pedirme y sabia que le estaba constando pero preferí darle tiempo para que lo hiciera.-¿Podría hablar con ella?.

-Claro-llame a Bella con la mano para que se acercara y cuando lo estuvo lo suficiente le di el teléfono.

-Buenos días señor Cullen-dijo muy formal Bella mientras me sujetaba de la mano-por supuesto cuando quiera aquí lo estaremos esperando-una pequeña carcajada salio de los labios de mi mujer, no se que le estaría diciendo para hacerle tanta gracia-no creo que sea necesario, pero tenemos una habitación para usted cuando quiera visitar a sus nietos...No claro que no sera molestia...de acuerdo se lo diré...gracias.-Bella colgó y me miro con una sonrisa-dice que cuando termine unos asuntos vendrá de visita y que se tomara unos días de vacaciones para conocer el pueblo donde vinimos.

-Oh Dios mio-dije yo tapándome la cara con mis manos.

-¿Que pasa?-dijo Jake.

-Jake habrá que hacer un pequeño almacén en el patio para todas las cosas que mi padre va a traer para los pequeños.

-¿Como?-dijo Bella.

-Por que sus palabras llevan un mensaje escondido-dije yo, ellos me miraron sin terminar de comprenderme- Que toda la poca atención que no tuvo conmigo, prepárate cariño por que viene un sunami de abuelo-en ese momento todos soltamos una carcajada.

Y es que yo no estaba mal encaminado. Conociendo a mi padre, era capaz de comprar una juguetería entera para recompensar todos estos meses que se había perdido del embarazo de Bella y todo el tiempo que no paso conmigo en mi niñez.

Habían pasado ya casi dos días desde que me había despertado del coma y estaba realmente aburrido, deseaba que por fin me dieran el alta y marcharme a mi casa con mi mujer, pero al parecer tenía para otros dos días más. Al menos hoy había conseguido convencer a Bella que me subiera algo de la cafetería del hospital, ya que la comida que nos daban a los enfermos eran realmente mala.

Mientras espera a que mi pequeña me subiera algo, decidí descansar y pensar en todo lo que nos había ocurrido y esperaba que fuera la ultima vez que lo pasáramos tan mal. A partir de ahora las cosas irían mejor, nos habíamos librado de Mike, había hecho las paces con mi padre y en solo un par de meses tendríamos a mis hijos con nosotros.

Escuche como la puerta de mi habitación era abierta y me imagine que era Bella con mi comida, por eso no quise abrir los ojos, quise hacerme el dormido, sentí como su presencia se acercaba a mi, pero cuando estuvo lo suficiente cerca un olor dulzón de un perfume caro inundo mi olfato, ese no era el olor de mi Bella, por eso de inmediato abrí los ojos, y una melena rubia se acercaba demasiado deprisa a mi.

Intente separarme como pude pero solo logre girar mi cara y soportar sus brazos en mi cuello y sus labios muy cerca de los míos. Como pude la separe de mi, pero hubo otra fuerza que la separo de un gran tirón haciendo que se llevara algunos mechones de mi pelo en el camino.

-¿Se puede saber quien coño eres tú para besar a mi marido de esa manera?-grito la voz de Bella mientras se ponía delante de mi.

-¿Como que quien soy yo?¿es que acaso no me reconoces sucia niñata?-grito una voz chillona.

-Ni te conozco, ni quiero asi que sepárate ahora mismo de mi marido si no quieres que te patee tu culo respingon-dijo entre dientes.

-Tu marido-dijo de manera despreciativa-dentro de poco no lo será ya que él tendría que haberse casado conmigo por haberme dejado embarazada antes que a ti muerta de hambre-la voz de Tania cada vez se entonaba más burlona mientras miraba como Bella se ponía cada vez más colorada al intentar controlar la ira.

-Entonces ya se quien eres-se giro hacía mi que yo aún no había abierto la boca al ver esta guerra de gatas-cariño ¿esta es Tania?-yo solo supe afirmar con mi cabeza esperando a ver cual sería su siguiente paso-Ya era hora de conocerte-Bella se acerco a ella de manera intimidante mientras veía a una Tania muy embarazada hechandose hacia atrás.

-Ed, tienes que quitarme a esta loca de encima, va hacer daño a tu hijo-dijo ella con un pequeño grito.

-Tienes razón-dije yo con un resoplido, en ese momento las dos mujeres me miraron con asombro-nena no la des muy fuerte podrías hacer daño a mis hijos.

Bella me regalo una de sus sonrisas mientras a Tania se le abría la boca de una manera que pensé que se le desencajaría. Bella se volvió acercar a ella, pero cuando estaba a punto de golpearla alguien la llamo.

-¿Tania?-el tipo que me había disparado estaba en la puerta franqueado por los policías en la entrada de mi habitación, pero no me miraba a mi sino miraba a Tania-¿que haces aquí?.

-Félix-dijo Tania con un susurro.

-¿que haces aquí?-repitió su pregunta pero fue cuando me miro y de nuevo esa mirada llena de odio que me dio en mi casa se hizo de nuevo presente-ya veo, al final has encontrado al padre de tu bebe.

-Y dale otra vez-dije yo rodando mis ojos.

-¿De que habla?-me pregunto Bella.

-El gilipollas este que se piensa que Tania esta embarazada de mi, por eso apoyo a Mike en su venganza contra nosotros-respondí a Bella.

-¿Y la creíste?-le pregunto Bella.

-Por supuesto, jamas encontré a una mujer como ella tan sincera en mi vida-Bella y yo empezamos a reírnos por su comentario-¿os estáis riendo de mi?-dijo de manera amenazante haciendo que los policías le sujetaran de los brazos para sacarlo de la habitación antes de que pudiera ingresar a ella.

-Esperad-dije yo antes de que se marcharan-Tania dile la verdad-en el momento que Felix me soltó eso en mi casa tenía mis dudas pero al ver la cara de Tania cuando vio a este tipo creo que mis sospechas eran confirmadas.

-Felix, pensé que nunca volvería a verte-dijo ella con una sonrisa-te fuiste.

-Mi jefe me reclamo, pero tenía la esperanza de regresar a por ti. Cuando me enteré de que estabas embarazada y mas de este, jure apartarme de tu camino en el momento que te regresara a tu prometido- de repente de la cara dulce con la que hablaba a Tania se volvió llena de dolor al mirar a Bella- pero al parecer a él le va gustando dejar embarazadas por el camino, y os va a romper el corazón a las dos.

-Y yo creo que el engañado eres tú-dije yo provocando que el me mirará-Tania no esta embarazada de mi, y me parece que eres tú el padre de ese bebe.

-¿Que?-preguntaron Bella y Felix a la vez. Yo mire a Tania dándole indicaciones que hablara con él y le dijera la verdad.

-Es verdad Félix-Tania tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas pero intento hacerse la fuerte-quise hacérselo pasar a Edward como suyo por que mi madre y la suya querían que me casara con él. Y tú habías desaparecido, por eso no tuve otra opción.

-¿Tú sabes lo que has hecho?-dijo gritando-casi dejo a un niño sin su padre por tu culpa, jamas pensé que podrías tener el corazón tan frio Tania, pero no te preocupes mi hijo sabrá quien su padre, pero a ti espero no verte jamas-se volvió donde estaban los policías-llevadme a mi habitación.

Felix salio de mi habitación dejando a una Tania llorando desconsoladamente, sabia todo el mal que había hecho, pero tampoco tenía el corazón tan frio como para dejar desamparado a ese niño que no tenía culpa. Después de mirar a Bella ella ya sabia lo que yo pensaba.

-¿Y ahora que voy hacer?-dijo cayendo al suelo de rodillas-mis padres me han echado por echar a perder nuestro matrimonio por culpa de quedarme embarazada de otro hombre, y ahora estoy sola.

-Tania-intente que nos mirara pero ella estaba muy nerviosa-Tania deja de llorar todo se arreglará.

-¿como?-dijo con un susurro.

-Nosotros te ayudaremos-dijo Bella mientras la ayudaba a levantarse del suelo y la daba una de sus sonrisas.

Yo solo pude mirar a mi esposa y sentirme más orgulloso de tener a esta hermosa mujer en mi vida, di gracias a mis abuelos por haberme mandado este ángel y esperaba que junto a ella nuestro camino a través de nuestra vida no fuera tan difícil como lo había sido hasta ahora.


	30. El nacimiento

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE Y LA HISTORIA ES ORIGINAL MIÁ ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE.**

**CAPITULO 29 EL NACIMIENTO**

-Vamos nena el ultimo esfuerzo ya casi esta-estábamos en la sala de parto esperando que naciera mi hija, hacía unos treinta minutos mi pequeño Anthony había nacido con un peso de casi tres kilos, para mi que eran pequeños, pero según nuestra doctora estaban bien de peso para unos mellizos y haber nacido en el octavo mes de embarazo.

-Estoy muy cansada Edward-dijo Bella.

-Cariño, en cuanto nazca Vanessa podrás descansar te lo prometo-dije mientras le limpiaba el sudor de su frente.

Al final habíamos llegado hasta el octavo mes sin casi problemas, después del juicio que tuvimos que asistir para poder encerrar a Mike y gracias a los abogados de mi padre conseguimos que pasara casi toda su vida en la cárcel. Felix en cambio intentamos ser un poco mas compresivos he intentamos que tuviera visitas especiales donde Tania y su bebe pudieran visitarle e intentar que no se perdiera mucho de la vida de su hijo que había nacido un mes.

Tania, ese fue otro asunto en nuestra larga lista de cosas pendientes. Tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo en bajar mi orgullo y pedir algo de dinero a mi padre, con él le pudimos comprar una pequeña casa allí en el pueblo para que ella y su pequeño se instalaran, claro que para poder sobrevivir, Tania tuvo que sacarse un cursillo acelerado de secretaría para que trabajara en el local que habíamos adquirido Jasper y yo. Ahora era su secretaría y la verdad es que se esmeraba la chica en su trabajo, al parecer la maternidad le había venido muy bien y había madurado bastante.

Y aquí estamos ahora, después de estos dos meses tan estresantes el gran día había llegado. Bella rompió aguas anoche a las dos de la mañana y después de tranquilizarla y mantener mi temple frio conseguimos en menos de diez minutos llegar a tiempo al hospital.

Vale a quien engaño, fue ella la que me tuvo el asunto en tranquilidad, yo al saber que estaba ya con las contracciones se me nublo la mente y solo se que cuando conducía hacía el hospital recibía una llamada desde mi casa. Al parecer me había olvidado de la parte más importante en este asunto. Bella, al llegar a la puerta del hospital fue cuando conteste a la llamada y me lleve la gran sorpresa que era ella quien me llamaba desde allí.

Pero ahora la cosas habían cambiado, yo era el que más relajado estaba, era él que daba ánimos a Bella para que aguantará todo lo que pudiera y conseguir que naciera a mi pequeña princesa que era la ultima en nacer.

-Muy bien Bella un ultimo empujón para que la niña este con nosotros, cuando sientas la siguiente contracción empujas con todas tus fuerzas.

Me volví a colocar en la cabecera de la camilla y cuando vino la contracción ayude a Bella alzarse un poco y sujete sus manos para que hiciera toda la presión que sus fuerzas dieran de si, un grito enorme salio del pecho de mi reina y a los pocos segundos un llanto se escucho en la sala de partos y fue algo musical, mi pequeña hija acababa de nacer.

-muy bien ¿el orgulloso padre quiere acercarse para cortar el cordón umbilical?-pregunto la doctora, yo me levante y me dirigí hacerlo como lo hice anteriormente con mi hijo, al ver al pequeño bulto que la doctora sostenía entre sus manos, me enamore por segunda vez, ver a mi hija con el mismo pelo que mi esposa con su piel blanca era como tener a mi mini Bella solo para mi. Cuando me la dejaron la lleve hasta mi mujer para que pudiera verla, cuando me acerque a ella la sujeto contra su pecho dándole su calor mientras una de sus manos me acariciaba la cara.

-Mi amor, no llores-me dijo Bella. Ni siquiera yo me había dado cuenta pero no eran de tristeza era de la enorme felicidad que tenía en ese momento. La enfermera nos acerco también a Anthony y al ver a mis preciosos hijos en brazos de mi mujer me lleno el pecho de orgullo por haber luchado por ellos y a ver ganado.

-Bien papas ahora me tengo que llevar a estos pequeñitos a limpiarlos bien y en poco tiempo los tendréis en la habitación. Ahora señora Cullen puede descansar ha hecho un gran trabajo.

-Gracias amor mio-le di un tierno beso en sus frente sudorosa por el esfuerzo mientras veía como sus ojos se iban cerrando poco a poco por el gran trabajo que había hecho.

Mientras la trasladaban a la habitación donde se quedaría me dio tiempo a ir a la sala de espera donde estaban mis amigos y mi padre esperando noticias, por que al final mis hijos decidieron nacer aprovechando que su abuelo estaba de visitas.

-Chicos-dije con una gran sonrisa cuando entraba en la sala de espera-oficialmente ya soy papa.

Todos gritaron su enhorabuena y me abrazaron. Después del gran revuelo me preguntaron cuando podían entrar a ver a Bella y a los pequeños, pero para eso todavía quedaba un buen rato, ya que según me comentaron la doctora ella todavía dormiría por unas horas.

Los chicos se despidieron prometiéndome venir a ver a Bella y a los bebes a la mañana siguiente, solo se quedo mi padre con migo haciéndome compañía. La verdad que su visita al final había salido mejor de lo que pensaba. Bella y el hicieron migas al poco tiempo, pero lo que menos le gusto fue la cantidad de regalos que mi padre trajo para los niños, junto con algunas cosas para ella, aunque al final se mordió la lengua y lo llevo lo mejor que pudo.

Sabia que era la forma que tenía mi padre de pedirnos perdón por todo lo que nos había hecho sufrir por su parte, pero más de una vez le tuve que parar en sus excesivas compras y decirle comentarle que teniéndolo a mi lado al igual que mis hijos, con eso tendríamos más que suficiente.

-¿Como te sientes?-pregunto mi padre.

-Como si estuviera en una nube-le mire con los ojos de nuevo llenos de lagrimas-jamas pensé que podría ser tan feliz como lo soy ahora mismo.

-Se esa sensación, fue la misma que tuve cuando tú naciste-dijo apretándome el hombro.

-Gracias por compartir este momento con nosotros, aunque no te lo creas es agradable tener a alguien de mi familia con la que compartir estos momentos de felicidad.

-De nada hijo, pero creo que yo me retiraré. Este momento es importante que lo compartaís en la intimidad. Mañana vendré a ver a mis nietos y a Bella. Suerte esta noche.

Después de despedir a mi padre me dirigí hacia la habitación donde estaba ubicada Bella, ella estaba como un ángel dormida en esa cama con su pelo castaño expandido por la almohada. Me acerque a ella lo suficiente lento para no despertarla. Mientras le daba un dulce beso en la frente la puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando entrar a mis hijos junto con dos enfermeras.

-Creo que estos dos pequeñines quieren estar con sus padres-dijo una de ellas con una sonrisa.

-Gracias por todo-dije yo con un susurro.

Dejaron las dos cunitas al lado de la ventana, me acerque a ellos para mirarlos bien y fue cuando me di cuenta que mi pequeña Nessi estaba despierta mirándome con sus ojos verdes, tenían el mismo color que los míos, pero con el pelo de su madre, jamas había visto una criatura más hermosa a parte de su madre.

-Así que estas despierta ¿eh pequeña?-dije con una sonrisa cogiéndola en brazos mientras la arrullaba contra mi pecho-fuiste la ultima en nacer pero al parecer eres más lista que tu hermano mi princesa.

-¿Edward?-pregunto una pequeña voz a mis espalda, yo sonreí y me gire para que me viera con la niña en mis brazos.

-Mira Nessi mama esta despierta-mi hija hizo un pequeño gorgorito como si me hubiera entendido mientras movía sus pequeñas manitas. Cuando llegue a la cama donde mi Bella estaba tumbada le puse a la niña en su pecho y le di otro beso en la frente.

-¿Que tal estas cariño?-ella hizo una pequeña mueca al querer incorporarse un poco, y al ver sus intenciones la ayude a levantar su espalda poniéndola otra almohada en su espalda.

-Muy cansada-dijo ella mientras abrazaba a nuestra hija dándola un beso en su coronilla-pero ha merecido la pena-. La niña tumbada boca abajo iba cerrando poco a poco sus ojos como si el sonido del corazón de mi amor la tranquilizara, pero otro pequeño gorgojeo llamo mi atención desde la otra cuna. Mi pequeño también se había despertado.

-Vaya mi campeón al parecer quiere a unirse al abrazo familiar-dije yo mientras cogía en brazos a mi hijo y le acercaba a la cama también-haber hacer sitio al campeón que también quiere estar ahí. Bella coloco mejor a la niña y con su otro brazo sujeto a Tony en su otro pecho y de la misma manera que su hermana sus ojitos empezaron a cerrarse yo me senté en un lado de la cama que me había dejado Bella y allí fue cuando por fin pude sentirnos como a una verdadera familia.

Durante toda la noche las cosas pasaron más o menos tranquilas, por suerte gracias a Dios los niños eran tranquilos y no dieron mucha guerra, pero nadie nos podría asegurar que fuera así cuando llegáramos a casa.

Por la mañana todos nuestros amigos fueron viniendo a ver a los niños, y como siempre cada unos traía un pequeño regalo para ellos. Al mediodía mi padre se acerco también y como siempre con enormes regalos para mis hijos y un gran ramo de flores para la madre. Viendo que Alice estaría con ella un rato más ya que casi no se había separado de su amiga para ayudarla en todo lo que podía con los niños, aproveche para irme a comer con él.

A las dos horas cuando volvimos de comer las enfermeras que normalmente atendían a Bella estaban fuera de la habitación con cara de miedo, al vernos a nosotros desaparecieron como si hubieran visto al demonio.

-¿que les habrá ocurrido?-pregunto mi padre.

-Ni idea-dije yo alzando mis hombros, pero según nos acercábamos a la habitación gritos y lloros de mis hijos se escuchaban en la habitación donde estaba ingresada mi mujer-¿que son esos gritos?

Corrí hacia la habitación, y la imagen que encontré allí me dejo sin respiración, Bella mantenía a mis hijos entre sus brazos llorando al igual que mis pequeños mientras que Alice esta delante de ella protegiendo les contra la persona que las estaba atacando.

-No podrás proteger a esos pequeños bastardos toda su vida pequeña zorra. Destruiste todos mis planes y ahora por tu culpa yo también he perdido todo mi dinero-volvió a lanzarse contra ellas pero yo fui más rápido esta vez y la sujete por los brazos.

-Pero de lo que te olvidas es que ellos me tienen a mi para protegerlos madre-dije con furia.

-Edward -vi como sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas, pero sabía que era una de sus estratagemas había vivido lo suficiente para saber como manipulaba a la gente. Al ver que mi rostro no cambiaba se separo de mi y empezó a gritarme- ¿Por que tenias que arruinar todo?, tenias todo en tu vida, dinero, poder, si eran chicas lo que querías también las hubieras tenido, pero tuviste que arruinarlo todo por juntarte con esta pu...

-ESME-la atronadora voz de mi padre nos hizo a todos callar, incluso mis hijos dejaron sus sollozos y solo podía escuchar sus pequeños gemidos mientras Bella los abrazaba con todo su amor-tu no eres nadie aquí por eso te pido por las buenas que abandones esta habitación y dejes a mi familia tranquila.

-Ahora resulta que son tu familia, pero que hipócrita eres Carlisle-dijo Esme con una risa amarga.

-No, no soy hipócrita y la que sobra aquí eres tú Esme, pero si para que los dejes en paz tengo que ser el demonio en persona lo seré y al final te quedaras sin el dinero que te prometí por el divorcio.

En ese momento me quede en shock mi padre le había pedido el divorcio, al fin había tenido el valor suficiente para pedírselo y separarse de esta arpía. El rostro de mi madre en este momento se desfiguro por sus palabras, al parecer no esperaba que mi padre cumpliera con su palabra y dejara a mi madre en la ruina.

-Me iré no te preocupes pero esto no quedará así-dijo ella.

-Si, si se quedara aquí porque sino al final tu pequeño sueldo vitalicio en este momento se quedara en mi bolsillo y no veras ni un céntimo.

Ella bajo su cabeza y salio en silencio de la habitación, sin antes no dejarnos una mirada llena de odio. Hay fue cuando sentí que jamas volvería a tener a mi madre en mi vida, ya que tenia la sensación que esta vez sería la ultima vez que la vería.

Habían pasado casi seis meses desde que mis hijos habían nacido y hoy después de ese tiempo Alice y Jasper se habían quedado con los niños para que nosotros disfrutáramos por una noche. Aunque yo había estado algo reacio a dejar a mis hijos solos en casa, Bella fue la que me convenció para hacer algo en pareja. Y como siempre no podía negarle nada.

Y así fue como acabamos de nuevo aquí. Estábamos esperando la comida en el bar de Emily riéndonos por lo ultimo acontecido en la vida de nuestros amigos, cuando una visita inesperada y desagradable entro en el restaurante.

-Vaya, vaya mira a quien tenemos aquí a la parejita feliz-dijo la voz de Riley.

-Riley déjanos en paz.-dijo Bella.

-¿La gatita saca saca sus uñas?-dijo el riéndose, yo me levante para volver a enfrentarme a él, pero lo único que se me pasaba por mi mente fue la ultima vez que le di un golpe y me metieron en la cárcel, aunque esta vez iba a ser diferente, esta vez no solo se iba a llevar un simple puñetazo.

-Déjala en paz-dije yo.

-Vaya si es el muerto de hambre, ahora que tienes que dar de comer a dos bocas mas, ¿te veré pidiendo en la calle?-al hacer ese comentario yo le mire con asombro, al parecer el muy imbécil no sabia quien era en realidad yo.

-Eres un gilipollas y siempre lo seras-dije yo.

-¿Que me has dicho?- dijo él con furia.

-Te ha llamado gilipollas y yo lo secundo-dijo Bella.

Riley se acerco con amenaza a Bella pero antes de que la tocara yo le intercepte empujándole del pecho, quise ir hacía él pero al parecer hubo alguien que se me adelanto. Bella llevo su mano hacia atrás y le dio un puñetazo haciéndole que su nariz empezara a sangrar.

-Nena-dije con asombro.

-Ya me tenía harta ¿cenamos?-pregunto con una sonrisa.

Vi como el gilipollas era ayudado por sus amigos a levantarse del suelo mientras se sujetaba con un pañuelo la nariz intentando que dejara de sangrar. Regrese a nuestra mesa a seguir con nuestra cena. Cuando llego la policía a preguntar que era lo que había ocurrido ninguna persona contó nada, y aunque había habido muchas personas que vieron como Bella le había dado un puñetazo nadie dijo nada.

La noche no había podido ir mejor, por eso cuando terminamos de cenar, Bella me llevo al hotel del pueblo para, que tuviéramos nuestra pequeña noche solos, sin ser molestados por los lloros de los niños y así poder amarnos con la mayor tranquilidad.


	31. Epilogo

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE Y LA HISTORIA ES ORIGINAL MIÁ ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE.**

**EPILOGO**

_**6 años después**_

-Eso no vale Nessi has hecho trampa-dos pequeñas niños jugaban en el patio de mi casa mientras yo los vigilaba tomándome una cerveza con mis amigos y nos reíamos de las peleas que tenían nuestros pequeños.

-No seas tan llorica Jake, solo ha sido un pequeño empujón-mi niña se había convertido en una preciosa señorita, según iba creciendo su belleza se iba incrementando pero no debía preocuparme ya que como yo me convertí en el protector de mi Bella ella tenía su propio guardaespaldas, y como si hubiera contado mentalmente hasta cinco por la izquierda del patio aparecía al oír los gritos de su hermana.

-Jake, como te vea molestando a Nessi te ganas un puñetazo- mi hijo Anthony era un poco más alto que su hermana, pero aunque eran de caracteres totalmente diferentes, eran de igual forma inseparables.

-¿Crees que deberíamos intervenir?-la voz de mi amigo me interrumpió en mis pensamientos mientras veía como en este tiempo habían crecido mis hijos.

-No, sabes que se amenazan pero que nunca llegan a las manos, mientras tu hijo no toque a Nessi no pasará nada-dije yo mientras palmeaba la espalda de Jacob.

Jacob y Leah al final habían tenido un niño siete meses después de nacer mis hijos, nadie sabia que Leah estaba embarazada hasta que habían pasado su primer trimestre de embarazo. Estábamos muy felices por nuestros amigos, y al momento de nacer su hijo supe que junto con los nuestros serian grandes amigos.

-Papa-una pequeña de pelo cobrizo como el mio empezó a tirarme del pantalón para llamar mi atención, esta era Marie mi segunda princesa. Como cuando nos enteramos que Bella estaba embarazada de los mellizos casi todos se volvieron locos a comprar cosas, lo malo que ahora también estaba mi padre, que esta vez participo desde el principio del embarazo comprando de todo, quiso convencernos de cambiarnos de casa al ver que nuestra familia se ampliaba, pero nosotros eramos felices donde estábamos, aunque últimamente su proposición nos la estábamos planteando.-¿Verdad que mama no ce ha comido a Chali?-al principio mire a mis amigos viendo como ellos intentaban disimular una carcajada, hasta que supe de que estaba hablando mi hija.

-No cariño, mama ya te lo explico por que Charlie esta en su barriguita-la acaricie sus rizos mientras le daba una sonrisa, ella me la devolvió, se giro donde estaba Charlotte y Sussan las hijas de Emmett y Jasper y con su ceño fruncido las grito.

-¿Vei? zois una metiosas -las grito mientras las otras niñas miraban al suelo avergonzadas.

-Pedo papa me ijo ezo-dijo Charlotte. Yo me gire hacia Emmett y por primera vez vi como mi amigo se sonrojaba, fue el momento en el que yo me empece a reír.

-¿Que coño le has contado a tu hija?-le dije entre risas.

-El otro día Charlotte me pregunto como había llegado el hermanito de Marie a la barriguita de su mama y como no supe que explicarle...-dijo él mientras nos miraba.

-¿Le dijiste que se había comido un bebe?-dijo Jasper con el ceño fruncido-con razón le pregunto a Alice que cuando se había comido ella uno.

Todos saltamos a carcajadas mientras veíamos como nuestras mujeres salían por la puerta, Bella alzo una ceja preguntándome que pasaba, pero yo solo supe negar con la cabeza, no quería dejar a mi amigo en vergüenza delante de ellas. Aunque a veces se lo merecía como cuando Bella se quedo embarazada de Marie y esa misma explicación les dio a mis hijos, por ese motivo desde el momento que supimos que estaba embarazada de Charlie se lo explicamos nosotros mismos.

-No puedo creer que todavía sigas con esa explicación-dije sin dejar de reírme en voz baja para que solo él pudiera escucharme.

-¿Que explicación?-pregunto Bella con sus cejas alzadas, en ese momento mire a mi amigo mientras el miraba al suelo avergonzado.

-No me lo puedo creer-dijo Rosalie tapándose la cara-Emmett ¿lo has vuelto hacer?.

-¿Y que querías que hiciera?, Charlotte es muy pequeña para saber de donde vienen los niños-un puchero muy infantil se instalo en la cara de mi amigo haciendo que los demás volviéramos a reír, menos las chicas que no sabían de que iba el tema.

-¿se puede saber de que se ríen?-Alice con su enorme tripa de casi ocho meses de embarazo tenia las hormonas demasiado exaltadas, por ese motivo Jasper no pudo evitar darle las explicaciones que su mujer le pedía, por que al final mi amigo tuvo el valor suficiente de casarse con Alice después de casi tres años de relación, a parte que por un pequeño descuido la había dejado embarazada y Alice no quería tener a la bebe antes de no estar casada.

-Emmett le ha ido contando a las niñas que los bebes llegan a vuestra tripa por que os lo coméis-dijo Jasper entre risas.

-¿QUE TÚ QUE?- grito Alice-TE VOY A MATAR

La verdad es que era divertido ver a una pequeña Alice con una enorme tripa corriendo detrás del enorme Emmett intentando que no le golpeara con un plato que llevaba Alice en su mano, no pudimos evitarlo y las risas volvieron de nuevo. Abrace a Bella por detrás mientras acariciaba su tripita, aunque aún estaba de pocos meses, su tripita ya se la notaba. Sabíamos que era un niño por eso le pusimos Charlie en memoria del padre de Bella.

-Es la hora-dijo Emily mientras nos enseñaba la cámara de fotos-chicos ya sabéis como va todo.

Y claro que lo sabíamos ya era tradicional que una vez al mes cada familia nos hacíamos una foto, parecía una tontería ya que teníamos millones de fotos pero era algo que se había vuelto una costumbre. Podíamos ver como nuestros hijos mes a mes crecían como nuestras mujeres se volvían más hermosas y como poco a poco iba creciendo nuestro grupo de amigos.

Primero empezaron con la familia de Alice y Jasper. Ellos tenían dos hijas Sussan y la que iba a venir dentro de poco pero Alice no la había puesto nombre hasta que no naciera por si el medico se equivocaba otra vez. Fue lo que paso con Sussan al principio les dijeron que era un niño pero se equivoco y nació una niña. Espero que esta vez no se equivocara y le dieran lo que Jasper quería que era otra niña.

Siguieron Angela y Ben, ellos al final decidieron irse a vivir a Nueva York, hacia meses que no los veíamos ya que con su trabajo solo podían viajar cada dos o tres meses, no mentiré si digo que echaba de menos a mi amigo pero como cada uno nos estábamos fundando la familia ellos dentro de cuatro meses se casarían allí, al menos no tendríamos que quedarnos en ningún hotel con los niños ya que mi padre tenía todo preparado para que nos quedáramos todos en su casa por el tiempo que estuviéramos allí.

Emmett y Rosalie los siguieron, ellos solo tenían a Charlotte ya que después de lo mal que lo paso Rosalie en su parto, Emmett se había negado a tener otro pero lo que no sabia es que Rosalie ya estaba embarazada, todos lo sabíamos menos él, pero nadie quería decírselo ya que Rosalie así nos lo había pedido, lo único que creo que debería darse prisa ya que en su figura se le iba notando cada día más.

Los siguientes fueron Jacob y Leah, y que decir de ellos. No se habían casado por que para ellos ya estaban casados desde el momento que se fueron a vivir juntos, de eso ya casi siete años. Tenían dos pequeños Jake de la edad de la edad de mis gemelos y Billy de cuatro años. Aunque era un año mayor que Marie, la protegía como su pequeña hermana. A ella junto con Charlotte y Sussan. Los cuatro hacían un cuarteto muy gracioso pero cuando se juntaban eran temibles.

Sam y Emily eran otros de nuestros mejores amigos. Sam creo su propio negocio de guardaespaldas que manejaba desde Forks así podía seguir viviendo tranquilamente junto con su familia. Sus dos pequeños cada día crecía más y estaban muy hermosos pero al ser mayor que nuestros pequeños, ellos tenían sus propios amigos. Aunque cuando venían a nuestras casas para las barbacoas eran como los hermanos mayores de nuestros pequeños.

Los demás chicos de la cuadrilla aún no se habían casado pero aún así venían con sus novias, por eso en la foto salieron todos juntos. Seth junto con Anne, su novia de hace cuatro años, Paul con Sara que llevaban saliendo desde hace dos años y los que llevaban menos tiempo Quil con Janet que llevaba solo meses, por ese motivo era siempre el blanco de las bromas de todas las chicas y como no de Emmett.

Tanía se transformo en una más de la pandilla desde que empezó a trabajar con nosotros. Hace poco más de dos años había empezado una relación con Jhon un cliente de nuestra empresa que prácticamente se enamoro de ella, y aunque su Hijo Peter sabia perfectamente quien era su padre, le acogieron en su pequeña familia como uno más.

James era el único amigo que faltaba en nuestra pandilla. Desde que descubrió que había sido Victoria la chica con la que salia quien informo a Mike donde estábamos, la muy zorra supo jugar muy bien sus cartas, pero su juego se termino en el momento que Mike termino en la cárcel. James sintió tanta vergüenza por a ver sido engañado que durante un tiempo dejo de hablarnos, pero después de un tiempo conseguí que volviera hablar con nosotros aunque por ahora no quería venir a vernos aunque según estábamos informados había empezado una relación con una chica pero que casi no nos había dado dato ninguno.

Los últimos fuimos nuestra familia, eramos por así decirlo la más numerosa, y aunque con mi sueldo no llegaríamos casi a final de mes, gracias al dinero extra de mis trabajos de arquitectura y del trabajo como profesora de literatura en el instituto de Bella nuestra vida era algo más desahogada, por supuesto mi padre más de una vez quería ayudarnos para hacernos aún más cómodos la vida pero no podía consentirlo, ya había decidido que mi familia no le faltaría de nada gracias a mi trabajo, y no le permitiría que me ayudara económicamente.

Nos colocamos y como siempre nuestros tres hijos se colocaron delante de nosotros, los mellizos juntos sujetándose de la mano y Marie agarrada de la otra mano de su hermano, eran un gran apoyo los unos para los otros, y estaba seguro que cuando Charlie naciera iba a ser el niño más mimado del mundo por su familia.

La foto final como siempre fue de todos juntos, hace siete años jamas imagine que podría estar así con tantos amigos a mi alrededor y mi pequeña familia, hacer siete años pensé que mi vida estaba acabada, pero hace siete años un ángel apareció en mi vida y lo cambio todo.

Aunque algunos pensaban que la vida de un Cullen era sencilla por ser rico, no era así para lo que yo viví, la hipocresía y el ansia de poder era lo que dominaba nuestras vidas, y eso fue lo que transformo a mi madre en esa persona fría y dura de corazón que le daba igual a quien pisara en su camino. Desde ese día en el hospital no la volví a ver, solo supe de ella que se había casado de nuevo con un famoso millonario consiguiendo el poder que siempre quiso, según las informaciones de las revistas ya que nunca sabia hasta donde llegaba la verdad y donde la mentira.

Mi padre no se volvió a juntar con ninguna mujer en este tiempo, aunque lo que si sabia que había tenido relaciones espontaneas de vez en cuando, se puso como meta no ser engañado por ninguna mujer de nuevo, me alegraba que pensara de esa manera y en parte esperaba que el amor algún día apareciera para él.

Y bueno a decir la verdad sobre mi vida ya no tengo más que contar por que para mi la vida empezó a ser vida en el momento que la conocí, y me alegro de a ver tomado esa decisión, jamas pensé que el amor ganaría sobre mi miserable vida como había dicho mi abuelo. Supe ser impulsivo y gane en este juego de la vida.

-Cariño ¿en que piensas?-la misma sonrisa que iluminaba mi vida a pareció delante de mi.

-En que te amo

FIN


End file.
